A Hero Once More
by abosdbfa
Summary: The mighty warrior, the savior of the universe, and star defender of the peaceful planet once known as the earth, Son Goku, is in the land of the dragons keeping a watchful eye over a new planet. Now, an inexplicable threat has forced the saiyan hero to plunge into action once more. New and better summary credits go to Flint009. 200 REVIEWS! DOUBLE FEATURE NEXT SATURDAY!
1. Chapter 1 Incoming of hero and villain

**AN: LOL first fanfic was a total bust but I won't give up but I guess my supposed trilogy will be discontinued till I get more reviews. Why write when no one reads am I right? I am transitioning to a cross over now which if you didn't read the tag is dragon ball z and naruto. I don't own shit not dragon ball nor naruto. Please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts_

ALL CAPS MEAN SCREAM

Chapter 1 Incoming of hero and villain

It's been over centuries since Goku had seen anyone or anything for that matter. He hasn't seen his friends or his family as he has a job to do which is to protect the earth at its most dire crisis but over the years the humans have proved that they can take care of themselves now that they're freaking ninjas and since he can't really interfere with anything that can't be taken care of by the humans themselves, he is mostly in his own dimension most of the time watching over. Now that he has merged with the dragon balls, he can't really die from old age anymore.

**I'm so bored. Shenlong, can I visit the human world please? I can go for a snack and when I say snack I mean large quantities of food and that noodle place where the giant rock faces are seems most promising right now. I promise they won't even notice me; I'll be good and won't do anything that will cause any sort of trouble. **Goku pleaded.

The giant green dragon showed a look of disproval as he listens to his successor.

**No Goku, you may not go. I already told you, you can't go to the human word unless it's an emergency and besides, you don't even need to eat food anymore.**

Goku whimpered and whined of that in which resembled a 5 year old. **But Shenlong all I do is train all day and I haven't had a good fight since … well in ages and you know the thing that gives me the most sense of satisfactions is food and a good fight.**

Shenlong gave a long sigh wondering how he put up with this for generations upon generations.** Very well Goku but only this once. Once your finished with your business, I want you to come back immediately understood.**

Goku gave nod and watch as both Shenlong's eyes as well as his own body glow in a red hue. The next thing he knew he was in front of the very gates in which resides the noodle shop he's been wanting. Goku took a long hard glance on how much the world really changed starting with the gate.

**Konoha … I liked it better when it was called west city oh well, can't complain now, I need some food.** But the next thing he knew he was surrounded by what he assumed as the locals. They looked strange to him as they all wore the same outfit and all of them were wearing strange looking masks. Goku was about to raise his hand in surrender but he couldn't even do that as one of them immediately appeared right behind him with a strange looking knife pointed to his neck.

**Who are you and what is your purpose in coming here?** He said threateningly.

**Me? Oh well my name is Son Goku and I came here for noodles but if you're asking for a fight, you're going to need a sharper knife. **

As Goku said this everyone immediately tensed and brought out the same knife that other man was carrying pointing to his neck. With a loud battle cry Goku made a barrier using his own aura pushing the man behind him back and he expanded it sending him flying. The others started to throw their knifes at Goku but Goku reeled back both his arms and jerked one of them forward sending a shockwave stopping all of his enemies projectiles away from him and with his other hand, he made another shockwave this time knocking out all of his enemies. He took a glance at the one that he sent flying and saw that his mask fell off. The man had white spiky hair with a scar in his left eye. The white haired man quickly got up and snarled at Goku with a glare that rivaled Vegeta's.

Goku this time raised his hand in surrender and told the white haired man he came in peace.

**Like I'm supposed to believe you when you attacked me and all of my men.**

Goku retaliated.** Well technically you attacked me. All I said was that I wanted noodles but you were asking for a fight. By the way what's your name? **Goku smiled with his usual Son grin.

The white haired man was surprised by the sudden act of friendliness and with a grin like that … he couldn't really muster up any kind of hatred or anger to the strange looking man that was in front of him.

**My name is Hatake Kakashi and by the way you keep talking about noodles you probably mean Ichiraku's. You must be a tourist, a strong one at that.**

Goku grinned**. Something like that, can you lead me the way please. I'm starving!**

Kakashi eye smiled at the strange mans silliness and child like behavior. **Why not, I can go for lunch as well. Hey, guys, you alright?** All the other ANBU gave nods to their leader as they groggily got back up with aching backs. **I guess I jumped to conclusions when you suddenly appeared at the front gates. I thought you were an enemy. **

Goku gave a hearty laugh and smiled.** That's all right. You were only protecting your village after all.**

**I guess for me to reconcile my mistake would be to pay for the meal. My treat, eat as much as you like.** Kakashi eye smiled.

Goku couldn't help but silently laugh an evil laugh. _Oh he shouldn't have said that. He's going to feel this one in the morning._

Goku gave a content smile as he had his fill in which he considers being the best meal he has ever had since ages. Kakashi's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he saw the stack he was about to pay for. As Goku left Kakashi managed to pay half while bowing down in forgiveness and promised to pay all of it at a later time.

**When I say eat as much as you want I meant only like 3 or 4 bowls, not 57. **

Goku put on a sheepish grin in embarrassment and apologized but his face quickly contorted to one of seriousness which caught Kakashi off.

**Hey Goku, are you alright?** Goku wasn't paying attentions and looked up in the sky and saw it was dark out but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was that he was feeling a sense of impending doom or a major catastrophe about to happen as he feels an evil presence nearby. The air around him always seemed thicker and darker when he's facing a person with malicious intent.

-Someplace else in Konoha-

A man with an orange mask appeared in an empty district and pulled out a scroll and screamed.

**Kuchiyose no jutsu!** After he said those words a giant vicious fox with nine tails appeared with red eyes with 3 tomes around the small black center.

**Kyuubi, I order you to attack and destroy this village, understand? **The Kyuubi gave a loud growl and started to raid the village and destroy everything it sees. With that, the man with the orange mask teleported back to his prime target, the Yondaime Hokage. (A.N. battle is cannon so I won't write the battle scene.)

-Back at Ichiraku's-

**Goku!**

**Huh? What? **Goku said half mindedly.

**You were spacing out Goku, are you alright?** Kakashi said with a little concern.

**Well… do you ever feel like something bad is about to happen but you can't really tell why?**

As Goku said this, the very Earth started to quake and a loud screech could be heard as well as screaming and explosions.

Both Kakashi and Goku looked towards the direction and saw a giant fox raiding and destroying the village.

**Oh no. ** Kakashi went rigid in fear as what would happen with this village and considering he knows that his sensei would be preoccupied at the moment knowing full well that his wife is pregnant. (AN: He doesn't know about Kushina being a jinchuuriki) He as well as other ninjas is on their own.

Kakashi then saw his rival Gai and both nodded on their next course of action.

**Gai we have to evacuate the villagers first before anything else!**

Gai gave a nod as he went to the other end of the village while Kakashi went into the front lines to save as much as he could.

Meanwhile Goku watched the whole spectacle pondering what he should do next.

_Man, what do I do? Do I help or can they protect this village on their own. Shenlong said not to interfere unless absolute necessary and he's probably having a fit_ _right now because I'm not there._

As Goku continued pondering he saw a little girl about to be crushed from falling rubble and debris.

Goku quickly charged his hand with ki and fired a simple energy wave, destroying the falling debris. He then picked her up and took her to a safe location.

**You're going to be alright, I promise. Where do you live?**

The little girl wasn't speaking in a coherent sentence as her voice was muffled by her sobs but Goku managed to hear **Uchiha compound. **

The little girl calmed down a little and showed her clan's insignia and Goku nodded in understanding as he ran to find this compound.

**Can you tell me your name please?**

The little girl was surprised and blushed a little for not properly introducing herself to her hero.

**My name is Uchiha Pema. (OC) I have one baby sister who was just born today and the most adorable person you will ever see besides me and a mother and father and a….**

**Whoa take it easy, all I asked for was your name. Is this your compound?**

Pema blushed in embarrassment again before looking at the front gate that had an insignia of a red and white fan.

**Yes this is it, thank you so much.**

Goku gave a curt nod before disappearing leaving a surprised and dumbfounded Pema.

-Hokage Monument-

Goku watched as more and more people give up their lives trying to protect the village that the monster was destroying. Goku had to admit that this monster was pretty strong power wise but something just seemed unusual about this whole situation.

_Why is this creature attacking Konoha? Did they do something to make him…her… whatever it is mad? Man all of this thinking is hurting my head. Screw this; I'm helping even if Shenlong disapproves. This could be a challenge I've been looking for._

Goku immediately tensed as he let out a loud battle cry that could be heard all over Konoha.

**GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **As Goku let out his scream his spiky hair turned gold with his eye's turning a shade of teal. To all residence of Konoha, a golden pillar of light could be seen atop the Hokage Monument.

**I think this is a good point to stop. So what do you think? What's gonna happen next? Find out in my next chapter Resurrection. Please Review and flame if you have to as long it gives good advice to my writing. **


	2. Chapter 2 Resurrection

**AN: I like to thank all those who reviewed and faved my story. I didn't expect to have reviewers so soon considering my last failed project. To you my readers, I like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Psych, I'm not that sappy but seriously thank you.**

**A little shout out before you read.**

**The reason I bold instead of use quotations is because I am unique but seriously, I find it a lot easier to bold than use quotations.**

**I agree that Goku can probably curb stomp anyone he meets but my intentions are to make it more interesting than realistic.**

**Finally, a little fore warning, I'm not that great at making amazing action scenes so bare with me. Oh let's just call Kyuubi a him**

**Again I don't own shit but this story I do own.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 2 Resurrection

As Goku finished his scream, he jetted off towards the monster in quick spurts of flashes with his glowing aura. As soon as Goku was within proximity 10 ft away from said monster, he released a barrel of super charged volley shots, pushing and surprising the nine tailed beast back. Once Goku pushed him back to the more destroyed and remote part of the village, he stopped firing and appeared in front of Kyuubi and gave it a solid right hook to the cheek.

**TAKE THIS!** Kyuubi was sent flat on its back and growled in irritation from the pain this … "lowly human" did to him. At least that's what he thinks. The Kyuubi then saw the man right above him screaming an incantation of some sort.

**KA…ME…HA…ME**… Kyuubi saw a bright sphere being formed in the human's hands and before he knew it, the little man propelled his hands forward in the direction of where he was.

**HA! **Goku released a stream of pure energy towards the beast which hit right dead in the center. The Kyuubi hissed in pain as whatever that energy beam was, hurt like hell but in actuality, the beam itself had enough power to probably vaporize 2/3 of Goku's past enemies. (Meaning up to cell)

It was Kyuubi's turn to fight back and retaliate with a vengeance. Kyuubi ignored the searing pain in his body and promptly got back up and started to swat Goku with barrages of tail swings in a stabbing motion as if they were fists and finished with a slam of his claws sending Goku flying to a nearby wall. (Note that a tail swing from Kyuubi can destroy a mountain according to the first episode of Naruto. So yea, it's actually hurting Goku a lot from each tail swing)

**Augh.** Goku groaned in pain as every bit of his body felt bruised. He felt like he went one on one with Broly again. He then saw that he had spectators nearby watching him and Kyuubi duke it out as if they were watching a movie.

_WHAT ARE THEY DOING!? Don't they know that this is dangerous? They need to get out of here right now._

Kyuubi looked at the direction of where his current opponent was looking at and grinned with pure delight on what it was about to do next.

Seeing this, Goku placed two fingers in his head and appeared in front of said spectators/ninjas and was promptly sent hurdling to another wall from being slammed again from another claw.

As soon as Goku got out of the rubble he was under in, he screamed at them to leave the premises.

**GET OUT OF HERE NOW! DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE!? LEAVE, GO NOW!** As Goku yelled out his commands the villagers were stuck and glued to the ground in fear.

Goku growled in frustration but then saw Kakashi carrying a few wounded people away from the battle.

**Kakashi! Take these people out of here now before something bad happens to them. I can't fight while protecting them at the same time. **Goku yelled. Kakashi gave a nod of conferment and summoned up many shadow clones to take them away from the battle. 

Goku then faced his enemy again in anger.

**If we're going to fight, fight with honor.** As Goku said this, he crossed both his arms and tensed his body once more only this time lightning started to form around his aura as well as a big vein at his right temple. Power started to surge around Goku even more as he was drawing and channeling more power to himself.

**GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **As he continued yelling, his aura was surrounded by lightning, his golden hair became spikier, and his muscles bulged even bigger.

With his transformation complete, Goku looked at Kyuubi square in the eye with pure confidence written all over his face.

**All right big guy, time for round two. **It was then Goku's aura burst to life causing a small crater beneath the floor he walked on. Goku sunk in one of his boots in the ground preparing to charge at full speed with a jump start with Kyuubi doing the same only with paws in its hind legs. They stared each other down until both man and beast charged at each other showing no mercy towards the other as it was an all out brawl.

-Forested area of Konoha-

**Rasengan! **A giant blue ball of energy slammed down on the man with the orange mask's back but before the attack itself finished, Minato Namikazi, aka the Yondaime Hokage left a symbol/mark on the man's back. The attack left a giant crater veiling the two bodies with smoke/dust rubble.

The mysterious man with the orange mask got back on his feet huffing from fatigue while clutching onto his left arm. The arm started to what seemed like goo out or dissolves until the hand just suddenly fell right out of his socket.

It was then the Hokage made himself known and stepped out of the smoke/dust rubble. With a sudden flash, he was in front of the mysterious man with his hand coming in contact with the other's chest and with a flick of the wrist, a seal formed around the body.

The man with the orange mask seems surprised but one can't really tell as… well because he's wearing a mask.

**You wounded me by marking me with your Flying Raijin Jutsu and managed to free my control over Kyuubi with a contract seal … as expected of the Yellow Flash but the Kyuubi will eventually be mine again. I am going to rule the world…. **With that, the man with the orange mask was within a swirling vortex as his body started to fade and disappear.

It was then that the Yondaime Hokage started to show his fatigue from constantly fighting without break but he knows he must do this and keep fighting to keep his family and the village safe. He loomed over to the open area and went to look at the state of the village and see how it was holding up. He was surprised to see that not much of it was destroyed but was even more surprised that from what appears to be a small speck of light was actually damaging and fighting off Kyuubi all on his/her/it's own. (He can't really tell from that distance)

**This is no time for gawking and resting right now. I need to help. **With that, the Hokage dashed towards the battle scene.

-Remote village area-

Kyuubi was then feeling strange as it felt like someone or something possessed him/her/it._ Ugh … my head._ Kyuubi was then punched in the left cheek and saw a man with spiky gold hair with a lightning like aura. He then growled in pain and stared at the man with contempt. Kyuubi swung one of its nine tails and swiped it at his mysterious opponent only to be surprised that he caught it without flinching.

Goku then started to spin the Kyuubi's tail in a circular motion while lifting the creature up. He sent it flying through the gates of Konoha into the forested area.

Kyuubi started to get really angry, no, angry is too small of a word to describe how much contempt he had to the mysterious man. Let's just say that Kyuubi was feeling beyond livid from one, waking up from something only to get punched in the face and two, having been swung around as if he/she/it was a rag doll. _The insolent bastard!_

Kyuubi opened its mouth and started to charge up an attack.

Goku saw something forming as the monster he was facing opened its mouth. It looked like blue and red balls of energy forming together to mash up a highly condensed ball of energy of mass destruction. Plus it was purple Goku noted. Well whatever it was, Goku can sense that this attack is going to have the same destructive capabilities of Vegeta's final flash or big bang attack.

Goku didn't have much time to prepare a kamehameha wave as Kyuubi released the giant purple ball of energy. Goku closed his eyes and crossed his arms and prepared himself for the attack but it never came.

Once Goku opened his eyes he saw a man with blonde hair adoring a white cloak that had the kanji for Yondaime Hokage on the back with red flames on the bottom of the cloak. The energy ball seemed to be suspended in the air as it looked like the ball of energy was getting sucked in by something. Once it was completely gone, the mysterious man looked at the forested area and pointed the knife horizontally at the direction he was looking at. After that, an explosion was seen from where the mysterious man was looking at.

**I'm glad that I made it in time**. As soon as he said those words, he stumbled to his knees.

**Hey are you all right. **Goku asked in concern. The young man nodded as he groggily got back up. He was huffing and sweating from what Goku could see as pure exhaustion. He himself felt it before when he fought cell for the first time and the after math of fighting Majin (fat one. The first time he transformed to ss3) Buu.

Both Goku and Minato saw that Kyuubi was preparing to fire another one. Minato stepped up and was preparing to make another dimensional warp hole but was pushed back from the newcomer.

**I can see that you're pushing yourself to your absolute limits but if you go on like this, you're going to die. I'll handle this.**

Goku flared his ki and his aura to life as he cupped both hands together and started to cite his all time favorite move, created by his first sensei, Master Roshi.

**Super KA…ME…HA…ME…** Goku was charging his attack while staring down at Kyuubi with full concentration.

Kyuubi released his attack, the tailed beast ball and launched it towards Goku. As the giant ball of energy came closer and closer, Goku waited until the last minute and released his own attack at the purple ball of neutral energy. (Note that the tailed beast ball is made from both negative and positive chakra, I know, it sounds pretty weird)

**HA! **The ball of energy made by Kyuubi started to crack as Goku's super Kamehameha wave was starting to pierce right through until the ball was shattered entirely. The energy wave then came in contact to Kyuubi pushing him 50 meters away from the village completely knocking it out.

This time it was Goku's turn to catch his breath but it seemed the fight was over.

**Who are you?** Goku turned around to see it was the man that saved his life…sort of. I mean Goku would have survived the blast but it might have turned the tides of battle towards Kyuubi's favor.

Goku then calmed down to his normal state and greeted the Hokage with friendly banter as well as introducing himself.

**My name is Son Goku. I originally came for noodles and then suddenly that fox attacked and I had to debate whether to help you or not considering this isn't really my village and all but choose to fight the monster anyway soooooooooo, how's it going?** Goku said all in one breathe.

Minato couldn't help but laugh at Goku's personality as it reminded him of his own wife. One who acts childish but within that childish like mind lays an infinite amount of strength and will power.

**My name is Minato Namikazi, this village's leader and protector but it seems that you were doing my job for me. You have my deepest gratitude.**

Goku gave Minato the family Son grin look feeling a bit sheepish as he's not used to being praised.

**No problem. Let's just say … you owe me one.**

There was a loud screeching growl come from the forest outside of the gate.

**Man, he just doesn't learn to give up does he. **As Goku was just about to go to stage three of his transformation to end it quickly, he was stopped by Minato as he raised his hand.

Minato was stuck in finding away to stop Kyuubi. He had to admit that Goku is powerful but you can't stop something that just can't die. The only way to kill a Bijuu is to seal him within someone and kill the host but even that can't keep a Bijuu down as it would come back a century later and even if Goku managed to KO Kyuubi then what? … There was only one option he had in mind in order to end all this. He looked at Goku as he looked like he was about to transform again but Minato knows that with every transformation, comes exertion of energy from transforming as that is the law of the celestial gates assuming that his transformations and the celestial gates are similar. Minato stopped Goku before he wasted precious energy that hey might need later.

**Stop. I think I have an idea in stopping this once and for all. If you would Goku, take me to where Kyuubi is. **_Forgive me Kushina… Naruto…. _Goku nodded and placed a hand in Minato's shoulder while placing two fingers with his other hand.

**Get ready Minato. And **just like that, they vanished from the eyes of the spectators.

Goku and Minato arrived in front of Kyuubi only to see it in … chains?

**Kushina! What are you doing here? You should be in bed with Naruto. How did you even get here before us?** Minato said in panic.

**In order, I'm here because Kyuubi's my problem and responsibility as I am its previous host, Naruto is here with me and I feel fine enough to walk around. How I got here before you, I used one of your kunai and teleported here. The screeching you heard is from me chaining him up. **Kushina said simply with a proud smile on her face.

**Since … when did you learn Flying Raijin Jutsu? **Minato said in a dumbfounded expression.

**My little secret.** She said in a sing song voice but she started to cough and clutch her stomach. Minato immediately came to her side.

**You really shouldn't push yourself.** Minato said while placing his cloak on her for warmth.

**Where's Naruto? **Minato asked. Kushina pointed to a tree and he picked up a baby basket that laid a sleeping blonde baby boy.

Goku couldn't help but smile looking at the small little thing as it reminded him of his own two sons. A sudden frown appeared on Goku's face and he quickly turned away so no one could see him.

**Minato what are you doing? **Kushina asked. Minato gave her a serious look as he placed little Naruto in the middle of the forest as familiar looking seals started to surround the basket.

Kushina's eyes widened in horror and tried to stop Minato.

**Minato STOP! Please don't do this to him, don't do this to our son. You can't do this to him or to yourself please. You'll die!** Kushina wailed in agony as she watched Minato about to summon the death god and use Shiki Fuujin.

**I don't have a choice.** Minato said remorsefully. Kushina tried to get up herself but couldn't find the energy to do it as she spent all her energy into chaining Kyuubi. Goku watched with his eyes bulged from hearing that someone was about to die.

**Wait what's happening? What's Minato doing?** Goku asked in panic.

**Goku please don't interfere on what I'm about to do next. This is for safety of the village as well as the well being of my family. **Minato said in a dead panned voice.

**It's not going to be family if Naruto doesn't grow up with a father! Please Minato don't do this. If you're going to seal it to someone, seal it in me. **Kushina begged. Minato shook his head.

**I don't think you'll be able to handle the stress have having been sealed again Kushina. If I sealed it to you again, then we both might end up dead. **Minato said.

**Goku! Goku's your name right? Stop him please. He's going to kill himself if he goes through with this. Stop him! **Kushina screamed.

Goku didn't know what to do or who he should listen to but a loud feral growl interrupted everyone's thoughts and movements as Kyuubi was about to reach for Naruto and impale him with its finger. Both Minato and Kushina leapt forward in order to protect their son but someone managed to beat them to it. Goku was holding Kyuubi's finger with both of his hands held tight.

**Oh no you don't.** Goku said with a disapproving look. Both parents sighed in relief for the safety of their son. It was then Goku spoke that interrupted there moment of peace.

**If you're going to seal someone with something, maybe you should let me do it. I know a sealing technique thanks to my sensei. It doesn't hurt the one being sealed nor does it hurt me in any way or at least it didn't hurt … anyway last time I did this it kind of had a side effect and I was only lucky my sensei Shenlong was there to undo it.** Goku said.

Both Minato and Kushina looked at Goku with hope in their eyes.

**Unfortunately sensei isn't here right now nor will he ever be able to come here. I hope I can trust in you to take care of the situation once it's completed. **Goku said

Kushina and Minato nodded and promised Goku that whatever happens that they will take care of it. To Minato though, it seemed like he was saying goodbye, and it saddened him even though they only knew each other for a short period of time.

Goku gave them the Son grin and started his technique.

The earth started to shake violently as Goku started to power up to his very limit. Both Kushina and Minato watched in fascination as Goku kept on changing and changing to all these various transformations. They saw Goku with the longest, shiniest and most ridiculous hair piece that they have ever seen on anyone ever before. Kushina had to control herself from laughing as it was a serious situation. Goku then started to tense as his teeth suddenly became fangs and his muscles as well as his height started to grow at an alarming rate. With a bright yellow flash, no longer was Son Goku there, but something completely bizarre. Goku's hair was no longer blonde but jet black. The hair style seemed like a different variation of his normal form. His eyes were no longer teal nor was it onyx, but golden with a black center which also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids. His chest was covered in velvet enriched fur and was wearing yellow khaki pants. (I'm guessing its khaki) In other words, it didn't look like Goku at all.

It was then Goku tensed again as many bulges started to appear in his chest. What came out were seven orange balls with stars on them. Each ball had different number of stars on them with seven being the highest. Goku looked at Kyuubi in the eyes and for some strange reason; Kyuubi seemed to be …shaking, shaking in fear as the cold, merciless looking eyes lay upon him. A look that was even more terrifying then a demons stare. He gave Minato and Kushina a final look and smiled at them in what he was about to do next.

**Here it goes! Seven Dragon Seal! **The balls on Goku's chest started to glow in a red hue until the red light started to get brighter and brighter until it shined all over Konoha. Once the red light was gone, so were Goku and Kyuubi. Minato and Kushina immediately checked their son and on Naruto's stomach had the kanji word for dragon on it. The mark soon disappeared into the little baby's skin and became a normal pale stomach. As Minato and Kushina were about to leave, they heard something in the far corner of the bushes. When they went to check it out, they were shocked at what laid before them.

A sleeping baby with spiky black hair sucking on his thumb while hugging what seemed to be his … tail.

**Geez that took forever to write. Anyway hooray for new chapter. Oh and a little heads up, you won't be seeing ss3 or 4 in a long while so don't get your hopes up. I'll try to update at least 1 new chapter per week but don't complain if I missed a dead line or something if I planned one in the near future.**

**I have a feeling this might end up being something amazing coming from a newbie such as me. What's going to happen next? Wait till next chapter of A Hero Once More. Anyway please review. **


	3. Chapter 3 Aftermath and Dreams

**AN: hello again. Finally chapter 3 has arrived. First I like to apologize for the long wait and second for the fact that I like to thank you all for reviewing and giving me a few ideas on how I should write my story. I read all reviews and take them seriously and seeing how it doubled over the second chapter and the AN pairing list, brings joy to my heart. Yea, some of you were disappointed with the pairings I've decided to post up but all the forums I've checked say NaruHina is more popular and reading their posts made sense. You might call bullshit on that considering I only looked up one cite but the scores were 190 for Hinata and 107 for Sakura. Anyway please read, enjoy and review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 3 Aftermath and Dreams

Kushina immediately picked up the small baby boy and wrapped him up with Naruto's extra blanket to keep him warm while hugging him close for extra warmth.

**Minato … is this …? **Minato looked at the baby long and hard to see if it really was their savior. The small boy had spiky hair that defied gravity as well as a tail. Other than that, that's the only way to describe the small child that's currently in Kushina's arms.

**Well … he did say there was a side effect but I assumed he meant that he would be consumed as well with Kyuubi inside Naruto, not … this. **Minato said. (Admit it. You guys probably thought that too before you read a little bit more.)

Naruto stirred a little until the small baby woke up and started to cry uncontrollably which led to waking the other occupant, up. Both babies started to cry in a harsh shrill, demanding attention or at least for one of them for the other to shut up.

Considering Kushina was the one holding the spiky gravity defying hair baby, it was up to Minato to calm Naruto down.

**Oh Naruto. Did we wake you up? We're sorry. **Minato saying all this in a baby voice like manner which in matter in fact, worked. Minato smiled broadly in managing to calm his son and went to see how Kushina was handling the other child.

Kushina looked at the baby and waited patiently for him to calm down a little and when he did, the small child looked up at Kushina in the eyes and … she smiled. She smiled a very radiant and motherly like smile; one that didn't look forced or told lies. It conveyed trust, warmth, kindness and a sense of security/safety. The crying ceased and the small spiky haired baby fell into sleep in what he assumes to be in his mother's arms. She held the baby tight around her arms to make sure he didn't fall and snuggled him up close to keep him extra warm.

Minato was quite surprised on how well Kushina handled the problem. He knew she was going to be an excellent mother but that usually comes from experience, something of a learning process of parenthood. Something to be learned while taking care of your child over the courses of years but it seemed like she was innately born with the skill to bring happiness to whoever she was with by a simple act of just being there.

**Let's go home Minato. I'm quite tired and I don't think I'm the only one. **Kushina said.

Minato nodded and balanced Naruto in his arms while holding up his kunai.

**I guess what we should do with Goku be postponed till tomorrow. Let's get some rest. Flying Raijin Jutsu!** With that, Minato as well as Kushina and the two boy's teleported to the Namikazi-Uzumaki household to get some well deserved rest.

Kushina and Minato arrived into the colorful room of what was supposed to be Naruto's baby room but considering the circumstances, it seems that Naruto will have to share tonight. Minato first placed Naruto to one side of the crib while Kushina placed Goku into the other. Kushina cooed at the little sleeping angels as she put it, and kissed both of them in the forehead.

**C'mon honey, time for bed. I will quickly join you as soon as I convey the message to the villagers that the battle is over**. Minato said.

**In a minute.** Kushina said as she was gently and delicately rubbed Naruto's cheek which enticed the small boy to smile. A tail suddenly snuggled around her wrist which caught her off guard and she jumped back a little. She then saw it was only Goku, fully awake and what seemed to be him wanting the same kind of affection with his hurt like expression. Kushina smiled and gently stoked his tail which seemed to please him and null him to sleep as if he was a cat.

Minato smiled as he watched his wife have a little moment of interaction with the boys.

**Back to business. **Minato using the Flying Raijin Jutsu, teleported to the Hokage offices rooftop to announce that Kyuubi was gone and no longer a threat anymore as it is defeated by the hands of a mysterious hero. Minato thought it was a good idea to not reveal who the hero was and what became of him. That kind of knowledge he was only going to share with the councilman as they would probably want a detailed version of the story and as they hold more authority over him, he can't refuse.

-Hokage Office Rooftop-

When Minato teleported to the rooftop of the Hokage Office, he was greeted with a hero's welcome as many of the shinobi including the Sandaime roared and shouted in victory for their conquering hero.

**Hokage-sama! You were great! You did it Hokage-sama! **As every shinobi praised their beloved leader Minato raised his hand to silence them. They all fell silent in respect and anticipated for his upcoming victory speech but were only given shocking news claiming that he didn't kill Kyuubi.

**My fellow shinobi, I am not the hero you should be praising as I was not the one who vanquished Kyuubi. The mysterious glowing spark you saw from afar wasn't me or any jutsu that I conjured up. It was a man, a man far more powerful than I or anybody else for that matter. He and I worked together in defeating the nine tailed beast but in doing so came with a price. I'm afraid to say that the hero you should recognize died to destroying Kyuubi. I'm afraid I did not receive his name however but let this day be a lesson, a lesson to be more like the man that really saved this village from destruction even though he really wasn't a part of it. To help and protect those who are unable to defend themselves and make sacrifices for the greater good even if it costs you your life. After seeing my performance in protecting this village, I realized that maybe I'm not quite ready to be Hokage just yet. I need to get stronger myself so that crisis's like these don't happen again but I can't do that when all I do is work in an office all day. I need to train and improve my skills so as of this day; I'm going to be giving the title of Hokage back to Sandaime. **Minato said.

Everyone was shocked to hear these words coming from the Yondaime's mouth. Especially when he said that he was calling it quits for Hokage duty and pushing it back to Sandaime.

Said Sandaime wasn't all that convinced that, that was the real reason of why he was calling it quits but decided to question it another time. Ever since his retirement he became a part of the councilmen members and gave suggestions to the Yondaime Hokage with Homura and Koharu and being the old man that he is, he was most certainly wise.

**Now that that's been taken care of, I want everyone to spread the word that Kyuubi is gone as well as my sudden retirement. Don't worry though, I'll take it back as soon as I know I have reached my peak but for now, I'll be no different than any other Jounin. Thank you for listening and accepting me as your Hokage. I'll be going home now as I am completely exhausted. See you in the front lines. **As Minato finished his speech, there was a sudden flash and the Yondaime Hokage is no more.

-Namikazi-Uzumaki household-

Minato teleported to the living room of his house and crept up the stairs to his and Kushina's shared room. He walked in to see Kushina reading a book in her hand. It seems she was waiting for him.

**Hope I didn't keep you waiting.** Minato said.

Kushina shook her head and prompted him to sit in his spot of the bed in which he complied. He took off his Hokage clock and changed to his night wear.

**What did you tell them Minato?** Kushina asked curiously. Minato told her what he told the other shinobi and she was shocked to hear that he quit being Hokage.

**Are you stupid? Do you know how much hard work we spent into making you Hokage? You barely even have been one for a year. **(In my story anyway, he was only been Hokage for roughly a year as it is not really clear on how long he has been one)

Minato gave a yawn and sighed.

**Why do you see it as a bad thing? This way I might spend a little more time with Naruto. **Minato said.

**Well for one thing we had to keep everything about our relationship a secret except the few that are our friends as well as the council men. **Kushina said.

**It was for your safety considering the fact that I have many enemies and now it's for Naruto's sake too. Now c'mon, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that the councilmen might want to know what really happened considering that Sandaime-sama looked at me suspiciously. You and Goku might have to come as well. **Minato said.

Kushina nodded her head as she felt really drowsy and tired from today's events. She crept up closer to Minato using him as her personal pillow while Minato placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and they slept soundly together now as a mother and father.

Both Minato and Kushina found themselves in a strange world. They were standing on what seemed to be an endless sea of fluffy yellow clouds and what stood in the middle of the sea of clouds was none other than … Goku.

It was Goku and he wasn't in baby form or anything. Although he did have that bizarre look that he had when he sealed Kyuubi with the red fur coat on his chest, yellow khaki pants, and golden eye's with red eyelids. Goku walked up to them and smiled his usual smile. Even though he looked different, the smile was all the same.

**I take it that you were quite surprised as to what you found huh. **Goku said while sheepishly rubbing the back side of his head.

**No kidding but what should we do now and where are we? Does your sensei know what has happened to you and will he be able to turn you back to normal? **Minato said.

**In order**, I'm afraid that you guys will have to be taking care of me in my current state. Where you are, you're in my consciousness because I forced your dreams to become one with mine which is why we are speaking together like this. I managed to save some of my own conscious and transported it to the deep parts of my mind in which if I didn't do that, I would have total amnesia. As for my sensei, yea he knows my current situation and he's pretty mad. After a long tongue lashing, Shenlong said he won't be able to come over to help me transform back to normal.

**Why won't your sensei just come over and help?** Kushina asked.

**It's more of can't then won't. Anyway I like to give you a few heads up when it comes to taking care of me. One being that whoever I turn out to be will still have every access to my powers meaning he can power up to super saiyan which if you didn't know, is my transformation. I'm currently in my fourth stage of super saiyan. Anyway I can still turn super saiyan but I'll need to learn how to become one again which is severe emotional distress, anger, pain, and sorrow. These are the key elements in becoming a super saiyan. Oh and you're going to probably need a lot of money to pay for my meals as I have a big appetite. Now is that everything …?** Goku pondered

**Wait there's one more and this is very important so listen up closely. Do not in any circumstances; let me look at the full moon with my tail out. If you don't want another monster destroying your village don't let me look at a full moon.**

Kushina and Minato nodded seeing how serious Goku's face was when he said this part.

**Anyway, Shenlong said he was going to send me or should I say you guys, some of my equipment over when it's my 7****th**** birthday. It's going to help me train faster and become stronger in a quick amount of time. **Goku said.

**Are you still the same person when you grow up? I mean, will you remember everything and be just the way you are now.** Minato asked.

Goku shook his head.

**I'm afraid not. This is entirely going to be a whole new me. I or should I say the other me, the new me, won't remember anything about me or my past accomplishments, a clean slate. Although there might be a chance he might see one of my own memories considering I'm now a part of his conscious but I don't think there is anything to worry about. **Goku said.

The once endless sea of yellow clouds started to disappear as the back ground started to grow black.

**It seems the dream is ending but before you go ….**

Goku gave both Kushina and Minato a big group hug and sighed in content.

**I've never really had parents of my own. Although I had a grandpa that took care of me, grandpa could never really replace a parent's love. **Goku let go of his supposed parents and waved goodbye while everything started to go black.

**AN: Tada! Chapter 3 is complete. I don't feel too happy with this chapter considering there was no action scene. Might re-write if it doesn't get positive reviews. Anyway what's going to happen next? Find out next chapter in a hero once more. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Next Day

**AN: Hello friends. Chapter 4 is up. I guess I'm quite satisfied with chapter 3 considering it at least got some reviewers but anyway; the next few upcoming chapters will all be just story, no action. Just a little heads up. Anyway, I don't own anything but this story. Please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 4 The next day

Kushina and Minato woke with a sudden jerk panting and sweating from last night's events as well as their dreams.

**Minato, I had a weird dream. I dreamt that I was speaking to Goku and he told us that we had to take care of him. **Kushina said.

Minato shook his head and held it with his hand as he was starting to get a headache.

**I don't think it was a dream Kushina. I dreamt that as well. I don't think Goku was kidding about him being unable to change back. We'll have to take care of him until he is ready to take care of himself. It's the least we can do. **Minato said.

As they were both discussing what they saw and felt about the situation that Goku is putting them through, loud screams could be heard from the other room. Minato and Kushina got out of bed and dashed to the other room which in it had two small baby children, one with unruly spiky hair sticking out at odd angles and one with blonde hair and whiskers.

This time with roles reversed, Kushina picked up Naruto while Minato carried Goku. Kushina was rocking Naruto as it slowly but surely, put him back to sleep, while with Minato, Goku was thrashing about with his little arms and legs trying to get free from Minato's hold on him. Goku finally resorted to biting Minato thumb in which said person flinched from the pain but managed to still hold on to Goku. The thrashing and biting stopped as Goku was sucking on Minato's thumb and a low growl was heard coming from Goku's stomach.

**I think someone's hungry. **Minato said.

Kushina nodded and went to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for her family. She heated up some eggs, sausage and pancakes as well as milk for two little ones. Minato arranged the table with silverware and went to go get the baby high chair for Naruto as well as the backup chair for Goku. Minato doesn't really know why he bought a backup chair considering they were only going to have one child but it was on the shopping list to buy when Kushina was still pregnant.

Minato placed Goku and Naruto to their prospective chairs and sat in his own chair waiting for Kushina to finish while contemplating on today's agenda.

_First would probably be the council meeting for my retirement as well as the truth about Goku and what has happened to him. … Now that I will no longer be Hokage, I guess I can have some free time for once. Maybe I should spend this time with Kushina and the boys that is if the council allows Goku to be a part of this family._ Minato was shaken out of his thoughts as a plate of food was presented to him. Minato looked up to see a happy Kushina as she went to go feed Naruto and Goku their milk. Goku held his milk bottle with ease and started to devour and suck the milk dry while Naruto was having a little trouble holding his in place. Kushina picked Naruto up and started to feed him for him. She looked at Naruto tenderly and affectionately as she watched him eat. This was her son after all.

Minato smiled at the spectacle and started to eat his own plate. Kushina soon joined him when Naruto started to get the hang of it on his own.

**Today is going to be quite an eventful day. **Minato said while staring at Goku. Kushina eyed Goku as well as she ate and had a look of worry cross her face.

**So whatever happens, I hope you are prepared. **Minato finished.

**What if the council doesn't approve of us being his parents?** Kushina said. Minato sighed and looked at Kushina with absolute seriousness.

**Like I said, we have to be prepared. We might not be Goku's parents but I'm sure they'll have something reasonable for him if it comes to that. We can't be too attached with Goku here. It'll only make it so much harder parting ways with him. As soon as we are done, we'll head to the Hokage's office and meet with the council there. I'll have Kakashi watch over Naruto for the time being. **Minato said.

Kushina nodded and continued with her meal at a snail's pace which didn't go unnoticed by Minato. Minato sighed again for his wife's action although understandable; it's something that they must face no matter how much they don't want to.

**Kushina … we can't avoid this meeting. We can't just keep Goku for our own. The councilmen are the overseers of Konoha and as such, they must decide what will happen to Goku after they hear the full story. **Minato said.

This time it was Kushina's turn to sigh. **I know it's something we can't simply avoid but even though we just met Goku, I just can't seem to part ways with him. I always wonder how much life would have changed if he wasn't there to save not just us, but the whole village. He even said he wants us to take care of him and I don't think of it as such a bad idea. Naruto can have a brother. One that will always have his back and someone he can always rely on. Goku may have said that he was going to become a different person but I think he will still be the hero we still revere him as. If he can single handedly defeat Kyuubi, he is obviously destined for greatness and I want to be there alongside him not just as a friend but a mother. He never had a mother before and I want to be his first. I want to show him what it's like to have a family that won't see him as some kind of freak. People are going to give him a hard time once they see his tail and so far he only told us of the precautions and necessities to take good care of him. We only knew him for only a few hours and he already made a big impact in our lives. I can't just leave it in the hands of another person. **Kushina said.

**Nobody said that there will be no chance of us being his parents. Who knows, we just might become his parents after all but again, there is no guarantee. It would be best if we just got it over with. **Minato said.

Kushina only looked down in her plate in defeat as she started to play around with her food knowing full well that what Minato was saying was true. She looked over at Goku again to see him sleeping while still have a vice grip on his milk bottle that was now empty. She sighed again and picked up Goku in her arms and took the bottle from Goku and placed it in the sink. She then went over to Naruto and picked him up as well for the upcoming trip.

She handed Naruto over to Minato so that he can transport him over to Kakashi's while she would go to the Hokage's office for the upcoming meeting.

**I'll see you there Minato. **Kushina said.

Minato nodded and before he left, Kushina gave him a quick peck in the cheek and both proceeded to go where they must be.

-Kakashi's house-

**So why do I have to take care of your son again?** Kakashi said.

**Because Kakashi I have an important meeting with the council and Kushina also has to attend leaving no one to take care of Naruto and out of everyone that I know, I trust you the most. **Minato said.

Kakashi gave a long sigh on the task he was given from his sensei. **You know that I'm not good with kids. By the way, have you seen Goku? You're a pretty good liar sensei but I've known you for a long time now. Goku is still alive and I want to know what's happened to him. **Kakashi said.

Minato sighed in aggravation. **I'll tell you later but right now I should be at the Hokage's office at this instance. **Minato said.

Kakashi nodded and wished his sensei good luck in which his sensei replied back with thumbs up.

**Flying Raijin Jutsu!** Minato yelled and with a bright flash, the previous Hokage was no more to be seen.

-Hokage Office-

Minato teleported to his office to see all the council members present as well as his wife and Goku in his office with Sandaime, Koharu, Homura and Danzo in the dead center with high chairs symbolizing that they held the most power.

Minato gave a slight bow in respect and sat in the chair right next to his wife and Goku.

**Let this meeting officially begin. Namikazi Minato, please tell us the full story about the whereabouts of our mysterious savior as well as what has really happened to Kyuubi. **Sarutobi said.

Minato stood from his chair and began explain the full and true story as to what happened to Goku as well as Kyuubi. **Right now Kyuubi is sealed within my son Naruto using a rather strange seal that Goku conjured up. From what I can tell, it's probably even more powerful then Shiki Fuujin jutsu. However in doing this seal had a side effect like all powerful techniques usually do. It didn't necessarily kill Goku but … it has transformed him back into a baby child who is now in the arms of my wife. **Minato finally concluded.

All councilmen members looked at Minato with shocked expressions and then turned to Kushina who held the object of their attention.

**So that's who he was. **Sarutobi said while pointing at the small baby in Kushina's arms.

**But the question is, what shall we de now that our savior is a child.** Homura said.

Minato took a stand once more and spoke with clarity on what he and Kushina want to do with Goku. **Kushina and I wish to take care of him if that's not too much trouble. **Minato said.

The council members then went to deep thought as if to allow Kushina and Minato to take care of their savior until another certain member voiced another proposition.

**I would like to disagree with Yondaime here. I think it would be better if I should take care of him. **Danzo said. All council members gave their undivided attention to Danzo as to hear what he has to say. Minato and Kushina looked at Danzo with a glare which had little to no affect on the old man.

**Think about it. With the proper training and care, he can be the strongest ninja in our arsenal and we can claim to be the most powerful village that ever existed. With a power that even outshines Kyuubi, we'll be unstoppable. No one will trifle with our might. There will be no wars, no opposition and no one, not even Orochimaru can hurt Konoha ever again. **Danzo said.

**HE'S NOT A WEAPON FOR YOUR PERSONAL USE. RIGHT NOW HE'S A BABY, IF YOU GIVE HIM TO DANZO, WHO WILL TAKE CARE OF HIM!? **Kushina yelled.

**Root has taken care of plenty of orphans before, especially in the last war. Not only will he have ultimate protection, our ninja's will be able to restrain him if need be. With our training program, he'll be strong once again in no time at all. He will receive the best care as well as the best training. **Danzo said.

The council was in an uproar as to what they should do until they were silenced by the Sandaime himself.

**Let's take a vote on who we should allow full custody to Goku. Those who vote to let Kushina and Minato say I and those against it say nay. Now, those in favor of allowing the Yondaime and his wife full custody of Son Goku.** Sarutobi said.

About half of him said I while the other said nay. Sarutobi gave a long winded sigh as to this predicament.

**Since this cannot be decided by majority vote we will be taking Son Goku to the orphanage until decisions are made.** Sarutobi concluded.

All the councilmen approved of this idea to postpone this decision for another time and change the topic to Minato's retirement. Two ANBU ninjas suddenly appeared and went over to Kushina.

**Ma'am, if you would please hand over the baby, it would be greatly appreciated.** One of the ANBU members said. Kushina just gave him a glare and held on to Goku tightly in her arms. It was then the other ANBU member appeared before her.

**Don't make this harder than it has to be.** He said threateningly but Kushina just continued to glare at both of them. It was then a hand rested on her shoulder in which she turned around to see none other than her husband Minato.

**Kushina … there right, we can't hold on to Goku until a decision is made. We can't do anything about it.** Minato said with a blank face. Kushina looked at Minato with a sad expression and looked over Goku once more in her arms and gave in to their demands.

The two ANBU ninjas took the baby from Kushina and proceeded to exit the room. Kushina reached her hand out for Goku wanting to take it back as it felt like one of her children was being taken away from her even though that Goku wasn't her child but was held in place by Minato.

As the two ANBU ninjas were about to leave, Goku suddenly woke up and saw that he wasn't in the arms of what he presumably thought was his mother. He then saw that these two men that were carrying him was taking him away from her and started to cry out loud as well as struggle and try to wiggle his way out. Both Kushina and Minato looked away from Goku as it was hard trying to ignore his pleas and cries of wanting to be free. The ANBU ninja that was carrying him started to struggle of keeping Goku in place which resorted to the other ANBU member to help out his friend. However while he tried to help his friend, Goku's fist connected to his mask which made a slight crack on it while Goku kicked the other one in the neck but both of them each grabbed one of Goku's arms and legs in place. Goku continued to struggle as he continued to cry for his mother and father for help and protection until … with one final and loud scream the baby's eyes suddenly turned teal while his hair turned gold and became even spikier than his current hair style. The shock wave of the transformation pushed the two ANBUs back to a wall and as soon as the transformation started, it ended with a passed out Goku about to fall to his doom.

Minato reacted fast and jumped and caught Goku just in time before his head could come in contact with the ground. Everyone was wide-eyed at the spectacle the small baby just performed.

A sudden flashback came to both Kushina and Minato as to why Goku transformed in the first place.

_-Flashback-_

_Anyway I like to give you a few heads up when it comes to taking care of me. One being that whoever I turn out to be will still have every access to my powers meaning he can power up to super saiyan which if you didn't know, is my transformation. I'm currently in my fourth stage of super saiyan. Anyway I can still turn super saiyan but I'll need to learn how to become one again which is __severe emotional distress__, anger, pain, and sorrow. These are the key elements in becoming a super saiyan._

_-Flashback end-_

**Well, it seems like the baby has chosen for us as to whom he wants to be with and considering the circumstances, it will be dangerous if it was in the hands of somebody else. So I decree that full custody of the hero Son Goku shall go to none other than Minato and Kushina. For the safety for both Goku and Naruto, their full names shall change to Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Goku. Kushina, you still have to pretend that you are not in relations with Minato, understood? **Sarutobi said.

Kushina nodded and took Goku from Minato and checked on Goku if he had gotten any injuries.

**Why don't you go home Kushina. Take Goku and Naruto and have a good time. The council and I still need to discuss my retirement of being Hokage. **Minato said.

Are you sure? I can stay if you like. Kushina offered

Minato shook his head. **That won't be necessary. Naruto is probably having a fit right now seeing that his mommy and daddy aren't with him right now.** Minato said.

Kushina nodded once more and went to Minato and gave him another kiss in the cheek before promptly leaving the Hokage office.

**Now where should we begin?** Minato said.

**AN: There, I'm stopping here. Yea, I'm going to skip the part where the council talks about Minato's retirement of being Hokage. Just know that Minato gave the position back to Sarutobi because he felt like that he wasn't ready to be Hokage just yet and needs more training which he can't have if he's always cooped up in his office all day. I think of it as unnecessary and boring if I wrote how the scenario was going to go down and the fact that I'm quite lazy. Anyway happy holidays and Merry Christmas and since I skimped out for the past week, you can expect another chapter coming this week. I promise you it will be written and posted by Friday night. Please review. **


	5. Interlude: Uchiha Pema

**AN: hello readers! As promised, I bring you a new chapter … sort of. Naw, this isn't chapter but an interlude. Interludes are still part of the story only the focus isn't in the main character. It more focuses on another's point of view. There will be a few of these so I hope you can enjoy these just as much as if it was another chapter. This interlude will focus on my OC Pema. Please review!**

Interlude: Uchiha Pema.

It's been one year since the Kyuubi raid and Uchiha Pema lives out her daily routine of getting ready for school or ninja school. She washes up and adores her casual wear of white training pants and a simple red top. She carries her shuriken holster in her right thigh and places her long hair in a bun. Though she is a tomboy, she does care about appearances as well as first impressions. Today is the day she graduates with one other person at the young age of seven. (I'm sure you know who it is) she wants to look presentable to the other early graduate since her sensei's told her that they would be paired together as a two man squad.

**Pema! You're going to be late for your last day of school. You better pace yourself if you don't want to be late. Oh and don't forget that you have to babysit your sister as well as a few others. Kushina and I are going shopping. Take care of her boys and do be careful when taking care of them. I hear they can be quite lively. **

**Alright mom, I won't forget. **Pema replied. After the finishing touches, she dashed out of her room going through the window and headed towards the academy at full speed.

Over the course of one year, Pema trained in rigorous conditions. She oftenly trains with her parents until she became a full blown prodigy. She was usually known for being a crybaby princess considering she was always shy and polite as well as a pacifist but it all changed one year ago. Apparently she was quite talented when she actually applied herself.

**Today is the last day. Better make this a memorable one.** She said to herself. She went to a halt as she was approaching to the academy doors.

**Made it!** She said as the bell started to ring. Pema entered her classroom and proceeded to sit in her usual spot in class with her friends. Today she decided to confront her soon to be teammate at lunch. She's heard that he likes to sit alone near a tree relaxing in the shade while eating his lunch. Reason why he sits alone because he apparently has an intimidating aura about him and everybody is too scared to even approach him.

The bell has rung which signaled lunch break and Pema went to go find her soon to be teammate and spotted him in the shade of a tree while munching on an apple and reading a book.

The boy looked up to see a girl about to approach him and glared at her to go away.

**Who are you and what do you want? **The boy said in a neutral tone.

**Umm … my name is Pema and I'm the other student that will be graduating with you. I thought it might be a good idea to get to know each other a little if you don't mind.** Pema said.

The boy looked at her a little more and sighed. **I wish to be alone if you don't mind. We can exchange pleasantries later when we actually become a team.** The boy was surprised that the girl stood her ground and didn't move a muscle. In fact she was glaring at him.

**Well that's too bad. I'm not going anywhere. So mind as well give me some information about yourself. We can either be friends or we can either be enemies, so why don't we start with your name or are you so arrogant and conceded enough to think you're too cool to give me your name. **Pema said.

He glared at her and decided to show her the Uchiha's sacred Dojutsu, the Sharingan. The boy's eyes flashed red with three tomes in one eye and two in the other to try and scare Pema away but were then surprised to see her also activate the Sharingan with two tomes in both eyes.

**You're going to have to do better than that to scare me off**. Pema smirked. She then deactivated her Sharingan and offered her hand to him.

**Truce?** Pema asked. The boy himself deactivated his Sharingan and shook the girl's hand.

**Great! Now let's get to know each other a little better shall we. Let's start with your name. **Pema said.

The boy was a bit hesitant but replied none the less. **Uchiha … Uchiha Itachi. **

**Itachi huh, well like I said before, my name is Pema and I'm going to be your future teammate. **Pema said in a happy tone of voice.

**Well … Pema, now that we've introduced ourselves I'll be taking my leave.** Itachi said but was then grabbed by the back of his shirt and pulled back before he had a chance to leave.

**Oh no you don't, we still haven't said anything about who we are, like our likes, dislikes, hobbies, etc. How about a deal? I ask you one question in which you must reply and you can ask me a question in return in which I have to reply, deal? **Pema said.

Itachi sighed but seeing that he can't really escape this, he decided to play her game. **If it's necessary.**

**Great! I'll start first; tell me about your family and friends. Do you have a "special friend"?** Pema asked with a sly smirk.

**I have one father named Fugaku and one mother named Mikoto as well as a little brother named Sasuke. My best friend's name is Uchiha Shisui and no, I don't have a girlfriend if that's what you're implying. Now it's my turn, and I would like to ask you the same question.** Itachi said.

**I have one father by the name of Ko and a mother named Xing. And I also have one sister by the name of …** Pema said but was then interrupted by Itachi.

**Considering the strange names of your parents, I don't really want to know what your little sister's name is.** Itachi said

Pema's face formed into a little pout and she frowned at Itachi for telling her that her family has weird names. **Suit yourself but you're going to regret not knowing my sister's name. She is just the most absolute adorable baby you will ever see. **Pema bragged.

**Anyway, I don't really have a best friend. I do have friends, just a little but I don't have a best friend nor do I have a boyfriend. Now it's my turn again, what are your likes, dislikes and hobbies? **Pema asked.

**I like … peace and I dislike violence and suffering. Growing up in the third great ninja war, you can tell why I like and dislike these things. My hobbies include collecting paw prints in the game that I play as well as reading and a bit of training. My turn and I would like to ask the same question as well.** Itachi said.

**Can't you think of your own questions?** Pema asked which got no response from the other Uchiha and she sighed.

**I like many things. I dislike a few things and my hobbies include playing games and sleeping.** Pema said. Itachi glared at her as her answer was a bit vague but she only stuck her tongue at him.

**My turn, so anyway Itachi, do you think the Mangekyo Sharingan is real or myth and if it was real, would you pursue it no matter what the cost is? **Pema asked.

Itachi had to think real hard on this question but couldn't find an answer.

**To be honest, I don't really know. There's not enough information if the Mangekyo is real or not considering no one really has achieved it yet except in myth of Uchiha Madara and his brother but just because there's not enough info on something, doesn't mean it isn't real. If it was real, I would pursue a way to obtain it but if it requires something substantial in order to have the power, then it's a power that I rather not have. **Itachi said. Pema nodded in understanding and waited for her question.

**My turn, I've heard that you used to have a reputation of being a scaredy cat as well as a weakling crybaby princess but here you are graduating as one of the top student this academy has ever had, what changed that? **Itachi asked.

Pema started to fidget with her fingers considering she never told anyone this. Not even to her own parents but rules are rules and she can't break the rules especially since this game was her idea in the first place.

**I never really told anyone this so you're only going to hear me say this once and only once, so pay attention. There are actually many reasons why I suddenly had a sudden transformation. The first reason being that I was starting to get tired of what my fellow clansmen started to say about me but I never really applied myself because I actually believed what they were saying was true and the only thing I did was cry myself to sleep, … people can be cruel and when you hear something enough times, you start to believe in it yourself. What officially changed me was the night of the Kyuubi attack one year ago. Do you remember that day Itachi? **Pema asked.

Itachi nodded his head in confirmation. **What about that day?** Itachi asked.

**Well, in that day I almost died.** Pema said. Itachi had a neutral expression but pressed her to go on.

**I was near the place where Kyuubi was attacking and the reason I was there was because I was told to go buy some diapers for my little sister. When I left the shop, it was destroyed from the monster and I tried to run away from it but the destruction the monster was causing, I knew I wouldn't be able to make it out of there alive. Debris and falling rubble almost crushed me if it were not from a certain hero saving my life. The hero was none other than the person who saved Konoha, our savior.** Pema said.

Itachi's eyes were then the size of dinner plates hearing what Pema said.** You actually met the hero that saved Konoha and defeated the Kyuubi. **Itachi incredulously asked. Pema nodded her head.

**I never did get his name though and apparently neither did Yondaime-sama. He saved me and took me home safely. It was then that I saw him again fighting Kyuubi all on his own and it looked like he was in control of the fight. He was absolutely amazing. It saddens me that he died saving this village in order to destroy Kyuubi but hearing Yondaime's words of being just like him, to be someone so righteous, kind and self-sacrificing, I decided to do just that. I promised myself to no longer be the crybaby princess everyone thinks of me and prove them wrong. I trained myself rigorously with my parents' help. The unnamed hero as my role model, I never gave up even when I knew my body couldn't take any more pressure or stress and here I stand before you being one the top students this academy has ever had. That concludes my life story. **Pema said.

Before Pema could ask her question, lunch break was over and it was time to go back to class. Well for her and Itachi anyway, to go the main office and get there Konoha headbands for early dismissal. Pema grabbed Itachi's hand in which he blushed a little and dragged him along with her to go to the office and get there headbands.

**Slow down, our headbands aren't going anywhere.** Itachi said but Pema didn't hear him as she laughed and happily ran towards the office.

**Hey Itachi, do you have any plans for today?** Pema asked and Itachi shook his head.

**Well maybe you can bring Sasuke over and we can have a play date. I have to babysit my sister also with two others anyway. I think it's a good idea.** Pema said

**Why not, my parents are going to a meeting anyway which leaves me in charge of Sasuke.** Itachi said.

Pema smiled hearing Itachi was going to come over to her house.

_Today is going to be a good day._ Pema thought.

**An: so what do you guys think? Well this was my first interlude and I hope I get some positive reviews. Anyway I decided to give you this chapter or interlude a little ahead of time. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter of A Hero Once More.**


	6. Chapter 5 Early Days

**AN: hello friends. Today is my birthday and I would like to celebrate it by giving you a new chapter. Any way to make things a little clear about my previous chapter about who Pema is and why I buffed up a crybaby to a living prodigy in a span of one year I'll explain it to you. Think of it this way, Rock Lee was considered a dead last of his class and someone who barley passed the academy but in one year by the tutelage of Gai, Lee became somewhat a prodigy himself, a prodigy of hard working. And you can say he was probably one of the strongest genin alive in the original Naruto series. I'm applying the same thing for Pema only she was under the tutelage of the prestigious Uchiha clan, her parents to be exact. As for maturity goes, I think it's safe to say Itachi himself was that mature, so why can't Pema? They both are the same age and lived through the third ninja war so why not. Besides I never said she was weak. All I said was that she was kind, shy, and a pacifist; it doesn't mean she doesn't have any talent. She never really applied herself considering her self-esteem was an all time low but she got rid of all her inhibitions the day she heard Goku die and to be more like him under Yondaime's words. I like to see you find your way around this argument ahem user 361770. Like I said, I take all my reviews seriously. Longest authors note ever. Anyway please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 5: Early Days

-Five years later-

Goku was squirming underneath the sheets and blankets he was under in due to the bad dream or nightmare he was having.

_The whole background was black and white. A full moon was out but the moon looked and seemed different than normal. For some reason, it had a black center with three tomes surrounding it._

_Isn't that the sacred Dojutsu, the Sharingan, why is it on the moon? Goku asked himself. _

_The world started to shake as the whole scenery started to change. What were now before him were two strange looking men. One had a mask on with a Sharingan in one eye while the other eye was purple with many rings around the pupil. The other man had two purple eyes with the same rings around the pupil. He had long hair; a large fan attached to his back and also looked somewhat familiar. The world started to shake again only this time a giant monster was now in front of him. It was huge, probably around the same size as Konoha itself. It had ten tails and the most prominent thing out of its entire body would be its single eye which adored the Sharingan for some reason. The beast looked straight at Goku and rage and fury was written all over its face. The beast then opened its mouth and started to form a ball of energy._

_Goku started to squirm around, trying to escape only to see it futile. He was stuck in place and couldn't move. For some reason, he was born with the ability to sense energy and sense if it was either strong in which he would feel somewhat sick to his stomach, or weak which he would feel as a minor annoyance, an itch. This was first demonstrated when his father first shown him as well as Naruto, the Rasengan, in which Goku felt somewhat sick that day with a minor headache. after that day he was then overwhelmed when he could sense everyone in the village but managed to calm himself by doing some training with the help from his father when he addressed the problem to him. This blast however even dwarfed the power of the Rasengan by a thousand fold. _

_The beast released the blast and Goku could only scream in terror as it was coming towards him._

**Goku! Goku! Goku wake up son!** Minato yelled while shaking him.

Goku woke with a sudden jerk and bonked heads with his father. Both man and boy clutched their heads in pain. When Goku clutched his head however, he found that he was sweating and he could feel tears in his eyes as well which was embarrassing considering he never cried before excluding his infancy years. He was a six year old boy after all and boys don't cry, ever.

**Goku … are you alright? **Minato asked while still holding his head.

**How long have I been sleeping? **Goku asked while completely avoiding the question his dad asked.

**Its afternoon, you overslept. I came to check on you only to see you were having some kind of nightmare. You want to talk about it? **Minato asked. Goku only shook his head not even wanting to remember what he dreamt.

**Alright I'll be here if you need me. Why don't you go find and play with Naruto. I haven't seen him since morning.** Minato said. Goku nodded his head and went to the bathroom to wash himself as well as clean his face. After cleaning himself, he went back to his room and put on his blue GI top, white sash belt and yellow training pants. He then wrapped his tail around his waist as a belt to avoid people looking at him in a strange manner.

Goku then saw that there were plenty of leftovers left on the table for him to eat and drooled at the sight.

**Glad to see you finally awake Goku. How'd you sleep**? Kushina asked.

Thinking quickly, Goku placed a lot of food in his mouth and started to make gargling noises to his mom hoping she would be disgusted and drop the topic. Fortunately it worked.

**Never mind**. She said while washing the dishes and cleaning the counter.

Goku smiled a cheeky smile at his victory considering when it comes to his mother; no one wins, especially when it comes to the family meaning his dad, brother and himself.

When Goku finished he dashed out to the door in hopes to find Naruto while thanking his mom for the meal. Before he could even make it to the door however, he was stopped by his mother wanting to tell him something.

**Your father has a mission today and apparently I have to go too. So Pema will be coming over today to take care of you as well as Naruto. Tell Naruto that on your way out when you go look for him.** Kushina said.

Goku pouted and frowned. **Oh c'mon mom,** **I think Naruto and I can take care of ourselves. Why do we need a babysitter for? Isn't Pema an ANBU now with Sasuke's brother? I'm sure she has better things to do then babysit, in her own words, two brats. **Goku said.

Kushina sighed at Goku's complaining of having a babysitter. **I heard she decided to pull out of being ANBU, saying she only joined because Itachi did. She's just a Chunin now with a recommendation of being Jounin but I don't think she'll make the cut. She's skilled but not Jounin level, not yet anyway. **Kushina said.

Goku started to make kissy faces when he heard the name Itachi and laughed out loud until his mother glared at him in which he promptly shut up. **Still, being a Chunin is still busy work.** Goku said.

Kushina shook her head. **Although that may be true, she's taking a momentary break from her ninja duties and agreed to take care of you until we come back. **Kushina said.

Goku sighed seeing how it was futile arguing with his mother. The scoreboard, 11 points for boys meaning his dad, brother and himself against his mother with 43 excuse me, 44 points. Probably more before he or Naruto were even born with his dad messing up with the scoreboard. You can say it was a little game that Goku made himself. He always kept track of the many arguments the family has with each other with his mom up top. His dad and brother also plays this game knowing the rules of how to get points which was pretty simple, win a argument against mom, The only one who doesn't know this game would be the mother which pretty much shows Kushina doesn't even have to try in order to win a argument. Someday the guys will even the odds out but so far, they got a long way to go.

**Alright mom, you win. I'm going to go find Naruto now. See you soon.** Goku said but was then stopped again from his mother.

**Oh and Goku, today's the day of the full moon, whatever you do, don't …** Kushina said but was then interrupted by Goku.

**Don't look at it, I know mom. Don't need to remind me every time it's a full moon.** Goku said. Kushina nodded and let the boy go do his business.

Goku, finally reaching the door went to go find his brother Naruto.

-Forested area of Konoha-

Goku practically looked everywhere for Naruto starting at Ichiraku's. Ichiraku himself said that Naruto was here earlier and went off somewhere by himself. Goku then went to Naruto's second favorite shop, the place where Naruto purchases all the gimmicks and items to prank people, the joke shop but the manager said he hadn't seen him today. Goku then looked all over Konoha and this place was the only place unchecked.

He then saw a girl his age being dragged away by a tall man. When Goku got a good look on the man's eyes, he could see they were from the other prestigious clan from the Uchihas, the Hyuugas. The girl kept glancing back at the other direction she was being dragged from and looked at Goku as if to say help or something of that matter. Goku then looked at the direction the girl was looking at and saw none other than Naruto being kicked by three boys that looked older than him as well as Naruto.

**HEY, LET HIM GO! **Goku screamed. The three boys turned around and glared at Goku to buzz off. Goku didn't falter and glared right back at them to show he meant business.

**Get him!** One of the boys says. They all charged at Goku but due to their differences in strength and stamina, one boy approached before the other making them come at Goku in a straight line.

The first boy tried to punch Goku in the face which Goku only ducked from the punch and landed a solid right hook to the boy's gut in which he passed out. The second boy tried to tackle him in which Goku jumped and spinned kick the third boy in the face knocking the boy out. When the second boy turned around, he was met with a knee to the stomach as well as an uppercut to the chin, sending the boy flying. The boy was knocked out before he even reached the ground. Thanks to Goku's abnormal amount of strength as well as having for some reason, the knowledge of how to fight close combat, he wasn't even tired fighting three people. According to his father, he was probably the strongest Taijutsu/martial artist specialist Konoha has ever had in years excluding Gai and Tsunade. Goku at first thought everyone was born like this but it seems he was born special as his parents would put it. One time he heard his parents whisper muscle memory once but that didn't really make sense to Goku considering he doesn't remember ever training in martial arts or any form of Taijutsu for that matter, he was only six after all meaning he would have, have to have been training when he was just a baby and what kind of baby trains in martial arts when a baby can barely walk or talk.

Goku got out of his thoughts as he approached Naruto and tried to help him up in which Naruto just pushed him away.

**I could have beaten them up myself, you shouldn't have interfered.** Naruto said bitterly.

… **You're right Naruto, I shouldn't have interfered, this was your fight after all but I couldn't just watch as they continued kicking you and I didn't see you getting back up anytime soon. **Goku said.

Naruto just turned around not even wanting to look at his brother in the face due to the bitterness of defeat.

**C'mon Naruto, I'm sure you could have beaten them up if you had the chance in fighting them one on one individually like I did but that wasn't the case with you was it. You probably were fighting three on one, speaking of which, why were you fighting with them anyway? **Goku asked.

Naruto finally turned to Goku and finally managed to smile. One can't just simply stay mad at Goku for a long period of time and hearing Goku, his older brother complement him, made Naruto smile with glee as everyone in his family pretty much knows how strong Goku was and still is and it seems he was continually growing stronger.

**Those jerks were picking on a little girl because of spilt ice cream. Even when she apologized, they wouldn't stop picking on her not to mention she seemed pretty upset before she even encountered them. **Naruto said which made him angry even thinking about it.

**So you came to her rescue huh.** Goku said in which Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

**Aren't you a little hero. Well I'm sure the girl appreciates it considering she kept looking at the direction in which you were getting beat up. **Goku said.

Naruto only glared at him in which Goku held his arms in defense.

**C'mon let's go home. We need to get you patched up and if we're lucky, mom won't be home having a fit over your injuries. **Goku said.

**They're going on another mission huh? I'm guessing Pema will be there then. **Naruto said in which Goku nodded.

**Tomorrows the day we go to the academy, wouldn't want to look like a bruised tomato on your first day now what with your face getting all swollen and all. **Goku said.

Naruto just glared at Goku again in which they both ended up laughing.

**Just know that you don't have to be the best at everything Naruto. You're allowed to make a mistake, that's what sensei's are for, to help you so that it won't happen again. There will always be somewhere out there, someone stronger then you or even me for that matter, but when we're together, we're unbeatable. **Goku said finding these words for some reason to be familiar.

**Did you get that out of a fortune cookie?** Naruto joked.

**Hey, c'mon now, I'm being serious for once.** Goku whined.

They both started to share a laugh again as the best of brothers would. They then raced towards home to see who could make it back home first which happened to be a tie. Both having limitless amount of stamina could do that to you. As the day passed and ended, both boys eagerly awaited for the following day to come in hopes of being great ninjas, just like their parents.

**AN: hooray, chapter 5 is complete. Goku and Naruto are finally going to the academy and Naruto finally makes a cameo however briefly in this chapter but don't worry, you'll be seeing more of him throughout the rest of the story. Anway I gave Goku a slight glimpse of the future thanks to the Bardock special. If you watched it, you would know that both Bardock and Goku saw the destruction of planet Vegeta however like on that special, this will be a one time thing. What's going to happen next? Find out in another exiting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6 First Day of School

**AN: I don't really have anything to say in this author's note. Well I guess I would like to thank all my reviewers especially the ones that always review my chapters such as Jaku Uzumaki and Kid Goku Forever. Really, thank you so much for the reviews and encouragement to continue on with my story. I've decided to make a deadline for myself. One chapter every Saturday night around 6-11 pm. Hope you guys continue to read and review my story a hero once more. I don't own anything but this story. Please review!**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 6: First Day of School

Goku and Naruto were always considered outcasts, people who just don't fit in. They're always ostracized from the general public in which everyone seems to hate them, especially Naruto. Goku admits that Naruto's pranks can get a little out of hand but the way they stare at him, it just doesn't add up. As for Goku, he seems to be hated on just because he's a little different. For one thing, his tail sticks out like a sore thumb and his abnormal strength is known throughout the whole village. People usually like to call him a freak of nature or a disgusting hybrid. What ticks Goku off the most is when people call him a brainless monkey. Goku admits that he can be a little dense and sometimes a little slow but he's no moron and neither is Naruto. People always see them as the moronic duo and just because he happens to have a tail that resembles a monkey's, doesn't make him a monkey himself. Eventually, both Uzumaki boys heard enough insults that it doesn't even faze them anymore.

When his dad found out that Naruto was suddenly being harassed and hated on, he found out that someone has been spreading information concerning Kyuubi. Ever since then it seems his dad has been harassing old man Danzo for a couple of years now saying he committed a terrible crime but no evidence were found. Goku doesn't really know why his dad is always being mean to Danzo. He didn't seem like a bad guy in Goku's opinion. There was one time where old man Danzo bought him ice cream and offered a spot for his organization of ROOT which is just as formidable as ANBU, just for him. Goku however turned him down saying he wanted to do it the old fashioned way but Danzo told Goku the spot will always stay open if he changes his mind.

Anyway, well it seems their treatment isn't that much different in school as it does to the general public of Konoha. They're still seen as two dumb looking freaks, one with a tail and one with whiskers. Most people however just point at Goku's tail as well as his hairstyle in which they all laugh, point and make fun of. Naruto also has to handle prejudice for having whiskers and being relations with monkey boy wonder, another favorite nickname. Goku just passes them by and ignores them as best as he is able while Naruto just flips them the bird.

Goku and Naruto arrived in class and cheered when they saw the seating arrangements were in alphabetical order meaning they would be sitting next to each other. The class seemed relatively small but here were a lot of home rooms to make up for it. Goku and Naruto chatted on how excited they were and how they will soon be great ninjas and the day seemed pretty good even with the rough start.

**I'm going to be so great that I will surpass even father. I'm going to be future Hokage!** Naruto screamed.

**And one day I will grow even stronger then Konoha's savior! **Goku screamed right after.

The whole class roared with laughter at the ridiculousness of their supposed proclamations.

**You, Hokage? Don't even make me laugh midget. **One boy said.

**It seems Monkey boy wants to be a hero that's stronger then our savior. Like that's ever going to happen. Yondaime even said that the savior was even stronger then himself, so that's even more outrageous. **One of the girls said.

**You guys are nothing but posers who want to be somebody else, I mean c'mon, look at their hair. Someone wants to be like Yondaime-sama, Mr. Blonde and what's with monkey boy's hair? Are you trying to be a pine tree or something, stupid?** Another boy said.

They all continued laughing and pointing and Naruto and Goku just glared at all of them. Their mockery and taunts were angering them both as they kept practically stepping on their dreams of who they want to be someday with their constant laughing. They both wanted to leave before they lose themselves to rage but they were surrounded by everyone with fingers out and pointing with their incessant laughter as if it was the greatest joke they ever heard. Their father always told them to have a dream and pursue it no matter what and not let anyone make you think otherwise because eventually, the dreams you have and make will become reality and these people, all of them are here laughing at them for having these dreams in the first place.

Naruto was about to lose it but Goku beat him to the punch, literally.

**SHUT UP!** Goku screamed. He then punched the table in which snapped in two as if it was made out of Styrofoam or paper. The whole room fell silent and even a few backed away from Goku as he put on an intense glare.

It was then the teacher came in to greet his new class but was shocked to see a broken desk. Everyone started to scatter and ran towards their appropriate desk. For the unlucky soul who had to sit next to Goku and Naruto was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Goku and Naruto waved him off as neutral ground as their babysitter knew his brother. Had it been someone else, that specific person would be in for a rough day.

**Care to explain why this desk is wrecked Mr. … Uzumaki Goku and Naruto.** Their teacher said while checking his clipboard.

**But … but they …. **Goku and Naruto muttered but couldn't finish.

**I don't want to hear it, both of you step out of the class room until I call for your names. **Their teacher said. Goku and Naruto got out of their chairs and stepped out of class glaring at everyone in rage. Never had they felt so angry before and it wasn't even any of their faults.

**When I call your name, please say here. Aburame Shino … Akimichi Chouji… **the teacher called. Goku and Naruto listened hard for them to hear when their teacher says their name.

**Haruno Sakura … Hyuga Hinata … Inuzuka Kiba … Nara Shikamaru **the teacher called. He called more names but Naruto and Goku stopped listening as it was going to be long until their teacher reached their name.

**Uchiha Sasuke … Uzumaki Goku … Uzumaki Naruto … Yamanaka Ino … **the teacher called. It was then Naruto and Goku stepped out introducing themselves to their teacher and returned to their seat in a somewhat glum expression, all excitement lost.

**Well it seems everyone is here. I will be your teacher for the next following years until you graduate. My name is Umino Iruka but for now on, address me as Iruka sensei. **Iruka said.

Everyone stood up and bowed in respect but Naruto and Goku only gave him a half bow as they already don't like him.

**Why don't we start with introducing ourselves?. After that we will be executing a few drills as to what we're supposed to do and where we're supposed to go in case of emergencies. Then for the rest of the day, we'll have recess. We'll start with training tomorrow. Now, who would like to go first introducing themselves? Anyone?** Iruka asked.

A pink haired girl raised her hand and Iruka smiled at his first volunteer. He checked his clipboard still getting used to names and called her name.

**Ah, thanks for volunteering Ms. … Haruno Sakura.** Iruka said. She then nodded and stood up and came to the front of the room right in the center. Goku saw that his brother was gawking with wide eyes and mouth hanging open at the pink haired girl and was amused at the predicament.

**My name is Haruno Sakura. I have a mother and a father and I like flowers and …** she momentarily stopped talking as she looked up and stares at a certain Uchiha as she blushed a little.

**That's all I have to say.** Sakura said. Iruka started clapping as well as everyone else while Naruto was clapping at a rapid rate; even to go so far as to whistle.

**What's up with you?** Goku asked with a sly smirk.

**No … nothing … shut up. **Naruto said. Goku only responded with a snicker while Naruto's face started to go red.

**Mr. Uzumaki and his brother, since you find it so fun to talk when I'm talking why don't you both share to the whole class as to who you are.** Iruka said. Tick marks could be seen from both Goku and Naruto and both of them could see the teacher is out to get them all because of a little misunderstanding with the broken desk. A visible vein could be seen in Goku's temple which unnerved Iruka a little.

Naruto started to go first seeing how Goku was too agitated to speak.** My name is Uzumaki Naruto and one day I'm going to be Hokage and I don't give a rat's ass if you believe me or not. One day I'm going to surpass even the Yondaime and I WILL BE RECOGNISED BY EVERYONE, BELIEVE IT! **(Ha-ha just wanted to add that)Naruto screamed at everyone.

Everyone started to laugh again but Naruto was looking at them with all seriousness and wasn't even fazed with their laughter anymore. He walked back to his desk in a confident stride and waited for his brother's announcement of who he was and what he was going to be.

**My name is Uzumaki Goku and I'm …** {**Static**}** I'm** … {**Static**}. Many images started to flow into Goku's mind in which he was clutching his head in pain as there were so much of them. (Kingdom Hearts 2 reference)

-Flashbacks-

_My name is Son Goku. {Static} _

_I'm Goku and I'm from Earth. {Static}_

_My name is not Kakar … {Static}_

_I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things who cry out for peace. I am the protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to you! {Static}_

_I'm … A SUPER SAYIAN! {Static}_

_The sayians? They're here, I am they. We are one. Unfortunately for you Omega {Static}_

_I'm tired of playing hero … I miss my family and my friends but if I don't protect the earth, who will? Goku said as he watches over earth in another dimension. (_This is many years after GT; Goku doesn't actually say this in the show if you couldn't guess)

_-End flashbacks- _

The pain has ceased and started to fade. Goku looked around his surroundings and noticed everyone looking at him rather strangely. Goku sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment of having a sudden episode.

_First the dreams, now random flashes and headaches … what's happening to me?_ Goku thought.

**Are you alright Goku, do you need to go to the nurse? **Iruka asked with concern.

Images of needles started to appear in his head and quickly shook his head saying he was fine.

**Let's get back on track. My name is Son Goku and one day I would like to be a strong, respectable fighter like Konoha's savior. **Goku said.

**Don't you mean your name is Uzumaki Goku? **Iruka asked. Everyone started to snicker considering Goku just demonstrated that he can't even remember his own name.

**Uh … right I meant my name is Uzumaki Goku not Son Goku. **Goku said and hurried off to his desk or what's left of it.

**Are you sure you're alright bro. **Naruto asked. Goku nodded his head and gave him a reassuring smile that says he was okay. Naruto knew better but decided to just drop it and let his brother handle it himself.

The bell rang signaling lunch break and everyone dashed towards the door for freedom with Chouji up front.

**Well it seems Goku has taken a lot of time with his sudden episode. Oh well, everyone's going to be in the same class for the next 5-6 years. They got plenty of time to get to know each other.** Iruka said to himself.

Goku and Naruto sat next to each other eating away their bagged lunch of instant cup ramen with a side of an apple and a carton of milk. They didn't say anything as there was nothing to talk about so they ate in silence. Both of them have a lot of thoughts in their minds on what has happened so far in today's events but on completely different topics.

_Wonder why I'm having these weird dreams and seeing and hearing weird images. Is something wrong with my brain? I hope this is just temporary. _Goku thought

_I wonder if Sakura-chan likes me. Maybe she does, she was looking at me while she was presenting. Better not let Goku know or he's going to tell mom, who's going to tell dad and everyone will laugh at me or tease me until the day I die._ Naruto thought.

The rest of the day went by as uneventful. Goku and Naruto got to meet up with Shikamaru and Chouji and become friends with them with Chouji and Goku having similar appetites and love for food so they got along quite well. The rest of the day was just drills of emergencies and recess in which that's where everyone became friends. Goku and Naruto tried to be friends with Sasuke but he was too busy being surrounded by girls or in Naruto's term 'fan girls'. Honestly just because he comes from a prestigious clan who happens to be related to a prodigy gave him instant popularity while Goku and Naruto had to get shit from everybody for physical appearances. Had anyone know who their father was, it might have gone a little differently but it was made clear to keep it a secret from his mother and father. So far, everyone just see's his mom and dad as good friends due to their long history of taking missions together. Only a select few know the true relationship they share.

Goku and Naruto came home to see Pema already preparing them for dinner.

**Hello brats, how was your first day of school.** Pema asked

**Don't even ask.** Goku said as he landed face first into the comfy couch.

**It wasn't so bad, we made some friends but we got off on a rough start. **Naruto said.

**Don't worry guys, my first day wasn't all that easy either but I promise it will get better. **Pema said.

**Not after what I did. I think I left them with quite an impression and not a good one. **Goku said.

**Well I'm sure you'll figure something out. Any way dinner's at 7:30. Go do your homework, and then you can do whatever you want. **Pema said.

Goku and Naruto proceeded to do just that as they made their way to their shared room. The room was a big room that had light blue painted walls, a bunk bed, huge dresser and closet, and ceiling fan. The put there school work on their beds and started to get to work.

_Math problems ... perfect. _Goku thought sarcastically.

So much for a awesome first day of school.

**AN: so what do you think. Chapter 6 has just been completed. I really just want to skip right toward the day they graduate seeing how this story is progressing so slowly but like I said, everything is going to change now that Goku's in the story, EVERYTHING. What's going to happen next? Find out the next chapter of A Hero Once More. **


	8. Chapter 7 Of Birthday's and Massacres

**AN: thanks for the reviews and ideas for my story, here's a new chapter **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 7 Of Birthday's and Massacres

It's been many months since the fiasco of the first day of school and things weren't looking up for Goku and Naruto as they tread towards home in a foul mood with their mother following close behind. Not really the past months but just the following week. Their teachers were giving them a hard time with jutsu lessons, especially Ninjutsu.

**WHAT THE HELL! Why can't I get Bunshin No jutsu down!** Naruto screamed as this was their third attempt in doing it.

Goku in the meanwhile was tending to his ears from Naruto sudden scream of frustration.

**AT LEAST YOU CAN MAKE A FAIL COPY OF A CLONE! I CAN'T EVEN PRODUCE ONE. NO CHAKRA AURA, NOTHING! THE ONLY THING I'M GOING FOR IS TAIJUTSU.** Goku screamed back.

**WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA RUNT!** Naruto screamed.

**YOU'RE NOT THAT MUCH TALLER THAN ME MIDGET!** Goku screamed back.

Both boys were now head to head with their foreheads connecting as anger was seeping through them like slime to a slug. Their prospective glare became even more menacing as Goku's eye suddenly turned a shade of teal while Naruto's whiskers became more defined with his eyes turning to slits with a crimson pupil.

They were then literally knocked out of their enraged stupor from a fist connecting to their skulls as their own mother gave a hard punch sending them to the ground giving their full attention towards Kushina as they demanded an explanation.

**What the hell mom! **Naruto screamed but was then punched again for foul language sending Naruto to a nearby wall. Goku suddenly feeling afraid decided to shut up.

**Tomorrow is your birthdays and all you can complain about was failing a test. You shouldn't vent your frustrations towards each other. The only thing you can do is practice and try to do better next time.** Kushina said.

Naruto got back up as he tended to his sore face and started to make incoherent grumbles for not even Goku can hear.

**What was that?** Kushina said menacingly with her long red hair seemingly floating in nine different angles.

Naruto backed up in a corner and held his hands in defense with sweat pouring off him from fear and nervousness.

**That's what I thought. Come, let's go home and plan for your party. Like inviting your friends, making a cake, and presents you would like to buy.** Kushina said with a happy smile on her face.

Goku and Naruto sweat dropped at their mother's bipolar attitude from scary and menacing to kind and loving. They're complaints there however they both love their mother dearly and think she's quite amazing and awesome person as she's quite laid back when it comes to punishments seeing the humor in them instead of flat out spanking them. The only times she actually hits them usually have good reasons even if some are a bit subtle and hard to follow as their mother has quite a complex mind in which not even their dad was able to fully decipher, and he's considered the family's genius.

**Well, why don't we invite every one of our friends?** Goku said.

**I don't know, they're just some of them I feel like they just might ruin the party.** Naruto said thinking about a certain Inuzuka and his stupid finger biting dog. His finger wouldn't stop bleeding that day and the ironic part of this was that is how they met and became friends. Goku couldn't help but start snickering as Goku remembered that day as well. Kiba was an alright friend to both of them however, it just seem Akamaru, Kiba's newly acquired puppy and Naruto just don't seem to get along.

**You're friends? Please tell me all about them and how you met**. Kushina said as both Minato and Kushina were away on many missions together missing a big chunk of her boy's school life.

**Well …** Goku started. **There are our initial friends, Chouji and Shikamaru. We met at the playground and people were picking on Chouji for calling him and his family fat and telling Chouji that he sucks at the games they play as whatever team he plays on, loses. Me and Naruto knows what it's like to be outcasts so … we went over and hung out with them. Chouji always brings chips and was kind enough to share. We always fight over the last chip as it is the best and tastiest chip of them all and eventually that's how we became friends, a fight over the last chip. We reached a mutual understanding of each other and we always discuss our favorite foods and how it would be prepared in the tastiest way. Somehow I became somewhat like a family member to the Akimichi's for our similar appetites. Shikamaru was initially Chouji's first friend so we got along with him just fine.** Goku saidwith a smile on his face.

_Of course it would be something about food_. Kushina thought as she sweat dropped.

**There's also Sakura-chan. **Naruto said with a huge grin on his face as well as an unnoticeable pink shade underneath the nose and on his cheeks. Goku couldn't help but snicker as to how they became friends as Naruto started explaining how they met. Let's just say, Naruto had a huge grin that day as well as a large red hand print on his face, not to mention a shoe print attached to his ass.

_-Flashback-_

_Just talk to her already if you like her. Goku said aggravatingly._

_I … I don't like her. Naruto said with his hand crossed and his head facing the other direction of said girl._

_Fine, I'll go talk to her and let her be my girlfriend for now on. Goku said with a sly smirk. _

_LIKE HELL YOU WILL, THAT'S MY GIRL, BACK OFF OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO NEXT WEEK! Naruto said a bit loudly and Goku was holding his gut laughing his ass off while rolling on the floor laughing. He attracted a few odd stares but it was too funny for him to stop._

_Naruto blushed madly seeing as his brother goaded and provoked him to scream his undying affections for a certain pink haired girl named Sakura. _

_Fine, I will go talk to her and make her my 'friend'. Naruto said exaggerating the word friend to not further himself of being teased by Goku but the damage was already done. _

_Naruto inhaled himself some air, building the confidence to approach Sakura. With a loud scream as well as a charge, he headed towards Sakura. _

_Her back was towards Naruto as she was talking to her blonde friend so I'm pretty sure you can imagine what's going to happen next. _

_When Naruto was about to come to a halt and introduce himself, the girl turned around and seeing as he was still charging, she could only do the one thing she could think of to protect herself from what she presumed as some kind of charging bull, she closed her eyes, screamed and flat out slapped him and even from Goku's standards, it was a pretty strong slap as Naruto was sent flying to a nearby wall, breaking it completely. _

_When Sakura opened her eyes, she was astonished to see a blonde hair kid in a pile of rubble of what was once a wall. _

_Goku came to Naruto with a smirk on his face trying to hold his laughter as he approached him._

_Hey, Naruto, are you dead? Cuz if you are, I'm going to take all your possessions, even your prized and secret stash of your favorite ramen. I know where they are and I will eat them deliciously. Goku whispered._

_It was then Naruto came out of the debris with an enraged look. Naruto screaming at him to not touch his first love, which happens to be ramen. As Naruto came out, a noticeable red hand print was left on his left cheek._

_Sor … I'm sorry! Are you alright? Sakura asked in concern while giving a slight bow._

_However the apology was left ignored as Naruto was still arguing with his brother._

_TOUCH MY RAMEN AND YOU DIE, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE MY BROTHER. Naruto screamed. Meanwhile Goku continued to snicker at his brother's expense and obsession with ramen. Probably because of his parents genes as everyone in the family loves these noodles._

_A vein started to form in Sakura's head as she was left ignored. _

_DON'T IGNORE ME SHANNARO! Sakura screamed while Naruto was again sent flying from a vicious kick to the butt only this time, his head connected to a tree which it collapsed from impact. _

_Even Goku was surprised from the kick as the first punch was from instinct; the kick was more powerful as it was intentional. Maybe, he wasn't the only one born with an abnormal amount of strength, Goku thought hopefully. _

_His momentary thoughts were disrupted with Naruto groaning from the pain. Goku again made his way to Naruto to go check up on him. _

_Hey, Naruto, you alright? Goku asked only this time, he was a little bit concerned._

_Not only is she pretty, she's pretty strong too. Naruto said in a slight dazed expression. Goku only sweat dropped hearing that._

_Dang, through that shy expression of yours, you sure have a lot of strength Sakura. Her blonde friend said._

_Hi, my name's Ino and this is Sakura what's yours. Ino asked kindly._

_Name's Goku and this guy on the floor is Naruto. Goku said with a smile._

_Ino gave a playful punch to Sakura for letting her anger get the best of her but she was somewhat proud that her inner confidence was starting to show considering she was very insecure and was always made fun of for having a big forehead, which somewhat kind of makes sense considering she was very smart._

_Sorry for what my friend did, is your brother alright. Ino asked._

_I'm sure he's okay. When it comes to durability, he's probably stronger than steel. Goku said._

_Both girls gave a slight snicker from the meaning behind what Goku was saying meanwhile Naruto was blushing madly from Goku embarrassing him. _

_Want to come play with us? Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke are going to play as well. Goku said._

_The moment they heard Sasuke, they both beamed at the chance and immediately started to follow Goku as Goku helped Naruto to his feet. _

_Let's be friends. __Now that I met you, I'll be with you in spirit no matter where you go.__ Always know that. Goku said. _(Not my quote, I got this quote from memory when I went looking for deviant art pics so I give credit to that person or whoever you are. underlined part anyway)

_Seriously, are you really making these quotes yourself or are you getting these from fortune cookies. Naruto asked._

_I make these myself, don't really know how but it just seems really familiar to me. Goku said._

_What's that supposed to mean? Naruto asked. _

_Never mind that, let's go and have some fun! Goku shouted_

_-End flashback-_

**You're also friends with Sasuke as well? **Kushina asked.

**Yup, although we don't really hang out as much considering he's always wants to hang out with his brother Itachi.** Naruto said.

**Well how did you guys become friends, tell me.** Kushina asked curiously.

**Well …. **Goku began.

_-Flashback- _

_Goku and Naruto were walking back home through the casual route instead of their usual speed run get back home as fast as you can method when something a blazing caught their attention. It was by the river by the small wooden port. _

_There a boy stood chanting something and by the end of it, blew a big ball of fire coming straight out of his mouth. _

_Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! He screamed. When Naruto and Goku went to get a closer inspection, it was none other than the class's favorite student and possible candidate for rookie of the year Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hey that's pretty neat. Goku said with wonder. Sasuke jumped back in surprise and looked back at his supposed audience and glared at them to go away. Seems he's not that much different than Itachi both Naruto and Goku thought._

_Who are you and what do you want. Sasuke said in a neutral voice. _

_We're in your class sitting right next to you teme! Naruto said._

_Come on Naruto, be nice. Anyway my name's Goku and that's Naruto. Goku said having his hand out in greeting._

_You're the guy that couldn't remember his own name. Sasuke said in a flat voice in which Goku frowned._

_And if you remembered, he was also the one that broke the desk so I'd be careful as to what you say out loud. Naruto said defending his brother._

_You still haven't answered my question. What do you want? Sasuke asked in a somewhat shaky voice._

_We thought we could be your friends. Later today me, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Chouji are going to be playing at the playground after we go home and finish our homework. Want to tag along? Goku asked._

_Sasuke started to fidget with his fingers but decided to pass on their offer._

_Sorry but I'm practicing right now and I want to perfect this technique. Sasuke said with determination._

_It already looks perfect, I'm not sure about you but it looks like you could use a breather. Besides I've known you to be popular but do you have any friends? Goku asked. Sasuke remained silent for a moment as he tried to think who his friends are. _

_Ha he doesn't have friends. Well Sasuke, what's it going to be. Continue to perfect something that's already perfect or get some friends and have some fun. Naruto asked. Sasuke started to continue pondering but eventually gave in._

_Fine I'll play with you, as long as I don't play a game involving teammates. I'd hate to be paired with dobe over there. Sasuke said while pointing at Naruto. _

_WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME! I BET I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS AT EVERYTHING. ANYTHING YOU CAN DO, I WILL DO TEN TIMES BETTER! Naruto screamed._

_JUST TRY IT DOBE! Sasuke screamed back. _

_Goku could already see the sparks of rivalry and friendship as these two continued to fight. _

_They're going to be best of friends, I can definitely tell. Goku thought to himself with a grin on his face._

_-End flashback-_

**Awwwww that's adorable. **Kushina said.

**Adorable? That Sasuke thinks he's so great well I'll show him humph. **Naruto said.

**Yea, you will, that will happen when you can get better grades than him which won't happen considering we're both dead lasts of the class. **Goku said remembering why he was in a bad mood. Naruto started to sulk when Goku said that out loud.

**Let's not start that now. Please continue on with the list please. **Kushina said,

**Well there's also Shino but to be honest, I don't even remember how we became friends, it just happened.** (Hooray for laziness) Naruto said.

**There's Hinata as well but not sure she would be attending considering her clan always has something up their sleeve for her to do. Must be tough to be expected to be something great starting at birth, to be honest I think her dad is pushing her a bit too hard**. Goku said

**Well it's to be expected coming from a prestigious clan but even if her dad is being too rough on her, we can't really interfere because they decide what they should do with their perspective clan members. **Kushina said.

Both Naruto and Goku sighed feeling sympathetic to their Hyuga friend.

**So tell me how you met yet another person who happens to come from another prestigious clan.** Kushina asked.

**Well ….** Naruto started.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Goku were walking home after a pleasant meal of Ichiraku's._

_Man am I stuffed. Goku said, Naruto nodding expressing his agreement on how content his stomach was feeling._

_As they continued to go back home and relax on their weekend, Goku noticed an energy signature following them close behind. It wasn't that strong but from what Goku could sense laid a dormant and strong amount of potential. Whenever he senses this, he feels all tingly considering if all this dormant energy was to sprout out, would probably be enough for him to have a minor headache. _

_He only felt this way around a few people which happened to be all coming from his friends and family, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji and Shikamaru._

_Goku came to a complete stop in which Naruto stopped as well and looked at Goku with a strange look._

_Hey Goku, you alright! Naruto asked. It was then Goku started to talk out loud which freaked out Naruto a little._

_Whoever you are, come out right now. I know that you're following us, if you don't we'll just follow you and find you. Goku said. There was silence for a few minutes until a figure came out._

_It was a little girl adoring a pink kimono dress. Her hair was blue and short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She looked pretty cute but the most distinguishing thing about her was her eyes which was colored lavender. _

_Her eyes made her look like she was blind but the irony part of that was that she happens to come from a clan that has the ability to see everything in a 360 view, somewhat like omnipresent detection._

_Although Naruto and Goku were a bit rude when it comes to the Uchihas thanks to a certain babysitter, they showed some respect to the Hyuugas by giving her a slight bow._

_Said girl blushed a little from the respect they were giving her but she dismissed them by putting her hands out and shaking them for them to stop as she didn't really like people doing that. She always saw people as there equals which made her easy target from those who happen to dislike the Hyuugas as that was a sign of weakness._

_Both Naruto and Goku gave her confused looks as she started to twiddle her fingers._

_Goku looked at her more closely and realized that he and Naruto has met her before._

_You're the girl that Naruto saved a while back. Goku said upon realization._

_Both Naruto and said girl had a look of surprise in which ensued a moment of silence which lead to a bit of awkwardness._

_Ummm … thanks for saving me … back then. I didn't properly thank you and because of me… you got hurt. I'm really sorry. The girl said softly with her head hung down in shame. _

_The girl looked like she was about to cry any second and Naruto hung his hands forward and shaking them trying to persuade her it wasn't her fault. _

_It's ... it's not your fault. It was mine … uh yea. I'm the one who decided to fight those bullies. It's not like you told them to beat me up. Naruto said in a face paced of tone with a sheepish smile on his face while Goku just stood there not knowing what he should do. _

_The girl looked up at him and from the words she was hearing, she smiled with a faint blush on her face as Naruto continued to make her feel better. _

_The smile that sported her face made Naruto smile himself as understandings were made but a faint blush was apparent on his face as well from the way the girl was looking at him._

_Man, she's pretty cute when she smiles like that. Naruto thought but then mentally slapped himself for thinking that. _

_No, I belong to Sakura and Sakura only. C'mon Naruto, you aren't that kind of guy. Naruto thought to himself meanwhile Goku was having the same thoughts._

_My god, talk about a love triangle or maybe a square if Sasuke is included in the equation. Oh god, I'm thinking about math. Stop it, stop it brain. You're supposed to hate math. Goku thought._

_Umm ... my name is Hinata and I was … hoping if you wouldn't mind, if I could be one of your … friends?_

_There was a moment of pause and her head hung low in sadness._

_I understand if you don't want to. Hinata said as she was about to leave until a hand gripped her arm in place._

_We didn't say no, we just didn't introduce ourselves plus this is kind of sudden. Naruto said while gripping Hinata._

_Anyway, my name his Naruto and that's my brother, Goku. Naruto said with a smile. Goku just waived at her with a smile as well. _

_Hinata blushed as Naruto's arm was still in place in which he eventually noticed and let go also sporting a blush._

_Heh … Heh sorry about that. Anyway, yea of course you can be our friend. Naruto said with a bright smile. _

_Naruto then started to drag her to the playground in which Hinata continued to blush at the close proximity leaving Goku to himself._

_Geez … some player you are Naruto, bravo. Goku thought to himself while face palming towards the playground._

_-End Flashback-_

**That's even more adorable. She's definitely coming to the party. **Kushina said.

**Didn't we just say she might not be able to come? **They both said.

**She should at least get an invitation and besides, I think I have a way of making her come. **Kushina said with a mischievous smile while Naruto and Goku sweat dropped.

**Anyway … I think that's about everyone. **Goku said.

**Is Pema coming? **Naruto asked.

Kushina shook her head at this. **She's going to be with her family tomorrow. I hear it's her sister's birthday. **Kushina said.

**Now that I think about it, I've never met her before. Maybe we should go meet her and invite her to our party.** Goku said excitingly.

**I don't think so. I hear they traditionally like it to be just the family.** Kushina said.

**What about dad? Is he going to come as well? **Naruto asked hopefully.

Kushina looked down in sadness.

**You know the rules. We can't have anyone know about us being a family but he might just come after the party is over. **Kushina said.

Both boys looked down in sadness as they both look up to their dads more than anyone else. Life is sometimes unfair though. Having a life without having a father around due to some bull crap about safety or reputations isn't fair. His dad doesn't care if he married an outsider aka his mom so why should the council or the public for that matter. So he's famous, so what.

**Let's not dwell on that. Tomorrow is going to be fun with or without Minato. Maybe next year, it'll just be the four of us. C'mon let's go home. It's been a big day; you guys need some rest for tomorrow. **Kushina said.

Both boys nodded as they followed their mother with their bad mood gone as they anticipate for tomorrow's events.

-The next day-

Today was a joyous occasion as family and friends were enjoying the time of their life. Presents were given; laughter was everywhere and everyone was having a good time. Parents talked, the kids played and mothers cooked and baked.

Goku and Naruto have invited every one of their friends and it seems all of them responded kindly with a yes. Even Sasuke and Hinata made it to the party. It seems their mother really did have a plan for her to come, they wouldn't question how however ….

It seems their mother really pulled all the stops to ensure the best birthday party ever. There was music, food scattered everywhere, and multiple games for them to play. The only missing thing happened to be the most important to them which happened to be their dad but there was the after party in which they were eagerly waiting for. The party all in all would be considered extravagant.

It was then that time of day for present to be opened in which everyone would gather and look at the reactions of the birthday boys. After a rock paper scissor game, it was determined that Naruto was to open his presents first.

All in all, Naruto mostly got free coupons to Ichiraku's, they knew him so well that tears started to form in Naruto's eyes from happiness. It was until Naruto reached Sasuke's gift where it reached a few problems. Naruto didn't want to open it thinking it might be some kind of trap as they literally hate each other's guts but he reluctantly opened it anyway.

Inside laid a book titled How to be a Good Ninja for Dummies in which Naruto somewhat took offense to that. One for the book calling him a dummy and the second for the fact Naruto would need 'extra help' in order to be a good ninja. Of course arguments ensued but quieted down from a fist connecting to both Naruto's and Sasuke's head form none other than Kushina in which Sasuke's parents had no problems with finding it quite amusing but it seems Sasuke got the reaction he was hoping for as he smirked once it was all over.

It was until Goku's turn did things turn interesting. For one thing a large box was wrapped up and the person that sent this was person no one has ever heard of. Goku saw that his mom was looking quite nervously at the box but Goku presumed it was nothing but a present from a stranger. Everyone wanted Goku to open that box first and who was he to decline them from what they want.

Goku reached for the box and examined it closely. He found the tag that showed it who it was from and it said …

_To Goku_

_From Shenlong_

Again no one has ever heard of this Shenlong before but if he was presenting a gift, he would gladly take it.

Once Goku opened the huge box, inside laid multiple presents that had numbers on them. Most of them had the number 7 on them while one of them was numbered 13. The final box had a question mark on it with a note that said …

_This box will not open until the day you are ready. – Shenlong_

Goku examined all his presents and came to the conclusion that the boxes with the number seven on it meant his age while the other's he could not open until that day. He tried opening the box with the number 13 on it but found it futile proving his conclusion so he opted them out and went to the ones that said 7 on them.

He opened all of them to find various items, an orange long pole/staff, garments, a note, and a book entitled …_The Art of the Turtle Hermit Style and the Basics of Ki _with an author with the initials of M.R.

Goku looked inside the book and found various exercises he could do in order to make him strong. The book told him to find various chores to do with ridiculous methods of executing them such as farming without the use of tools, only hands. In the second half revealed techniques and one stood out completely to Goku, the kamehameha wave. Again the images started to show within his mind. {Static}

_-Flashback-_

_Ka …me… ha … me …ha! The boy screamed that looked a lot similar to Goku. The boy was firing a blue energy at a red machine of some sort which broke and was made unusable._

_Aw, but it wasn't even close to what the turtle hermit did. {static}_

_Fine! Here's a surprise from me to you, super kamehameha! Goku looked at what seemed to be an older version of himself in a ring fighting a green slug of some sort but was stopped from a bald old guy but was then his other bald friend convinced him to continue on mumbling some mumbo jumbo about a dragons balls. _

_Get ready for a Kamehameha wave, super style._

_Ka … me …ha …me…ha! The man screamed._

_A clash of beams of blue and orange was then connected in a power struggle. {Static}_

_The choice is yours Ka{Static} but either way, you are going to perish. {Maniacal laughter}_

_No not yet …I'm worn out. I don't have any time, it's now or never. _

_{Static} times three! Let's see how he likes a kamehameha. _

_KA … ME…HA…_

_Now Ka{Static} prepare yourself for oblivion. The purple spark spoke._

_ME …_

_Galick Gun, Heya!_

_HA!_

_Another clash was made only this time it was purple and blue. _

_It can't be! His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun. _

_I've got to take it further. {Static} times four! {Static}_

_And I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, mark my words I'm not going to let them down! So get ready Fr{Static} because this time you're going down! _

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA!_

_The man charged at the purple and white lizard with a punch to his face followed by another one to his gut sending him flying._

_KAMEHAMEHA! The white and purple lizard held the beam in place with one hand._

_{Explosion} {Static} _

_It's not about me; it's about the people of earth. They may be your followers but it's my job to save them. _

_NOW laugh at this! KAMEHAMEHA!_

_I'm sorry Ve{Static} I had to sacrifice your body but it was for the survival of the earth and its people. Please, I hope you can forgive me; I did my best … old friend. {Static}_

_-End Flashback-_

Goku was panting hard as everyone looked at him with concern. Kushina immediately made it to the scene to check up on Goku.

**Goku, are you alright? **Kushina asked. Goku took a few deep breaths and calmed down and nodded his head.

**Sorry about that. I think there was something in the drink.** Goku said with a goofy smirk but no one believed it for a second.

**Let's move on with the presents. **Goku said hastily. Everyone still looked at Goku with concern but decided to move on and let it go.

The rest of the presents weren't that much different from Naruto's but he did get a coupon for free BBQ from Chouji.

When everything quieted down Goku found a spot alone and secluded from everyone. He took a look at the book some more as well as the note he got from this Shenlong person.

Nothing triggered anything as he checks the whole book, so he moved on to the note.

_Dear Goku._

_You might be experiencing a few dreams but there is nothing to worry about. You will understand eventually as to why you're having them but for now, enjoy the time of your life with friends and family. I promise everything will be revealed to you in time so enjoy the gifts I sent you. These gifts will help you grow strong as the academy you're attending will teach you nothing. The book will help you understand basic combat prowess and techniques. Whatever you do however, don't use the kamehameha wave unless it's absolute necessary. The garments I've given you are weighted to 50kg each, from wristbands to boots not to mention the t-shirt. It will increase by 10kg every year until it reaches its maximum to 100kg. The orange GI is made of sturdy material and will grow as you grow. The orange pole you were given is called the power pole. It is a magic pole that is indestructible as well as the ability to grow or shrink upon the command of its master which is you. Practice with it if you can find the time as it will be you're most favored weapon of all. I have one last gift to you that couldn't be packed in a box. It's called the nimbus cloud. It's a fluffy cloud that allows the user to travel and fly in mach one speed. Only those who have a pure heart is able to ride it however but I'm sure you can ride it regardless. To call for it, you must scream its name loud and clear. You're destined to be something great Goku, don't miss a single chance of training. – Shenlong_

Goku examined the paper over and over but decided to trust whoever this Shenlong person was. He would call for this nimbus cloud later.

It was then he was found by Sasuke and he looked a bit concerned about something but Goku can tell the concern wasn't to him.

**Something wrong Sasuke?** Goku asked. Sasuke looked around to see if he was alone and started to talk to Goku in a serious manner.

**Goku … I'm sure you know of my brother Itachi, right?** Sasuke asked in which Goku nodded his head.

**Have you … noticed anything strange about him? He's been acting out against his fellow clan's members and people are suspecting he killed his best friend Shisui. **Sasuke said.

**Well I'm sure it's nothing serious. It's probably teenage hormones or something, you know rebelling. **Goku said.

**Whatever it is, I don't like it. I'm scared of how this might affect things and I feel like something bad is going to happen. He had a weird look in his eyes yesterday. He turned on his Sharingan but it didn't look normal. **Sasuke said.

**Well, I'll keep an opened mind next time I see him alright.** Goku said in which Sasuke nodded.

They went back to the party and everything seemed to be moving in a fast pace and the next thing Goku knew, it was already morning of the next day.

-One month later-

Goku was doing everything the book said given to him from Shenlong and it seems the fruit of labor was starting to pay off. Goku could definitely tell the considerable amount of levels in his speed and strength as it reached super human as he also adored his new wear of orange GI and weighted clothing. It took Goku a lot of effort to be able to move with these on but managed after a full week of training with these on. It seems that Shenlong was right as the academy didn't really provide him with much since his inability to produce chakra but it did at least teach him how to properly throw a shuriken.

Goku practiced the use of the power pole every weekend on Saturday as well as cruise around Konoha in his new cloud on Sundays. Only he was able to actually ride it with one other in which most of the time he would lend it to said person and that person was none other than Shikamaru. He always did say he wanted to float around the clouds and do nothing and now, he can.

Goku was walking home alone as Naruto had some kind stomach flu from drinking expired milk the day before in the lunch room. Kushina was about to sue the school and the cafeteria but Minato managed to convince her otherwise. (Poor Minato. Not a lot of screen time)

Today Goku had to stay in detention for breaking yet another desk and that was by accident. He fell asleep while Iruka was lecturing a boring lesson on the previous ninja wars and Goku was having a dream involving fighting and … it led to yet another broken desk.

He met Sasuke along the way as he left school saying he wanted more training with shurikens.

_That guy really needs to let loose sometimes._ Goku thought.

**Oh yea, I have to go meet up with Sasuke's parents saying he would stay after today.** Goku said as he rushed towards the Uchiha compound but the weights were doing him no favors so he was going at a moderate rate, much slower as what he was truly capable of even before this training.

The day was getting dark and Goku was getting a little anxious considering he might just miss out on dinner at the pace he was going. The compound was in the other side of the village compared to his home.

Goku wanted to look up in the sky but remembered today was the night of the full moon so decided against it. All he knew was that it was starting to get dark out.

As he made it towards the front gates he smelled something … foul. He continued to smell around the area and he didn't it. he didn't really know what the smell was but the only way to find out was to see what it is.

So he opened the front gates and was horrified at what he was seeing. Blood splattered everywhere, dead bodies in the ground, and the smell of it all intensified as he continued to follow the road up ahead until ….

… **Pema … **Goku said softly with a shaky breath. He saw her body filled with cuts, bruises and burns everywhere on her body and Goku was doing everything in his power to not cry.

**Goku … is that you. What are you doing here brat, you need to get out of here … now!** Pema screamed as much she could. She started to cough up some blood and tears started to form in her eyes.

**Who did this to you? **Goku said bottling up his rage. There were a few minutes of silence until she spoke which chocked Goku to his core.

**Itachi. Itachi is doing all this. Please go get your dad or someone for help. He's planning to kill everybody. The way that you are now, you can't possibly beat him. He says he's doing this to measure his vessel meaning he wants to test his powers and limits but I don't believe it for a second. He may be a good liar but every time he's around me, he always stutters when he's lying for a brief moment. Please Goku, I think Itachi is being forced to do this. Please save him and the clan. Please. **After she said those words she passed out.

Assuming the worst Goku checked her pulse. It was faint but still there. Goku was at the point of beyond rage but kept what Pema said in his find. He was going to confront and stop Itachi.

Goku took off all his weighted close and made a dash towards the highest ki signature he could find. It didn't take long to find him.

Goku looked up at Itachi to see him holding a poor defenseless girl by the throat while whispering something to her that Goku couldn't make out but in a way she wasn't completely defenseless as her eyes were blazing red with two tomes in one eye and one in the other. She looked like she was around her age but the most distinguishing thing about her was that she looked like a younger version of Pema.

_That must be her sister._ Goku thought.

**PUT HER DOWN! **Goku screamed. Itachi turned around to look at Goku with a perfect of set of the Sharingan.

Goku backed down a little from the intense glare but reformed his resolve of saving not only the clan but him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

Itachi let go of the girl as she backed up to a wall as she watched closely on what was going to happen next.

They both stood face to face glaring at the other to back down but right now it was a stalemate.

**Why, why are you doing this Itachi? **Goku asked menacingly..

**To measure my vessel Goku, it's something you would never understand being the dead last that you are. **Itachi said in his usual monotone voice only it felt a bit colder.

**WAS PEMA WORTH KILLING TOO, HUH!** Goku screamed. Although he knows Pema is still alive, he wanted to prove if what Pema was saying was true and it seemed that it worked, he flinched.

**What does it matter, I do admit she was one of the more challenging opponents I've faced but she was nothing more than a stepping stone. She came a long way from the crybaby princess she was.** Itachi said coldly.

That was it, forced or not, no one makes fun of his friends. Goku pulled out his power pole and started to charge at Itachi.

**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE SAID AND DONE. I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! **Goku screamed.

Itachi instead of just using Genjutsu on Goku decided to see what Goku was made of. He took his small blade out and waited patiently for him to come.

Goku jumped to the heavens and performed downward strike against Itachi in which he placed his blade above him in order to block only for him to later regret it as the pole went straight through the blade as it breaks and shatters it to pieces with the blow landing to his left shoulder.

Itachi flinched from the unsuspecting pain and backed away from Goku clutching on to his damaged shoulder only to be surprised yet again as the pole started to extend and landed another blow to his stomach as a small amount of blood spurted out of his mouth.

Itachi clutched his stomach in pain but still managed to stand his ground. Goku started to charge at Itachi rage evident on his face.

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! **Itachi screamed as giant fireball nearly five times the size of Goku started to approach him.

Goku easily jumped over it thanks to his training but was met with another Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu only this time it came in a form of a flame thrower. Goku not knowing what to do decided to go with his instincts.

He propelled his hand forward with the power pole and started spinning it with gusto and it was working. Although his hand felt really, really hot, it wouldn't compare to being burnt to a crisp.

As the attack finished, Goku reeled back his fist while descending down towards Itachi. The blow connected to his stomach however, Itachi's entire form started to fade as it came out as multiple crows pecking him as claw marks and scratches started to form on Goku's skin. Goku closed his eyes and tried to shoo them away but it was futile.

Goku opened his eye as the crows started to form back into Itachi and when he looked at his eyes, the Sharingan started to spin as it was changing or morphing to something else entirely.

_Was this what Sasuke was talking about._ Goku thought. As the eyes transformation completed the world started to spin as Goku kept his focus on Itachi. Goku started to feel really dizzy and sleepy. His vision started to get blurry and when he blinked, his entire world was … black.

As Goku looked around the blackened world, a giant eye formed in front of him. It was the Sharingan perfect form and it was staring right at Goku.

Memories of his nightmare of the Sharingan moon started to resurface and Goku closed his and held his ears running to the opposite direction of the giant eye until ….

**Goku, is something wrong? **

Goku opened his eye to see that he was home at the dinner table. His brother and father were at the table staring at him with confusion.

**Whe … where'd Itachi go? **Goku asked.

**Itachi? Itachi's not here and you're late for dinner. You're going to get a scolding from your mother son. **Minato said while getting off his chair and patting Goku on the shoulder.

**Now, why don't you help set up the table.** Minato said. As soon as Minato turned around back to the table, Itachi was suddenly in front of him with a sword in his hand and pierced Minato right to the heart.

Minato was then spluttering like a fish out of water as he collapsed to the ground now dead as a doorknob. Goku was in extreme shock as he knew his father to be invincible and here he was, dead at his feet. His eyes were wide with disbelief and his breathing started to irregulate as a puddle of blood, his father blood started to form.

**So, your father is the Yondaime Hokage huh. Needless to say, I'm quite surprised. **Itachi said.

**Father! **Naruto screamed. Naruto then got off his own chair and started to charge towards Itachi to avenge his father's death.

**YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! **Naruto screamed.

**NO NARUTO WAIT! **But before Goku could stop him, Itachi tossed his blade directly towards Naruto's head as it hit dead center to the skull of where his brain is supposed to be. The force of throw pushed Naruto to a wall while his small frame and body was hanging, dangling from the sword.

Goku started to hyperventilate and tried to convince himself this wasn't real.

**This isn't real.** **This isn't real.** **This isn't real. This** **is all fake, an illusion.** Goku said but as much as he tried, everything felt too real to him. The smell and the feeling of blood, his family's blood, it was all too real.

Goku saw that his mother was coming out of the kitchen carrying a big pot of stew.

**MOM! GET OUT OF HERE. HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!** Goku shouted but was ignored as Kushina looked at the dead bodies of her beloved husband and son. Shock and rage was evident in her face. She dropped the pot and went on a mad dash towards Itachi only for him to transform again to multiple crows.

The crows started to scratch and bite on Kushina as she closed her eyes and screamed in pain. When one grazed her knee she fell to her knees and that's when Itachi started to reform with a new blade in his fingertips.

**NO, WAIT, STOP! **Goku screamed as he charged to his mother aid but was too late as Itachi cut her head clean horizontally towards the neck, decapitation. Her head rolled over to Goku as he looked down in shock.

Goku looked at all the dead bodies from Minato, to Naruto, and to Kushina. Rage like anything beyond he has ever felt.

**This could have been prevented had you just backed off and let me do my business but you had to play hero. This is all your fault.** Itachi said coldly.

**Shut up. **Goku said as he collapsed to his knees with tears seeping out of his eyes as he cried like never before.

Images started to form in his head again but pushed them aside as this wasn't the time but unknown to him; he was repeating every word the image was saying.

**I … won't let you … get away with this.** Goku said.

The world around Itachi started to shake as Goku continued to stare at the dead bodies.

**I won't let you.**

Goku's eyes started to go from teal to onyx as he was allowing the rage pent up inside him let loose, his hair turning spiky and golden as power started to rush around Goku's body.

**GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** Goku screamed but before the transformation was completed, Goku felt a slight jab to his neck in which made him pass out.

**You're not ready for that kind of power, not yet.** The mysterious figure spoke.

**Who are you? **Itachi asked in a neutral voice. Itachi examined him surprised to see another entity inside what was supposed to be his creation. The mysterious figure had jet black hair, golden eyes, crimson eyelids, a red pelt of fur on his upper torso and yellow khaki pants with a blue sash as a belt.

**It doesn't matter who I am, you over stayed your welcome. Get out. **He stretched his hands forward and then Itachi suddenly felt heavy amounts of pressure pushing him back until …

Itachi was pushed far back as his back connected to a wall 15 feet away. He clutched his head in pain as no one or at least no one should have been able to escape Tsukuyomi. Itachi looked forward to see Goku passed out in the ground.

He was then suddenly grabbed by two of his fellow clan members by the arms but managed to escape using smoke pellets. That was the last time anyone saw of Uchiha Itachi.

-The Day after-

The news of Itachi's betrayal shocked everyone in Konoha, especially Sasuke. Goku and Pema made it to the hospital in time for them to remain alive. School was cancelled that day to mourn for the loss of the dead and injured.

According to investigators, a total of 15 people died while 4 were injured those being Goku, Pema and the two clans members that tried to capture Itachi.

Naruto and his parents came to see Goku only to see him in a comatose state. Fortunately the doctor told them Goku was going to be fine and will eventually wake up from 2-3 days but suffered from major damage to his brain, not necessarily physical but mental and told them that he might need some psychological care once he wakes up.

Unfortunately though, for Pema … she was going to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Her legs were pierced by many sword wounds to the point she would not be able to walk anymore. She was crying severely that day but not because of her legs or her crushed dreams of being a great influential ninja but a loss for her best friend. Itachi meant a lot to her as she saw him as family. Konoha suffered a great tragedy today.

-The next day-

Everyone had to go to school the next day sadly. Everyone was present except one. Now that Goku wasn't in class, the class room was eerily quiet. The two usual dead lasts always barked up a storm of conversations but now that one of them was gone, the loud noises followed with them.

Naruto didn't really have anyone to talk to and Sasuke right now was also in a depression cloud which also raked up a few storms. People or at least those personally close to him could sense something off about Sasuke as a dark aura seemed to surround him.

Naruto decided to talk to him about that as he didn't want this tragedy to control his entire life.

Naruto approached Sasuke with his usual smile on his face but Sasuke wasn't letting up.

**What do you want dobe cuz whatever it is; I don't want to deal with so buzz off.** Sasuke said with an intense glare.

**Heh heh … sorry Sasuke it just looked like you could use a friend and with your brother …. **But Naruto wasn't able to finish as he was punched to the face which attracted a crowd.

**DON'T EVER MENTION MY BROTHER IN MY PRESENCE. I HATE HIM! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! I DON'T NEED ANYONES PITY. SHUT UP. DON'T THINK YOU CAN UNDERSTAND MY PAIN CUZ YOU DON'T. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE LOSING SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU DOBE SO JUST SHUT UP! **Sasuke screamed with Sharingan blazing with one tome in each eye.

Sasuke was then gripped by the collar by Naruto as he too sported an intense glare only with crimson eyes.

**YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SUFFERING RIGHT NOW. I MIGHT NOT KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE IMPORTANT BUT I THINK I CAN IMAGINE THE PAIN PRETTY WELL CONSIDERING I ALMOST LOST TWO IMPORTANT PEOPLE OF MY LIFE. PEMA LOST HER ABILITY TO UTILIZE HER LEGS AND LOST HER DREAMS OF BEING A RESPECTED NINJA. ALTHOUGH SOMETIMES WE DON'T SEE EYE TO EYE, I'VE ALWAYS CONSIDERED HER FAMILY. AND MY BROTHER IS MORE IMPORTANT TO ME THAN ANYBODY ELSE AND HE ALMOST DIED BY YOU'RE BROTHER'S HANDS. BUT UNLIKE YOU, I'M NOT SULKING OR CRYING OVER IT. I LOOK AT THE POSITIVES AND I'M HAPPY, I'M HAPPY THAT THEY ARE ALIVE. TO BE HONEST, I THINK I HAVE MORE OF A REASON TO BE AGGRESSIVE AND HATEFUL. SO GET OVER YOURSELF!** Naruto screamed as he pushed Sasuke to the ground.

Sasuke was shocked to say in the least as he lay down in the ground. Naruto was beyond angry at Sasuke and was getting tired of him thinking everything centers around him.

That was the last day either spoke to each other for the rest of the academy.

-The day after-

Goku woke up to find light ting him, especially his eyes.

_God I hate hospitals. Why do they always put the light above the patients head anyway? _Goku questioned to himself.

**You shouldn't move so much. You're going to hurt yourself, by the way, are you ok? **A mysterious voiced asked.

Goku looked to the side and saw a girl his age peeling an apple for him. Goku recognized her as the girl he saved from Itachi and it seems he wasn't wrong when he said she looked like a younger version of Pema. Wanting to see if she really was Pema's sister, he decided to ask her directly.

**Hey you look a lot like my babysitter Pema. You wouldn't happen to be related are you? **Goku asked.

The girl looked at Goku with surprise and nodded her head.

**I'm her sister.** The girl said.

_I knew it._ Goku thought.

**By the way, how is she, is she alright?** Goku asked with concern.

The girl nodded her head and explained to Goku what's happened to her. Goku frowned that Pema could no longer be a ninja but decided to push on to a new topic.

**By the way, what's your name? I'd really like to know.** Goku said.

But before she could even answer, Goku's family entered in and hugged him and surrounded him love and affection.

The girl smiled at the touching moment and left to go see how her sister was doing.

Everyone that was affected personally by the tragedy all had the same thoughts in their head.

_I promise to get stronger so that this won't ever happen again and I'll keep this promise until the day that I die._

**AN: god damn that was the longest chapter I've ever written. It's like three chapters in one but anyway thanks for the wait as I didn't anticipate for it to be this long. Hope you enjoy this long chapter and please review. It would make it so worth it to have written this chapter. What's going to happen next, find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. **


	9. Interlude : Through the Eyes of Another

**AN: it seems like my story is getting a little popular. Thanks for that my reviewers and please continue to read. This chapter will be another interlude. Note that interludes are meant to be shorter than the average chapter consisting of around 2000 words minimum. With interludes, I stop when I feel there is no need for further writing so it can vary from more than 2000 words or less. Anyway, please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Interlude: Through the Eyes of Another, Night of the Massacre

Pema's POV (first-person mode)

It's been a month since it was the brats and my adorable sister's birthday. Since I couldn't really make it to the party due to family tradition, I just drop them my presents and went back home. I just got the m some coupons from their favorite restaurant Ichiraku's. I'm sure nobody else would give them such a clever and ingenious gift like that.

The past few months, I must admit, were a bit hectic considering my resignation of being ANBU as well as my failure of being Jounin. Kushina was right when she said I wouldn't make the cut but c'mon, sending the ANBU captain Kakashi, the one that was trained by the Yondaime himself, just seemed a bit unfair.

_-Flashback-_

_Where the fuck is he! Talk about rude, he's an hour late. I said to myself_

_I suddenly felt a presence nearby and when I turned around, it was none other than my Jounin instructor/examiner. _

_I couldn't really tell who he was until I reminded myself for the fact he was late, had white hair and was buried in his dirty book, Icha Icha Paradise. It was none other than Kakashi._

_Sorry, an old woman asked me for directions on my way here. Kakashi said with his usual eye smile._

_Old woman my foot! I thought but I just scoffed at the man for his lame excuse. _

_Whatever, let's just get this over with. I said but I had to remember that this guy was a legend, so I kept an open mind and waited for him to make the first move but he just stood there continuing to read his filth. _

_So he wants me to make a move huh … very well but he won't like the repercussions. I activated my perfect set of Sharingan and charged with my Kodachi, a perfect small round blade that was as a shield due to its light weight making it easy to block with._

_He was surprised when I revealed my Sharingan seeing it complete for someone my age until he showed me his own kind of surprise. He lifted his Konoha headband to reveal … a Sharingan?_

_I couldn't believe my eyes as a thousand thoughts were running through my head. _

_Why does he have a Sharingan, only Uchihas are supposed to have them. I said to myself._

_He seized the moment as I was left baffled by these turn of events as he made all these different hand signs and chanted the clan's favorite technique._

_Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! He screamed and out came a giant fireball nearly twice my size._

_Tche! Suiton Suijinheki! I screamed using my second element of water. I summoned a giant wall of water as it protected me from the giant fireball in the end result of steam. _

_When the smoke cleared he was gone. I searched around and he was nowhere to be in sight until … a hand grabbed me from underground, sticking me to the ground and up came Kakashi, upper cutting me to unconsciousness._

_Is that all you got? I must say I'm quite disappointed. Kakashi said which followed by a poof._

_Kagebunshin?! Kakashi said in surprise as I was then directly behind him pointing my kunai directly at his neck. It was end game._

_You lose Kakashi. I said._

_Quite gullible if you think you've already beaten me. He said as there was another poof of smoke leaving behind nothing but air._

_Humph guess are minds think alike don't they Kakashi. I said turning around and facing him. I said._

_I must say I'm quite surprised you found me right away but it's time to get serious. Kakashi said as he made many hand signs in rapid succession which unnerved me considering I haven't even seen Itachi able to do it that fast but then again, I've never fought him before._

_Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu! He screamed as a giant water dragon started to form. _

_Katon Goryuka no Jutsu! I screamed as I made my very own fire dragon. _

_The two dragons clashed and even more steam started to form. This was doing neither of us good considering we can't use our Sharingan in this condition as it hinders sight._

_I suddenly heard the sounds of what sounded like a 1000 birds chirping. When the steam cleared, it showed Kakashi with lightning like aura around him as his right hand was encased by electricity._

_Prepare yourself Pema. Chidori! He screamed as he dashed towards me in great speed._

_I whipped out my Kodachi again in hopes of defending myself as there was another clash between us. _

_His hand made contact with my sword as it started chip away and eventually break. His hand connected with my gut as the lightning started to surge within my entire body. _

_Kakashi thought he won it all until my body started to fade into multiple crows. I have to thank Itachi later for teaching me this._

_The crows came back together as it started to reform back to my shape and figure._

_Man, I really liked that sword you know, and were you planning to kill me? I said with a sly smirk._

_Hardly, if you didn't notice, I only dug in my fingers just enough to make you pass out, not kill you; I could have just pierced right through you. Kakashi said in a serious tone._

_It's quite funny as it seems I have the unique ability to bring out the serious side in everyone, must be a gift._

_I whispered my next command as it was another technique taught to me by Itachi._

_Bunshin Daibakuha. Another clone was made from behind as it dashed toward my opponent._

_Kakashi started to form another Chidori and charge at my clone in hopes of pushing right past it and coming directly at me but boy was he in for a surprise._

_When he made contact, my clone started to inflate and get bigger and fatter until … boom!_

_Kakashi was quite surprised as the blast pushed him back. It was then I made my move and charged at him with my kunai in hand and seeing an opening, I slashed at his torso but was met with a poof of smoke as it revealed it as a wooden log and then a kunai was then pointed directly at my neck from none other than Kakashi himself._

_I lost._

_I must say Pema, no one has ever pushed me this far before. I'm getting quite tired from my long exposure of using the Sharingan, but it seems you have lost. Also for the fact that I too have a Sharingan so I can easily read your lips and hear what they are saying in order for me to counter. It seems Itachi has taught you well but not enough to beat me. He said as he pulled down his head band back to its original place knowing it was really me, not a bunshin._

_Maybe next time. He said as he walked away._

_Rain started to pour that day from the constant collisions of fire and water and I was overly devastated from my first ever loss. Memories of what the clan's members used to say to me started to flash before me of how much of a failure I was._

_I lost … I lost …. I said out loud as I continued to let it sink in and I … laughed. _

_Of course the defeat was devastating but it only signals that I need more training. It seems Kushina was right when she said I wouldn't make the cut. _

_I promised myself I wouldn't be the crybaby princess anymore and pushed back all those repressed memories of cruelty and pain and locked them back up where they are supposed to be, deep within my mind._

_I pushed myself back up and went back home with a smile on my face._

_-End Flashback-_

**Man did that suck. **Pema said out loud.

_Well I'll show him one day. I'm still young, only 13 after all. Maybe I can ask Itachi to spar with me sometime if he isn't too busy with ANBU duty. _ Pema thought.

Pema looked towards the skies and noticed it was getting late.

**Better get home, with mom out on a mission, who's going to cook dad his meal.** Pema said as she sighed.

Pema dashed back to the compound as she thought to herself on what she is going to do tomorrow and for the future.

It was until she smelt something foul did she stop her dash and paused in front of the gate.

_What's going on … what's that smell and why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like what's beyond this gate. _Pema thought.

Pema pushed the gate and gasped at what she was seeing. An ANBU member was killing off the Uchiha clan, slaughtering them to pieces with ease, even to the ones who were considered seasoned fighters.

She glared at the mysterious man and charged at him with her new Kodachi out and ready to stab and slice under its master's order as well as activate her Sharingan.

As she closed in on him, the man turned around and blocked my blade with his own and pulled out a kunai with his other hand and stabbed me in my right leg.

I flinched from the pain and got a good look at his face and gasped.

**Itachi**? I said with shock

Itachi seemed surprised as well and also seemed to be exhibiting some other kind of emotion that I couldn't really tell. It seemed like disappointment or sadness but quickly put on his usual blank face.

**Itachi … what are you doing … why are you doing this? **I asked disbelievingly.

**To … to measure my vessel Pema, I'm tired of this clan holding me back and telling me what I can or cannot do. I want to show them my capabilities and make them all suffer by my hand, including you.** Itachi said while pointing at me.

_He stuttered and that can only mean one thing …. _I thought.

**I don't believe what you're saying to me but I'm not going to let you cause anyone anymore pain. I will stop you and make you open your eyes and see what you are doing is wrong. **I said with conviction.

**If you think I can be stopped then try and stop me Pema but know this, I won't show you any mercy. **Itachi said.

They both started to chant the same move as well has the same hand signs.

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! **Both of us screamed. We both put our techniques in the form of a flamethrower as the flames clashed together for dominance. The power between them was around even, it was all a contest of endurance and will of how long we could breathe and blow.

However Itachi was always the better fighter as I was starting to lose my breath while Itachi remained strong.

Inch by inch as the flames started to get closer to me and I was forced to let go and roll out of the way before the flames could consume me. It was then I was met with another stab to the leg only this time, my left from Itachi's blade and he quickly pulled out before I could counter attack.

Now that he has stabbed both of my legs, I had a hard time standing in place let alone walking and keeping my distance from him.

**You've lost. **He said coldly.He rushed towards me as he mercilessly continued to beat me with his hands using his advanced Taijutsu skills. He punched me in the gut in which I gasped from the pain and he kicked my chest, the force pushing me toward the ground.

I tried to get back up but was met with more stab wounds to my left leg while he was crushing my right with his foot.

I cried out in pain as he continued to torture me and making sure that I wouldn't get back up.

I wouldn't give in though, I wouldn't. I glared at Itachi and started to power up my right hand.

It was then Itachi started to hear a sound that mostly sounded like, a 1000 birds chirping. He looked towards Pema's hand and gasped as he was met with a shock to his gut.

**Chidori!**

Itachi turned into many crows and reformed a few feet away from Pema as he started to take deep breaths. Had she have been a centimeter closer, he would have been dead.

**Your will is strong but I'll break you. **Itachi said.

I continued to look on as he started to do something, to what it was I did not know.

I continued to watch as he closed his eyes and calmed his nerves. When he took his final breath and exhaled a deep sigh, he opened his eyes once again to show …

**Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi! **Itachi screamed.

The next thing I knew, it was lights out.

-Third person view-

Itachi came forward to Pema as she lay there unconscious due to the seemingly endless hours of torture he put her through. His gaze was sad for putting her through that but he must carry on with his mission and finish the job.

**Forgive me. **Itachi said as a lone tear fell of his usual stoic face. He stopped when he saw the tip of Pema's face curve to a smile and she looked up at him, eyes fully open.

**I knew you weren't doing this to see how strong you are cuz you already know. You usually don't care what people think about you except to those who truly know you. You wouldn't be asking for forgiveness if this was all about revenge on the clan for mistreating you. You know perfectly well I would have a better reason to hate this clan more than you. What are your real intentions Itachi, why are you really doing this … please tell me.** Pema said as her eye were glazed.

Itachi for the first time ever saw Pema about to do what he's never seen her ever done …cry, cry because of him and he felt great shame and guilt for putting her though this … his best friend but he shook his head.

_I won't tell her, if she found out about the clan planning a coup de et on Konoha would just hate this clan even more. She mustn't know about the mission._ Itachi thought with conviction but looking at her the way she was, he wasn't sure if he could muster up the strength to do that as he wanted nothing more but to help her and make her feel better. So he said and did the only thing he could instead of looking directly at her face

**Forgive me Pema…. **Itachi saidas he impaled herchest with his blade.

She gasped and passed out from the pain. Pulling the blade out and swishing it out in the air to take the blood out, he placed his sword back to his scabbard and decided to continue on with the mission until….

**Why … why did you do that to sister? **

Itachi's eyes widened and turned around to see a little girl beside Pema's body staring at him with confusion and sadness. It was bad enough killing Pema but she would never forgive him if he killed her sister.

**WHY … WHY DID YOU KILL MY SISTER! SHE … SHE REALLY LIKED YOU, YOU KNOW AND YOU KILLED HER YOU MONSTER!** She screamed and Itachi flinched from the little girls words as he found them true … he was a monster.

Tears started to stream down her face as she shut her eyes closed. Opening them again revealed the Sharingan with one tome in each eye. She charged at Itachi with hands extended and reaching for Itachi, ready to kill.

Itachi blocked most of her attacks but something seemed odd. He's never seen Pema's sister fight before and according to the now deceased Pema, her sister didn't attend the academy but all the spots the girl was aiming at were pressure points and her attacks were random giving Itachi somewhat of a hard time as he wasn't intending to kill her. Her combat prowess seemed to be top notch as well. When she aimed for the neck using her sharp nails, Itachi caught her wrist and grabbed the other one to keep her in place.

The little girl started to struggle against his grip until another tome formed in her right eye and she head butted him for him to let go in which he did.

Itachi tried again to keep her in place in order for him to use Genjutsu to put her to sleep but he noticed her reflexes have increased exponentially.

Getting tired of this, he started to get serious and dashed towards Pema's sister and kneed her in the stomach and roughly picked her up by grabbing her neck.

**For someone who hasn't ever been in battle you sure can hold your own. **Itachi said.

The little girl started to squirm as she glared at Itachi but decided to respond.

**My dad taught me how to fight in order to defend myself just in case I get into danger and mom made me study human anatomy in order for me to be a good scholar as a doctor but I managed to mix in both my studies and fighting together. **She said.

**That explains why you were aiming for my pressure points but the way you are now, you will never defeat me. If you want to avenge your sister then kill me, blame me, hate me, and live on in shame. Run, run and cling desperately to life. ****Then someday, when you have these same eyes, come to me. **Itachi said while glaring at her with his Mangekyo.

**Oh and be sure to tell my foolish little brother Sasuke this as well as I plan to keep him alive. **Itachi continued.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she shook her head.

**As much as I hate you … I don't want to kill. I'm not a fighter like my sister. I don't want to hate, I don't want to live in a life filled with vengeance and agony. I'm not going to listen and do as you say …. **She cried.

It was then Itachi crept closer to her ear for only her to listen to.

**Had you been stronger, you would have been able to protect anyone you held dear. If you won't let your hidden potential free, then I might as well kill you. I plan on to kill everyone on this clan except Sasuke; I need him for something else. You could have had the power to protect those who are dear to you. You're going to let your parents die thanks to your weakness.** Itachi said.

Tears continued to stream down her face as Itachi was going to verbally torture her until …

**PUT HER DOWN!** Itachi and Pema's sister turned around to see a boy with a monkey tail sporting an orange GI. It was then Itachi let her go and glared at his new opponent. It was then that Pema's sister realized as they continued to glare at one another, as her sister would put it … shit was about to go down. (Not going to write action scene again)

-_One day later-_

Pema's sister was relieved to hear her savior and her sister alive and well. It was upsetting to hear that her sister was forever going to live as a cripple and it was even worse as she saw her cry. She eventually got over it after a few hours fell right back to sleep as she had no tears left to spare.

Pema's sister, when not attending Pema would usually visits her savior, the one with the weird monkey tail and gravity defying hair. She would come and go leaving behind fresh set of flowers as well as peeling an apple for him in case he wakes up. She would usually have to throw it away as he hasn't woken up yet and cut and peel a new one.

As she was peeling her eighth apple she contemplated Itachi's words over her head and found them to be true. She was weak, had she been stronger, she would have been able to stop him or at least cripple him in order to protect her loved ones and she had to rely on a complete stranger. She did know boy to be the one that Pema takes care of when she goes and babysits. Yesterdays battle really impressed her as his never give up attitude and his caring heart pushed and fueled him into overwhelm Itachi.

_If I think back from what my sister said a long time ago, I think his name was Goku, or maybe Naruto? No wait it was Goku, Goku's the one sister said to be ridiculously powerful and strong. _Pema thought as her eyes examined him from his face to the rest of his body and thought he was pretty amazing.

_He must go through a lot of prejudice because of his tail and hair. In a way, I think it looks nice and looks pretty cute on him._ She thought but then blushed as she couldn't believe she just thought that.

_Calm down, you just met the guy, how can you think he's cute and amazing in a span of less than a day but then again … he did save my life. _ She continued with her thoughts, but was snapped out of it as she saw the body stir and start to wake up.

Flustered as the boy started to get back up and probably question why she was cutting an apple for him and probably staring at him intently she looked back at the ground and told him to lie back down before he hurts himself.

**You shouldn't move so much. You're going to hurt yourself, by the way, are you ok?** She asked.

She could feel him staring at her and tried to calm herself as she didn't want blood seeping to her face and make her face all red and by the looks of it, she was doing a good job as he didn't question her or anything.

**Hey you look a lot like my babysitter Pema. You wouldn't happen to be related are you? **Goku asked.

She was surprised he knew her and nodded her head to him in confirmation.

**I'm her sister.** She said.

He then asked how she was in a panicked and concerned voice.

She explained the situation to him in which he frowned in sadness but trailed his eyes back to her. She quickly went back to the task at hand as she continued to peel the apple.

**By the way, what's your name? I'd really like to know.** Goku said.

She momentarily stopped her apple peeling placed it back to a plate and speak but before she could even reveal to him her name, his family entered the room and hugged him and surrounded him with love and affection. All of them had tears on their eyes, especially Goku.

She smiled at the touching moment before returning to Pema's room. When she entered she was met with a choke hold from Pema herself.

**It seems like little sister has a crush on somebody.** She said with amusement meanwhile her sister was getting all red in the face while trying to get out of Pema's hold on her.

**It's not like that. **She said.

**I'm sure. **Pema replied back sarcastically while letting go of her sister.

Pema looked at her sister as something seemed to be preoccupying her mind.

**Is something the matter sis?** Pema asked.

… **I think I want to join the academy and be a ninja.** Pema sister said which completely took her by surprise.

**Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, but why?** Pema asked.

**I wasn't able to protect myself from Itachi or the people I care about and I don't want to just sit in the sidelines and wait for someone to rescue me. I don't want to be weak…. **She said in which Pema nodded in understanding.

**And why are you telling me this?** Pema asked.

**Because I want you to train me.** She said with absolute seriousness.

Pema continued to stare at her sister to see if she was really serious and sighed.

**Very well.**

-One month later- Location: Konoha academy

There was ruckus everywhere in the classroom as school hasn't started yet but immediately quieted down once the teacher came in which was none other than Iruka sensei.

**Quite down everyone, please settle down. First I would like to say good morning and hope you prepared for today's Bunshin exam.** Two boys groaned out loud which made everyone snicker. (Guess who)

**Anyway I would like to make an announcement as we have a new student today. **Iruka said.

Everyone started to whisper and chat but was once again silenced by Iruka.

**Now, now no need get so excited but I would like to point out that she got the highest score accumulated on her entry exams than anyone of you all in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. **Iruka said as that sparked everyone's attention including a certain Uchiha.

**Would you please come in? **Iruka called out.

The girl stepped in to the classroom wearing a blue cheongsam (Chinese dress) with red pants, arm band, and shoes, white socks and a red sash while her hair was in a ponytail.

Goku looked down at her and smiled at her upon recognition.

**Everyone, please welcome … Uchiha Chichi.**

**AN: Yes, Pema's sister was none other than Chi-Chi, Goku's wife in DB-DBGT. No worries, no OC's or anything. Pema is and will be the only OC in this story. I congratulate those who found out before reading this which could be most of you. Anyway, to all haters of Chi-Chi and Goku pairing, GTFO. You may bash the story but not my OTP. I feel that Toriyama only showed her bad side in the anime but she has to put up with a lot when being married with Goku and face it, they're perfect for each other making them cannon. You have to admit she has a pretty strong will and always remained faithful to Goku every time he dies or has to go fight. She didn't want Gohan's life to be filled with endless battle and death at every corner like his father, so she wanted to pull him towards another direction as a scholar. Yes she was a little eccentric about it but she just wants what's best for him. Plus who actually has the strength to cook for 3 sayians. **


	10. Chapter 8 Team Seven Assemble

**AN: alright let's make things a little more clear in my story. I know I overpowered a few characters here and there but it did NOT take Goku to transform to ss4 in order to beat Kyuubi. It only takes ss2 in order to defeat Kyuubi and ss4 to use the seven dragons seal as that gives him full access to the dragon balls power. Anyway there is a good reason why I over powered Kyuubi but you won't know why until the very end of this story. Anyway again, I present to you an early chapter in celebration of over 50 reviews and favs. Thank you for your patronage and continue reading. Please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 8: Team Seven Assemble

-5 years later-

These past five years, Goku wasn't going to lie have been pretty … awkward. For one thing Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have stopped speaking to each other since the Itachi incident and Goku doesn't know why and none of his friends would say anything of the matter.

There was also a struggle between Sakura and Ino as they also suddenly broke their friendship and now they pretty much hate each other's guts like Naruto and Sasuke used to be only a little less friendly. They seem to be fighting over something or someone and Goku couldn't really tell what.

It seems Goku himself was the only link and chain that was keeping everything together for everyone to remain friends and he was always the one who actually spoke at all within the group of friends.

They're only talkative when he is alone with one of them and Sasuke just completely detached himself from everyone. Sometimes Goku would walk with him to his parent's house to say hello but even they didn't say anything of the matter. It seems Itachi's leave really affected everyone in that family, especially the mother as her eyes seemed lifeless and dull.

There were rumors going around that the Uchiha clan were planning a coup against Konoha but there was no proof or evidence and the Uchiha's haven't made a move and still remained loyal to the Hokage and the village.

Well anyway, over the five years, Goku's weighted clothing has reached its peak of 100kg each and Goku was still able to maneuver over obstacles and run around the town as if they weren't even on him but it got a lot harder when his father decided to borrow a set of Gai's ankle weights and attach it to Goku upon request from him. Goku could hardly move with those on but managed somehow in over a month and was able to run in three. That was around two years ago when he received extra weights.

He fully mastered what the book offered him of doing unorthodox chores around Konoha. Apparently he was a pretty good farmer as well as fisher. Goku would provide Konoha with some big fishes whenever he made a trip to the river nearby the village and helped farmers grow their crops only without the usage of tools, bare hands only.

On the plus side though, Pema could walk again thanks to surgery. However she was not to run or put any extra pressure or do anything strenuous to her legs meaning she can't run but at least she got the ability to stand again which was good. Over the years she lived a peaceful life and got a job at the local dango shop. She was now 18 and looked in what most men would see as desirable. She had the perfect frame and figure and men would pretty much do anything for her which she sometimes would take advantage of. She oftenly got extra tip from the job she works at.

Today was the last day of school until graduation and everyone had to take the final exam. Everyone had to present their examiners the Bunshin no jutsu and Naruto and Goku were the only ones left to be examined. Naruto was to go in first upon rock paper scissor game.

**Alright Naruto, let's see if you can finally perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. **Iruka said, while the person next to him with white hair, Mizuki, was smirking a suspicious looking smirk.

**Iruka sensei, Mizuki sensei, could I perhaps do another technique that is similar to Bunshin no Jutsu. **Naruto asked.

Iruka and Mizuki looked at each other and Mizuki nodded while Iruka sighed.

**It better not be one of your stupid inventions like Oiroke no Jutsu. **Iruka said as he shivered form that perverted memory.

Naruto smirked and raised his hand in air in happiness.

**Alright, prepare to get your socks knocked off. Kagebunshin no Jutsu! **Naruto screamedwhich was followed by a giant poof of smoke.

Iruka and Mizuki waited until the smoke cleared and as it did, it revealed five clones of Naruto who were all smirking at them with confidence and victory.

It doesn't pay to have the Hokage as your dad to lend you an extra hand for help.

Iruka and Mizuki were shocked as Kagebunshin was an advanced type of Bunshin and seeing Naruto do it completely baffled them.

Iruka smiled at Naruto seeing him pass with flying colors while Mizuki was also smiling only it was forced.

**Congratulations Naruto, you pass. Please take your forehead protector you are now an official ninja of Konoha. **Iruka said and all Narutos cheered.

**Please send in your brother on your way out please. **Mizuki said in a neutral voice as Goku was his last hope to fulfilling his plans of leaving this village with a rare and powerful scroll.

Naruto nodded and exited out of the room to fetch his brother. Outside Naruto saw Goku playing with his tail while waiting patiently for his turn.

**So, did you pass? **Goku asked and Naruto smirked and revealed his forehead protector in front of him.

**Congratulations bro, now it's my turn. **Goku said with confidence.

**You have the smoke pellets? **Naruto asked and Goku nodded his head while taking off his weighted clothing. Naruto called Goku crazy when he first saw how much weight he was carrying the first time he wore his new outfit.

Speaking of outfits, Naruto followed Goku's example of wearing orange and wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants, and blue sandals.

**Yep.** Goku said as he attached them to his boots. The moment he adds extra pressure than the average step, the pellets would go off and then his plans would unfold.

Once he entered the room, Iruka and Mizuki stood there waiting for him to make his move.

**Here I go, Bunshin no Jutsu! **Goku screamed and then added that extra pressure on his left foot as the smoke pellets went off and left a huge amount of smoke.

Iruka and Mizuki coughed a little and when the smoke cleared, revealed many clones of Goku everywhere with their arms crossed and a confident smirk upon his face however what they were seeing was one of the techniques in Goku's book called the after image and Goku was riding on this technique to work and it did.

_HOW! How can this be? _Mizuki thought.

**Congratulations Uzumaki Goku, you pass with flying colors.** Iruka smiled. There was another cloud of smoke when Goku added more pressure to his right foot letting go and releasing his after images, letting them disappear. He took his forehead protector with pride as well as a smile on his face for tricking his examiners and left the room laughing his ass off as he made it outside of school where he was congratulated from his parents as well as his friends.

-One day later-

Shocking news, Mizuki attempts to steal a rare scroll filled forbidden jutsu and managed to successfully steal it until Iruka and a few other managed to take it back and imprison Mizuki.

A lot of the students were shocked by this considering Mizuki was one of the kinder and more laid back sensei than most others including Iruka. That goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover.

Well anyway, today was the day everyone was to get there Jounin instructor and sensei in order to become strong and well endowed ninjas. Iruka came to class with a few stitches on his face but none the less had a smile on his face when he looked at his fellow graduate students.

**Congratulation to all of those who graduated, today I will be sending you to teams of 3-4 people to specialized Jounin instructors. For now on, they will be your teachers. I'll first call out the names, the Jounin instructor and then what team number you will be called. **Iruka said.

**Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino to Jounin instructor Asuma, you will be known as Team 10. **Iruka said. Ino cried in agony as she wasn't placed in with Sasuke and was smugly laughed at by her ex-friend Sakura.

**Put a sock in it forehead.** Ino said.

**Oh it seems Ino-pig is a little angry, poor baby. **Sakura said snidely.

They glared at one another as they continued to fight verbally with taunts, mockery and even some absurd remarks of their family members.

**Ino, Sakura, please quiet down. **Iruka said. They quieted down but the glaring never ceased.

**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura …** Iruka called but was interrupted with Naruto raising his fist in the air and screaming in happiness while Sakura hung her head down in sadness. Iruka just laughed it off and continued with the list. It was until he called Sasuke did Sakura cheer and Naruto hung his head. There was a moment of silence as these two haven't spoken to each other and only hung out with each other if forced to. Everyone pretty much knew how either felt about the other however this time they glared at each other with sparks flashing between the m and both boys looked at the other direction feeling irritation of being paired with the other.

_Well at least it's something. They'll be friends again before I know it. _Goku thought with his hand behind his back.

… **and Uzumaki Goku to Jounin instructor Kakashi, you will be known as Team 7. **Called Iruka, making Naruto and Goku to cheer as they were put together in a team.

**Hinata Hyuga, Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shin and Uchiha Chichi to Jounin instructor Kurenai, you will be known as Team 8. That's about everyone. Good luck and do your best out there. **Iruka said and promptly left.

It was now a game of waiting as the three teams waited patiently for their instructors. Goku fell asleep right on the spot while Naruto and Sakura were feeling all giddy and hyped up on the teams that were chosen. Although Naruto was happy that Sakura was on his team he was happier upon hearing Goku would be on his team as well.

It was then a bearded guy smoking a cigarette came in and called out for team 10. Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru waved goodbye to everyone and left with their instructor.

Goku continued to snore loudly as everyone continued to wait. Chichi and Hinata at this point decided to talk to each other and after a while became good friends. Both coming from prestigious clans, they had a lot in common. Chichi always thought the Hyuugas were all stuck up and too prideful but her views changed as she continued to talk to Hinata. She found her to be quite friendly and very kind which is pretty rare to find these days. In the past, people didn't' really like her considering she was always Mrs. Perfect and her skills were always placed as talent thanks to her relations to her clan and her sister instead of her hard work. She would often hang out with Goku seeing as he was the only one who ever shown her kindness and accepts her but he was kind to everybody. It felt refreshing meeting someone who accepts her for her instead of just one person. It was kind of ironic as people wouldn't say anything bad about Sasuke as his situation was somewhat similar to hers but dismissed it as something you really shouldn't say out loud.

It was then Team 8 instructor showed up to fetch her team. Kurenai had long black hair and crimson eyes; one might mistake her for an Uchiha thanks to her appearance as well as her prowess in Genjutsu arts. Now it was just Team 7 all alone by themselves.

It's been hours and their instructor still continued to make them wait. At this point, Naruto has had it and decided to prank his teacher. He grabbed the nearby eraser and placed it on top of the slightly open door. Upon opening it, the eraser would fall on to the person's head. Sakura tried to persuade him not to do it as it was wrong but the inner her was speaking otherwise. Sasuke on the other hand didn't believe this would work considering this was a Jounin instructor for crying out loud while Goku continued to snore his troubles away.

It was then their instructor finally came and opened the door and plop came the eraser crashing towards his head.

Naruto started to laugh out loud as Sakura was apologizing for his actions and trying to weasel her way out while her inner her again said otherwise. Sasuke just continued his brooding as he thought of his Jounin instructor as unreliable and pathetic. At this point Goku woke up from his long nap.

**Huh, is our instructor here already? Hey where'd everybody go? **Goku said as he rubbed the drowsiness off his eyes.

**Hmm … How can I say this…? My first impression is … I don't like you guys. **Kakashi said flat out.

-Few minutes later- Location: random rooftop

**Ok … let's begin with some introductions. **Kakashi said.

**What do you want to know? **Naruto asked.

**How about … your likes, dislikes … dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that.** Kakashi said.

**Why don't you introduce yourself to us first? **Naruto said in which Sakura agreed.

**Oh … me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future …? Hmm…. Well I have lots of hobbies ….** Kakashi finished.

**So all we learned we learned was his name.** Sakura whispered to her teammates.

**Now it's your turn from the right. **Kakashi said.

**Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen! What I like even more is the restaurant ramen Ichiraku's. What I dislike is waiting for the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. And my dream …. Naruto said.**

_Does he think about anything besides ramen? _Kakashi thought.

**Is to surpass Hokage and then have all the people in this village acknowledge my existence. Hobbies … pranks I guess. **Naruto finished.

_He's grown in an interesting way …. _Kakashithought_. _

**I see, next. **Kakashi said.

**My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I don't really like anything. … I don't want to use the word 'dream' but … I have an ambition, to kill a certain man. **Sasuke finished.

_Cool. 3_ Sakura thought.

_He better not mean me. _Naruto thought.

_I thought so. _Kakashi thought.

_I'm hungry. What should I eat today? _Goku thoughtas he wasn't paying full attention as he still feels a little drowsy. Plus he already knows everybody.

**My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is … the person I like is … umm … should I say my dreams for the future …? Oh My! **Sakura said as she eyed Sasuke.

…_. _Kakashi thought.

**The thing I dislike … is Naruto. **Sakura said without any restraints of saying that out loud. (This is all cannon)

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _Naruto mentally screamed.

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT_. Sasuke thought containing his laughter.

_Girls of this age are more interested in love than Ninjutsu …. _Kakashi thought.

_That was … a little uncalled for. _Goku thought

_Maybe that was a bit too harsh. It's not like I haven't' seen his advancements towards me but I like Sasuke-kun. Maybe this will teach him to leave me alone and find someone else. _Sakura thought.

**Next. **Kakashi called Goku.

**My name is Uzumaki Goku. I like to spar, eat, train and hang with my friends. I dislike suffering especially if it means my friends and family. Oh and I hate math too. **Goku said.

**And your dreams? **Kakashi asked.

Goku smiled upon hearing this. **To be the strongest warrior ever, even stronger than our savior or the Kages and if that can't be done than I want to be a hero, someone like the savior, he's my idol. **Goku said.

_Oh if only you knew how alike you both are. _Kakashi thought.

**Alright that's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow. **Kakashi said.

**Yay! What kind of duties, tell me, tell me! **Naruto screamed excitingly.

**We are going to do something with just the five of us. **Kakashi replied.

**What?! What?! **Naruto asked.

**Survival training. **Kakashi finished.

This perked Goku's interest as well as Sasuke.

**Survival training? **Naruto questioned.

**Why is our duty, training? We did enough training at the academy. **Sakura said.

_Damn straight. _Naruto and Goku thought.

**I'm your opponent, but this isn't normal training. **Kakashi said.

**Then! Then! What is it?! **Narutoasked while still feeling hyped up.

Kakashi started laughing in which Sakura questioned why he was laughing.

**No … well … it's just that … when I tell you this, you guys are definitely going to flip. **Kakashi said.

**Flip? **Naruto questioned.

**Of the 29 graduates, around 9-11 will be chosen as genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%. **Kakashi finished.

Everyone was starting to freak out while Sasuke kept his cool.

_Challenge accepted. _Goku thought as he always loves a challenge Goku was trying his best to contain his excitement.

… _Does anything discourage this guy? _Kakashi thought while looking at Goku shaking and grinning like an idiot.

**I told you you'd flip. **Kakashi said.

**WHAT THE HELL! BUT WE WORKED SO HARD … THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF GRADUATING? **Naruto yelled.

**Oh … that? That's just to select those that have a chance of becoming genin. **Kakashi answered.

**Anyway tomorrow you will be graded on the training field. Bring your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast, you'll throw up. **Kakashi said.

_Throw up?! Is it that Tough?! _Sakura thought.

_I can't fail; I won't go back to the academy. _Naruto thought.

….. Sasuke thought.

_Screw that let me throw up, I'm not going to skip breakfast. _Goku thought.

**The details can be read on this printout. Don't be late tomorrow. Kakashi** said.

_But … if I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun. This is a test of love. _Sakura thought. (Again this is all canon, getting all this dialogue from the manga itself. Not trying to make Sakura look like a love sick puppy.)

…. Sasuke thought while crushing the paper.

_Too much kanji! _Both Naruto and Goku thought as they read.

**See you tomorrow. **Kakashi said as he vanished.

… everyone thought.

-Uzumaki- Namikazi residence-

Goku and Naruto were having dinner with the family while discussing to their parents about their dilemma. Kushina and Minato just smirked and chuckled a little upon hearing this however.

_Heh, Kakashi you evil bastard, using scaring tactics, sure reminds me of the old days when I had to test you on the bell test but you're in for quite a surprise tomorrow. _Minato thought.

**I'm sure you'll do fine. **Kushina said as she placed tonight's feast on the table.

Goku munched his worries away as he was devouring anything he gets his hands on while Naruto decided to eat one plate and excused himself for last minute training.

When Goku finished his plate, he decided to join Naruto and spar with him.

**If you're so worried Naruto, why don't you fight me instead of that dummy of yours. **Goku said.

**Really?! **Naruto said in which Goku nodded his head. Naruto smirked upon this chance as he never really spared with his brother before.

**Alright then, Kagebunshin no Jutsu! **Naruto screamed as multiple shadow clones appeared before him and all charged at Goku.

Goku just smirked at this challenge and prepared himself as Naruto's clones all came at him with nothing to hold them back. Goku cracked his knuckles and then dashed towards the multiple clones of Naruto, fully intending to win.

-The next morning.-

Everyone made it to the place where they were supposed to be feeling really tired as they usually don't get up this early.

**What happen to you guys?** Sakura asked a little concerned.

There were multiple bruises and cuts on both Naruto and Goku as they gave Sakura a sheepish smile. It seemed like the battle already took place for them.

**We kind of sparred and things got out of hand until it turned out to a full out brawl. **Goku said.

**Geez** …. Sakura said.

They've waited what felt like hours and probably was and when he finally showed up …

**YOU'RE LATE! **Both Naruto and Sakura screamed.

Kakashi just ignored them and placed a clock on a stump set for noon and pointed three bells towards his team.

**Your task is to take these bells from me before noon. Those who don't get the bell by noon … will not get lunch. Not only will I tie you to one of those stumps, I'll eat right in front of you. **Kakashi said.

_So this is why he told us not to eat …. _Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke thought.

_Good thing I already ate a hearty breakfast but I'm still hungry. It's going to be torture if he ties me to that stump and eat in front of me. _Goku thought.

**You only need to get one bell. There are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and … the person who doesn't take the bell fails. So, at least one of you will be back to the academy. **Kakashi said.

{Silence}

**You can even use shurikens. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill.** Kakashi said.

**But … you'll be in danger. **Sakura said worriedly.

**Yea, you're so slow you couldn't even dodge a black board eraser. We'll kill you. **Naruto said.

**In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Ignore Mr. Dead Last here and start when I say …. **Kakashi said.

A vein formed in Naruto's head upon hearing the word dead last and took his kunai out and charged at Kakashi with full speed.

It was then in a split second, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto holding his hand with the kunai and pointed towards Naruto's head. Sakura and Sasuke were surprised from his speed and were starting to acknowledge their sensei.

**Slow down … I haven't even said start yet. **Kakashi said but then felt something prickly against his back. When he turned his head, he saw Goku holding a kunai towards his back.

_When did he …. _Kakashi thought.

**Release him! **Goku commanded in which Kakashi sighed and let go. Goku then dropped his kunai and waited patiently for his sensei to say start.

**Well it seems like you're prepared to come at me with intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehehe, seems like … I'm beginning to like you guys. Okay let's get going. Ready …. **Kakashi said.

Everyone got into position.

**Start! **

**AN: Well that's the end of that. So what do you guys think? Its team 7 and Goku vs. Kakashi, who's going to win, what's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 9 Kakashi vs Team 7

**AN: hello. Chapter 9 is complete. I don't have much to say so please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 9: Kakashi vs. Team 7

**Start! **Kakashi said.

Everyone split up to the nearest hiding place into the forest in hopes for a sneak attack as they hide from their sensei … everyone but one certain blonde ninja and a saiyan.

**Come and fight me! **Naruto screamed with Goku right next to him.

_The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well … I guess they're no ordinary ninja_…. Kakashi thought.

_Morons. _Sasuke thought.

_What are they doing?! They already look beat up … can they really go against someone like sensei? _Sakura thought.

**I'll let you go first Naruto; I want to see where I stand up against him alone. **Goku said in which Naruto nodded in understanding.

**You're a little bit off. **Kakashi said.

**The only thing off is your haircut! **Naruto shouted as he charged at him.

**Hmph, I'll teach you., first lesson of ninja fighting, Taijutsu. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat. **Kakashi said as he reached for his sac attached to his pants.

_Why is he teaching me Taijutsu when he's about to pull out a weapon? _Naruto thought.

After scrounging around his sac, Kakashi pulled out … a book?

….. Everyone thought.

**What the hell man, why you have a book out! **Naruto screamed.

**Why? Because I want to see what happens next. It won't make a difference against you guys so don't worry about it. **Kakashi said as he flipped through the chapters.

**Why you little …. **Naruto said.

**Look who's talking. **Kakashi retaliated.

**I'm going to beat you to a pulp! **Naruto screamed as he dashed towards him.

As Naruto charged, he pulled back his right hand and made a jump towards Kakashi and tried to punch him in the face. Kakashi easily blocked it with his hand that wasn't reading the book. Naruto wasn't finished thought as he was following it with a swift kick using his left leg but again Kakashi dodged only this time by ducking. As Naruto made his landing, he spin dashed to Kakashi as he pulled back his left arm to try to punch his sensei again. Kakashi suddenly vanished within Naruto's peripheral vision until…

**A ninja isn't supposed to be caught from behind, idiot. **Kakashi said.

**Naruto behind you! **Goku screamed.

Kakashi then positioned his hands in the form of the seal of the tiger. (I'm sure you guys know what's going to happen next XD)

Everyone seeing this, tried to warn Naruto to get out of there.

**Huh? **Naruto said as he started to get nervous.

**Too late! Kakashi said.**

There was a twinkle in Kakashi's eyes as he started to push his hands forward.

**Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique A 1000 Years of Pain!** Kakashi screamed as Naruto was sent flying to the nearby pond feeling the ultimate pain.

_What … that's not Ninjutsu … supreme technique? That was just a super powerful ass poke. _Sakura thought.

… Sasuke thought.

Meanwhile Goku was keeping his laughter to a minimum as this was a serious situation. Goku continued to analyze his sensei for specific weaknesses as Naruto continues fighting him but so far, it's inconclusive since his sensei isn't really going all out.

_Ouch! Ouch! What the hell! He'll pay for this. _Naruto thought.

Suddenly shurikens sprung out of the pond as it was rapidly heading towards Kakashi however Kakashi just laughed at something funny from his book as he caught the shurikens with his fingers.

_God damn it. This isn't even fair. How am I supposed to beat someone who was trained by dad? Snap out of it! You are Uzumaki Naruto, you never give up. It's time I give it everything I got. _Naruto said to himself as he formed a seal with his hands.

Naruto finally came out of the pond drenched, as he tried to get back the lost air he's been holding.

**What … finished all ready? So it's true, you are all talk and no action, a true dead last. **Kakashi said. (Who's famous for saying this only instead of dead last, its piece of trash?)

Naruto just glared at him while Kakashi continued to push his buttons.

**I am not a dead last and I will make you acknowledge me! **Naruto screamed.

Many clones bursted out of the water as they landed right beside their original eager to put an end to Kakashi's test and retrieve the bells in order to keep his place and status as genin.

They were all grinning with anticipation and confidence as to them; it was a 10 on 1 battle. Kakashi remained indifferent until

**What the? **Kakashi gasped as a Naruto clone managed to sneak and hold onto Kakashi to keep him in place. The other clones dashed towards Kakashi to make sure he stays that way by grabbing onto his other limbs. The original seeing his sensei unable to move, charged and pulled back his fist.

**I got you now! **Naruto screamed. He pushed his hands forward in order to punch Kakashi but was stopped by his brother.

**What are you doing! **Naruto screamed.

**Take a closer look genius. **Goku retaliated.

Naruto turned to look at Kakashi again when he say one of his clones in place instead.

**Sorry Naruto but he duped you. **Goku said.

… Naruto thought.

He turned his head when he suddenly saw a bell next to a nearby tree.

**A bell! **Naruto screamed.

**Naruto wait! **Goku screamed but was too late as a rope tugged at Naruto's foot and sent him flying up tied to a tree branch.

Kakashi dashed towards the scene, picked up the bell and disappeared once again only to be found on top of the tree branch where Naruto was tied up leaning down to Naruto's level.

**A ninja must be able to read what's underneath the underneath. Basically what I'm saying is, think outside the box. **Kakashi said.

**I know already! **Naruto said.

**I'm telling you because you don't, dumbass. **Kakashi said.

_Now. _Sasuke thought as he expertly threw his shurikens as his sensei finally showed an opening.

Goku just shook his head as he sighed knowing that was just another Kawarimi jutsu. Having the ability to sense ki comes in handy as he always knows where his enemies will be where ever they hide and it seems Sasuke just revealed where he was and it seems Sasuke knows it as well as he was running towards another hiding spot.

Goku went over to his brother and took out a kunai to free Naruto.

**Jeez, you know that pretty much screamed trap you know. **Goku said.

**Shut up and free me. **Naruto said.

**Only if you quit pretending to be an idiot just for the laughs, c'mon Naruto you're better than this. You've shown me the depths of your skill yesterday. This charade may make your opponents underestimate you but you won't get any respect this way. You've learned many considerable hard jutsus in which even a skilled Chunin would have trouble learning under a few hours not to mention Kagebunshin is a forbidden jutsu. It's time you show your true self Naruto and I think I have a plan to beat him. **Goku said as he finished cutting the rope.

Naruto in the meanwhile started to think deeply at what his brother was saying. Did he really think that highly of him he thought but pushed it off as he wanted to hear his brother's plan.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura was running and jumping around the trees to find Sasuke as she worries her sensei has already gotten to him. She was originally heading towards Naruto but saw Goku going to untie the rope for Naruto so she instead decided to find Sasuke.

Sakura kept thinking the bad things that could have happened to him but quickly just push it aside as in her mind set; Sasuke is invincible, nothing bad will ever happen to Sasuke as he was rookie of the year right next to Chichi. (Ha, gave Chichi a slight cameo mentioning. What, you say there can only be one, well too bad it's my story and I say there will be one for both boy and girl)

She started to panic as she saw her sensei and she didn't quite landed yet and feared she would get caught once she made the slightest sound. She managed to land with only a brief sound of rustling leaves and luckily her sensei didn't even look at her general direction. She sighed a breath of relief and continued watching him until he goes away.

**Hey, Sakura behind you.**

Sakura turned around only to see her sensei with a creepy look on his face. Fear started to shroud her usual calm complexion.

Kakashi made a strange seal and the next thing Sakura knew, leaves engulfed both her and her sensei until he outright just disappeared. Sakura's eyes started to look a little hazy complimented with a slight flushed face and when she blinked, the leaves were gone and she was all alone by herself.

**What … was that? Where did sensei go? **Sakura asked herself.

**Sakura…. **

Sakura turned towards the voice as she could recognize that voice anywhere but was only met with something completely horrifying.

Sasuke was covered head to toe with shurikens, kunai, and blood everywhere. He looked like he was about to die.

**Sakura … please help me…. **Sasuke said.

Tears started to form in her eyes until she flat out screamed.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH! **

-Back to Goku-

**I'm not sure about this. I haven't really perfected that technique yet. **Naruto said.

**Yet you used it on me anyways last night. Not only did it put me off guard, it made another opening. Trust me on this one Naruto. Remember what I said before those 5 years ago, that when we're together, we're unbeatable. **Goku said.

Goku and Naruto then heard a loud scream coming from the forest.

**That's Sakura! **Naruto said recognizing that voice anywhere. Goku nodded and both boys started to run towards that direction.

**Naruto, I'm going to find Sasuke, you go to Sakura. I have a feeling sensei will be after him next. **Goku said. Naruto nodded and with that, both brothers split up, one heading towards Sakura and the other finding Sasuke.

-Meanwhile-

**That scream … Sakura …. **Sasuke said.

**Lesson number 2, Genjutsu, Sakura completely fell for it. **Kakashi said.

**Hmph, she would fall for that … but I'm not the same as them. **Sasuke said.

**Say that after you get the bell … Sasuke-kun. **Kakashi said with mock respect.

Kakashi pushed his book away knowing this is going to be the second hardest fight he will be having today. After Kakashi's done with Sasuke, he was going to test Goku. To him, Goku was currently a wild card but it seems he has the most sense out of the group. With Sasuke being too arrogant, Sakura too overly affectionate to the arrogant one not to mention being the weakest link, and Naruto's hot headed nature making it easy for him to exploit weaknesses as someone with an enraged outlook tend to leave many openings. He had to be careful though as he doesn't want a certain individual inside said boy to come out and play.

**This is going to be interesting. **Kakashi said.

They traded glares one another finding a moment to exploit any weakness or the slightest sign for the other to mess up, such as blinking at a standoff.

Not being the patient type, Sasuke decided to make the first move and threw many shurikens at his sensei. Being the expert he was, he easily dodged it only to see Sasuke had laid out a trap for him.

**It's a trap. **Kakashi said. (Ha, making too much references)

The shurikens made contact with the rope Sasuke laid out and many kunais and other varies sharp objects made their way towards Kakashi in which he dodged again by jumping.

Seizing the opportunity, Sasuke dashed using every bit of his speed and appeared right behind Kakashi for a kick to the face. Kakashi blocked the kick using his left arm to shield his face and grabbed Sasuke's leg using his right hand. However Sasuke wasn't done with his onslaught making sure not to give Kakashi the slightest break and tried to punch his face again with his right hand. Kakashi blocked it by grabbing the fist with his open hand but found himself defenseless as Sasuke was going to finish it using his other leg. Kakashi lifted both his arms while keeping Sasuke's right arm and left leg in place. Sasuke was upside down with a smirking face all up on Kakashi's own face as he reached for the bells using his open left hand. Kakashi let go Sasuke's limbs and pushed him away from him as well as backing away himself.

**Not bad … I do admit you are better than the other two so far but you can't win like this, not by yourself. **Kakashi said trying to give Sasuke a clue as to how to win this test but it fell on deaf ears as Sasuke started to make many seals. Kakashi then started to recognize those seals and widened his eyes with disbelief but then again … Pema was also able to do this technique around his age as he remembered his fight with her.

_It's a real shame we couldn't have that rematch. _Kakashi thought as he braced himself with the inevitable fire blast.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **Sasuke screamed.

A mighty flame erupted out of Sasuke's mouth as it consumed the entire open area leaving behind a small crater. When Sasuke dispersed the technique, he found that his sensei wasn't there or anywhere for that matter.

He looked behind, above, to the sides and in front of him but there was no sign of his sensei anywhere.

**Where is he? **Sasuke asked himself as he continued to survey the area.

**Below you! **Kakashi screamed as he grabbed Sasuke's foot. Sasuke started to sink in to the ground until his head was level with the floor.

**Lesson number 3, Ninjutsu, sorry Sasuke maybe next time. **Kakashi said as he left Sasuke by himself while pulling out his book. As he continued reading his smut for around 5 minutes, he was face to face with his last target of the day.

**Well I wasn't even looking for you and here I am face to face with you, must be my lucky day. **Kakashi said as he pushed his book away again.

_There's no way I can beat sensei alone, I'm going to need help. All I have to do his stall him until Naruto gets here with everybody else. I have to give everything I've got. _Goku thought.

**Ready? **Kakashi asked in which Goku shook his head. This earned a confused face from Kakashi but Goku just ignored him as he started to take off some unnecessary clothing. Kakashi watched with fascination as well as disbelief as he watched Goku taking off his boots, wrist bands and t-shirt, not to mention Gai's ankle weights. (Not really sure how much Gai's ankle weights are but the weighted clothing is around 500kg or slightly over 1000 pounds)

_Geez, it seems I'm going to have to go serious as well. If he had on this many weights, he's going to move fast. I must admit I'm quite impressed. Sensei, if this really is the Goku I've met over 12 years ago, I'm in for quite a challenge. _Kakashi thought.

Goku got into battle ready stance until Kakashi pushed one of his hands forward to make Goku wait.

**I can already tell you're going to be one of my more difficult opponents. I'm sorry Goku but I'm going to have to give you special treatment compared to the others. **Kakashi said as he lifted his headband to reveal … the Sharingan.

It was Goku's turn to have his eyes widen with disbelief as only Uchihas are supposed to be the only ones with this Dojutsu.

Memories, bad memories started to surface within Goku's mind but Goku just casted them aside. If his sensei really does have the Sharingan, this will even further prove he can't defeat his sensei alone on this.

_C'mon Naruto, I could use some help now. _Goku thought as he went back to his stance with Kakashi following suite.

-Meanwhile-

Sakura started to wake up only to see … she was being piggybacked with Naruto carrying her.

**Na … Naruto what are you doing? **Sakura asked slightly flustered.

**We're going to meet up with my brother and Sasuke. The only way we can beat sensei is if we fight him together. **Naruto said.

**But there are only three bells; one of us is going to have to be sent back. **Sakura said.

**That's the whole point. My brother and I deduced that Kakashi only brought three bells so that we would fight for ourselves so that we won't go back to the academy and even if we didn't come up with this conclusion, it would have been better if only one of us was sent back then all of us. **Naruto said.

**Put me down Naruto, I think I can run. We'll reach the destination faster if you didn't carry me. **Sakura said. Naruto nodded and placed Sakura down as they both ran to go find Sasuke and Goku.

**My bro has a plan to defeat him but it's going to require all of us or at least most of us to get the bells. **Naruto said as they continued to dash.

They were put to a halt as they saw Sasuke … with just his head.

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **Sakura screamed as she passed out … again.

…. Naruto and Sasuke thought.

**Great, now it's just me. Hey Sasuke look out for Sakura for me. My bro is going to need at least some kind of reinforcements and seeing as you and Sakura aren't going anywhere anytime soon, … well you get the picture. **Naruto said as he went to go find his brother.

-Back to Goku-

Goku suddenly disappeared in from Kakashi and reappeared in front of him catching Kakashi off guard. He punched Goku in the face only Goku's entire form started to fade but then felt inconsiderable amount of pain as a punch was connected to his gut from the real Goku. Kakashi shook off the pain and tried to punch Goku again but Goku managed to escape and many after images started to form in a circle surrounding Kakashi.

**This trick won't work twice. **Kakashi said now fully utilizing his Sharingan. He looked around and then suddenly charged at the one to his left and his elbow connected to Goku's gut.

Goku backed away from Kakashi with his hand on his gut from the pain.

**Okay plan b then. **Goku said as plan b was to just to charge at the foe and try to overpower him with flurries of fast punches and kicks.

Goku reeled his fist back and pushed forward directly towards his sensei's face using his left hand. Kakashi managed to barely dodge it but Goku countered with a spin and tried to elbow him using his right arm. Kakashi blocked the elbow attack using his left arm. He felt a few bones crack from the force but managed to stay in place. Goku backed up a little and proceeded to punch him again using his left fist. When Kakashi blocked again, Goku tried to overpower Kakashi using brute strength but Kakashi didn't budge so Goku gave up with the punch and followed with a knee strike towards his sensei's gut but Kakashi followed Goku's example and blocked it with his own knee. Once the clash was made, both sensei and student back flipped and were now a few meters away from each other.

Kakashi was slightly panting and he hasn't been this tired since his fight with Pema.

_His strength and speed is outrageous. I can only thank Gai for helping me prepare for this since the time he fought me using the celestial gates. Once this day is over, maybe I should go visit him in the hospital. It's been a while since he used the 4__th__ gate, probably still hurting right now in the hospital bed. Well at least he has his students. _Kakashi thought.

Meanwhile Goku was also panting as he hasn't fought anyone as tough as Kakashi.

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **Kakashi screamed.

Goku's eyes widened from the familiar technique as the last time this technique was used against him was against Itachi. Goku jumped over the giant fireball but later regretted it as somehow his sensei managed to sneak behind him and was then tied with rope. Kakashi grabbed Goku and started to spin himself along with Goku as they made their dissent. Boom! Impact.

**Kagebunshin, Kage Buyo (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf) followed by Omote Renge (Front Lotus). I guess I'll have to thank you again Gai. **Kakashi said.

His eyes widened as Goku appeared out of the rubble seemingly fine but he was clutching his head profusely rubbing and tending to his head as if he was only experiencing a strong headache or a bump to his head.

_That should have knocked him out …. _Kakashi thought.

**ARE YOU CRAZY! I THOUGHT THIS WAS JUST A TEST BUT IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME! **Goku screamed.

Kakashi sweat dropped and just eye smiled at him to calm down and get back to the fight.

Goku not liking how things were progressing, changed tactics and moved on to the use of weapons. He took the power pole off his back and pointed at Kakashi in stance similar to how you would hold a bo staff. Kakashi understanding this pulled out a simple kunai and prepared himself.

What Kakashi did next surprised Goku as Kakashi threw his kunai at him in which Goku easily blocked. In less than a second later, Kakashi was in front of Goku, lightning surrounding his right hand. Goku heard what sounded like a thousand birds chirping and Kakashi thrust his hand forward in hopes to knock out Goku, a simple jab to the shoulder would immediately knock him out as that's how he managed to defeat Gai in his 4th gate state. Goku knowing this to be a very dangerous attack from the amount of energy Kakashi was pouring; Goku braced himself and blocked it with his power pole. His dad told him about Kakashi's special technique when he would tell him and Naruto stories of the war he fought in and how Kakashi made his own technique that would rival Rasengan and the fact that it has the ability to pierce through anything as if said object was made of something weak like Paper Mache (or Raditz lol).

The clash between the power pole and Kakashi's Chidori was now in an epic power struggle. Kakashi was shocked to see that Chidori wasn't able to pierce what he presumed to be a strange orange Bo staff and went with a different plan. He opened his lightning charged hand and grabbed the power pole sending bolts of electricity from the pole towards its master, sending powerful jolts to Goku. Goku screamed in pain but he didn't give in and gritted his teeth to endure the pain. Goku retaliated and hit Kakashi's ribs using the butt end of his power pole. This forced Kakashi to let go upon instinct to tend to his damaged rib and Goku pointed his pole towards Kakashi and shouted …

**Power Pole extend! **

The pole started to get longer at a fast rate and impacted to Kakashi's gut, sending him flying. Kakashi's back impacted to a tree and that's when the power pole stop extending and Kakashi collapsed to the ground beneath him. Goku recalled his power pole and placed it back to his back to check on his sensei.

It didn't take long for Kakashi to get back on his feet. His breathing was labored and so was Goku's. They continued to stare each other down and from what Kakashi was seeing, it seems Goku was getting desperate.

**I don't particularly like to use this move as this makes the fight a little unfair but I'm starting to get desperate. Normally I would like to fight as fairly and as long as possible. I actually like fighting, it's fun and exciting each time I fight someone strong but I also have a knack to always want to win the fight. I have a competitive side and it's screaming to win this fight any way that I can. So get ready Kakashi and watch closely, it's pretty hard to dodge. **Goku said in which Kakashi got into stance and prepared himself for whatever Goku was going to do next, watching him like a hawk.

Goku placed both his hand in front of him and smirked as he closed his eyes remembering the bonus chapter in the book he received from his birthday of the crane style instead of the turtle hermit style of fighting.

**Solar Flare! **

Goku unleashed a bright and blinding light which could be compared to a second sun. Kakashi immediately closed his eyes but the damage was done. He was blinded and wasn't able to open his eyes unless he wanted to feel searing pain and even if he opened it, all he would be able to see is white and nothing else.

_So this is what it is like to be blind. _Kakashi thought.

Goku charged at his sensei and pulled back his fist.

**Take this! **Goku screamed as his fist connected to his sensei's gut. Kakashi started to fall back until …

{Poof} What was once Kakashi was now just a broken log of wood.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu … when did he get the chance to do that? _Goku asked himself as he tried to look around for his sensei.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto looked around for his brother but as of yet … no luck. It was then a bright and blinding light came a few blocks away from him in the deep forest.

**It's Goku! **Naruto said as he dashed towards that direction at top speed.

_I have to get their fast; who knows how long he's been there fighting against sensei. _Naruto thought.

-Meanwhile again-

_God damn it, I can't see a thing! This better just be temporary or how else am I going to read Icha Icha. For now, I'll hide in this tree until I get my eye sight back. _Kakashi said as he placed back his headband to its proper place.

-Back to Goku-

Goku continued to look around to find his sensei but it seems he was masking his ki meaning he was hiding from him.

**Goku! **

Goku turned around to see none other than his brother Naruto, but why was he alone? When Goku tried to ask him that, it seems Naruto already knew and started to brief Goku why Sakura and Sasuke won't be able to help.

**I see … so it's just us huh? **Goku asked in which Naruto nodded.

**Oh well … doesn't make a difference to my plan. As long as you're here, that's all that matters. The solar flare should wear off soon so get into position. **Goku said and Naruto nodded again.

Goku and Naruto stood back to back in the middle of the field. Goku took a big whiff of air and exhaled.

**Let's do this! **Goku screamed in which Naruto smirked.

**Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu! **Naruto screamed as 15 Naruto clones surrounded both the original Naruto and Goku.

**Goku did you …. **Naruto was about to ask and Goku nodded and whispered something to Naruto something that was barely audible for anyone to hear.

Naruto nodded his head and smirked. He deployed his clones to search for Kakashi while they stood still back to back.

Kakashi in the meanwhile watched the whole spectacle with his now returned vision 10 meters (30ft) away from a lone tree.

_Sending Kagebunshins to come and find me … not too shabby of a plan. _Kakashi thought.

**Are you ready? **Goku asked and Naruto nodded his head and continued smirking.

**NOW! **Goku screamed. Naruto turned to Kakashi's direction and threw shurikens and kunais at him which shocked Kakashi as to how he was found. Kakashi tried to jump away but found that his leg was snagged by … Naruto clones! Thinking quick, Kakashi pulled out one of his kunai and blocked most of the flying projectiles while a few managed to skim his skin making him bleed a little.

**Don't think we're done yet! **One of the clones said. Kakashi turned around back to the clones and was met with another shocking discovery. In one of the clones hands held a blue sphere.

**Rasengan! **Clone shouted. Being stuck in place, Kakashi was forced to brace himself and placed both of his arms in defense position by crossing his arms. The impact of the Rasengan sent Kakashi flying to the air and was now left wide open for the other clones to attack. Using each other as springs five of the fifteen clones managed to catch up to him in the air.

**U …**

**Zu …**

**Mak…**

**I … **

**Naruto Rendan! **The clones screamed. (I know he doesn't learn this til Chunin exams but hey, I gave him 3rd stage of Rasengan, why not)

They punched Kakashi in multiple places with the last Naruto kicking him with a midair axe kick sending Kakashi plummeting to the ground. Kakashi clenched his eyes shut from the pain and when he opened his eyes he say he was falling to the ground with the original forming another Rasengan and charging at him.

**This may not be a complete attack but it's still strong enough to knock you out. **Naruto screamed.

**Not this time. **Kakashi said. Using his superior and longer arms, Kakashi managed to grab Naruto's wrist and promptly tossed Naruto with all of his strength to the other side of the field while landing gracefully to the ground. He quickly spun around to Goku's direction to see him charging as well and Goku jump with a graceful leap and pulled back both his fists and started to give Kakashi multiple barrages of punches directed to Kakashi's face. Kakashi once again took the defensive position of crossing his arms and braced for Goku's endless punching frenzy. Goku finished his attack with a spin kick pushing Kakashi a few feet forward from the force.

Both of them were panting hard and Kakashi smirked.

**That was quite an impressive maneuver the both of you executed but time is almost up and neither you nor anyone else in this team has beaten me yet. **Kakashi said.

It was Goku's turn to smirk.

**True but that wasn't the objective was it now, Kakashi-sensei? **Goku said as he showed Kakashi his tail which held all three bells.

_HOW! _Kakashi thought with eyes widened.

**You see, my plan was quite simple actually but required everything to work out perfectly. You did a good job masking your presence but you couldn't escape my powerful nose. Kiba even agreed it was even stronger than his, that's how I found you. I told Naruto to send his clones to look for you in different directions to make it seem like we were still looking for you and when they all circled around the forest to the point where you were did we execute our plan. The kunais and shurikens were distractions so you wouldn't be able to see the Naruto clones immobilize you until it was too late. When you were forced to block the projectiles, the clones attacked you towards our direction and with Naruto finishing it with Rasengan, gave you the mindset that you thought we wanted to defeat you, not get the bells. I knew that it would be too easy for you to be defeated by that so it was up to me to get the bells. All my punches were aimed high so that you were focused on my fist instead of my tail. When I placed my tail in position, I finished it with a full spin kick with my tail snagging the bells as I was spinning. **Goku finished.

Kakashi had to admit he was impressed with Goku's plan as well as his skill and not just his but Naruto's as well. It seems even though Goku was pretty much an idiot in class, his ability to form and execute such a plan to get the bells from him makes him a genius in battle and that's all that really matters in the ninja world, how well you do in battle.

_You are raising quite the son's sensei. Rasengan … that's an S class technique and too think Naruto to be able to pull it off … although the Rasengan was not complete, it's impressive none the less. They're going to grow to be fine ninjas. _Kakashi thought.

Goku went to go pick up his weighted clothing again and put them on once again. He quickly lay on the soft grass floor as he relaxed his troubles away, he was tired. Naruto followed pursuit once he managed to come back to the battle field in which Goku and Kakashi fought.

**Well Goku, you have three bells now, one of your friends has to go back to the academy. **Kakashi said.

Goku grinned and tossed a bell to Naruto in which he grinned as well.

**Kagebunshin no Jutsu! **Naruto screamed as another clone formed along with another bell. The clone gave Naruto the bell and quickly dissipated to nothing but smoke.

**Now we have four bells. **Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

**But that's not … **Kakashi said.

**You did say think underneath the underneath. I'm thinking outside the box and you didn't say that wasn't a rule either. **Naruto said.

Kakashi sighed.

**Alright … you pass, all of you. Let's go fetch Sasuke and Sakura. One of them is going to be tied to a stump. **Kakashi said evilly in which Naruto and Goku sweat dropped in which they probably knew who it was going to be.

-A few minutes later-

**Why am I tied up? **Sakura whined.

**Because out of everyone, you didn't even make me go slightly serious. From a simple Genjutsu and you're out like a light. **Kakashi said as he flipped a page from his book.

Naruto, Goku and Sasuke were given their lunch for the day while Sakura had to be tied to the log watching.

Sakura looked at the ground in sadness for her poor and lack of skill she showed today and felt she deserved this. She was mentally berating herself until she felt the ropes loosen and a bento box given to her by none other than her crush Sasuke.

His face was slightly flushed and he looked a little annoyed but his eyes were sincere and showed compassion for her as well as kindness and a little bit of pity.

**Don't think I'm being nice … I'm just not that hungry right now. **Sasuke said in which Goku and Naruto smiled at. Kakashi eye smiled at the scene as well and although they weren't supposed to share or release her until his command, he decided to let it go and allow this. (SasuSaku moment )

Sakura looked at the bento box and gently reached for it and received it trying to see if this was a dream or not and it wasn't. A few tears were shed out of her eyes and a smile formed around her lips at this simple act of kindness and gratefully accepted his offering. Sasuke continued to blush and turned around not wanting to face anybody.

They all ate lunch in silence feeling content as well as a bit sore from all the fighting, relaxing on the grassy field that is the training grounds, looking at the big blue beautiful sky afternoon while the wind was blowing a gentle and cool breeze.

They all worked hard for this and now, they were all official ninjas of Konoha soon to be later called Team 7 of Rookie 11.

**AN: to my loyal readers, thanks for the wait on this chapter. To be honest, I didn't expect this to be a long chapter and boy was I surprised. Over 6000 words, holy s**t. anyway I wasn't feeling all too well from last week. I've never felt so tired before. Midterms are tiring and annoying. Anyway my schedule will be back to normal of a new chapter every week on Saturday nights from 6-11 pm starting next week, no new chapter tomorrow for obvious reasons of recently finishing this chapter. I know you guys are probably annoyed from some parts of the story to be cannon such as the beginning of this fight as well as some of the dialogue but bear with it. I'm lazy to come up with my own. Anyway please review, thank you! **


	12. Chapter 10 New and old Experiences

**AN: Hello readers. This is definitely going to be a long chapter, happy reading. –abosdbfa**

**I don't own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z but this story, I do own. Please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

Chapter 10 New and Old Experiences, to the Wave Country

_Goku found himself in one of those dreams where he seems to be floating in air, stuck in place, outside of his supposed adult like body. He was watching himself or what he presumed as himself fighting multiple figures._

_The first person was a very muscular bald man who had a tail just like him. _

_Orders are orders. Ve[Static} will finish you off. Still I can't walk away without destroying someone! The bald man said with a sadistic smile. He eyed the little people below them, one with a bald and shiny head and the other one who looked around to be five years old with a mullet hair piece. He then jetted towards them with incredible speed. _

_Hey look out! Goku screamed. _

_Go{static}, Kri{Static}, I got to move. The man with gravity defying hair said. _

_I'm not going to make it. The spike haired man said. _

_With a battle cry the bald man was almost towards his destination when … _

_Kaioken! _

_The man that looked like Goku was then engulfed with a red aura and with speed unlike Goku has ever seen before. He jetted towards the bald man and impacted his back and before the bald man could even reach the ground, the spiky haired one caught the bald one with a single hand by the bald ones back. A loud crunch could be heard upon impact. The bald man started to sputter out like a fish out of water from the incredible pain he was feeling. Knowing he had enough, the spiky haired man released the bald one and tossed him back to the ground while glaring at the short statured man in front of him. The fight was over. _

_{Static}_

_The scenery changed to a more mountainous and desert like field. The Goku look alike was facing the same short statured man with the widows peak and blue tights and spandex armor. _

_The short man was staring angrily at the much taller man with distaste but soon changed to one with amusement. _

_That's it, you're finished! The short man said. _

_With sudden swiftness, the short man charged at the other man with unsurpassed speed and proceeded to head charge him sending him flying to the ground but before the Goku look alike could even reach it, the short one followed it with an elbow strike to the man's gut. Luckily though, BG or also known as big Goku as Goku would like to call him that for short, landed on his feet with no substantial damage, for the most part he looked fine. BG looked around to find his opponent only to be unable to. _

_What's the matter can't find me! The short man said which followed with a kick to BG's back. _

_BG was sent flying towards a tall rocky figure, he was going to crash into that thing. Being the experienced man that he was, BG started to spin and managed to connect his feet to the rocky figure and started to climb towards the top with ease. Once he did, he was clutching his back from the kick he felt from the short one and proceeded to look around again only this time, he managed to find him. The man was charging some type of fire technique. He smirked and proceeded to through said fire attack. _

_Catch! _

_Grrrrrrr, Kaioken x2! BG was starting to get surrounded by that red aura again as his muscles expanded. He charged right through it, unscathed and unhurt but the short man wasn't finished, he followed it with a second attack only this time, the attack connected. The damage was minimal but managed to tear BG's orange and blue GI on his upper torso. _

_BG proceeded to rip out the remaining of his clothing on the upper torso as it would only get in the way. _

_If Kaioken x2 doesn't work then how about x3._

_What's the matter Ka{static} finished already? I'll give you one last chance, join me and we could rule the universe together, or perish along with the rest of this planet. The short man said._

_Sorry … still not interested. BG said as he started to get into a crouch like position. _

_Kaioken … x3! BG screamed. Steam started to pour out of the man's body as well as red lightning. The usual red aura was no more but a white one. As steam continued to pour out of him, great winds started to pick up even pushing back the short one a little. His muscles bulged profusely and with a battle cry, BG charged at the short man with great speed with enough force to crumble the giant rock he was standing on. Fury written all over BG's face. A punch connected to the short man's face…. {Static}_

_A familiar scene was set before again. This scene was shown on his birthday when he was having another episode with unfamiliar yet familiar images when looked up the word Kamehameha. _

_The choice is yours Ka{Static} but either way, you are going to perish. {Maniacal laughter}_

_No not yet …I'm worn out. I don't have any time, it's now or never. _

_Kaioken times three! Let's see how he likes a kamehameha. _

_KA … ME…HA…_

_Now Ka{Static} prepare yourself for oblivion. The purple spark spoke._

_ME …_

_Galick Gun, Heya!_

_HA!_

_A clash was made of purple and blue. _

_It can't be! His beam is as strong as my Galick Gun. _

_I've got to take it further. Kaioken times four! {Static}_

_Goku now finds himself in a green but dyeing planet. The whole planet seemed lifeless with only the group in front of him. One being BG, mullet boy now bowl cut boy, short bald friend and a green slug monster/demon_

_They were all laughing about something that Goku couldn't hear until the bald one had sudden look of horror. (Going with DBZ Kai edition transformation)_

_I … I … it's … Fri{static}. _

_The green man was suddenly struck down by something and collapsed to the ground. Everyone stared in disbelief at the death of their fallen friend while BG started to quiver in rage. _

_Fri(static}BG screamed with barely restrained fury. _

_Bravo my friend, you very nearly brought the mighty Fri(static} down. I've never had the call quite so close. BG continued to shake with rage ignoring the white and purple lizard's compliment. _

_Meanwhile Goku was also shaking with rage at what that … monster just did. _

_How could he?! How could he do such a horrible thing?! Goku said. _

_Run, both of you, now. My ship isn't very far from here. I want you to find Bul(static} and set a course for earth. I won't be joining you, so don't get any ideas on waiting. SNAP OUT OF IT GO{Static}! BG shouted at the boy._

_The boy snapped out of it and stared at BG with a look of disapproval._

_I won't go. I owe it to Mr. Picc(Static} to stay here and fight. _

_WITH WHAT, NONE OF YOU HAVE STRENGTH LEFT. THE MOST YOU WILL DO IS GET IN THE WAY. BG screamed._

_Go {static}. The bald one said._

_You're serious? The boy said disbelievingly. _

_I advise __against placing too much stock in __your __escape __but__, if __you __like, I __can bring you closer to home! The white lizard screamed while pointing a finger at the bald one. _

_Kri{static} look out! The boy screamed. _

_Hope you aren't afraid of heights. The lizard spoke as the bald one was sent flying towards the sky higher and higher. _

_KRI{static} _

_Please no! the boy screamed. _

_The lizard started to laugh a maniacal laughter as all evil villains do. _

_NO Fri{static} don't do it! BG screamed. _

_GOKU! {BOOM} _

_Both Goku's looked at the sky in disbelief. _

_Did he just call my name …? Goku thought. _

_I think the brat should go next. The lizard spoke with humor in his voice while continuing to chuckle at the death of the bald one. _

_Both Goku and BG's eyes turned teal with rage. _

_You, you ruthless, heartless monster! BG screamed. _

_BG continued to quiver with unrequited rage and fury. Lighting started to surround the area around the small island that everyone was on. _

_GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BG screamed as his eyes turned a shade of teal and his hair, spiky and shimmering with gold as well as his aura. _

_Everyone in the area stared with shock and fascination, especially Goku. _

_Take Picc{static} with you and get out of here now. Find Bul{static}, find the spaceship and go. BG addressed the little boy. _

_When the boy failed to respond by just standing there, BG started to get angry and irritated. _

_DO AS I TELL YOU RIGHT NOW BEFORE I LOSE EVERY SENSE OF REASON I HAVE LEFT! BG screamed. _

_BG then started to stare in the eyes of said monster as the monster started to quiver in fear. _

_{Fast forward} _

_What are you? _

_You haven't figured it out yet? I am a proud saiyan who calls earth home and I'm here to defeat you. I am the warrior you have heard in legends. Pure of heart and weakened by fury, that's what I am. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN SON GOKU! _

_Goku's eyes bulged from hearing that name. That's … my name, why does he have my name? Goku thought. _

_Things started to progress a lot faster as different images formed around him. This world or dream was showing things too fast for Goku to comprehend or understand until it reached a certain point. _

_Now he was floating in the skies above the ocean right next to a nearby city. He was in the presence of BG again along with a fat pink blob and a withered looking yellow alien of some sort. _

_BG was looking at them with excitement written all over his face. _

_Trust me; what you are seeing now is my normal state. BG said._

_His hair suddenly turned golden and spiky again just like the time in the green dying planet,. It seemed transforming was effortless now. _

_This is a super saiyan. BG said._

_And this, this is known as a super saiyan that has ascended passed a super saiyan, or you can just call this a super saiyan 2. BG continued as the pink blob and Goku nodded. _

_The features weren't that different from the original super saiyan transformation only that there is now a lightning like aura and a slightly spikier hair style but the energy output the transformation gave was significantly stronger, almost twice the amount of his initial transformation._

_What a useless transformation, you've changed your hair so what. The yellow wizard said. _

_BG smirked. Just wait … and this … is to go even further beyond! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _

_Goku started to feel sick to his stomach from the huge power that BG was exhibiting. This is nothing he's ever felt before. _

_By the end of the transformation, Goku eyed BG's new look as well as his power. BG now had long golden spikes of hair going beyond what is considered a mullet. His eyebrows were now gone and the lightning like aura and the pitch of the sound it makes where even beyond that of super saiyan 2. His voice was now a octave deeper and his confidence seemed unchanged. His entire look was shining as if his entire body was glowing. The GI's tone of color seemed more bright and vivid than normal. _

_I'm sorry this took so much longer than the others but I haven't had much occasion to practice this one. This is what I call a super saiyan 3. BG said. _

_Goku's vision then started to fast forward again. It seems the dream was showing him the cycles of this saiyan transformation from base to super saiyan 3. When it suddenly stopped at super saiyan three Goku continued to eye BG until BG's eye suddenly turned white and blank. His teeth suddenly became fangs and his muscles and height started to increase exponentially until he was in front of a giant golden ape. Goku eyed it with fear until the ape started to shrink again. What was once an ape was now a man with shining black raven hair. His entire torso was covered with crimson fur with his eyes no longer teal, but golden. He bore yellow khaki pants with a blue sash tied around the waist like a belt along with a hole in his pants which showed a red furry tail. He also bore blue wristbands along with black and blue steel toed boots. His entire appearance changed. _

_Suddenly everything turned dark. Goku couldn't see a thing. in the shadows laid another person in which he presumed to be BG considering that was what his dreams were trying to show him. _

_Goku could barely see him but could make out a few features. He couldn't see the face or anything below the stomach but his once crimson fur was now white along with his hair. His hair was as long as super saiyan 3 again and BG seemed to adore a green sash that had some distinct markings tied to his left arm. He gained a bit more muscle mass but all in all; it looked like a combination between super saiyan and 4. Suddenly … (bet I touched your childhood with all these memories.) _

_{Bang, bang,bang} _

Goku woke up with the alarm clock now at full blast right next to his ear. Goku pressed the off button and went to look himself in the mirror.

**Kaioken … super saiyans … what's that all about? **Goku asked himself.

Goku's mind then traveled to the person he dreamed about, BG. (Big Goku)

**Another dream about him …. **Goku said. (KH2 reference love that game)

It was then Naruto got up with a dazed expression clearly still sleepy.

Goku smiled. **Time to start the day Naruto. **Goku said while clapping his hands together.

Naruto just fell back on his bed and groaned and mumbled …

**5 more minutes ….**

-Hours later-

Team 7 was now in front of the Hokage along with a few others. Now that they completed their mission, which happened to be catching a cat for some stupid old lady, they got there payment and awaited for their next mission. Goku couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the cat as he/she/it was getting smothered. However Naruto held none of that considering the cat scratched him all over his face. It seems Naruto wasn't that good with animals.

Naruto then started to complain about all the missions that were assigned to them saying that they weren't tough enough which was true. All they ever do is chores which Goku pretty much already does throughout the years he's been training.

The Hokage just shook his head and started to lecture Naruto that genin ninjas are only assigned d rank missions aka chores and at times c rank missions aka escorting someone/protecting. Chunin ninjas also get c rank and at times b rank missions aka scouting for information in enemy territory or tracking a specific enemy. Jounin ninjas are assigned a and s rank mission which is for the big leagues. As Sarutobi continued his lecture he found that Naruto wasn't listening and sighed deciding to give team 7 a break and give them something a little more exciting.

**Very well then, if you wish for harder missions then I will grant you c rank mission. There happy? **Sarutobi asked in which everyone nodded.

_Sigh … it was bound to happen sooner or later._ Kakashi thought while Sarutobi thought the same thing.

**Your mission is to escort someone to the wave country, a bridge builder to be exact. His name is Tazuna. Would you please come in? **Sarutobi said.

The door opened behind them to reveal a scraggily bearded old man holding an alcohol beverage in his hand. He was wearing glasses as well as some type of rope being used as a headband. He looked at everyone in team 7 and sighed.

**Why are they all brats? None of them look all that strong. Humph guess I have no choice then. I am Tazuna the bridge builder; I expect total protection until I return to my country and when I complete the bridge. **Tazuna said.

….everyone thought.

-A few minutes later-

Everyone gathered outside the gate of Konoha as they all felt excited to leave the village for once. Even Goku was excited even though he left the village before when going out fishing.

Naruto was also very excited even though he occasionally went fishing with his brother as well. He looked from right to left as if it was the first time. Tazuna sighed seeing this thinking he was only going to be protected from children which was depressing for him. Although he still had hope for the other adult in the group.

They proceeded to continue walking until Goku suddenly sensed killer intent coming from a few feet away. He turned towards that direction but was only met with trees. Goku closed his eyes and tried to focus as to where that energy signature came from but found nothing.

**Must be my imagination…. **Goku whispered to himself as he scurried back to the group.

As Goku made it back, it seems Kakashi was discussing something about the foreign nations and the impressive status and importance of Hokage.

There was sudden appraisal of old man Sarutobi considering team 7 didn't see him as all that reliable. As they continued discussing and talking Goku sensed that killer intent again which was coming from a puddle of water. Most people would just ignore it and see it as just that but Goku was more perceptive than people gave him credit for.

_It hasn't rained for an entire month and normally water doesn't have ki either. _Goku thought_._

It seemed Kakashi got that conclusion as well when he looked towards the puddle. Goku decided to just continue and journey on while keeping an open mind.

Suddenly two men came out of the small puddle and charged unsuspectingly with chains attached to both of their arms. The chain was then tied all over Kakashi and with a simple jerk from both men, Kakashi was split in pieces.

**One down. **One of them said.

Everyone's eyes widened shock as the two assassins suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Naruto.

**Two down. **They said again. Their claws attacked Naruto but were met with a poof of smoke and a swift kick to the face from none other than Naruto. The other assassin looked surprised when suddenly Sasuke appeared before the other and also kicked him in the face and threw a shuriken to the chain that was connecting the assassins arms which made the chain get stuck on the tree nearby. Sasuke jumped and then threw a kunai to reinforce it so that the chain would remain stuck and landed on the heads of both assassins. With a jerk, Sasuke put more force to his legs kicking them both to the ground but the assassins weren't going to give up just yet. They disconnected the chain form each other and proceeded to charge at Tazuna with claws out and stretched but was forced to stop with multiple Naruto clones surrounding them. They were surprised yet again from the orange clad blonde and were left open again. All the clones charged and attacked with a simple yet effective combo attack.

**U…**

**Zu…**

**Mak…**

**I… **

**Naruto Rendan! **All the clones screamed while sending one of the assassins to the air and ending it with a powerful kick to the face sending him flying to Goku's direction in which Goku finished it with a strong punch to the gut immediately knocking the man unconscious.

As the Naruto clones were falling, all of them poofed away not including the original, the remaining assassin waited for Naruto to avenge his fallen brother with claws a waiting in anticipation. Seeing this, Naruto started to charge something in his hand which came out as a blue sphere. Sasuke and Sakura gasped as a ball of blue energy was forming into Naruto's right hand. The assassin ignored it and jumped towards Naruto with claws reached intending to cut his foe's neck clean. Naruto pushed his right hand forward with the blue sphere connecting to the assassin's claws. When the impact was made, the claw started to shake and fall apart until it broke entirely. Naruto wasn't finished yet, Rasengan still had some energy left and Naruto pushed it forwards into his opponents gut. Once it did, the man was sent flying and impacted to tree knocking him out.

Naruto smiled at his victory and looked at his right hand again.

_I'm getting closer to perfecting this technique. _Naruto thought happily.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared right out of nowhere with a smile of approval to his team.

**I'm starting to like you guys more and more. So Tazuna … still think they are mere children? **Kakashi asked.

….. Tazuna said.

**Kakashi-sensei, if you were all right from the start … why didn't you fight them. **Sakrua asked withdrawing her kunai in order to protect Tazuna.

**Because Sakura … I wanted to see who they were after, us or our client. If things got too serious I would have intervened and helped you guys but it seems you guys had all under control. So tell me Tazuna, why you have assassins after you. I know these two to be the demon brothers. They are of Chunin level. If there are more people like them after you, this is far above a c rank mission. **Kakashi said looking at Tazuna.

…. Tazuna said and sighed. He began telling his life story of why had to lie considering the wave country was too poor to afford a b rank mission and that assassins were after him because he was getting in the way of the rich business man named Gatou and if he were to finish the bridge he was building, wave country just might have enough hope to get back on his feet.

**I understand if you want to quit. If you guys leave though, I will definitely be killed but don't worry about it, my cute 10 year old grandson will just cry for a few days and my daughter will have a lifelong hatred to Konoha ninjas forever. **Tazuna finished.

… everyone thought.

**We have no choice then. We'll protect you until you at least get back to your country. **Kakashi said with a sigh.

-A few hours later-

Team 7 and Tazuna were now all on a boat in a deep fog of mist heading towards wave country.

The passengers talked while Naruto started bragging to Sakura to impress her with his skills he displayed today.

**Did you see, did you see that Sakura-chan. I single handedly defeated those losers. **Naruto said.

**Don't be ridiculous Naruto, your brother and Sasuke-kun helped as well remember. ** Sakura said while Naruto just sheepishly scratched his head following Goku's usual trademark habit whenever he forgets something or messes up.

**Oh yea, guess I forgot. **Naruto said sheepishly.

**Geez** …. Sakura said huffing a sigh.

_While I didn't do anything but just stand there … I need to get stronger. _Sakura thought with determination.

**Hey Naruto, what was that attack you used against the second guy you fought? You know that blue energy sphere you had in your hands. **Sasuke asked. When Naruto tried to answer his mouth was covered from his brother's hands.

**Idiot, that's one of dad's trademark attack. If we said what it was out loud, they are going to know who our father is. **Goku whispered in which Naruto nodded. Sasuke was getting impatient waiting for his answer until …

**We've arrived. **The boat pilot said.

Everyone got a good glimpse of the unfinished bridge and stared in wonder and amazement.

They made it to where they were supposed to dock and waved goodbye to the pilot as well as giving their thanks.

As they continued walking on their path, everyone heard a sudden rustling in which Naruto threw a kunai where the source was coming from. Kakashi wanting to keep his team safe decided to go and check what it was and it was a snow rabbit.

Kakashi examined the rabbit and something was off about it while Naruto was crying, apologizing to the scarred for life rabbit.

_Snow rabbits are supposed to be white during days where there is no sun light and its spring. That means it was caged for the purpose of body switching. It seems the enemy is already here. _Kakashi thought.

Goku suddenly sensed killer intent and it seems Kakashi did as well.

**Everyone get down! **Kakashi screamed.

Kakashi grabbed and pinned down Tazuna and Sakura while Goku pinned down Naruto and Sasuke. A giant sword came swinging at them in which they barely dodged at the last second. The sword connected to a rather large tree and on the sword laid a person. Everyone got on their feet again and stared at their new foe. Kakashi knew who this person was.

**Well well, if it isn't the Hidden-Mist Missing-Nin Zabuza. **Kakashi said.

**And you appear to be Sharingan Kakashi. Sorry but … the old man … is mine. **Zabuza said. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened from hearing the word Sharingan. Sasuke was having the same reaction Goku and everyone else did upon hearing that Kakashi had the power of sacred Dojutsu, the Sharingan which only Uchihas are supposed to have.

Goku got a good reading on his energy signature and it was about even with Kakashi's. This was not going to be an easy fight.

Kakashi then went to lift up his headband. Seeing this, Goku knew what was going to happen next and smirked. Zabuza is going to be getting a world of hurt for sure.

Kakashi lifted his headband in which confirmed that he had one.

**Hmph… I'm honored that you would show me your Sharingan Kakashi but even that won't help you in protecting my target. **Zabuza said.

**Surround and protect Tazuna. Do not enter the fight, that's the teamwork here Zabuza first… fight me. **Kakashi said.

**Enough talk, as soon as I'm finished with you, the old man's next as well as your team. **Zabuza said as he landed on the giant pond below him. He pointed his left arm up as well his index and middle finger while his right arm was at his chest with the same fingers pointed up.

A misty thick and heavy fog was starting to gather around them, reducing visibility. This was going to affect his Sharingan.

They all suddenly heard Zabuza saying all the possible body parts he could get in order to kill his foe. Not relying on his sight, Goku started to close his eyes again and focus to try and find Zabuza's ki signature.

There was a sudden spike killer intent and it seems everyone could feel it. Team 7 started to get very nervous, even the calm and collected Sasuke. It felt like there life force was getting sapped right out of them.

**Don't worry Sasuke; I'll protect you guys even if it kills me. I won't let my comrades die.** Kakashi said with an eye smile.

**We'll see about that. **Zabuza said as he suddenly appeared in the middle of the group between team 7 and Tazuna.

Luckily Goku prepared himself and managed to push everyone away from Zabuza's sword swing and even managed to nick him in the chin while trying to get away.

Zabuza clutched his chin from slight discomfort from getting hit in the chin from monkey boy as he put it but was then met with a kunai stab to his back, Kakashi got him. Kakashi continued to glare at his foe until water started to leak out of him until he suddenly just dissolved into water.

Zabuza was then right behind Kakashi with his massive sword ready to strike and he did, he cut Kakashi in half clean horizontally. Suddenly Kakashi too was dissolved in water and this time was behind Zabuza with kunai pointing at his neck.

Zabuza was shocked that he got copied but kept his composure.

**Certainly impressive Kakashi but that won't be enough to stop me. **Zabuza said while yet again, his body dissolved in water while the real one was right behind him.

Kakashi was surprised but managed to avoid getting sliced from his sword by ducking, the disadvantage of having a big and heavy sword, it can only be swung either vertically or horizontally making it obvious and easy to dodge.

As Zabuza swung with his sword, he spun around with his sword striking the ground and kicked Kakashi towards the pond he was on before, he won.

Kakashi emerged out of the water and tried to use his chakra so that he could stand on the water but was shocked as he found that the water was unexpectedly heavy. Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and then Kakashi was then surrounded by a sphere of water, trapped and unable to move.

A sinister smirk crossed on the assassins face and then started to make a seal. Another Zabuza was formed and looked straight at team 7 and Tazuna.

Kakashi started to scream at his team to take Tazuna and get away from here but all of them shook their head in disapproval even if they were all scared.

**A person who leaves their friends behind is trash sensei, you taught us that! **Naruto shouted in which everyone nodded.

Zabuza started to laugh a maniacal laugh.

**Well then, let's see how far that will get you, brats. **Zabuza's water clone said as he lifted his sword up and went on a mad dash towards them. Everyone braced themselves and it seems he was after Naruto.

Goku started to panic in fear of losing his brother.

_He's too fast, there's no way Naruto will be able to dodge or block his assault. There's only one thing I can think of, of possibly stopping this guy on his tracks. _Goku thought.

Naruto braced himself and thought this was the end until he heard a sudden clang of metal connecting to metal and when Naruto opened his eyes, he was met with Goku protecting him with his unbreakable power pole defending him. Naruto backed up a little and saw the power struggle between the two as they both battled for dominance.

**Say brat, you're pretty strong but you're finished. **The clone said.

Goku started to grit his teeth from the immense pressure that Zabuza was causing and Goku didn't have time to take off his weights which adds the pressure. He was starting to lose his grip until images of the dream he had the night before started to flash before his eyes and one in particular could possibly save him.

_Well, I've got nothing to lose. _Goku thought.

**KAIOKEN!** Goku screamed. Suddenly Goku felt a rush of energy and immense strength pour through him throughout his entire body as a red aura started to surround him. Zabuza was shocked as Goku started to overpower the clone into submission and then Goku's fist connected to the clones gut. The clone gasped and with a flick of the wrist, the clone dispersed into nothing but water. Goku wasn't finished yet though.

**POWER POLE EXTEND! **Goku screamed as he pointed his staff towards the real Zabuza. The pole started to increase in size exponentially and Zabuza was forced to block with his sword pushing him back the other side of the pond releasing Kakashi from his prison. Zabuza's back connected to a tree as he groaned in pain as his body slouched down from the impact.

Goku made a mad dash towards his foe as this was starting to get exciting. Goku didn't know why but he felt great and didn't want to stop. With a great leap, Goku jumped to the other side of the pond putting his power pole back in place and decided to fight with hands alone. When Zabuza got back up he prepared himself for Goku's next attack. Goku dashed toward his opponent and tried to punch his face with rapid successions of punches and kicks. Zabuza could only defend as Goku was too fast for him to make an attack. One of Goku's fist managed to connect to Zabuza's gut and Goku followed it a spin blow to Zabuza's neck using his elbow and finished it with a round house kick pushing Zabuza back clutching his chin in pain.

**You're stronger than I thought. You definitely stand out compared to the others. BUT IT STILL WON'T BE ENOUGH! **Zabuza screamed ashe prepared a counter attack. Zabuza swung his sword down in a vertical slash in which Goku caught using both of his hands.

Goku was yet again in another power struggle and the original was definitely a lot stronger than the water clone he used before. Goku gritted his teeth and found that not even this Kaioken technique was going to be enough.

**HAHAHA you've lost kid! **Zabuza screamed with pleasure.

**Not yet … Kaioken … times 2! **Goku screamed as more energy was pouring though him but Goku suddenly felt extreme pain after doing this.

_A strain ... there is a strain in using this technique_**. **Goku thought but ignored the pain his body was feeling and pushed forward and overpowering Zabuza with ease.

Goku started to push Zabuza forward which shocked the swordsmen as he was being pushed back. Goku then made a knee strike once he managed to overpower Zabuza and kicked the sword up above the air out of Zabuza's hand. Zabuza clutched his stomach in pain only this time he was really feeling it but ignored the pain and went to grab his sword again. When he did, he was suddenly met with an uppercut from an invisible target and sent to the air. Goku then started to charge his hand with energy and charged punch Zabuza in the gut sending him flying many meters away.

Zabuza managed to get up again with great difficulty as his breathing was uneven and labored.

_Just what is he?_ Zabuza wondered.

Goku then cupped his hands and started to chant his all time favorite technique but he knew this was going to be risky to do cuz if he misses; he's going to be out of energy as he was planning to put fourth all of his energy on this one technique.

**Ka … Me…Ha…Me…. **Goku screamed.

Zabuza started to make many seals as a giant water dragon was starting to form.

**Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu!**Zabuza screamed as a giant water dragon charged towards Goku.

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 tried to warn Goku to get out of there but Goku stood in place.

Right when the Dragon was about to make contact Goku pushed his hands forward and screamed …

**HA! **

A giant stream of blue energy bursted forth in the palm of Goku's hands and completely obliterated the water dragon as the attack made it towards Zabuza. Zabuza tried to block with his sword but was having great difficulty. They stayed like that for a while and Goku felt like he was starting to lose it.

_I guess I have no choice. If it's like any more painful than the one BG used in my dream … this is going to hurt a lot. _Goku thought.

**KAIOKEN …**. Goku screamed in which Zabuza's eyes widened in fear.

_He can't be serious, he just can't! _Zabuza mentally screamed.

**TIMES 3! **Goku screamed as steam started to pour off of his body while his muscles bulged exponentially. The red aura engulfed him and his kamehameha wave doubled in size and power.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **Zabuza screamed as he was vaporized from the blast into nothing but air.

The blast covered the entire area around them as the blast made a shining bright light which shined throughout the field completely blinding everyone. Once the light show was over, Zabuza was nowhere to be found and Goku was left standing there by himself. Goku's muscles returned to their original size and his disheveled hair blocked out his eyes. When team 7 went to go check up on him, they saw Goku's eyes white out as he fell unconscious to the cold floor beneath him, the strain was too much for him to bear.

Naruto started to freak out as tears started to form in his eyes suspecting the worse.

_No, not again I promised myself that I would get stronger so that this won't happen again, why is it happening now? Why … why did you save me? _Naruto thought feeling guilty.

Kakashi pushed everyone away and went to check Goku's pulse. It was faint but still there.

**He's alive. **Kakashi said as he placed his headband down again proceeded to piggy back Goku to the next town.

**Is he going to be alright? **Sakura asked worriedly.

**He'll be fine; all he needs is some rest for his body to recover. Whatever Goku did put a massive strain on his body knocking him into unconsciousness. **Kakashi said.

_Just like the celestial gates. _Kakashi thought.

**The town is this way, hurry! **Tazuna said with genuine concern.

All of team 7 and Tazuna rushed towards his house for Goku to relax in and let his body heal in a more comfortable and secure environment.

-Meanwhile-

A mysterious masked figure was holding on to the body of the person thought to be dead. The masked figure placed Zabuza down and checked his pulse to see if he was okay and he seemed to still be very much alive. His eyes stirred awake and looked at his savior and groaned in pain.

**Thanks Haku, had the blast really did get me; I would be dead right now. That brat is really something alright. But I still got hit from whatever that jutsu was. Though you managed to get me out of there in the last second, I'm lucky you're fast. **Zabuza said.

**Not a problem Zabuza-senpai. So how long are going to need to rest up and get your revenge. **Haku asked.

**A week and you Haku will deal with that brat as soon as i'm healed, understood. **Zabuza demanded.

**Crystal. **Haku said.

**AN: and that's that. Over 6000 words I knew it was going to be a long chapter. It seems the chapters are getting longer and longer eh. Anyway you may have noticed that I deleted a few chapters aka the AN pairing list and the apology letter. Well the reason why I did was because I was planning a more updated version with more pairings. The ones I've already listed are still cannon to this story but you can decide on the other pairs by review on what you guys want. Here's a reminder of the pairs I've already chosen. NaruHina, ShikaTem, SasuSaku, and Goku and Chichi. You can choose the other characters and please give plausible reasons why they make a good couple. Don't just through a random pair and say I want this. Give a good reason why and I will consider it. Oh and one more thing, there shall be no flames on these fights because I already know that I overpowered Zabuza so don't shove it in my face and tell me that I overpowered Zabuza because I already know that. I'm the freaking writer after all. Constructive criticism is allowed however. Anyway, what's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please Review. **


	13. Chapter 11 Meeting, Training, Fighting

**AN: thanks for all the reviews and support. This is going to be another long chapter. Please Review. Oh and I'm going to make Haku a girl. I know it was stated that Haku was a guy but ever since I saw his edo tensei form, I'm having my doubts and it was wasn't specifically stated if Haku really was a boy or not as there has been controversy. Haku probably said he/she was a guy to though people off and Zabuza says he's a boy possibly because he is ashamed of having a girl as his ultimate weapon but I digress. **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku and Kyuubi talk) **_

Chapter 11 Meeting, Training, Fighting.

_Where am I? Goku asked himself. _

_Goku looked around the vast area he was currently in which happened to be an endless sea of fluffy yellow clouds. Goku was mesmerized at the beautiful sight before him and took in the fresh air he was breathing in. It was then something dawned on Goku did he start to freak out and panic._

_DID I DIE? NOOOOOOOOOO! THERE WAS SO MUCH I HAVEN'T EVEN ACCOMPLISHED YET_. _Goku screamed in agony._

_**Relax, you're not dead. **_

_Goku turned around at the sudden voice that called out to him and from there, his eyes widened from surprise and wonder. _

_You're …. Goku said but couldn't finish. _

_What stood before him was none other than BG or at least his super saiyan 4 form with the black raven hair, his golden and ruthless gaze as well as the crimson eyelids, he had velvet enriched fur on his upper torso while below he bore yellow khakis and black and blue steel toed boots. BG stood with a smile on his face as he continued to eye Goku. _

_Are you … my dad? Goku asked as he looked at his red tail while subconsciously touching his own, knowing full well that he was adopted._

_BG just chuckled at that question and shook his head. _

_**Close but no dice. I am known as the being you call, The Savior of Konoha. **__BG said._

_Goku's eyes widened from that and started to form a million questions in his head but couldn't decide on which one to ask first. _

_Where are we? Goku decided to ask first. _

_BG just chuckled again from what this next response is going to be as more answers would lead to more questions for the small boy ahead of him._

_**Before I answer that, let me remind you that you're not dead so rest assure. As to where we are, we're inside your subconscious where I reside. **__BG said._

_If you're not my dad than just who are you and if this really is my mind, why are you here? Are you a hallucination__**? **__Goku asked. _

_BG shook his head and held his head from all the rapid questions that were being thrown at him. _

_**Like I said, I'm the hero that saved Konoha, Son Goku. I'm here because I'm a part of you and I'm no hallucination. **__Son said._

_Son Goku … wait, if you're a part of my conscious, than is that why I've been having these weird dreams, are they all about you? Goku asked. _

_BG nodded his head. _

_**That's right, those are my memories. **_

_What do you mean that you're a part of me and why am I seeing your memories. Goku asked wanting all his questions answered. _

_**Just as it sounds, you're my reincarnation Goku. Your parents met me the night that fox attacked. When I sealed the fox away, I became I child again, which resulted to be you and Kushina Uzumaki and Namikazi Minato upon my request, adopted you knowing the full risk of taking care of a saiyan. You see my memories because I sealed a part of myself in my own subconscious so that I wouldn't fade away and cease to exist which proved to be beneficial to you, no? **__Son asked. _

_Goku began thinking until he realized that what BG was saying was true. The day he dreamed about super saiyans and the Kaioken saved his life from Zabuza. _

_Exactly what are saiyans? Goku asked._

_**Saiyans were known as an ancient alien warrior race that strive to fight and become the best and strongest warrior in the universe; however that race died from a tyrant by the name of Frieza. Only a few managed to survive due to them escaping before the planet imploded. One being me and the ones that served the very tyrant that destroyed our home. I was nothing but a baby at the time when it exploded but my ship escaped and crash landed on earth. From there you've seen all my past accomplishment in dreams and at times, sudden images coming at you randomly**__. Son finished._

_So I'm nothing more than just your carbon copy huh. Goku concluded as that suddenly made him feel sad and insignificant. He was only strong because of him._

_**I'm sorry but I couldn't quite catch that.**__ Son said as he was trying to clean out his ears from earwax from him thinking he was mishearing._

_I SAID I WAS ONLY YOUR CARBON COPY! I'M ONLY STRONG BECAUSE OF YOU! FROM WHAT YOU SAID, I WASN'T MEANT TO EXIST. I'M NOTHING MORE THAN YOUR SHADOW. I HAVE NO IDENTITY I'm ... nobody. Goku said finishing his rant as tears made it's way to his eyes. There was silence for a few minutes until Son Goku sighed._

_**I think you're confused. **__Son said as he placed his hand on the small boys shoulder. _

_**A carbon copy is nothing more than mimicry between the copier and the original but what you don't understand is that you are me. You are not a clone or somebody that looks and acts like me and even if you were one, does that really make a difference as to how you see yourself? **__Son asked. _

_Huh? Goku said with confusion. _

_**You're mad and afraid because you fear that you can't be your own person. If you feel that way, than surpass me. Become a man and toss all those negative emotions aside and transform it to drive, a drive to become even stronger than I and one day live out your dreams of becoming the world's strongest hero and once you reach that goal, you'll have nothing to worry about. **__Son said. _

… _Goku said as he remained silent as his eyes became dull and devoid of life._

_Son just sighed and decided to press on a little further to cheer his reincarnation up. _

_**Tell me Goku … you say that you have no identity but what does the name Uzumaki mean to you. What do you see yourself as and who are you? **__Son asked. _

_Goku's eyes widened from that question as he started to contemplate who he was and came up with a happy conclusion and smiled. _

_I am Uzumaki Goku, son of Minato and Kushina as well as brother of Uzumaki Naruto and a Konoha ninja who strives to be the strongest hero that ever lived. Goku said with new found confidence and resolve. His once dull and sad eyes burned with fire and passion as he eyed Son once more. _

_I will surpass everyone, mom, dad, the Kages and even you. Goku said pointing at Son. _

_Son just smirked and laughed at his other counterpart. _

_**That's the spirit but you've got a long way to go but don't worry, I'll help you along the journey. **__Son said. _

_And … what do you mean by that exactly? Goku asked. _

_**Well, do you know anyone else that uses ki and not chakra? Sad to say but you got a long way before you can reach my level. I'll be your mentor and further teach you about ki/chi as well as some other fighting styles such as demon style (training with kami) and the ways of the Kaioken. **__Son said. _

_I already know Kaioken though. Goku boasted but only got a look of disapproval as well as a shake of the head. _

_**Kaioken is a severally hard technique to learn in which its creator couldn't even master. Kaioken requires intense focus and body control in order to execute. You yourself didn't do it but your body did. Through muscle memory of the times of when I used it, your body did all the work for you. **__Son said while Goku just stood there with a shocked expression. _

_So … you're telling me that I actually could have died out there but survived only because of … luck. Goku said disbelievingly. _

_**Pretty much, yea but now that you know, we can move right past that and I can teach you how to properly execute it. Oh and one more thing. I don't want you to use Kaioken anything beyond x2. X3 will probably bring you back to coma again and this isn't a joking matter. If you don't handle it with care, you're really going to kill yourself. Thanks to your saiyan physiology, Kaioken should come easier to you with less strain. Saiyan physiology states that every time you go into a near death state such as your fight with that swordsmen, whatever your maximum output was should now be easily attained. Your powers will increase exponentially each time you almost die as your saiyan body will adapt to those strains you felt before using Kaioken. **__Son finished. _

_But wouldn't this power increase let me use Kaioken more accessibly. Based on what you said, I should be able to use Kaioken x3 with ease now. Goku said. _

_**Normally yes but your body still needs time to recover. You may heal faster than the average human but it's not instant regeneration. Your body needs time to recover, that's why I'm telling you to take it easy for a few days and not get past Kaioken x2.**__ Son said. _

_Goku nodded his head and then something finally dawned on him. _

_I'M AN ALIEN! Goku screamed. _

_Son just laughed at that and nodded his head. Son continued on about everything about the saiyan anatomy as well as the benefits of being one such as stronger senses, durable and adaptive bodies, and a strong will to never give up even in the face of death. That's what all saiyans have in common minus the tail and love for fighting. Son then told him about oozaru and the dangers of becoming one. _

_So that's why I can't look at a full moon. Goku thought as he continued to process all the information Son was giving him. _

_Hey Son or … BG as I would like to call you, how do you become a super saiyan? Goku asked. _

_BG just stood there contemplating whether to tell him or not and sighed. _

_**If I tell you, promise that you won't pursue to become one until I know that you are ready. **__BG said. _

_Goku nodded his head, accepting the conditions. _

_**First I would like to say my sons were able to achieve super saiyans at an early age. My first born at age 10 while my second son at the age between 6 or 7. **__BG said. _

_What! Then why do I have to wait for your permission to become one then. Goku complained. _

_**Because … they were half-breeds, emotions come easier to them and since they were only half saiyan, the dangerous effects of becoming a super saiyan are nulled. You however, are a full-bred, 100% genuine saiyan. **__BG said._

_Why does it make such a difference? Goku asked but BG just continued on with his lecture._

_**To become a super saiyan, one with a pure heart whether it be pure good or pure evil, becomes fully immersed with fury and overcome with rage. Not at the person that made you mad, but at yourself for being too weak to prevent whatever it was that made you angry. Remember the time when you first fought Itachi? **__BG asked in which Goku nodded._

_**You demonstrated that hatred and anger from being unable to protect your family. This power comes from need, not desire. It comes most easily using what I call, the pain of loss. **__BG said._

_Pain of …loss? Goku said._

_**Yes, the pain of loss. The pain of loss is pretty self explanatory as to what it is. It is intense pain from losing a loved one or the lives of the innocent being mercilessly killed and feeling their grief. The intense feeling of sadness you feel, you convert it to rage and anger and that's how you turn into a super saiyan. Half breeds usually find it easier to be in tune with their emotions giving them the easier time of becoming one but the effects aren't as potent as a full blooded saiyan. Full blooded saiyans usually have a hard time tuning in to their emotions because they usually feel indifferent towards everyone. I myself had a hard time as well even though I lived in earth my whole life and feel empathy for everyone. It wasn't until I lost my best friends from the life of a space tyrant did I transform. The effects of becoming a super saiyan are incredible. Your strength magnifies to high levels, 50x normal strength but in turn, you feel intense rage bottled inside you and must fight internally to not lose yourself in rage; you just might hurt someone you're trying to protect. I trained a year's worth in order to master super saiyan so that it can come naturally to me which is why I'm telling you to not pursue it until I think you're ready, understand? **__BG said and Goku nodded. _

_What do you mean when you say that full-blooded saiyans transformation is more potent than half-breeds? Goku asked._

_**Well … even though half-breeds can easily ascend to super-saiyans a lot easier than full blooded saiyans, they have limits. All humans have limits and since because of that, they can only go as far as when they reach their physical peak. I married a human … even though she didn't know that I was alien in which not even I knew back at the time, she still remained faithful to me … we had a child together by the name of Gohan, named after my grandfather. BG said. **_

_You mean that boy that fought alongside you when you were fighting that lizard guy right. Goku said in which BG nodded. _

_**There was a time when he surpassed even me and was the first ever super saiyan 2. I was so proud of him that day … but that's not the point I'm trying to get across. He had great amounts of potential but he reached his physical peak when he received old kai's blessing and training. It's called mystic mode if I can remember. He couldn't get any stronger than that but to be fair his peak was almost of that of super saiyan 3 only without the physical strain that transformation usually gives which made him a really powerful asset as one of earth's greatest defenders while me and another went even further and reached new heights even beyond super saiyan 3, super saiyan 4. Full blooded saiyans have the unique ability to fight anywhere while adapting to new surroundings. They have to ability to break any and all limits if applied. I never called it quits and continued training to become stronger. I don't necessarily train to become stronger than the person I fought last or even my past rivals. I don't fight to defeat my enemies; I fight to defeat myself and push past my normal boundaries and exceed past my limitations. That's when I say that we full blooded saiyans are more potent. It's because we have the ability to break any limits but that doesn't mean we have limitless power. You have to really apply and use the time to make yourself stronger. It's not something that can just be given to you. Understand now? BG finished.**_

_Goku nodded his head and started to sink in all the information given to him. _

_The world around started to go black as BG and Goku looked around._

_What's happening! Goku panicked._

_**It seems like you're waking up. Don't worry though; I can still contact you through your mind. Training starts once you wake up, alright! **__BG screamed. _

_There was a bright light and then …._

Goku woke up with a sudden jerk and started panting and sweating. He looked around his surroundings and saw that he was currently in a house all by himself.

_Wonder where the others are? _Goku thought to himself but then suddenly felt intense pain in his body.

**Seems like he wasn't kidding when he said my body needs to rest and heal up. **Goku said while clutching his chest in pain.

It was then a door suddenly opened and was pounced by none other than his brother in a bear hug which sent jolts of pain everywhere in his body.

**You're alright! **Naruto saidhappily**. **

**Gak … Naruto … please … let go. **Goku said.

Naruto looked at his brothers pain streaked face and let go and started to sheepishly scratch the back of his head.

**Sorry about that, almost forgot that Kakashi-sensei said that you're going to wake up with a lot of pain and not to touch you. **Naruto said.

**So how long have I been out?** Goku asked as he started and trying to ignore the pain he was currently feeling.

**Two days.** Kakashi said as he came in along with the others.

**TWO DAYS! **Goku said disbelievingly.

Kakashi nodded his head and started to brief Goku on what he along with the others been doing for the past following days.

**The first day, we arrived in Wave country and started treating you and get you set up and comfortable while your body rested. I told team 7 to get used to the terrain and the** **town while I stayed behind and look after you. On day two, we went to go train because I believe Zabuza is still alive. **Kakashi said.

Goku's eyes bulged from hearing that.

**How the hell is he still alive!?** Goku shouted.

**I'm not really sure myself, but my Sharingan picked up slight movement when Zabuza was engulfed in that little blast of yours and besides, we're supposed to keep Tazuna safe until the bridge is complete and it's a good idea to get some training in just in case. **Kakashi said.

**What are you guys doing to make yourselves stronger? **Goku asked curiously.

**Tree climbing. **Everyone said in unison.

… Goku thought.

**Without our hands. **Sasuke finished.

**Oh I get it, you use chakra in place of your shoes so that you could climb huh but isn't that for beginners or at least that's what dad said. **Goku said.

Naruto smirked. **That's why I for once am doing better than Sasuke. **Naruto bragged.

**Says the person who fell twice the first time around. **Sasuke retaliated.

Naruto flinched from that and started to sputter excuses.

**I was just a little rusty, that's all. **Naruto said.

**Now that I think about it, who is your dad? **Sakura asked.

Everyone remained silent for a moment until Kakashi quickly told them to get back to training and that lunch break is over.

**Hey, can I join you, I could use some training. **Goku said as he tried to get back up.

**You need to rest Goku, and besides, you can't even use chakra so what's the point of doing this exercise. **Kakashi said.

**I need to do my own exercise. **Goku said.

Kakashi remained silent for a second but decided to allow Goku to train.

**As long as you don't do anything strenuous, I'm fine with that. **Kakashi said which got a happy response from Goku.

**Oh, by the way … Son said hi. **Goku said and left the room with a shocked face of his sensei.

-Forested area-

Goku watched as Naruto and Sasuke climb as they tried to get to the very top and it seems Naruto really was rusty from not doing this in a long time. He used to climb the Hokage monument easily when he mastered it at the age of 9. That was the age when his dad started to train Naruto.

Goku in the meanwhile waited patiently for BG to say something for him to do and started contemplating if that was just a weird dream.

_**I am not weird. BG said.**_

_There you are! So, what now? _Goku asked BG.

_**Right, I want you to do some meditation for the next two days and try to pull out your ki without the use of emotions. Clear your mind and once you master that, you should be able to use Kaioken on your own without the help of your own body as well as my next exercise. We'll mainly focus on how to truly focus and lengthen your sensory output. BG said. **_

_That sounds boring; can't I do something more …exciting? _

_**Who's the sensei here? **__BG said menacingly. _

Goku flinched from the icy tone and started to sputter within his mind.

_Yo … you are … BG, you're the man. _Goku said while sweat dropping.

_**Good, now get to it. **_BG said.

Goku sighed and sat on the floor, criss-cross, and clapped his hands together. He closed his eyes and started to relax his muscles and took steady breaths and listened to the calm and tranquil environment around him.

_**Clear your mind and block out any distractions, empty your mind of thoughts, be tranquil as the sky and steady as a rock. Concentrate and feel the world around you, **_BG said.

Goku continued to do that and blocked out all sound and removed any thoughts or troubles he was feeling for what he saw as an upcoming battle. He relaxed his mind and didn't move and stayed where he was.

Naruto and Sasuke momentarily stopped what they were doing and looked at Goku to see what he was doing. Even Kakashi stopped what he was doing which happened to be reading that smutty book of his.

_I wonder …. _Kakashi thought as he put his book away and took out something else in his pouch. With speeds unmatched he threw his shuriken that was drawing ever so closer to Goku. Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened from this and tried to warn Goku but they knew it would be too late.

As the shuriken made its way to Goku, Goku cocked his head down and dodged it with ease. He placed his head back to its original position and continued meditating.

_Impressive, concentration and meditation of that caliber takes years to do. _Kakashi thought.

**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! ** Naruto screamed at Kakashi.

Kakashi immediately tended to his damaged ears from the loud scream of Naruto. He turned his head to him and just eye smiled, trying to calm him down.

**Just a mere test Naruto, no need to get so worked up. **Kakashi said.

Naruto just huffed and continued on with his trek towards the top of the tree, leaving Sasuke behind.

_How the heck did he do that? Better question, how is Naruto doing this so easily. _Sasuke said. He was starting to get a little desperate and didn't want to be left behind, so he made his way back to the village to ask Sakura for some tips even if it was going to hurt his pride a little. It was her turn to look after Tazuna and his men.

Goku just ignored everyone as he continued to relax his mind and be one with nature.

_I wonder if this is what BG meant when he says to empty my mind and feel the world around me. _Goku said to himself.

The day just continued on like this and by the end of it, Goku mastered the art of focusing and being in tune with all of his senses in order to feel, see and hear everything.

BG smirked with pride as this kind of training took 3 years for him to master in Kami's lookout which Goku finished within less than a day. His potential is even greater than his own.

_**I have great faith in you Goku; I believe one day … you will surpass me. **__BG said to himself. _

-Day two- (4 days till the fight.)

Everyone made it back to the same forested area only this time, Sakura came along. It was Naruto's turn to look after Tazuna in which he just sent many shadow clones. Naruto and Sasuke just continued climbing their prospective tree while Sakura wanted to do her own kind of training. It seems Sasuke was doing much better now at tree climbing and it seems whatever Sakura told him, really helped him out. Goku just continued meditating again only this time, BG asked of him to call out his ki and form it into a light and small ball.

**Goku? **Sakura said.

Goku momentarily stopped what he was doing and looked at Sakura to see what she wanted.

**Oh, hey Sakura is there something you need? **Goku asked.

**I was wondering … if you could teach me a little bit … on how to fight maybe. **Sakura asked fearing rejection.

Goku stood contemplating and decided to ask BG on this one.

_Hey BG, what should I do? _Goku asked.

_**Hmmm … this girl … does she have complete mastery over how to control chakra? **_BG asked in which Goku replied with a yes.

_**Then repeat after me …. **_BG said.

**Just hold on a minute Sakura. **Goku said.

Goku started to sweat as he tried to execute one of the crane hermit's hardest and toughest moves to perform. Beads of sweat started to pour off Goku until he let out a full out scream. Things stood that way until …

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA! **Goku screamed as another one of him sprouted out of nowhere.

Sakura was shocked by this and started to poke the other Goku to see if he was real.

**Is this a Kagebunshin, I thought you can't use chakra. **Sakura said as she still kept poking the other Goku.

**Well I can produce a little chakra but not enough to call forth any jutsus and this isn't Kagebunshin either, this is the multiform technique. It's a bit different from Kagebunshin because they don't go away from getting hit. **Goku said.

**What's the point of doing this though? Sakura asked.**

**Well I want to train too. **Goku said.

The clone started to push Sakura elsewhere while Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi watched the whole spectacle.

Goku just sat back to his original meditative state and tried to draw out ki.

-Meanwhile-

The clone and Sakura stood in another clearing all by themselves and stared each other down.

**Well how do I get strong and what kind of training are we doing. **Sakura asked.

_**Well ... I hear you're pretty good at controlling your chakra, is that true. **_

Sakura eyes widened.

_Does Goku's voice usually sound like that … maybe it's just the clone talking but something seem a little different about him? _Sakura thought.

_**Hello, are you there? **_

Sakura's train of thought left her and she started to apologize to Goku or at least his clone and nodded to answer his question.

_**Great, now let me see you demonstrate that while climbing that tree and I want you to climb all of it. **_He said while pointing at a rather tall tree.

Sakura was about to protest but saw the stern look on his face and knew that he was serious and she just decided to suck it up and went to climb that tree. She took a deep breath as she concentrated her chakra and placed it in the soles of her feet and climbed the tree with ease. She made it to 2/3 of the way when she got tired and rested herself on a branch and when she felt relaxed enough; she continued on her trek and soon made it all the way to the top.

The clone smirked with pride and signaled her for her to come down in which she did.

**How … was that? **Sakura said panting.

_**Pretty good, now I know what your maximum chakra output is as well as your skill in control. Now I want to see your physical strength, I want you to punch that same tree you climbed as hard as possible. He said.**_

**I … I don't think I can knock it down. **Sakura said.

_**That's not the point, just try and make at least a dent or something. It doesn't matter if you can knock it down or not. **_

Sakura nodded while feeling a little nervous. She made a mad dash and punched the tree with all her might in which made a small dent. Sakura clutched her hand in pain but was satisfied to see she met with Goku's minimum requirement.

_**Not bad. **_The clone said as he eyed the dent and smirked at the girl's raw power and brute strength.

_**You know Sakura, you give yourself little credit, and you're pretty strong for someone your age. There's more than meets the eye about you. **_

Sakura blushed a little from his compliment and still felt something very wrong about this guy that was Goku's clone.

_**Now then, I want you to amplify your punch with chakra. **_

Sakura tried to look at him for an explanation of how or at least a demonstration.

_**Well … what are you waiting for, it shouldn't be that much different than placing it in your feet and it doesn't matter if you overcharge your hand or not. **_

Sakura just looked at her hands and felt a bit skeptical which was soon replaced with confidence. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate her chakra and sending them to her fists. She charged at the tree now with an energized fist and when it made contact, her fist pierced right through the wood like it was made of paper. As the tree fell, the clone and Sakura jumped out of the way before the tree could crush them.

Sakura looked at her fist again with astonishment. She then started to hear clapping. She turned her head towards the source which happened to be Goku.

_**That was amazing. Now, all we have to do is train your speed, chakra output and brush on your Taijutsu skills and then you can be quite the formidable foe. **_

Sakura nodded her head and a waited for further instructions.

_**Let's see, hmmm … we could use some weighted clothing for increased strength and speed. We can get some once this mission is over. To increase your chakra output, you need to use it constantly and train hard so that it can make room for more. As for Taijutsu … I'm not going to help you on that. The one I use is too rigorous for you to handle, I suggest you go find a teacher. Perhaps you can ask Sasuke or even Naruto to help you on that. They're pretty strong on that field. Pretty simple training routine that can be proven effective, you won't need my help or at least I hope not to execute it. **_

Sakura remained quiet and nodded her head. As soon as she came back from this mission, she was going to spend her savings for some training equipment as well as muster up the courage to ask Sasuke to help her on Taijutsu. She had no problems with Naruto per say but his fighting style includes clones in which she could only make bunshin clones, not actual Kagebunshins.

The Goku clone nodded his head until he heard a sudden scream of victory.

**I DID IT! **

-Back to team 7-

The clone and Sakura made it back to the training area to see that the original Goku have a small ball of ki in his hand in which everyone gathered around to see.

The clone smiled for his success and soon merged as one with the original.

_**That's great Goku! **_BG said.

_So how was training with Sakura huh? _Goku asked curiously.

_**She did pretty well; I have great hopes for her. Her devotion to train and be useful for this team is quite something. **_BG complimented.

_Well, not that we're done with that, what do I do next? _Goku asked BG.

Al though Goku couldn't tell, he knew BG was smirking.

_**Do as they do. **_BG simply said.

_Huh? _Goku asked.

_**Do as they do. I want you to put ki into the soles of your feet and you're going to see something shocking. **_Goku said.

_Does it work the same way as chakra? _Goku asked.

_**More or less, the canals that chakra go through should be the same as ki. The only difference is that one is chakra and one is ki. The canals they go through to provide the user with energy should be the same. **_BG said.

Goku nodded his head and started to concentrate hard.

_This can't be too hard. If I can make a kamehameha in the palm of my hands, putting ki in my feet should be a cinch. _Goku thought.

As he continued concentrating, BG was cheering for him internally and reminding him to have a clear mind and focus, that anything was possible as long as you have concentration.

Everyone continued to look at Goku to see what he was planning next until….

**Whoa … what the heck is happening? **Goku said nervously as he started to float in the air.

Everyone's eyes widened with surprise at this with the only exception being Kakashi having seen this before.

**How'd you do that? **Naruto said as he put a hand below Goku's feet to see that if this was a trick or not.

**I don't know, I just used the kind of energy I usually use and placed it in the soles of my feet, I didn't think it would let me fly. **Goku said.

**And exactly, what kind of energy do you use? **Sasuke asked curiously wanting to know if he himself would be able to do this.

**Sorry to get your hopes up Sasuke but I don't use chakra, I use ki. **Goku said.

**So, why can't I just use ki? **Sasuke said which gained many curious faces as well as they too wanted to learn. It was then Kakashi came in to this conversation which he ended the dreams of the ability to use ki.

**Sad to say but, normally ninja's can't use ki once they learn chakra. **Kakashi said.

**Why not? **Sakura asked. (Going with Wingedfreedom622's logic)

**Ki, despite the dangers of overuse, is much stronger than chakra because ki is not mixed with stamina which makes up chakra. It also has an advantage in that the user is not required to use hand seals. However, the drawback is that overuse results in death, and that the variety of techniques available to the user is very limited. Really the only difference between some of the ki techniques is the power that they possess as ki is more potent and dangerous. **Kakashi said.

**That really doesn't answer as to how we can't use it. **Sasuke said.

Kakashi sighed and started to continue on with his lecture.

**Look at it this way, when you are first learning a technique, you practice and practice until the technique becomes second nature, right?** Kakashi said as that made everyone nod.

**To unlearn what you have already become accustomed to is very difficult, and almost impossible. It is the same with ki and chakra. Before you became shinobi, you had the potential to use both ki and chakra. Now that you have been using chakra for a few years, your body has adapted to it. To learn to use ki now would be next to impossible. It goes the same way for a ki-user as well. Goku here wouldn't be able to use a simple Bunshin jutsu, just as we wouldn't be able to use that technique that he used against Zabuza. **Kakashi finished.

**But in this case, it seems Goku grew up with both only that he is more reliant and used to ki. It's not that he can't use chakra, but he accumulates so little of it, it's not enough to use any jutsu at all, not even bunshin. **Kakashi said.

**Well, is there any kind of jutsus I'm at least able to perform? **Goku asked.

**Well … there is a possibility that you can perform and elemental jutsu technique aka nature manipulation. **Kakashi said which gained interest from everybody.

**Every person is entitled to have their own unique elemental attribute. Like for me, it would be lightning. Everyone can have up to two elemental attributes but there are exceptions. For example, my Sharingan has copied multiple elemental jutsus so I can technically use all the elements against my foes. **Kakashi said.

**How do we figure out what element we have and why can't we go past two elements? **Naruto asked.

**People can learn more but it takes a long time to master even just one element so two is the most desired number to master. ****Anyone can use all the elements of chakra. It's just a matter of what you have a natural affinity for. Having an affinity has three advantages: ****  
****one you get a larger effect from the same amount of chakra, two, if attacked with that element, you take less damage ****and three ****if attacked by that element, it partially restores your chakra of that element. Everyone has one affinity. Bloodline traits give 2, usually with techniques that blend those two elements. To find out what element you have, we use this paper. **Kakashi said while showing what seemed to be an ordinary paper.

**Depending what happens to this paper, tells us what element you have. For example, if you had a fire affinity, the paper will burn. If you had lightning ability, the paper would wrinkle. With wind affinity, the paper will be cut in half. With water affinity, the paper will soften and get moist and soggy and finally, with earth affinity, the paper would crumble but today, we're working on how to control your chakra, not nature manipulation. So get back to work everyone. **Kakashi said while clapping his hands together.

**But wait … you didn't explain how I can use nature manipulation. **Goku said.

**It's only speculation that you can use one Goku. Elemental jutsus requires a special type of chakra which comes from your natural affinity more than just the usage of chakra. You might just be able to replace the usage of chakra and use ki instead. **Kakashi said.

_**Now that I think about it, one of my rivals used a fire technique against me once. Do you remember that short guy in the wastelands I fought? BG asked **_

_Oh yea, he made some fireball come out of his hand and he chucked it at you. _Goku said.

_**Well anyway, continue on with your flight training until I can see you fly like an eagle or a hawk**__._ BG said.

Goku nodded as he made it towards the skies. He carefully started to move around inch by inch away from the ground beneath him until he was as high as the tress his fellow teammates were training on. Goku continued on and on with this pattern as he was adjusting to flight. Eventually Goku started to get a good feeling on this started to do some complex maneuvers in the sky as he made loop-de-loops and twirls, not to mention free fall which freaked out his teammates below when he did. It was until the next day that he completely mastered flight and started to move just as fast as his nimbus in a casual flight. (Meaning less than mach 1.5)

It was that time of day when it was time to return home or at least for them to return to Tazuna's place and call it quits for the day and train for another tomorrow.

Everyone was having a good time at dinner until ….

**Why do you insist on going against Gatou? **A voiced asked.

Everyone turned towards the source which was a little boy with a fishermen's hat that also wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals.

**Because it's our job, got a problem with that? **Naruto said while munching on his food.

**Then you're all a bunch of idiots. Go back home to where it's safe, you can't change anything here. **The boy said.

**INARI! **Tazuna said disappointed at him for saying something as ridiculous as that to guests.

**You're all going to die if you stay here. **Inari said as he left the dinner table and went back to his room.

Tazuna sighed and took a sip from his drink.

**That boy …. **Tazuna said.

**What the hell's his problem! **Naruto screamed.

Tazuna sighed again as he began to tell the sad and tragic tale of what happened to Inari's father of how he was a hero in this town and how he was brutally murdered by Gatou and his men. While in the shadows, Inari listened in behind the door, hiding his presence.

**Must be awful to lose a father at such a young age. **Sakura said.

**You know … I never really knew my parents. **Goku said.

_**Neither did I my friend. **_BG said.

**But aren't you Naruto's brother? **Sasuke asked.

Goku nodded his head and continued on as to what he was going to say.

**I am but as you know, Kushina is my mother who happens to have red hair. Naruto here has blonde hair while I have black. **Goku said in which led everyone to make a connection.

**I'm adopted. **Goku saidas everyone then remembered that Goku had a tail while Goku was subconsciously touching it.

**I don't really mind though, I'm really happy to be in this family but my parents could have been anyone. They could have been evil like Zabuza or good like Inari's father. I don't really know and it saddens me to think if they were good like his but what Inari's is doing is just plain foolish. **Goku said.

Everyone's eyes widened as that response would usually be expected to come out of Naruto's mouth.

**How can you say that?** Sakura said.

**Yeah, you bastard! **Inari screamed stepping out of his hiding spot but Goku knew he was listening due to his ability to sense ki but Inari really needed to hear this.

**I'm not saying this to be mean, I'm only saying this because it's true. Although you are entitled to feel sadness; losing hope, moping around, and doing nothing isn't going to solve anything. Instead you should actually do something about it and move on. The world doesn't center around you Inari, bad things happen, people die, that's part of life. Get over it. **Goku said in which his fellow team started to get a whole new respect for the guy. Even though he wasn't necessarily book smart like Sakura, he seemed to know a lot of truths in the world and gave him too little credit.

**HOW COULD YOU KNOW, HOW WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEBODY IMPORTANT AND TO FEEL MISERABLE, ANGRY AND SAD ALL THE TIME? **Inari screamed.

**NO INARI, IT IS YOU THAT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND. BELIEVE ME, I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMBODY AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH BEING ANGRY! **Goku screamed remembering the day he was placed in that Genjutsu of Itachi's and seeing the horrible deaths of his family. Everyone was shocked at this as none of them seen Goku angry before, not even Naruto.

**ME AND NARUTO FOR SOME REASON, IS HATED BY EVERYONE IN OUR VILLAGE WITH THE ONLY EXCEPTIONS OF MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY FOR SOMETHING WE CAN'T EVEN CONTROL SO DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND. **

_**YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND PAIN; YOU'RE SO GOD DAMN NAÏVE. YOU CAN'T EVEN GRASP WHAT PAIN REALLY IS.**_Goku said with the final part sounding a bit different and strange.

**Have you been tortured before Inari? **Goku asked in which the small and teary eyed boy shook his head.

**Well let me tell you something, I have. Under an illusion, I've seen my entire family gets cut up to pieces right in front of me. **_**I've seen countless of innocent lives get taken away. I've seen death more than anyone else combined. **_Goku said.

Kakashi eyes widened from realization that this was Son talking.

_**I'm always suffered from something and placed in the brink of death. Tell me Inari, just because your father died, do you think you can just treat everyone else so coldly when they just want to help you. Compared to me Inari, your excuses are pathetic on the way you are currently behaving. Don't act like you're the only one that's ever suffered a loss before. Grow up and get over yourself! **_Goku screamed as he made it outside to get some fresh air.

Everyone remained silent as the only sound in the room was Inari's cries.

Naruto remembered giving Sasuke the same speech in which Sasuke remembered it as well.

**Was what Goku saying true Kakashi-sensei? **Sakura asked a little teary eyed herself.

Kakashi just sighed as he expected more from Goku from losing his cool but he must have suffered greatly if it took Goku to scream like that.

**You can't really fake those emotions Sakura. **Kakashi said as he just sighed again.

**Everyone, bed, now. **Kakashi said having no room for arguments, everyone made it to their rooms and decided to sleep a little early.

-Meanwhile-

_You alright BG, it's not like you to suddenly take over like that. Goku said. _

_**Sorry Goku … I guess what that kid said really got to me. It's just been … a really long time since I last saw any of my family and I miss them. Not being able to be with someone you love is the ultimate pain which is why we feel great pain when we lose a loved one. **_BG said.

_How long has it been for you? Goku pressed on._

BG remained silent until he gave Goku an answer.

_**Over a millennium**_. BG said sadly.

Goku just remained silent trying to comfort his predecessor so to speak to continue on with his rant.

_**You know being a hero isn't all that it is cracked up to be. Back when I was alive, I was always known as earth's greatest protector. I was always given the burden to protect the world from destruction without having the choice to fail and let me tell you … it's not easy. There were even times I wanted to shift the responsibility to someone else. As sad as this may sound, I tried to even use my son as a scape goat when I died but he didn't want it either. When I was resurrected, I was once again in charge of taking care of the earth. I tried again only to end up in failure when I went to go train the reincarnation of my greatest foe yet at the time. The earth was once again put in jeopardy and it was up to me and that's when even I started to lose hope. It's hard to juggle between the safety of earth and being a family man. There were times that my friends questioned if I liked training and fighting more than my own family and that really tore me up in the inside even though they were just joking. I didn't really show my emotions, I just put on my usual mask of a care-free and happy go lucky man with no troubles whatsoever. BG**_ said thinking of a certain wife of his. Her elegant beauty and her tough but gentle personality really attracted him to her even before he started to understand what love really was.

_**The moment the shadow dragons appeared that was the last straw. It was up to me to take care of earth, it cannot be done by anybody else, just me. When I fused with the beings that were once the shadow dragons known as dragon balls, I became immortal and that was the last day I saw my family ever again. People say immortality is a gift, but in my perspective it's a curse. It was my job to overlook the earth to ensure its safety and as I watched, I watch my family; one by one wither away and die while I still live. The only way I could lessen the pain of losing them, I trained myself rigorously so that I cannot be reminded of them. That is true pain, one that I was bearing for an entire millennium. It wasn't all bad though, it was actually kind of fun with my time with Shenlong. It's my job to protect the earth at all cost even if it makes me unhappy because if I don't … who will? **_BG said as Goku remembered one of his flashbacks, Goku heard …

_-Flashback-_

_I'm tired of playing hero … I miss my family and my friends but if I don't protect the earth, who will?_

_-End flashback-_

That was when he first introduced himself in class on the first day of school.

Goku remained quiet and listened from the sad tone BG was saying; he lived a long and unhappy life.

_I don't really know what to say but by saying this out loud with all those bottled up feelings you feel better right? Goku said._

BG stood there contemplating and in fact, he felt pretty good to get that off his chest.

_**Yea your right Goku, I really needed to get that load off my chest. **_BG said.

_Even hero's need saving BG. Goku said. _

It was then Goku fell asleep within the forest in the training grounds as wherever his feet led him, took him there.

-Back to Tazuna's-

Inari was outside by himself contemplating on tonight's events.

_What the heck have I been doing with my life … he was right but he didn't have to be so hard on me, I'm still just a kid._ Inari silently complained.

**And exactly what are you doing here by yourself? **Kakashi said.

… **Nothing. **Inari replied.

They remained silent as Kakashi just stood there wanting to hear what he was really feeling.

**Did … did what that spiky haired kid really mean what he said, about him being hated by everyone, was he lying? **Inari asked.

**No, he wasn't lying. **Kakashi said.

**Damn right he's not lying. **A new voice said in which both man and boy turned around to see Naruto.

He made his way to Kakashi and Inari as he sat himself down and got comfortable.

**For some reason, everyone hates me for something even I don't know about. My brother is also hated because of his tail. They all look at him with disgust on their face because they think he's some sort of hybrid between man and monkey. We both have to deal with a lot of prejudice for something we couldn't really control. I'm not sure about the other stuff he said but I agree with Kakashi-sensei when he said that my bro can't really fake those feelings. The part when he said he was tortured was when we were just 7 years old. I'm not really sure what Sasuke's bastard of a brother did to him until now. … He must have been harboring those feeling for a long time now and you managed to break the dam when you said that he didn't understand what pain and suffering was. **Naruto said.

Inari stood contemplating again and started to feel guilty while Kakashi just stood there amazed at how much Naruto knew.

**We don't really let it get to us in fact; I'm actually surprised to see Goku lose his cool because if he didn't, I surely would have. What you were saying was really pissing me off. He's usually the calmer brother between us and he's somewhat like my mom when it comes to dealing with anger. He usually see's the funny side in things and just laughs it off as if it was the greatest joke he's ever heard. It kind of scares me to see him so angry. **Naruto honestly said.

**I think I should apologize. **Inari said.

**Don't worry, my brother can be quite understanding. If anything, he's probably going to apologize to you for losing his cool like that. You know, people usually see's us as two goofballs and usually perceive us as idiots but we both know and understand what pain is like so we can sympathize with others. We're actually quite perceptive than most people give us credit for. **Naruto said while eyeing Kakashi.

_He must mean during the test I gave him …. _Kakashi thought.

**So what now? **Inari asked.

**I think it's about time you both go to bed. **Kakashi said as it was getting pretty late in which both boys nodded and started to yawn.

Tazuna in the meanwhile watched from the shadows with an approving smile on his face.

_Once I finish this bridge … perhaps I can name it after those boys. The Uzumaki Bridge … has a nice ring to it. _

-The next day- (1 day from the fight)

Goku woke up with a stir as he immediately sensed another presence. Thinking it as dangerous, he turned around to see a person picking up some herbs and some flowers. Goku eyed the person carefully. This person has a pretty decent ki signature, above average but he sensed no hostility.

The person wore a pink sleeveless, kimono, with pale red edges and decorated with small plum-colored swirls that went to the ankles. Around the waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and he/she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. He/she also wore a dark-colored choker around his/her neck. The person had long, black and smooth hair which mostly gave the person a feminine look but Goku knew looks can deceive.

**Who are you? **Goku asked.

The person turned around and looked at Goku with surprise on her/his face.

_What's he doing here? _Haku wondered.

**Hello, are you there … man girls are strange. **Goku said out loud.

Haku momentarily got out her thoughts and decided to keep Zabuza's words and fight this boy when he's fully recovered.

Haku smiled a friendly smile at Goku and simply asked if he could help her by picking some herbs for her. Goku found the request a bit strange but none the less, decided to help.

**So what are you doing here anyway? **Haku asked.

**Kind of lost myself in anger and needed some fresh air and eventually found myself asleep here. Now, I'm just going to train a little. **Goku said as he took out another herb and placed it in Haku's basket.

**Training? What for … you look strong enough, why do you need to train for? **

**Because I want to get stronger and live out my dreams as the world's toughest ninja and besides, there is always room for improvement. **Goku said with a smirk.

**Is that so? **Haku said as she removed another herb.

**Yup, I want to be a hero so that I can prove to everybody that I'm not a freak of nature and make my village acknowledge me. **Goku said with confidence in which Haku just noticed his monkey tail.

**Do you fight for yourself or for others? **Haku asked interested.

**Huh? **Goku said in which Haku just giggled**. **

**Hey … what's so funny? **Goku asked.

**Do you have someone that is important to you? **Haku asked.

Goku stood there for a minute thinking and smiled.

**I do actually which is why I strive to get stronger. To protect them and be someone they can be proud of. The people in my life are very important to me than even my dreams. I'd do anything to keep them safe from harm. **Goku said.

**That's pretty well said. When a person has something important to protect, that's when they can truly be strong. **Haku said living these words herself.

Goku smiled at this and nodded his head.

**You will become strong … let's meet again someday. **Haku said as she made her way back to Zabuza.

**Oh … by the way … I'm a boy. **Haku said before she left.

….. Goku thought.

_**I don't believe that for a second. **_BG said.

-Meanwhile-

Team 7 was at the table eating breakfast while Sasuke and Naruto was chomping there food down at a fast pace for different reasons. Sasuke to get in some training in while Naruto was just plain worried about his brother.

Sakura just made it to the table feeling a little drowsy as she was given her breakfast from the house keeper aka Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami.

**Thanks. **Sakura said as she sat down at her seat and started to eat at a moderate pace.

**Goku didn't come back. **Tazuna said.

**I hope he's alright. A child all alone at night in the woods …. He didn't look too good the first time he made it here. **Tsunami said.

**There's nothing to worry about when it comes to that boy. He's strong; he can take care of himself. **Kakashi said.

**DONE! **Naruto shouted as he immediately left the room and went to go find his brother. Since his brother only went to the forest when it came to being around this village, he went to go search for him there.

A few minutes after Naruto left, Sasuke excused himself saying he was going to go out for a walk.

Naruto ran as he searched around the forest. He looked left and right for him until ….

{Crash}

Naruto fell forward as he bumped into someone he didn't see from frantically searching for his brother. When he got his senses straight, he found that he was in fact on top of someone with his hands at a rather … improper place on the person's chest. Naruto blushed madly and immediately got off the person as he sputtered out apologies. The person that he bumped into also sported a very faint blush and just went past him and continued walking forward.

… _Does this make me a pervert…? _Naruto thought to himself

As soon as he got his senses straight again, he found his brother right in front of him as he was punching and kicking a clone of himself.

_**C'mon, you can do better than that. **_BG goaded.

**I'll show you! **Goku said as he tried to give BG an uppercut in which he simply dodged by taking it towards the skies in which Goku followed.

As Naruto walked towards Goku he noticed one of them was only defending while the other was just attacking failing to land a hit.

**Hey, Goku! **Naruto shouted.

Goku and BG momentarily stopped what they were doing and looked down to Naruto waving at them.

_**Guess it's time for a break. **_BG said as he merged with Goku.

**Hey Naruto, what's up? **Goku said as he made his dissent.

**Nothing, just a little worried the way you left and didn't come back. **Naruto said.

**Thanks but you know me; I'm strong enough to take care of myself, there's nothing to worry about. **Goku said in which Naruto nodded.

**By the way Naruto, why's your face all red? **Goku asked.

Naruto's face became even redder as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

**I kind of touched someone in the chest in which the person was kind of a … girl. **Naruto said.

**Was it Sakura? **Goku asked in which he received a shake of the head.

… **Did … this person wear a pink kimono and had long black hair? **Goku asked.

**Yea … how did you know? **Naruto said incredulously.

**Wild guess. **Goku said.

_**HA, knew it! **_BG said triumphantly within Goku's mind.

It was then somebody else came into the fray and it was none other than Sasuke.

Sasuke looked directly at Naruto and Goku could see the same spark of rivalry again as they both suddenly pulled out a kunai and ran up a tree as high as they could go. Goku not wanting to be left out decided to float up alongside them. They managed to make it to the top in which they were both smirking at each other.

**Not bad Sasuke but I made it to the top before you did. **Naruto said childishly while sticking his tongue at him.

**Like hell you did. There is no need to get mad just because I beat you all the way to the top. **Sasuke said.

**Enough fighting you two, I saw the whole thing. Both of you made it to the top at the same time. **Goku said to both of them while floating.

Sasuke almost fell off his tree from surprise as he forgot that Goku could fly now. Goku as well as the others, made their way down again as they contemplated what to do next. It was then Sakura came to them now that it was Kakashi's turn to watch over Tazuna. The 4 genin ninjas stood where they were until Sakura decided to break the silence.

**Hey … Sasuke…. **Sakura said.

**What. **Sasuke said a little harshly thinking whatever she was going to say was unimportant or say something stupid of how great he was even though he already knows what his physical capabilities were.

**I was wondering if you can teach me … Taijutsu. **Sakura asked shyly.

Sasuke started to weigh the pros and cons of teaching her Taijutsu of his style and found it to be more beneficial in the long run.

_She might not be that useless if I teach her. It's not like I'm going to get much experience if I just trained the whole day to myself. _Sasuke thought.

**Fine … but you better pay attention and take this seriously. I'm not going to be nice and give any repeats. I'm not going to go easy on you either just because you're a girl and my teammate. **Sasuke said in which Sakura nodded.

Goku and Naruto just watched as Sasuke took her to another clearing as they were left to themselves. Naruto was feeling a little jealous and decided to wander his mind to something else as he summoned many Kagebunshins for him to train and perfect his technique and style of clone fighting.

Goku just sighed as he went back to his training with BG.

_So what now? _Goku asked.

_**Well since you went beyond my expectations on this training regimen to heighten your senses as well as your focus, I guess I can allow you to use Kaioken so that your body can get used to the strain that comes with it but nothing beyond Kaioken times 2, understand. Your body is still injured so don't get any funny ideas. **_BG said.

Goku smiled upon hearing he was making great progress and agreed to not get past Kaioken times 2.

**KAIOKEN! **Goku screamed as energy started to surge through his body. His muscles expanded and everything about him increased two fold. Goku started to fight in the air, pretending he had an invisible target to fight.

_**There's something I need to tell you about Kaioken Goku. A normal Kaioken increases your power two-fold for a single moment, so there is no strain. Kaioken x2 has similar effects but the power boost remains until you dispel it but there will be strain involved. **_BG said.

_Why can't I just, you know … spam the normal Kaioken then. _Goku asked.

_**Because Goku, it takes energy to transform. You're just going to lose more energy that way so it would be better if you just stuck with x2. X3 and beyond will increase your power by the perspective multiplier so if you used Kaioken x3 it would multiply your powers by 3 and if you used x4, it would multiply your powers by four. **_BG said.

_What's the highest you've gotten BG? _Goku asked.

_**If I recall it was x20 against Frieza. There was also super Kaioken, a mixture of Kaioken and super saiyan but I regret using it as the strain was even more massive than x20. **_BG said.

_How did you prepare yourself so that you could exceed past Kaioken x3 and 4? _Goku asked as he continued punching his invisible target.

_**A whole month of training with increased gravity, x100 gravity was my highest. **_BG answered.

_Well, to it's sad to say we don't have anything like that here, so how do I get to the higher tiers of Kaioken. _Goku asked.

_**To be honest Goku, I don't really know myself but don't fret, if all else fails, than we could always rely on battling and experience. Saiyans don't only get stronger from near death experiences but every second of fighting of every battle they're in.**_BG said.

_Really? _Goku said.

Goku made his way down again to see Naruto still fighting with his clones.

**Hey Naruto, it's been a while since we last sparred. How bout it? **Goku offered which got a smirk from the other boy.

**Bring it. **All the Naruto's said as they all charged at Goku with two Rasengans in each hand.

**Hmph, it seems like I'm not the only one who's gotten stronger. KAIOKEN X2!** Goku screamed. (Main battle will be against Zabuza so no show here … again, sorry)

-Meanwhile-

**Are you ready to go Zabuza-sempai?** Haku asked.

Zabuza didn't answer back as he eyed the apple that was currently in the palm of his hand. He got a good feel of his muscles. There were a few aches here and there but nothing too serious or anything to complain about. Zabuza then crushed the apple and a gleeful smile crossed his face but one can't really tell due to all those bandages wrapped around his face.

**Let's go. **Zabuza said with excitement.

-Day of the battle-

The bridge was almost complete and today, Kakashi felt that everyone should go protect Tazuna today because if anything, today would be the only day Gatou could attack before the completion of the bridge. Goku and Naruto were still sleeping soundly in their beds from the battle they had the day before.

**Geez, don't they even know the concept of sparring. They make it look like an all out brawl fest with all those bruises and cuts. **Sakura said.

**You don't look so good yourself. I heard that Sasuke gone out of his way and taught you some Taijutsu and it seems he wasn't showing any mercy either. **Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura just blushed at that as Sakura shook her head.

**I'm not going to lie, his training wasn't easy but it really improved my skills by a lot. He's a pretty good teacher. **Sakura said in which made Sasuke even redder than he already was and turned away before anyone could see him.

**Well anyway, let them have their rest. They pushed their bodies to their limits; I don't think they are going to be able to move. **Kakashi said.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded as they made their way to the bridge with Kakashi and Tazuna. What they saw next, shook the core of their bodies. What lay before them were Tazuna's work team on the floor dead.

**Wha … what is this? What happened!? **Tazuna said.

A misty fog started to form again around them in a familiar way.

_It seems I was right. Kakashi thought._

**Everyone, formations! **Kakashi screamed.

Kakashi and half of team 7 formed triangle formation around Tazuna to leave no openings.

**It's been a while Kakashi. Hmmm wonder where that other brat is? **Zabuza said in which everybody could hear the disappointment in his voice.

**No matter, if you guys are here, he shouldn't be far behind. **Zabuza finished. Sakura and Sasuke started to shake which went unnoticed by Zabuza.

**I see you're still babysitting those brats … they're shaking again, poor babies. **Zabuza taunted as many of them suddenly appeared around them.

**We're shaking from excitement! **Sasuke and Sakura said as they both suddenly vanished from thin air, pulling their kunais out and took out all the Zabuza's as they made their reappearance.

All of the Zabuza's then turned to water as the fog cleared up a little to reveal Zabuza along with another person adoring a mask.

**It seems this time he didn't come alone. **Kakashi said.

**It seems we found you some rivals Haku. **Zabuza said.

**It seems so**. Haku said.

-Meanwhile-

**WHAT THE HELL!** Naruto screamed as he looked at the clock to see that he along with Goku overslept.

**Hey, hey, wake up Goku. **Naruto said while shaking Goku.

**I would like beef with my ramen Ichiraku. **Goku said still asleep.

A tick mark formed in Naruto's head as he inhaled some air and …

**WAKE UP! **Naruto screamed as that instantly woke Goku up.

**Huh who what where when why. **Goku started to sputter.

**We overslept; c'mon we have to be at the bridge. **Naruto said as he hastily put on his normal attire. Goku nodded his head but unlike Naruto, he sleeps with his normal attire on, never one to take it off.

Goku did some morning stretches as Naruto continued changing until he sensed a bad ki signature coming there way.

**C'mon let's go. **Naruto said impatiently.

**Wait! **Goku said as that instantly stopped Naruto from his tracks.

**I sense someone coming this way and it seems it's for bad reasons. **Goku said which got a serious look from Naruto.

**So what do we do? **Naruto said.

**We go to them before they can come to us. **Goku said sternly.

-Back to Kakashi's group-

**Quite a fearsome team I have don't I Zabuza. **Kakashi bragged.

**They were just water clones, they only hold 10% of my true power but none the less, I'm impressed. **Zabuza said in which Haku agreed.

**But, we have gained the first advantage, Haku go! **Zabuza said in which Haku immediately replied as he started spinning with great speed towards them in which Sakura immediately stepped forward with kunai in hand and blocked one of Haku's senbon needles.

There was a clash between the two girls and both struggled for dominance but unfortunately for Haku, Sakura wasn't alone on this fight in which she smirked. Sasuke leapt over Sakura with an axe kick aimed for Haku's head in which Haku immediately backed away from Sakura and raised both her hands to block. Sakura then dashed forward to Haku and kicked her in the ribs in which she gasped. Sakura wasn't done yet and finished it with another kick to her gut sending her a few feet back. Sasuke was then starting to from many seals and screamed…

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! **A giant fireball formed and started to make its way towards Haku.

**Koorino Ririisu: Koorino Doomu no jutsu! **Haku quickly chanted as she made many seals at a rapid pace which formed a dome of ice around her. (Ice release: ice dome jutsu)

Haku's icy dome prevented any damage from the fire jutsu but she was blinded by steam and wasn't able to see anything. Both Sakura and Sasuke soon made it to her line of vision as they both charged at her with some impressive Taijutsu skills in which she was only able to block. Sasuke was up front, kicking left and right and aimed high while Sakura delivered a low sweep kick and attacked low. One of Sasuke's kicks landed hard on one of Haku's shoulders as Haku clutched it in pain in which Sakura came charging in with an energized fist, filled to the brim with chakra and impacted on Haku's gut as that sent her flying back to where Zabuza was many feet away.

Zabuza was genuinely surprised by this of events as Haku was groggily getting back up, coughing up a fit.

**You starting to understand Zabuza, even if you're Haku is more experienced than my team, with teamwork, even the most experienced fighter can fall. **Kakashi said.

**Hmph, the one that doesn't understand is you Kakashi. Haku, get serious and take them down. **Zabuza demanded. Haku nodded her head as she started to form many seals in which Zabuza could easily recognize.

**Forgive me, I really wish I didn't have to kill you but you won't stand done. **Haku said.

_Not kill huh, I wonder. _Zabuza thought as he mentally chuckled.

**Sensatsu Suishō! **Haku screamed as many spiked needles of ice formed around Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened trying to look for an escape route as there wouldn't be enough time to make another Katon to force an escape. Sasuke immediately saw an opening in this technique as there were no spikes above them and quickly grabbed around Sakura's waist and started to charge his feet with chakra. He applied too much chakra into the soles of his feet jetting both Sasuke and Sakura to the air from the force. They landed back to the ground safely and unscathed.

**It seems that they're better than I thought they were. Haku, I want you to use 'that' technique. If you don't, were going to be pushed back. **Zabuza said.

**But isn't that reserved for …. **Haku said.

**I know but at this rate, we don't have a choice. **Zabuza said.

Haku nodded her head as cold steam started to envelope her.

_What's with this chilling sensation? _Sasuke thought.

Sakura continued eyeing Haku while Sasuke was looking around frantically to see if the environment would give him any clues as his opponent used the very atmosphere and water vapor around them. He quickly noticed a few walls of ice forming and pushed Sakura out of the way before she too would be trapped in whatever this jutsu was going to be and it seems he was right as multiple mirrors of ice started surrounded Sasuke with Sakura outside.

**Makyō Hyōshō. **Haku screamed. Haku then did something strange as she entered in one of these mirrors in which all the mirrors reflected her image.

Kakashi sensing this to be a really bad jutsu, leapt to the fray and tried to save Sasuke but was stopped as Zabuza appeared before him.

**Hey, your opponent … is with me or do you want Tazuna to be left completely defenseless. With that jutsu, the boys finished. **Zabuza said.

**Sakura … get back and go protect Tazuna. There's no telling what Zabuza might pull in this fight and I don't think those sheets of ice are breakable so I don't think there's anything you can do now to help Sasuke. **Kakashi said as he pulled his headband up.

Sakura wanted to protest but knew that her sensei was right; there was nothing she could do at this point but make sure Tazuna was safe.

Sasuke looked around to try and find an exit but couldn't find any openings.

**Well … shall I begin? Let me show you my true speed. **Haku said.

_What the heck are these mirrors? _Sasuke thought as suddenly a senbon needle cut his left bicep. Then suddenly, Sasuke was then swarmed with needles everywhere which made Sasuke scream out in pain.

Sakura's eyes widened with worry as it was soon replaced one with seriousness the moment she heard Sasuke screaming in pain. Concentrating chakra to her feet like Sasuke did, she overcharged which sprung her up in the air and with precision, aimed a kunai towards Sasuke for him to block with. As it almost made it to Sasuke's feet, Haku caught it with ease and looked at Sakura pretty much telling her that whatever she does, will be useless. Haku was about to reenter her wall of ice until …

{Bam} a shuriken connected to Haku's mask with enough force to push Haku out of the ice.

Smoke started to gather around the area next to Haku's demonic mirror technique to reveal …

**Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Goku have arrived. **They both said with confidence and smirks on their faces.

**AN: well I'm stopping here because if I continue, I'm really going to tire myself out. Anyway next chapter, we'll reach the conclusion of this fight. Over 12500 words, I've really outdone myself. Anyway please review.** **I know some of my info may be inaccurate** **I'm doing my best of keeping the quota of a chapter per week. I've been spending most of my weekends writing this for you guys so you guys can be happy and when you're happy I am too. It gives me great pride to make others happy which is why I request reviews, too see if writing all this isn't just a big waste of time. Anyway I'm tired and could go for some much needed rest. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. **


	14. Chapter 12 Rage Awakened

**AN: the final conclusion of the wave arc. Please enjoy. Oh I'm now changing deadlines to Monday or Sunday night. Please review**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku and Kyuubi talk) **_

Chapter 12 Rage Awakened

Naruto and Goku stood where they were with proud smirks on their faces.

_What the hell are they doing? They're just making themselves easy targets. _Kakashi thought.

Zabuza just smirked at this as his original target has just shown himself before him. With speeds that someone of Jounin level should have, Zabuza threw many shurikens at Naruto and Goku's direction in which not even Kakashi saw coming.

Naruto gasped at this and prepared himself while Goku managed to sense this now that he is in tune with nature. He can feel the slightest movement and focus and see through the fastest of objects move that come right at him. Goku focused his energy and sent some ki to his left hand while pointing his index figure at the shurikens aimed at him and his brother.

**DODON RAY! **Goku screamed: a signature move of the crane style way of fighting. This attack, although much weaker and less destructive then the kamehameha, takes less ki to use and the blast itself is much faster, pinpoint and accurate and certainly strong enough to obliterate the shurikens being thrown at them.

Everyone watched with gaped eyes and mouths open as yet again, Goku managed to impress with his bag of surprised so to speak. There was so much mystery when it came to this boy and hidden secrets that most would like to know as well as control themselves. Haku was the first to get out of the shock in her system as she started to get back right up.

**Zabuza-san, let me handle these kids myself, let me fight them my way. **Haku said.

**Hmph, so you don't want me to interfere huh, you're such a softy but fine. I'll focus on Kakashi. You handle the brats, especially the spiky over there. **Zabuza said while pointing at Goku.

_Hmmm … there is something familiar about this guy's ki signature. Where have I seen or felt this before…. _Goku thought.

Haku, now up and ready to fight, once again entered one of the mirrors.

Sasuke looked at the mirror that Haku entered intently until he heard Haku call out to him in another. Once he turned around though ….

**Hey Sasuke! I came to save you! **Naruto said excitingly.

**Idiot, what are you doing here! We could have attacked this guy with you outside and me on inside. **Sasuke calmed downed and sighed.

**Well at least your brother is still outside of this damn jutsu. **Sasuke said.

**I wonder what this is for. **Goku asked himself as he was on top of the mirror above Sasuke and Naruto. He suddenly felt a sharp sensation as a senbon needle connected to his right bicep. Goku clutched and pulled out the needle out of his skin in pain as he plummeted below to the ground from surprise and landed face fist right next to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Goku with a blank face.

**Oh, hey guys. **Goku said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head.

… _idiots. _Sasuke thought.

Goku got back up on his feet and the three genin boys of team 7 stood in triangle formation, back to back as they searched for the nearest exit. Naruto and Sasuke pout a kunai while Goku whipped out his power pole in defense.

Goku tried to sense and look around to find where his opponent is but found himself unable to.

_**Goku, I don't think this is a normal jutsu. These mirrors are obviously not normal. Even I can't sense his ki. These mirrors that this guy enters through must transport him to another dimension of some sort, his own dimension so to speak. **_BG said.

_You sure about that? _Goku asked.

_**Well … that's the best conclusion I can come up with that would make the most sense. **_BG said.

It was then that Goku, Sasuke and Naruto was pummeled to the ground full of senbon needles stuck to their skins. Well, mostly on Goku's skin, the senbon needles just grazed Naruto and Sasuke and gave them cuts.

Goku groaned from pain as he along with Naruto and Sasuke got back on their feet again. Goku pulled out the senbon needles again, this time out of his back.

**WHERE THE HECK IS THE REAL ONE?! GAH, KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU! **Naruto screamed.

Naruto along with his clones lunged forward with each of them having a Rasengan in the palm of their hand, intending to shatter all the mirrors at once but unfortunately for Naruto, in Haku's eyes, she was watching Naruto as if he was in slow motion. Before Naruto could even make it to one mirror, the clones were struck with senbon needles and poof away while the original was sent flying back to where he was before. Goku though, for a brief second sensed the ki signature. He couldn't sense it before but it seems Naruto's Kagebunshins slowed him enough down for Goku to sense him again.

_So it seems that he doesn't teleport mirror to mirror, he just moves so fast that not even my heightened senses could get a hold of him. _Goku thought.

_**Well there is nothing you can do about it even with this info. The best you can do is endure this until either this guy runs out of chakra to produce these mirrors or you can try and shatter all these mirror at once following Naruto's example. **_BG said with Goku nodding to his advice.

Goku looked around and counted 21 mirrors surrounding all of them. He didn't have attack on him that can shatter all 21 mirrors at once. He can probably hold the kamehameha for about ten seconds with no resistance but that won't be enough to go around even a full circle, although he could always use that ….

Goku whispered his plan to Sasuke and Naruto to which they all nodded. They got into position and ….

**EVERYONE SHIELD YOUR EYES! SOLAR FLARE! **Goku screamed as a bright light shined forth out of Goku's body blinding Haku in his tracks.

**NOW! KAIOKEN TIMES TWO! **Goku screamed as he rushed towards mirror to mirror, shattering them to pieces while Naruto quickly formed 5 clones with a Rasengan in each hand.

**RASENGAN! **All the Naruto's shouted.

**KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! **Sasuke screamed as a giant burst of flames erupted out of his mouth, burning and melting any mirrors he could get his hands on.

There was only one mirror left which was the one above them and Goku rushed towards the top shattering it along with connect his fist to Haku's gut, sending her flying. Goku calmed down and dispelled his Kaioken and hissed in pain from the strain. His body was still not at full strength.

**You all right bro? **Naruto asked worriedly.

**I'm … I'm fine Naruto. Nothing to worry about, I just feel a little winded, that's all. **Goku said reassuringly.

Naruto didn't really believe it but decided to drop it and focus on the fight. Haku managed to get back up again while feeling a bit winded herself; that was a powerful punch. She glared at all three of them as she started to recreate the mirrors which ended in failure as Sasuke sprung forth and kicked her in the face, cracking the mask slightly. She was lucky that this mask was indeed quite durable and she managed to still hold on to her seal and continued on until….

**Makyō Hyōshō.** Haku said once again with many mirrors surrounding Goku, Naruto and Sasuke once again.

**God damn it, we were so close. **Naruto said while Goku nodded his head, sweating from executing his plan. Kaioken times 2 along with a solar flare really managed to sap the energy out of him. He was riding on this plan to work since his body wasn't fully recuperated yet and he promised BG that he wouldn't go beyond Kaioken times 3.

They were once again on the receiving end of Haku's senbon needles only this time; she wasn't showing mercy as needles began to cut into their skin instead of just grazing.

Naruto and Sasuke passed out after a few minutes of trying and evading the senbon needles and after about 150 later, even Goku was reaching his limits. Each of them having many needles punctured everywhere; they seem to fit the role, pin cushion. Goku's vision started to blur as more and more needles came at him.

**Darn … you. **Goku said as he dropped to one knee.

_**Don't give in, stay on target and try to focus as best as you can. He's tiring as well from recreating this mirror world. **_BG said.

_I'm trying but he's too fast, I can't keep up and my energy level is less than half. _Goku said as he was trying his best to stay awake.

_**You can beat this guy, I know it. You just have to let go all the power inside. **_BG said.

_I'll … I'll try it. _Goku saidwhile still sounding unsure.

_**Look inside yourself, it's there you'll find the power you need. **_BG said.

_Yes … Yes! _Goku mentally screamed as a red aura bursted to life.

Goku's once dazed eyes became one of confidence as his gaze turned steel and brimming with life and energy.

**I CAN'T LOSE, I WON'T LOSE! KAIOKEN TIMES TWO! **Goku screamed with new found energy.

Haku momentarily stopped throwing needles as she eyed Goku once again; fear starting to creep up as her chakra reserves were running low and rapidly getting lower.

**YOU'RE FINISHED! **Goku screamed. Blue spheres of energy formed in each of Goku's hands.

**DOUBLE KAMEHAMEHA! **Goku screamed as a stream of pure energy blasted right out of Goku's hands, one in his left and one in his right. He started to spin around as the blast hit every mirror surrounding him. With the last one up above him, Goku combined both his hands and raised them upward to form a normal kamehameha that blasted the mirror to pieces. Haku exited the mirror before the blast could engulf her in which Goku responded by rushing towards her as he was giving her a barrage of blows. Haku, try as she might, couldn't defend herself from his constant blows and eventually was in hit the gut with a knee strike which he followed with another one hitting her chest and finishing it with a side kick to the side of her face even furthering the damage to her mask. Goku, being out of energy fell to the ground as Haku did feeling completely exhausted. Both fighters tried to get up with Haku getting up first. Both of them were staggering, one out of energy and pure exhaustion and one from physical injuries. Haku knew she only had enough energy to form one more round of Makyō Hyōshō but she was debating whether to use it again as she won't have much chakra left to sustain it for a long period of time, five minutes at most. She decided to reserve her chakra and hope to accumulate some more as she decided to go head to head with Goku in Taijutsu.

Goku saw that Haku had some leftover energy left now that he could sense again with his opponent out of the ice. His opponent was playing smart as Goku didn't have much left much in him and could barely stand. Haku threw a right hook in which Goku blocked and tried to get some distance away from her. Haku took out two senbon needles, one in each hand and dashed towards Goku, pushing Goku to a corner at the edge of the uncompleted bridge.

Goku saw that he was running out of places to keep away from Haku and he certainly didn't have enough ki to fly away and come up with another plan. The double kamehameha really spending his energy to nothing and was purely running on will power.

_What the heck is he? Not only did he escape Makyō Hyōshō once but twice. _Haku thought as she continued to pursue Goku.

Goku sighed as he ran out of road to back up against. He couldn't think of a plan to beat this guy and proceeded to just do the best that he could against his opponent. He pulled out his power pole and proceeded to charge as Haku did as he did and with senbon needles in both hands.

Haku swung her needles trying to stab Goku which easily dodged using his pole as a jump stick that went over Haku. He turned around and swung his pole in a horizontal sweep in which Haku dodged by ducking and retaliated by throwing her senbon needles in a counter attack at him which connected to his shoulder. Goku grasped it in pain and quickly pulled it out until another one got logged to his knee. Goku was about to fall but was stopped by Haku lifting him up and squarely giving him a harsh kick, sending him flying to where his fallen friends were. That was it, he lost, he can't move. Goku watched as Haku was now towering over him with a senbon needles raised dangerously and aimed for his chest where his heart resided.

**Forgive me for his, I really wish I didn't have to kill you and I hope you don't hate for doing this in the afterlife. As Zabuza's weapon, I cannot permit you to live if he wishes you gone, farewell. **Haku said as the needle made its dissent.

-Meanwhile-

Kakashi looked around trying to locate his adversary, the demon of the mist. Zabuza's hidden mist jutsu grew in intensity clouding his vision rendering his Sharingan at half its full potential.

_I need to act fast. There is no telling how long they will against someone with a bloodline limit. _

Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his giant cleaver of a sword in which Kakashi ducked. Kakashi spun around and stabbed the demon's gut only for him to dissolve in water. Kakashi eyes widened from this as the real one kicked him in the sending the man flying a few feet away. Zabuza threw a few shurikens at Kakashi which Kakashi quickly blocked after getting kicked and side stepped as Zabuza swung his sword down. Kakashi then started to form many seals and screamed …

**Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu! **As a giant ball of fire came heading towards his adversary in which he easily sliced it in two from another vertical slash which Kakashi followed up with knee strike to the stomach and spin kick to his foe's chin. Zabuza just grunted from the attack and waved it off.

**Is that all you've got? **Zabuza said with a smirk.

**You haven't seen anything yet. **Kakashi retaliated.

They both started to make the same seals as a giant water dragon was beginning to form.

**Suiton Suiryudan no Jutsu! **They both screamed.

The water dragons each fought each other for dominance and tried to see who the superior fighter was which right now seemed about even.

**You're not going to win! **Zabuza screamed.

**We'll see. **Kakashi said.

Eventually Kakashi's dragon managed to get the best of Zabuza's as his dragon bit and tore through Zabuza's and went straight for its master. The jutsu pushed Zabuza many feet away, giving Kakashi a breather.

_He should have known that I copied this technique from a much more powerful fighter than him. My Sharingan lets me copy the exact same jutsu with equal power, speed and technique. I could have summoned this much faster but a surprise attack gave me the advantage and a clean hit. He would have just dodged it had he known. _Kakashi thought.

Kakashi looked around and try to see how his team was doing but the fog clouded his vision from the other fight, only having enough visibility to see the nearby Sakura and Tazuna.

_Damn it, I can't see a thing with this jutsu still in effect. _Kakashi said.

Zabuza appeared before Kakashi once again only a little tattered and winded. He cracked his neck as well as various other places and stared down at his opponent.

**Is this the length of your ability and power Kakashi? Do you not care for your fellow teammates? All you are doing is prolonging this battle with your simple parlor tricks. Why don't you show me an actual jutsu you made yourself you pathetic coward! **Zabuza screamed as he made a mad dash towards the son of the white fang.

Kakashi sighed before he started concentrating. The world around him started to slow down and he started to feel the energy he was putting forth into the palm of his right hand.

_If he wants this, he can have it then. _Kakashi said as he started to manipulate the chakra in his hand and mix it in with his affinity with lightning. Sounds of a thousand birds chirping started to resonate out of his hand as electricity started to surround him. There was nothing like the feeling of adrenaline rushing to you veins. This technique doesn't just have the ability to pierce through any and all objects, but it provides the user with adrenaline and a lot of it for a short period of time until the technique is over in which makes this a real powerful jutsu as it gives the user, super human attributes, especially speed. Kakashi couldn't relish in the emotional high he was relishing off from the lightning that was jolting his every senses as his opponent was still charging towards him, bent on cutting him to two. Kakashi then smirked underneath that mask of his and proceeded to charge himself only much swifter and faster than Zabuza had anticipated. Zabuza knew it was too late to turn away from this so he proceeded to continue charging and swung his might blade down towards Kakashi while Kakashi himself made a fluid stabbing motion with his hand that was charged with lightning.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**CHIDORI!**

-Back to Goku-

Sasuke appeared in front of Goku, catching and grabbing Haku's wrist and holding it in place.

**What the …. **Haku said but that was all she could say as she was kicked squarely on the chest and landed with a thump. Haku managed to get up again to stare Sasuke down to see….

_Sharingan?! _Haku mentally panicked.

Sasuke's eyes held the legendary Sharingan; his eyes were colored red as one eye had two tomes in it while the other had one. Although Sasuke managed to get the best of Haku, his breathing was labored and he was still tired.

**Guess I'll have to use that technique after all. Makyō Hyōshō! **Haku screamed as ice like mirrors appeared and surrounded Goku and Sasuke once again.

**Great…. **Sasuke said as he stood straight and prepared for whatever threw at him.

Goku got up again pulling the senbon needle out of his knee cap and flinched from the pain. Haku started to toss many needles towards Sasuke as she knew that Goku wouldn't be able to move anymore and decided to move on to the Uchiha and finish him before she ran out of chakra.

To her surprise, he dodged all of her needles with ease. Sasuke's eyes drifted to the mirror to the right of him and stared it down. Haku's eyes widened form this considering this the mirror she was currently on. She tried to move on to another mirror but somehow, somehow Sasuke grabbed the heel of her foot and slammed her down to the floor beneath them and followed it with a round house kick to her chin heading towards Goku's direction in which coiled his fist back in anticipation.

_Shit! _Haku thought as Goku's punch dived into her gut with a force enough to knock down a tree. She gasped in pain but held firm and grabbed onto Goku's arm and threw him away from her towards where Sasuke was and dove into a mirror. Her will to fulfill Zabuza's wishes, driving her to the brink of her absolute limits as she was starting to use her own life energy as a chakra substitute try and bring her foes down.

_If I can't be useful to anyone, there is no point in living. _Haku thought as her mind drifted to past memories of her and Zabuza together.

_If this doesn't work, I'm finished. _Haku thought.

**Harino Sename. **Haku softly said as the mirrors of ice shattered to reveal 1000 upon 1000 needles of ice surrounding Sasuke, Goku and the fallen Naruto with Haku outside of the jutsu seemingly floating in the air as her hands were raised up in the air. This is a more developed version of Sensatsu Suishō, where there is no escape. There are around 100 large needles surrounding them and each needle will reform as they are launched at her foes in 10 intervals hence the name 1000 rains of needles, Harino Sename. It's impossible to dodge and almost impossible to block as well. Goku shakily took out his power pole while Sasuke took out two kunais out of his pouch.

**I guess this is it, Sasuke. This is his last resort. If we survive this and that's a big if, this fight is over. You ready for this? **Goku asked in which Sasuke nodded and calmed his nerves.

Haku's raised arms made their dissent as the many needles followed suit. Goku and Sasuke were back to back, trying to keep Naruto from harm's way and twirled their weapons in a rapid pace. Although they were doing a pretty decent job of blocking, many has grazed and even stabbed them. Sasuke fell first after the 7th interval and Goku was once again by himself with no back support. After around 50 needles later, Goku fell helpless against this technique. Goku eyed Naruto and Sasuke as needle upon needle continued to graze and stab him. If this was how things were going to end, he mind as well at least give his brother and his friend another chance to live by using himself as a shield. Goku's body fell he used his entire body to shield both Naruto and Sasuke from the many needles. Of course he couldn't protect everything so he only protected the vital areas. Once the jutsu was over, there only laid a fallen Goku with over 200 needles pierced against his back. Even though Goku felt like he was about to die, he managed to get back up again and looked right at Haku as she was now staggering with her hand to her chest trying to get some air. Goku's eyes were dazed and drifted from going to one that burned with fire to one that became lifeless and felt cold. At this point Naruto started to wake up from unconsciousness and his eyes widened as he saw his brother in critical condition.

_**Goku …. **_BG said worriedly.

**Bro … ther. **Naruto said in shock and worry.

Goku's eyes closed as he fell face forward, laying motionless. Naruto quickly made it to his brother's side as he took out needles after needle out of his brother's back and tried to shake him awake.

**Wake up … please don't die, you can't die, you're too strong for that. What am I supposed to say to mom and dad when you're gone? We were supposed to achieve our dreams together as Hokage and the strongest fighter in the world. DON'T DIE! **Naruto screamed with tears in his eyes as he failed to get any response from him.

Haku watched in sympathy for the poor boy and gave a silent pray for the boy she killed as he died an honorable death. She took a few steps forward and tried to comfort the boy.

**Your brother … without flinching or giving a second thought, he died protecting you and your friend. He used himself as a shield against my jutsu in order to protect his fallen team and made sure that if anyone was going to make it out of here alive, it would be you two. He is a shinobi that deserves respect. **Haku said sadly.

Naruto didn't answer back as he continued shaking Goku to wake up.

**Is this the first time you've seen someone that's important to you die … this is the way of the shinobi world, you are bound to meet this fate sooner or later if not by me, I'm sorry. **Haku said as she was absorbing the water condensed atmosphere around her as her own chakra being the master nature manipulator she was as Naruto was surrounded with mirrors once again only this time in lesser numbers, around twelve to be exact instead of her usual 21.

**Perhaps you can join and reunite with him in the afterlife. **Haku said.

_**Shut up … I won't forgive you. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_ Naruto screamed as his eyes became slits and his aura flared with life in a red hue. His wounds suddenly vanished as steam started to out of him from where his wounds used to be. Haku threw some senbon needles at him in which he easily dodged and went after the mirror that tried to attack him. Haku quickly jumped out that mirror as Naruto's fist slammed against said mirror. As she was trying to escape to another one, Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her.

_Impossible, no one can be this fast! _Haku thought as a fist connected to her gut, sending her body towards the ground with a ton of force. Haku forced her body to get back up again and was having a hard time doing it. Naruto landed and charged towards Haku with a fist coiled back and ready to punch. As Haku watched Naruto come at her, she quickly formed a spear of ice and hid it behind her back. Once he was within proximity, she stabbed Naruto in his left shoulder. Thinking she had won, she pulled out the spear and back up into one of her mirrors only to be shocked as the wound immediately closed up as if the attack never even happened.

_**Grrrr Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu! **_Naruto screamed as ten clones appeared before him with the same menacing look on their faces. They each formed one Rasengan in their hands and dashed towards one mirror each for each clone. As the Naruto's dashed towards the mirrors, the normal blue Rasengan turned purple with a demonic feel to it as increased with power.

_**Rasengan! **_Naruto and his clones shouted.

The attack hit home as Haku came out of her jutsu and was immediately slammed down to the ground once again. As she tried to get up, she was surrounded by clone after clone with the original coming at her. Naruto made a sliding low sweep and followed it with another kick to her gut sending her to the skies as the clones mercilessly gave her blow after blow not giving her a chance to catch her breath as the final clone slammed his fist into Haku's mask, shattering it completely. All the clones poofed away with the original, making his way to Haku's fallen body. He picked up Haku by the huff of her collar and was ready to finish the job. Naruto got a good look his opponents face and could have sworn he's seen this person before but waved it off an didn't care at this point as he was clouded by rage.

_I lost … I can't beat this boy. I couldn't become the weapon Zabuza sought out. I've lost my reason to live. _Haku thought as she eyed Naruto's changed appearance.

_Could this be the end for me…. _Haku thought as she was about to drift into unconsciousness.

Naruto pulled back his fist now claws aimed for Haku's face.

_**THIS IS THE END!**_ Naruto screamed.

-Meanwhile-

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Chidori! **

Blade clashed with lightning as both Kakashi and Zabuza fought for dominance. Zabuza's eyes widened as he saw his blade being chipped away piece by piece. He immediately backed away before his sword was completely cut in two. He eyed the blade as he say it was chipped around the base of the blade half way.

**You've lost Zabuza; anymore and your blade will break. **Kakashi said.

**Hmph, that's what you think.** Zabuza said as he took out a kunai and stabbed his own hand. Kakashi watched in shock from this display as Zabuza placed his bloody hand to where the chipped places were as the blade started to reconfigure and fix itself. He placed the blade to the back of his head as he eyed Kakashi.

**My blade is unbreakable. Even if you were to cut it to fragments, as long as I have the handle along with a piece of the blade intact, I can easily fix it with the iron in ones blood, either yours or my own. **Zabuza said with a smirk as he once again disappeared within the mist he created.

**Hmm … I admit you do have quite an impressive blade but with this next attack, you're finished. **Kakashi saidas he bit his thumb hard and took out a scroll of some sort.

**Hmph, whatever you do is useless. You can't figure out where I am but I know exactly where you are Kakashi, you are trapped within my jutsu. They don't call me the silent assassin for nothing Kakashi. You can't see or be able to hear me. **Zabuza boasted.

Zabuza then started to hear rumbling until…

{Crack, crack, crack}

Zabuza's eyes widened as dogs came bursting out of the ground holding his legs in place as many others started to appear, holding down his other limbs with a big one holding down his back. Each one of them, biting down hard to make sure it stayed that way.

**If sight or hearing can't work, then I'll just have to use my nose. This summon was specially used for tracking my targets down. It seems the mist has cleared, death is your future. **Kakashi said as lightning started to form in his hand once again.

Zabuza's eyes widened from this as he wasn't able to reach for his sword in defense.

**Surrender Zabuza or die. **Kakashi said.

Zabuza glared at Kakashi and closed his eyes and calmed his nerves.

**I refuse. **Zabuza said.

Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed.

**Any last words then? **Kakashi asked.

**Hmph I refuse to say any. **Zabuza said.

**Then die. **Kakashi said as he dashed towards Zabuza as Zabuza himself accepted his fate.

-Back to Naruto-

Naruto was about to finish off his opponent when a hand clasped around Naruto's fist.

Naruto's rage boiled and turned around to see who dared to stop his actions and his eyes widened upon seeing who it was.

_**Bro …ther. **_Naruto said confused.

_**Not exactly. **_BG said as he slammed his right hand to Naruto's gut as the seal of the dragon formed around in his stomach. The seal started to glow in a red hue as the anger and hate Naruto was feeling suddenly dissipated along with his powers as Naruto's eyes returned to their normal blue with the red aura dissipating as well.

Haku's eyes widened at this as Naruto fell unconscious. BG placed his palm against Haku's forehead in which Haku was starting to feel light headed and sleepy until…

Haku blinked and found herself in a sea of fluffy yellow clouds with her injuries suddenly gone and now face to face with a buff man with a crimson tail as well as a red pelt on his upper torso to compliment the tail. He wore yellow khakis with a blue sash as a makeshift belt along with black and blue steel toed boots. His hair was unruly and a bit long for the average male and had some menacing eyes that were just as terrifying then what he had to face against the blonde one.

**Who are you? **Haku asked

The man just stared at Haku and didn't answer and when he did the scenery changed before them as they were now up above the clouds of where everyone was fighting. Haku saw herself with Goku holding his palm in place of her forehead as well as Zabuza's current predicament.

**ZABUZA-SAN!** Haku said worriedly.

_**Don't bother they can't hear you. Time has stopped for us. **_BG said.

**Please, whoever you are, please let me go, I need to save him. **Haku said pleading to the man in which he shook his head.

_**What can you do, you can hardly move on your own with the damage you sustained if you were planning to use yourself as a shield. **_BG logically said.

**But …. **Haku faltered.

_**Listen … I'm powerful spirit that dwells within that boy over there. **_BG said while pointing at Goku.

_**I can save your friend if and only if you go along with my conditions. **_BG said in which Haku felt nervous around his powerful gaze but managed to nod.

_**I … want you to join the forces of Konoha and become one of them. **_BG said in which Haku remained silent for a few minutes.

**I'll … do anything just please save him. **Haku said in which BG nodded.

_**A little fore warning, if Zabuza continues to attack me or any of the boy's friends, he will be met with by my hands. I'll give him around ten swings, do you still want to comply with my conditions. **_BG asked in which Haku nodded slowly.

Before he was about to leave, Haku gave BG a question.

**Are you … like that boy with the blonde hair? Do you suddenly come out of nowhere to protect your host at all costs? **Haku asked in which BG shook his head.

_**This is the only time I'm going to do this boy any favors. He has to learn to fight his own battles. He fought bravely against you in which I decided to step in to his favor. **_BG said.

Haku's eyes drifted towards Goku and Naruto's bodies.

**They're both quite something … aren't they? **Haku said.

_**Indeed they are. **_BG said as a bright flash consumed them both.

Haku woke up from her semi-conscious state and eyed Goku whose eyes seemed to be missing their pupils and irises giving him quite the menacing look.

_**Remember our deal. **_BG said as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

Kakashi was about to finish the job until Goku suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pushed Kakashi's' body away from Zabuza.

BG turned towards Sakura to go and check up on Naruto and Sasuke in which she complied.

_**Oh and Sakura, don't hurt the ice warrior that me along with the others were facing before. He's already lost the fight. **_BG said in which Sakura nodded.

Zabuza was shocked to hear that Haku had lost soon changed to one of a smirk as the nin-dogs poofed away.

**I've got you now boy! **Zabuza screamed as he pulled his sword out in which Goku just easily blocked with his finger by amplifying it with ki.

_**That's one…. **_BG said as he pushed Zabuza's sword away from him in which Zabuza looked on at Goku with shock.

_HOW?! _Zabuza mentally screamed.

_**Give up Zabuza, you've lost. Anymore and you'll be dealt with by my hands. **_BG said menacingly.

**Damn you! **Zabuza screamed as he continued to attack Goku with blind rage. BG just simply dodged his attacks while counting all the swings that was being thrown at him.

_Zabuza-san don't! _Haku mentally screamed.

_**Seven … eight … nine …. **_BG mentally counted.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** Zabuza screamed as he brought his sword down in a vertical slash. BG just caught the blade in the palm of his hand.

_**Ten. **_BG said as his fist connected to Zabuza's gut in which Zabuza gasped from pain in which BG followed with and uppercut to his chin sending the man flying upwards BG's aura bursted to life as he quickly flew to the skies and grabbed the sole of Zabuza's right leg. He started to spin around faster and faster until he let go and sent the demon of the mist flying down towards the opposite side of the bridge. As Zabuza landed from the impact of BG's signature dragon throw, his body bounced a few times as he made it to the other end of the bridge with his back connected to a tree with his sword a few feet away from him. He was currently in the forested area and he tried to crawl towards his sword with his hands reached out until …

_**Took your sweet time getting here didn't you. **_BG said as he kicked Zabuza's chin in which he now laid on his back side with the heel of Goku's foot on his chest, his and stretched forward to Zabuza's face which glowed blue.

_**I told you to give up but you refused to listen and now you are going to pay the consequences with your life. That's too bad; it seems Haku will be journeying alone with us back home. **_BG said.

**What … what do you mean by that? **Zabuza asked as his breathing became erratic and labored.

_**Why do you think I saved your life? I made a deal with Haku that if I saved your life, he would come back with us as a Konoha ninja, like us but if you continued to attack, I would personally destroy you myself. **_BG said.

**I … he …. **Zabuza said but started to cough out blood.

**Haku … I'm … I'm sorry. **Zabuza said as he again accepted his fate and closed his eyes.

**You're getting your ass kicked from a mere child, how disappointing, Zabuza. **A new voice sprang out in which Zabuza and BG gave their undivided attention to.

There was a mustached old man along with 50 or more men behind him with smirks on all their faces.

**Gatou … why are you here and what is with all these men? **Zabuza said menacingly.

**Why? I am here to have you killed. I never planned on paying you Zabuza from the very beginning. Hiring a normal ninja from the village is expensive and they may betray me … so I get you missing-nins who are easy to take care of afterwards, I have the battle each other and once they are weakened enough, I kill them off with number. It doesn't cost me anything, good plan don't you think. The only problem in the plan was you … Zabuza. The Demon of the Mist, what a joke if you ask me, you're nothing but a cute little baby demon. **Gatou taunted.

Zabuza just stared at him with contempt until BG stepped forward.

_**You know, its men like you that really disgust me to be living in the same world as you. **_BG said as the palm of his hands pointed towards Gatou and his men. BG fired a simple ki blast that obliterated half of Gatou's men away. Zabuza suddenly felt a rush of energy coming towards his body. He looked up as BG was supplying Zabuza with his own energy. He handed Zabuza his blade and smirked at him.

_**Although my energy can't heal you, I gave you just enough for you to stand and fight. This is your fight; I just gave you a slight handicap blowing half of them away. **_BG said as his body started to stagger. Zabuza actually starting to show concern rushed towards his side in which BG held up his hands.

_**As you may already know, this is not the same boy you fought in the forest before. I only have a short amount of time when controlling this boy's body and I don't have much time left. By the end of this, I expect you to finish all of them off and emerge victorious as well as switching sides to Konoha's favor. **_BG said as his eyes began to close into unconsciousness.

_**Maybe one day … we can have a rematch. **_BG finally said falling into unconsciousness once more.

Zabuza eyed Goku's fallen body and nodded his head. He picked up the small boy's frame and placed him into a more comfortable position.

**I would like that … gaki. **Zabuza said quietly as he faced his many opponents. He charged into the fray and slashed against his foes, hacking away their bodies and made his way towards Gatou himself. The few that were lucky managed to stab Zabuza in the back only for them to lose their life in the end. There were only about ten people left protecting Gatou as Gatou himself was trying to get away. Zabuza chucked his sword, effectively enough to cut half of them in half as he punched and kicked the others into unconsciousness.

Gatou was still running away until …

{Poof}

Gatou was now face to face with the Demon of the Mist. He got kicked squarely in the gut as he fell to the ground and started to beg for his life.

**Please, wait Zabuza. I'll pay whatever you want; anything you desire shall be yours. Just don't kill me! **Gatou pleaded with beading his face.

Zabuza just took out a kunai and stabbed Gatou right in the neck and ripped his head off clean.

**It's just as the gaki said … its people like you that really disgust me. **Zabuza said as he threw the kunai away and went to go fetch his sword.

Once he got his sword, he made his way to the clearing where Goku was supposed to reside only to see Kakashi along with everybody else as well. Everyone regained their consciousness with Haku slung up on Sakura's and Tarzana's shoulder. Kakashi was checking Goku's pulse to show that it was positive. He was still alive.

**Kakashi … **Zabuza started but got a shake of the head from Kakashi.

**There's nothing for you to say Zabuza. Haku here already explained the situation. **Kakashi said in which Zabuza nodded his head as his own body started to falter until Kakashi caught it and slung Zabuza's arm over his shoulder and supported Zabuza up so that he could continue to stand.

**It seems everyone is tired, Naruto Sasuke, go fetch Goku's body, we're going to Tazuna's to rest up and heal our injuries. **Kakashi said as they both complied.

Everyone eyed Goku on the journey back to Tazuna's from his sudden … transformation so to speak, even Naruto.

_Goku … just what the heck are you? _Everyone thought.

**AN: well there you have it. It's the end of the Zabuza arc or Eave arc whatever it's called. Yup, Zabuza ****AND ****Haku live. Didn't see that coming did you, anyway the technique ****Harino Sename ****isn't a real technique that Haku can use, I made it up. The attack itself is like Xemnas's final attack against Sora and Riku, the one where laser beams surround them and come at him for a long period of time. It's like that only with ice crystals or needles. Anyway, next chapter will be the Chunin exams, how exciting. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please Review. **


	15. Chapter 13 Dates and Exams

**AN: WOO HOO 100 reviews! This calls for a celebration. In this week's issue, there shall be a double feature meaning two chapters, that's right two chapters this week. I'll work hard to at least get it posted by Sunday night. Best wishes for this story and my loyal readers and reviewers. This chapter is more on the romance and drama aspect of the story. The next chapter is where all the actions at. Now without further delay, here is chapter 13, hope you guys enjoy it. Please review. Oh and I don't own anything. Not DBZ, Naruto or Bleach. As to why I said Bleach you will soon find out. **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku and Kyuubi talk) **_

Chapter 13 Dates and Exams

_Goku was once again in the world of dreams where he's within a scenery of yellow clouds everywhere with only one inhabitant that resides this magical place. _

_BG…? Goku called out. _

_**I'm right here dumbass. **_BG said.

_Hey, what's with the attitude?! Goku questioned as he turned around to the source of the voice._

_**Well for one thing you almost died and the fact that I had to reveal myself to save your skin. I'm not going to do you any more favors understand. You have to learn to fight your own battles; I can't have you become too reliant on me. Your performance reflects on me, the teacher. I … was really worried about you. **__BG said as his hair darkened his eyes feeling immense guilt. _

_BG … it's not your fault. Those guys were really strong; there is no need to blame yourself for my lack of training and skill. You're doing your best to make me strong and I know you are giving it your all to push me to my limits without physically killing me. Because of you, I know now how to fly, be in tune with my surroundings and become a much better fighter then I was before I even started this mission. Plus, it's not only the teacher's job to make the student to do well. I have to really apply myself and give it my all. You never wanted me to be part of the battle because I was still healing with my past injuries. Now that I think about it … how am I still alive? Goku asked._

_BG just laughed at the last part as the guilt started to subside as he began to answer Goku's question. _

_**Well, you skin is much more dense than normal humans in which can be even denser with the right training as well as ki mastery. Those crystals of ice as well as the senbon needles didn't pierce all the way through. You only passed out from the pain. As for healing matters, physical injuries heal much faster than internal for saiyans so there is nothing to worry about. That was quite the battle by the way. It's definitely going to make you stronger. **__BG smiled with pride._

_Hmmm … how's everyone else? Goku asked worried about Sasuke and Naruto as the last thing he remembered was them being knocked out and using himself as a shield to protect them. _

_**They're fine, the moment you passed out, Naruto woke up and saw the critical condition you were in. he freaked out and rage over took him using the pain of loss, he thought you were dead. **__BG said._

_Wait a minute … are you telling me … that Naruto is a … saiyan? Goku said disbelievingly. _

_BG started to laugh out loud from that ridiculous question and started explaining in detail on what happened._

_**No Goku; the pain of loss doesn't just apply to us saiyans it applies to everyone. It's the pain you feel when you lose a loved one and converted that pain and sadness to rage and energy, in a sense; you're putting fuel to the fire. Normally though, even with the pain of loss, Naruto would have still lost the fight but the rage inside him woke up another occupant that resides within Naruto's body. You're not the only one who has another entity inside. **__BG said which Goku took by surprise._

_So … what does Naruto have within, another you? Goku joked. _

_**No … the thing that is within Naruto is something that is the reason that everyone in your village hates him for … the nine tailed fox that attacked Konoha over 12 years ago. **__BG said.___

_Goku's eyes widened at this with confusion written all over his face as well as mild shock as this pretty much explains a lot when it came to the village's hatred of them._

_But … but I thought the hero of Konoha killed Kyuubi those 12 years ago, you did kill Kyuubi didn't you? Goku asked with disbelief._

_**Personally I don't really know if I could or could not have killed that thing … according to your dad the nine tailed fox is immortal which in retrospect I don't really believe as there is no such thing as an immortal being. Eventually everything has to die, even me. I've lived for a long time, I cannot die from age but I am still vulnerable enough to be killed in a physical manner. If I use too much ki or someone strong enough to beat me to death, I will die. But enough of that, I'm pretty sure I already told you I sealed the fox away remember, our first meeting. **__BG said._

_Yea but … you didn't really say it was inside Naruto. Goku said as his hair shadowed out his eyes._

_**Goku …? **__BG said as he was suddenly slugged by a fist from Goku in the face. It didn't really hurt him that much due to the difference of power but it still shocked him that he would do that._

_HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM! BECAUSE OF YOU, NARUTO HAD TO SUFFER FROM THE VILLAGERS HATRED TOWARDS THE NINE TAILED FOX. HE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS, WHAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THIS, TELL ME! Goku screamed in rage._

_BG just sighed as he got back up from the punch to his face and dusted himself off. _

_**It wasn't really my idea Goku, it was your parents. Your mother was its previous host as she came from a long forgotten and dead clan that specialized in sealing jutsus and since Naruto is a carrier of the same blood, he too had the means to and was the best candidate for controlling such a beast. Of course Minato and Kushina thought didn't really want to do this to their only son so there was doubt but they didn't really have much time to exactly find a volunteer so Minato himself was planning to seal the fox within Naruto himself by using a self sacrifice but powerful sealing jutsu to seal and banish away Kyuubi within a mortal's soul, your brother's soul. I stopped him from doing that because I didn't Naruto to grow up without a father around so I decided to seal him myself. You know the rest. **__BG said. ___

_Goku just stared down at the ground at a loss of what to do as he just basically punched a innocent man from a crime he did not commit, well technically so to speak as it was kind of indirect. _

_So it's my parent's fault then. _Goku said.

_BG just sighed again,_

_**There is no need to blame them; they did what they had to protect everyone. They love you and Naruto regardless and you've said yourself that it didn't matter if the village hated you, as long as you had your friends and family, all is right with the world. **__BG said which made Goku feel much, much better. _

_A smile crossed Goku's face which made BG smile as they both shared a laugh. _

_It seems like we kind of need each other you know. You need me to remind you that all the bad things that happened to you aren't really your fault and bring you back up when you fall down. I guess that goes both ways, we help each other out. Goku said which made BG smile. _

_**That was pretty profound of you Goku, and people call you dumb. **__BG said as he chuckled._

_Goku just laughed along with BG as the world started to grow dark once again,_

_I guess this is where we part ways then. _

_**Yea … see you at the other side then. **__BG said as he waved at Goku goodbye with the other waving back._

_There was a bright light and then …_

Goku woke up to find he was being piggybacked on Kakashi's back with the other trudging along.

Goku groaned a little as he had a slight headache which got the attention of everybody.

**How long have I been out? **Goku asked.

**5 days gaki, we spent three days resting up at bridge builder's house and two days traveling back to Konoha. **Zabuza said.

Goku remembered that BG informed him about the other occupants that would be accompanying him along with his fellow teammates back to Konoha.

Goku nodded his head as he got off of Kakashi's back as he got started to stretch a little as he cracked a few bones and get a good feel of how his body was doing. Indeed all of his injuries were gone along with the strain he felt before. It seems BG wasn't kidding when he said that physical injuries for saiyans heal much faster than anybody else as he tried to get a good feel of his back and when he did, he was surprised to feel no pain.

**How do you feel Goku? **Haku asked a bit guiltily.

Goku smirked as he continued to flex his body around to find any knots or pain.

**Stronger, **which the answer surprised everybody.

**Oh, is that so, perhaps then you and I can have that rematch then eh gaki, how bout it? **Zabuza offered with a sinister smirk.

**Get a hold yourself Zabuza, you aren't at full physical peak yet and your injuries haven't subsided either, you need to take it easy for a few days. **Kakashi said which got a gruff humph in response as he placed back his sword in its usual place.

**Next time then … if there is a next time. **Zabuza said.

**What do you mean by that? **Naruto asked.

**Although Goku did managed to convince us to join forces with you, the village might not accept us in which they would either send us to prison, kill us and send our head back to the village of the mist or just plain kick us out if we're lucky. **Haku answered.

Everyone remained quiet for awhile as they continued treading along. With Kakashi no longer carrying Goku, going back to the village was much faster as the weights on Goku's body really slowed him along with the others down as it was up to Kakashi to carry him back home. Naruto and Sasuke had great difficulty moving him just to go back to Tazuna's place remembering the amount of weights Goku was carrying. Speaking of Tazuna….

**Hey bro, you should have seen the bridge Tazuna made. It was amazing and guess what, the bridge was named after us and it's called The Great Uzumaki Bridge. **Naruto said excitingly breaking the ice.

That brought a smile upon everyone's faces s the village gates came into full view.

Kakashi summoned a few nin-dogs and sent two letters to two different people. One the current Hokage, Sarutobi and the other letter to his sensei for one to make sure the Hokage knew of the two guests they were bringing back and a request file so they could join the Leaf Village and two, to make sure they have a safe escort in case anyone decided to attack. The team checked in at the front gates and made their way inside the village. Half a second later, the Yondaime Hokage appeared before them with a stern look on his face.

**Come with me you two. Kakashi, file your mission report and the rest …. **Minato said while looking at team 7.

Besides Goku, Naruto and Kakashi, everyone was sweating in nervousness from his mere presence and his legendary status and felt honored to have met him. Haku and Zabuza however was feeling nervous considering technically they were the enemy and the fact that they attacked someone from his village.

Minato smiled and gave everyone their payment for this mission.

**Go have fun, I'll handle these two and make sure they will be protected and become citizens of Konoha. **

His smile seemed to ease the tension as one by one was given their payment and made their way to do their own things. Kakashi gave his sensei a slight bow in respect and poofed away to do what was asked of him leaving the two missing-nins alone in the presence of the Yondaime.

**Follow me. **Minato said with a serious look.

The two followed the blonde in which something seemed awfully familiar about him and it has nothing to do with his fame or the fact that he was once a Hokage but his looks. Minato seemed to see this as he found no harm in revealing his secret.

**I know that you guys are staring at me and I think I know why. I somehow look familiar to you guys, right? **Minato asked which they responded with a nod.

**Promise to keep a secret. **Minato asked suddenly getting in their faces with a smile on his own which they nodded again while backing up a little.

**Well to be honest … I'm the father of the blonde and spiky haired boys you guys encountered. Naruto happens to inherit my physical appearance which is why you guys seem to think I look familiar to you. Goku on the other hand was adopted however. **Minato said with a proud smirk. Zabuza and Haku were shocked upon hearing that the Yondaime had a family let alone children. It was no wonder why these two boys were so strong.

Minato's gaze darkened as Haku and Zabuza were almost floored from killer intent.

**Kakashi told me in detail on what happened during the wave country and it's safe to say that you guys really gave my boys quite a beating almost to the point of death. **Minato said with a glare.

Haku and Zabuza felt as if they were suffocating as Minato continued talking.

**Don't get the wrong idea though, I'm usually peaceful and laid back kind of guy but when it comes to family, even the most peaceful guy can turn into a monster. If I ever find that you hurt anyone whether it be my family or anyone in this village, I'll kill you myself and trust me, there will be no escape for you. **Minato said darkly, dropping his gaze and glare and returning to the likable guy that he was.

**Now let's continue so that you guys can be legal citizens. **Minato said with a smile. Zabuza and Haku were panting and sweating from the insane killer intent Minato managed to produce and made a mental note to never piss him off.

They finally made it to the Hokage office after going through many flights of stairs. The office itself was alive with activity with people everywhere doing different tasks. Minato, Zabuza and Haku made it to the door at the last floor at the end of the hall with two people guarding the door with masks on which Haku and Zabuza concluded to them being ANBU. After a few words were traded as well as a respectful bow and salute, they opened the door for him as the three entered inside the office which consisted of four people which are the main overseers of Konoha, the very people who decided upon who was to have full custody of the hero Son Goku. Sandaime was sitting in his chair with Koharu and Homura side by side right behind him with Danzo up front.

Minato gave them a slight bow and went straight to the matter at hand.

**Sandaime-sama if you may I would like these two to be civilians of Konoha if that's possible. **Minato said.

**And exactly why should we trust these missing-nins, They are wanted men after all. **Danzo said which got an agreement from Koharu and Homura.

**Although that is a valid point, they promised to remain loyal to Konoha if their criminal record is cleared. They can be a valuable asset to our military might. **Minato retorted.

**I'm afraid that is not possible. No one, not even the Hokage such as myself can do that. They are missing-nins of the mist and as such, it can only be cleared by the village of the hidden mist. **Sarutobi said as he lit up his pike and started to smoke.

**Which is why I came up with the conclusion that they get different aliases and become somebody else? **Minato said.

**Hmmm, that could work out if they get some new clothes and outfits but how do can we know that they won't escape or be trusted. **Homura said.

Minato gave a stern look at Zabuza and whispered something upon his ear which he closed his eyes in thinking and nodded.

**Zabuza here has agreed upon my condition of carving a Hiraishin no Jutsu seal on him, that way even if he tries escapes, he won't be able to escape my reach. **Minato said.

**And of the other one? **Danzo said.

**I'm not interested in carving up a child. There is nothing to worry about with Haku here. These two share a bond of master and student so one would not leave without the other. **Minato said.

The four great overseers looked to each other and came with an agreement.

**Very well then, they shall be citizens under certain conditions. One would be the seal for Zabuza here. Two would be that they would be under surveillance at all times until they have proven there worth here and third, they pledge loyalty to Konoha and promise to never betray its trust. Tenzo! **Sarutobi called which came in an ANBU member.

**Yes Sandaime-sama. **Tenzo bowed in respect.

**Please provide these two with new outfits as well as Konoha headbands. These two are now citizens of Konoha. **Sarutobi ordered.

**Yes Sir! **Tenzo shouted disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Sarutobi turned towards the two missing-nins and continued on with smoking his pike.

**So ladies and gentlemen, what will your names and professions be? **Sarutobi asked

Zabuza stepped forward as he announced his new name.

**Call me Zaraki, Zaraki Kenpachi, teacher of the academy in Kenjutsu arts. **Zabuza said. 

Sarutobi then turned towards Haku as she stepped up and started to announce her name.

**Kusajishi Yachiru, assistant teacher of Kenjutsu arts of the teacher Zaraki Kenpachi. **Haku said not wanting to trail away from her master.

Sarutobi smirked as he exhaled some smoke.

**Very well then, you new names shall be Zaraki and Yachiru. Now proceed with our agreed terms. **Sarutobi said as Minato took out a kunai.

Zabuza turned around revealing his bare back as he doesn't typically wear a shirt. Minato started to cut into Zabuza's skin using the kunai he pulled out. He growled a little from the pain but managed to suppress his screams. The seal now finished, Zabuza stood back right up as Haku came over to patch up his wound with some bandages.

**Welcome to Konoha. **Sarutobi said.

-Meanwhile-

Everyone went to do their own thing as they were dismissed by the Yondaime himself. Naruto went to Ichiraku's as he hadn't had ramen for about two weeks. Sakura went with Sasuke as he agreed to continue training her as long as she didn't get in the way of his own training. Goku on the other hand was also focusing on training as he wanted to master Kaioken and channeling ki.

As Goku continued treading onto the training grounds he was met with Team 8 with their sensei Kurenai. All the members of Team 8 were panting from exhaustion their sensei put them through as she vanished leaving them alone by themselves after getting a good scolding to try and do better next time.

**Man, sensei sure is unforgiving when it comes to training. **Kiba complained which got an agreed yelp from his buddy above his head Akamaru.

**Maybe you should just exercise more. **The ever so silent Shino said.

**Shut up, it's not like you're any less tired than I am. **Kiba retorted back

**I just worked harder than you did. **Shino said while smirking underneath his hefty coat.

**Shut up both of you before I have to force you. **Chichi said frustrated that their sensei beat them once again.

**Anyway you did pretty good out there Hinata, a little more training and you'll be stronger then Neji. **Chichi smiled.

Hinata in turn started to do her habit of twiddling her fingers together as she looked down at the ground in embarrassment from her best friend's compliment.

**Not really, you were the star of the show. I can never be stronger than you or Neji. **Hinata said with her eyes downcast. Chichi placed a comforting hand in Hinata's shoulder as she gave her a stern look as if a child did something he/she shouldn't have done.

**Not with that attitude you're not. Show some guts will ya, if you actually showed some self confidence you can be a really capable fighter. You know, my sister used to be just like you, someone with no confidence whatsoever or at least that's what I heard. All of that changed when the hero of Konoha died protecting this village that wasn't his own and that gave her courage and the confidence she needed as the Yondaime announced that we should be more like the hero that saved Konoha and you know what, she became one of the youngest and brightest students the academy has ever had and that can be you too Hinata. **Chichi said.

Hinata smiled at that and nodded her head as Kiba and Shino smiled at their pseudo leader. It was indeed that Chichi was the star of team 8 and would be the best choice of being the leader of this team although it's really undecided as leadership role changes time after time upon that even Chichi has her insecurities. If there is anything that Chichi feared most would be the thought of failure which is technically why leadership role switches in the first place.

**You know, I would have really liked to have met the hero of Konoha. Maybe he if he was still alive I could get some training tips on how to survive Kurenai's training. **Kiba said.

**For once, I agree with Kiba, it would have been an honor to meet someone that even the Yondaime praises. **Shino said.

Hinata nodded her agreement as Chichi did as well.

_It seems you're quite the celebrity here huh BG. _Goku said as he was still floating in the air.

BG however remained quiet and didn't respond.

It was then that team 8 disbanded and went to do their own thing did Goku finally make his dissent and train privately to himself.

_Let's see how far I can go with my new power upgrade. _Goku thought as he got into stance.

**Kaioken times 2! **Goku screamed as energy bursted and coursed through his body as well as a red aura enveloping his entire frame.

_Hmmm … no strain, let's go even further._

**Kaioken times 3! **Goku's muscles expanded as steam started to pour of his body. He felt a greater surge of energy then before and was surprised to see that he still didn't feel any strain.

_This might be risky but I don't think times 4 will do much difference. _Goku thought.

**Kaioken times 5! **Goku felt great amounts of energy go through him and after a few seconds later, he started to feel it and immediately let go.

_There it is. _Goku thought as he panted from each transformation use. Each level he went took energy and would have been less consuming if he just bypassed it and went straight to Kaioken times 5.

**Goku? **

Goku was surprised from someone calling out his name and turned around to see who it was and smiled.

**I thought I heard someone. **Chichi smiled and went to go and give Goku a hug.

**Hey Chichi, it's been a while huh. **Goku said sheepishly as he returned the hug. Friends can hug friends, right?

They exchanged pleasantries and continued to talk and talk as if they haven't seen each other for many years. Goku told his adventures in the wave country leaving out the part of Zabuza and Haku joining Konoha as well as BG's existence while Chichi told him about the harsh training Kurenai was putting her and her team through to make them strong. Training completely forgotten they continued to enjoy each other's company and presence and just talked the whole time while making jokes, sharing laughs and even played a few games. Chichi won all of them but that's because he would let her win, his competitive side being suppressed somehow as she seemed to have a calming effect on him. He didn't want to train or even eat for that matter; something was drawing him closer towards her as her soft and gentle voice that could lull him to sleep and her innocent cherubic face would be able to catch anyone's attention. For some reason, Goku's tail felt irritated and wouldn't stay in one place as it would try and wrap itself around her body but Goku managed to keep it in place even though it felt extremely uncomfortable as this hasn't ever happened before.

_BG, what the heck is happening to me and why am I having these thoughts? _Goku asked but got no response.

**It's getting pretty late; I didn't mean to take so much of your time. **Chichi said.

**I don't mind, it's been quite a while since we last saw each other. It was nice meeting you like this and just talk. **Goku honestly said while giving her the Son grin.

Chichi saw a flash as Goku's frame and height changed to one of a more developed and older version of Goku giving her the same smile. She blinked again and the image was gone and wondered what she just saw. She passed it off as nothing and thought she was just tired.

**Goku I would really like to do this again sometime. I'm free tomorrow; sensei is giving me and the rest of team 8 a break. You think we could pick this up again, you know … like a date? **Chichi asked as she was blushing madly and mustering up the courage to ask. Sad to say, she had the same crush on Goku as Hinata would with Naruto. They shared everything together as best friends would and Goku actually being the first guy to ever be nice to her as well as his naïve and dense charm really attracted her towards him in way that felt slightly familiar for some reason.

**Ummm … sure why not? With the mission my team and I just went through, I think we'll be taking it easy as well. **Goku said.

Chichi felt immense joy spread through her body and felt like a giddy little school girl getting what she wants but kept her composure, she's an Uchiha after all.

**Great, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye! **Chichi said as she left Goku to himself.

… _Hey BG you still there? _Goku asked.

_**Yea … why? **_BG asked.

_What's a date? _Goku asked.

… _**Ask your mother. **_BG simply said.

Goku nodded as it was almost dinner time and considering he hasn't really eaten anything for the past five days would be a good idea right now. He took it to the skies and flew home easily getting through obstacles and made it back home in no time flat.

-Uzumaki -Namikazi Residence-

Goku was munching down everything he could get his hands on while his family ate at a moderate pace. They were already used to this kind of behavior from Goku as they tried and failed to teach Goku some self control.

Minato was discussing to his family on his success in getting Zabuza and Haku to be Konoha ninjas now known as Kenpachi and Yachiru.

**Hey dad you think you have some time to train me a little. **Naruto asked.

Minato just slurped the rest of tonight's stew and gave a content sigh.

**I don't see why not. **Minato responded which got a cheer from Naruto. They both gave pleading looks to Kushina as she just sighed and dismissed them while picking up their dishes, both of them running to the back yard.

Goku would normally want to help out his mother with the dishes feeling guilty from the fact that he ate the most out of the family but was technically banned from the kitchen the last time he tried to both cook and clean for the family as a nice gesture.

Goku went over to his mother and asked the question that's been bugging him throughout the whole night as Kushina continued doing the dishes.

**Hey mom … what's a date? **Goku asked innocently as Kushina accidently dropped a plate in surprise. Goku immediately backed away before the glass would scrape his skin and proceeded to the clean the mess feeling it was his fault somehow.

**A date? **Kushina asked again thinking she misheard.

**Yea a date. **Goku said again feeling a little frustrated that no one would just give him a straight answer the first time around.

A mischievous smirk crossed Kushina's face making Goku sweat drop from not liking that look as that always meant trouble.

**Why so curious Goku. **Kushina said unable to get the smirk off her face.

**Well, my friend Chichi asked me if we could go on another chat session, you know just hanging out but she said it's going to be something like a date and I said yes. So what's a date? **Goku asked which Kushina started cooing with the awww's and baby talk crap.

**Will you just answer my question? **Goku asked as he was starting to get irritated from his mother's behavior.

Kushina just laughed and chuckled a little as well as wipe a tear out of her eye.

**Sorry, sorry, a date is when you spend your time with someone you like as more than just a friend or best friend for that matter. **Kushina said.

**Well Chichi is one of my closer finds with Shikamaru, Chouji and team 7 up there as well but what do you mean when you say more than a best friend, I didn't even know there was a level beyond best friend. The only thing that's higher than best friend would be …. **Goku then paled a little as he finally drawn the conclusion as to why his mom was laughing at him which soon turned a shade of red.

**You mean she … likes me that way? **Goku said which Kushina nodded her giving Goku a sincere smile.

**Don't take it so seriously. A date is just a sure fire way to see if you guys really like each other that way and if you do, you guys would want more and more dates and as soon as you know it, out comes a bride and groom. **Kushina said with sparkles flashing across her eyes with her hands clasped together.

… **Just please don't say any more … please. **Goku said as he started to get pale again.

**Well what do you think of this girl Goku? **Kushina asked.

**I … don't know actually. It's not really something I could describe with words. You know that I'm not one with brain smarts to say anything sophisticated but I see her as a close friend that I would like to spend more time with. She makes me forget all other things in my life that I find enjoyable and everything about her just seems so … perfect. Humph she really hates that word perfect considering that was what she was called, Teacher's Pet Mrs. Perfection. **Goku said absentmindedly.

**Maybe you should give this girl a chance then. **Kushina said.

**Don't you think that I'm kind of young for that kind of stuff? **Goku said.

**What about Naruto, he always tries to get the attention of the pink one, Sakura was it. **Kushina said.

**Good point … you win this round mom. **Goku said.

_Great, another point for mom, what's the score again, 44-45 oh it doesn't matter anymore, we'll never catch up. _Goku mentally sighed.

Kushina then went and hugged Goku as she was swelling with pride on how her baby was growing up. 

**Mom~ **Goku said, flustered with embarrassment.

**You're growing up so fast … never forget you mother. **Kushina said with a few tears in her eyes.

**Of course not mom, I wouldn't forget you even if I wanted to. **Goku said as he wiped the tears away and returned the hug.

_She's not my real mom but I could never have asked for a better one than her. _Goku thought.

-One day later-

Team 7 as sticking to chores once again as D rank missions are to be given only to genin while the more exciting missions are given to Jounin and the few Chunin. Before they started their mission though, they got a good look on Zabuza's and Haku's new look. Whoever provided them with the clothes had some pretty good taste. Normally school teachers were tasked to wear the normal Chunin or Jounin vest of Konoha but under special permission from the Hokage himself, this rule was void for them. Haku now had a more feminine outlook now that she was wearing a simple pink kimono and not the one that she wore to the forest when picking out the herbs. This was an actual long kimono which seemed a bit too formal for an assistant to wear but none the less it looked pretty good on her. Zabuza however wore black tights with black training pants instead of his usual shirtless self with baggy gray pants. He also adored a black sleeveless jacket with white enriched fur coming out the shoulder area wrapping around his neck. The final difference would be the fact that he no longer wore bandages around his mouth exposing his jaw line. Using a simple Henge no jutsu, his teeth looked normal instead of jagged and sharp like a shark. It was a wonder to all of them as Zabuza seemed to have a soft spot when it came to kids. It's weird to say that he got a lot of attention from the female population cause who doesn't like a buff guy that likes kids.

Goku as well as team 7 just continued with their chores which Goku did effortlessly as again, he's been doing these kinds of things for years without pay. He still refuses the usage of tools when it came to farming the land. He still wore weights when going after the same freaking cat that manages to escape from its owner's grasp or delivering items to certain people. Genins are limited to certain number of mission per day and with team 7, it was capped out around early evening. Once again everyone has gone and left to do their own things.

Goku just sighed as he went over to Pema's house. He knocked on the door only for Pema to answer.

A smile crossed her face as she put Goku in a head lock showing her own way of displaying affection.

**Gak, c'mon Pema let go. **Goku said as he had to admit, even though Pema hasn't really been training that much, she still had a lot of power and strength in those arms.

**Hey brat, what's up? You barely visit anymore. **Pema said.

Goku managed to escape Pema's choke hold and replied back as he inhaled some air in.

**That's because I'm a ninja now, see look. **Goku said while showing Pema his headband he kept in his pocket.

**Hmmm, I see. So why are you here exactly? **Pema asked.

**I have a date with your sister. **Goku simply said which completely took Pema off guard.

**You … you guys aren't going … steady are you. **Pema asked quivering with rage.

Goku sighed as he expected this kind of behavior and shook his head.

**It's not like that okay! I just happen to like her and she likes me back. We just want to see what's going to happen from there. We're just going to hang out like we always do only it's going to be just us, stop making a big deal out of it, geez. **Goku said as he was getting sick and tired from the misunderstandings.

**Alright, alright calm down it was just a joke. If my sister wants to go out with you, I won't stop her if it makes her happy. **Pema said seriously with a smile on her face. She then punched Goku in the head which took him by complete surprise.

**Hurt her though, I'll make sure your life ends here, oh and visit more often will ya. **Pema said. She then called out her sister to come down and as she did, a happy look crossed her face as she immediately tackled Goku in a friendly embrace.

**Goku! **Chichi said excitingly while Pema just snickered at the scene. Revenge for all those times he made fun of her when Itachi was still around.

_Itachi …. _Pema thought as she turned her back on the two and put on a somber look.

_Please come home soon. _Pema said worriedly still believing that Itachi was the good guy that everyone thought he was.

**Sister, we'll be going now. **Chichi said,

Pema turned around and gave Chichi a friendly smile and nodded her head.

**Yea, go have fun you two. **Pema said as she was slightly envious of these two. They've known each other since the age of seven and they already seem like the perfect couple. She knows that Goku was her only friend for the majority of her years until Hinata came along, along with Kiba and Shino. She was perfectly aware for the fact that Goku's been the only person or guy that was actually nice to her and her sister was right when she said that Goku had this quirky charm about him that made him irresistibly cute. Her only fear was that her sister was just jumping the gun so to speak and might just be making a big mistake but she trusts Goku. When it comes to the Uzumakis you just can't help but believe in them.

**I still think they are a bit too young for that kind of stuff though. **Pema huffed and closed the door.

-Meanwhile-

Goku took Chichi all the places he finds relaxing including the nearby river outside of the village where he fishes. Under normal circumstances, one cannot simply come and go through the gate but sine Goku provides plenty of fish for Konoha, he gets special permission as well as those he invites.

Goku gave her his fishing rod and proceeded to teach her how to fish but being the Uchiha she was, she passed on the offer being the independent warrior that she was. Goku had to admit that her casting ability was pretty good considering first timers usually cast onto a branch of a tree or anything besides the water itself, the only problem was the fact she wasn't patient enough and would reel it in and cast it off in short intervals. Goku sighed and proceeded to continue on with the listen plan when Chichi's face became one that was discouraged from not being able to catch a single fish.

**You have to be a little bit patient Chichi. This isn't some race or competition; it's a relaxing sport to calm one's nerves. Your holding the pole too tight, loosen your arms a bit as Goku continued to guide her like this. **Goku said as he placed his arms around her frame and towards her own and showed her the right way to hold a pole.

**Take a deep breath and exhale. Close your eyes breathe in your surroundings and feel the world around you, concentrate. Alright once that's done, sit perfectly still and concentrate on the sound of the running water, soon you will feel its rhythm. The water sets pace for the fish, once you can feel its rhythm; you'll be one with your prey. Don't rush it though, relive all anxiety, the fish is able to sense your stress. Once you clear your mind, you'll be able to sense the fish before it ever bites the string, focus. **Goku said.

Chichi continued to focus and relieved herself form the anxiety she was currently feeling with Goku being at close proximity and was really taking in what Goku was saying. She opened her eyes and immediately pulled the rod as the instant she felt a tug and out came a huge fish in which made Goku smile with pride. Chichi looked at the fish with excitement as this was her first ever catch and it was huge.

**The fish that grow around here tend to be big but I've never seen one that big before, congratulations. **Goku said with a smile on his face.

Goku laughed as the fish continued to struggle and went over to his bag to retrieve his camera.

**Say cheese. **Goku said.

{Snap}

Out came a photo in which Goku started fanning around for it to come out. He placed the photo into his family album which contained various pictures of him and his family and friends. It was a little known fact that Goku liked to store treasured memories into photos which he carries around when he's not out on missions.

**Goku … how are you going to fish when I have your rod? **Chichi asked.

Goku just smirked and shook his head.

**I usually catch fish bare handed. I never really learned how to use a rod. **Goku said honestly.

**But … but you just …. **Chichi muttered.

**You know I had a sensei that once told me that told me that anything was possible as long as you have concentration. I just told you what he said to me in hopes you could learn how to fish. **Goku said sheepishly.

**Humph you can't fly with concentration. **Chichi huffed feeling slightly irritated that she was tricked.

**You'd be quite surprised actually. **Goku said with a smirk.

**Oh really? **Chichi said accepting his challenge.

Goku just continued to smirk as he pointed down in which Chichi followed his finer only to be shocked to see that he was 3 inches off the ground.

**Alright, teach me how to do that. **Chichi said excitingly.

**Sorry Chichi, since you use Chakra, I can't help you here, ki users only. **Goku said.

**You can use ki? **Chichi asked.

**Yup, flying is just like climbing for you guys. You use chakra and place it in to the soles of your feet to climb various places while ki users learn how to fly. It's as simple as that. **Goku said.

Chichi sighed as she was a bit disappointed that she can't learn how to fly like Goku but didn't mind as she found a new hobby to do in her spare time. This was a pretty good mental exercise after all.

They continued to fish for a while until Chichi ran out of bait.

**Well what next? **Chichi asked looking at her empty lure.

**We make some profit. **Goku said as he carried the big bucket of fishes back to Konoha. As they made their way, they made it to the super market and sold their fishes and got some pretty decent amount of money as Goku split the profits evenly with her and proceeded to make their way out.

**Wow, I can really treat myself using this money. **Chichi said.

**Yea it's pretty good money as it's much cheaper for the marketers to buy from me instead of getting fish from exporting countries. They're kind of ripping me off from what they used to spend but I don't mind, it's more for the experience than the money actually. **Goku said.

**Let's go watch a movie! **Chichi said dragging Goku by his feet as they made their entrance to the movie theaters.

**I hear the** **film is starring Yukie Fujikaze is pretty good how bout that? **Chichi offered.

**Ummm … sure? **Goku said hesitantly as it was his turn to get out of his comfort zone and try something new. He's never been one to go out and watch a movie.

They bought their tickets and made their way to the movie only for it to be out of seats. Chichi sighed as she was really looking forward to watching this movie as she heard many praising of how good this movie was. Not being a person to disappoint, Goku told Chichi to stay put for a while, while he himself went to go find a solution. He went outside and called nimbus in which he and his cloud snuck back into the theater and snickered what he was about to do next. He quickly scooped her up in his arms in which she yelped in surprise and he gently placed her on his cloud to see if nimbus would accept her as a pure hearted person and it did. The cloud was quite comfortable and was big enough to fit both of them. She sighed in content and leaned her head into Goku's shoulder to get a bit more comfortable in which Goku had no qualms with.

Like all things the movie eventually ended and Goku and Chichi had to admit that the movie definitely did live to its hype. A growl came out a Goku's stomach which made giggle until her own started to make a similar sound which made Goku chuckle out loud which earned a embarrassed and red faced Chichi.

**C'mon, I know a great place to eat. **Goku said as he led Chichi back on his yellow cloud and gave it specific coordinates as to where to go. The cloud made a quick trip and made its dissent to a simple looking restaurant that was labeled Ichiraku's. Chichi looked at it curiously as she was more used to fine dining being in the higher hierarchy when it came to money, her dad was loaded.

They made their way inside as the manager greeted them in welcome.

**Welcome to Ichiraku's what can I do for … Goku! Hey, it's been a while. How's one of my favorite customers doing? **Ichiraku asked.

**I'm doing pretty well actually. You know my usual order and portions. **Goku said with a smile on his face.

**Coming right up and for your lady friend? **Ichiraku smirked which earned the red faces of both occupants.

**Papa, stop teasing them and do your job. Don't mind him; he's just being a tease. **Ayame said aka the daughter of Ichiraku.

_Ummm … what should I order_? Chichi thought.

**Want a suggestion. For first timers like you, I would suggest the signature miso ramen. You can't go wrong there. **Goku said in which she just decided to go along with what Goku said as she didn't want to spend the whole day deciding what type of ramen she was going to have and trusted Goku's judgment.

The food came quickly with one miso ramen for the lady and 17 bowls of various kinds for Goku.

**Can … you really eat all that? **Chichi said incredulously.

**Is there something wrong with that? **Goku asked as he was already almost finished with his first bowl.

**Well … that's just a lot of food and …. **Chichi began but was soon interrupted.

**If you're worried about payment, don't worry about it. Ichiraku usually puts it in my dad's tab. My metabolism is quite high because I use and burn out a lot of energy. Because of that, I need to eat a lot of food to recover that lost energy so that's why I eat a lot. **Goku said in which Chichi nodded. She reached for her chopsticks and took a hesitant bite and found that the noodles were even tastier than whatever she's been eating before. She ate the noodles at a moderate pace while using every bit of her will power to not get disgusted with Goku's eating habits. There is no such thing as the perfect man so of course Goku had to have his own faults as well.

Day soon turned into night and it was about time to go back home for both of them. Goku took Chichi on the nimbus cloud again as they cruised around Konoha as the Nimbus took a moderate pace back towards the Uchiha compound. As soon as they landed, Goku helped Chichi off the ground and walked her to her door.

_I think I didn't do that bad considering I just recently know what a date was. It was actually really fun. _Goku thought.

**I had a wonderful time Goku. You think we could do this again sometime. **Chichi asked expectantly.

Goku smiled and nodded his head in confirmation.

**I had fun too. It's been a while since I last felt at ease. I feel like my life is a constant roller coaster ride with each challenge I face, I face head on as it fills me with adrenaline, the pit fall. You on the other had would be the breaks that slow me down so that I can take a detour and relax for once in my life. As much as I love thrills, it's nice to take it slow down every once in a while. We should definitely do this again if you're up for it. **Goku said.

Chichi smiled at that and leaned into Goku's shoulder again giving him a slight peck in the cheek and running back to her door leaving a dazed and confused Goku.

**Hope that time comes soon. **Chichi said as she made it back inside.

Goku touched the side of his cheek that Chichi left her mark and smiled.

**Most definitely. **Goku said.

-A few days later-

The few days have been around same as it consisted of D rank missions and hanging out with Chichi, occasionally giving her a simple flower from the forest. Sakura has been thoroughly training with Sasuke in Taijutsu as well as some physical exercises with some weighted clothing that weighed a total of 150 pounds. Not very much when comparing with Goku's but was still pretty effective for her speed training. Naruto continued to eat at Ichiraku's and train with his dad as much as he could throughout the day but unfortunately, today he had to attend a meeting and had to cut it short. He wasn't the only one who seemed to be having a bad day. Sakura met up with Naruto with a black cloud hung over her head as it started to some showers.

**What happened to you? **Naruto asked curiously.

**Sasuke told me to train alone today but what was even worse was even with all my training, he said that I'm still the weakest link of this team. **Sakura said.

**Tch, so like Sasuke to go straight to the point with nothing holding him back. Anyway Sakura, I'm sure it's his own way of saying that he wants to push you even further past your limits by giving you the mindset that you are the weakest in this team so that you can push yourself harder so that you won't be such a burden on this team which you're not. **Naruto said.

**Really? **Sakura asked surprised that what Naruto said sounded quiet sophisticated for once.

**I think so. He's very prideful and since he's spending his time training you, makes you his pupil in a way. If he's calling you weak then that reflects on the master/teacher** **that has been teaching him/her which happens to be him. **S**o I don't think that would be something he would just say out loud. He usually says things when it matters, other than that; it's just to piss me off. **Naruto said.

Sakura smiled at this nodded her head in agreement.

Naruto was about to make his way Ichiraku's again until a cardboard box of a supposed camouflaged rock started to follow him.

**Come on out Konohamaru. That disguise won't fool anyone and I mean anyone. **Naruto simply said.

**As expected of my rival. **Konohamaru said as he took the box off of him to reveal himself along with two others.

**These are my two pals Moegi and Udon. **They waved hello and all three started to ask Naruto if he was free.

**Sorry guys, since I couldn't train with my parents today, I need to go find an alternative way to train. Speaking of which, have you seen my brother or Chichi? **Naruto asked in which they shook their heads no.

**Why are you looking for Mrs. Perfect? **Sakura said not liking that girl one bit.

_She thinks she's so much better than everyone else. _The inner her thought.

**Oh c'mon Sakura that's not nice to say. Do you even know what she's like? **Naruto asked which there was a sudden silence as no one spoke.

**Maybe if you gave her a chance, you wouldn't think so badly of her. She's actually quite a nice person but trust me she doesn't take any crap from anyone no matter who you are. It's going to bite your ass if you make her mad. When it comes to temper, both of you seem to share that well. **Naruto said with a straight face.

A vein formed in Sakura's head the part when she heard the word temper.

**What was that? **Sakura said with a glare.

**Nothing, nothing, just randomly saying things out loud, you know me and my big mouth. **Naruto said defensively.

**Good. **Sakura said calming down.

**Anyway I hear they are going out. **Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

**No way, you mean your brother! **Sakura said interested.

**Yep and for almost an entire week too and speaking of dates …. **Naruto continued

**No. **Sakura firmly said.

**Can't hurt a guy for trying right? **Naruto said with his head hung low in disappointment.

**We don't know who Chichi is but I think I've seen your brother at Ichiraku's with some girl from the Uchiha clan. **Konohamaru said.

**That definitely proves it then, seems mom wasn't lying after all. **Naruto said.

Konohamaru walked towards his 'leader' and whispered something to him.

**Hey leader, is that your girlfriend, the one with the pink hair? **

**Huh, he he he, you're more perceptive than I thought. **Naruto said with a sheepish smile but unfortunately for them, Sakura happened to have some pretty good ears.

**WRONG! **Sakura shouted slugging Naruto in the face effectively knocking him out.

**Naruto you alright! How dare you, you ugly old hag! **Konohamaru shouted.

Sakura's aura suddenly appeared and bursted with life as her hair was sticking up from the wind as she cracked her knuckles. The only thing that could be heard was that of two boys screaming.

Now with bumps and bruises on Konohamaru and Naruto's heads, Sakura left in a huff and felt much better now that her anger has subsided.

**Damn it … that ugly huge fore-headed … is that really a girl, seriously. **Konohamaru said which made Naruto's eyes widen with fear. Like a robot, Sakura's head and body slowly turned towards them sporting and intense glare and some killer intent.

**RUN! **Naruto shouted as he along with Konohamaru's gang were being chased by the pink haired kunoichi. Konohamaru took lead and clenched his eyes shut as he pushed his body with more and more adrenaline, trying to run and protect his life as best as he could.

He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone he didn't see. Konohamaru fell on his butt and was met with an intimidating figure that wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead that was not of Konoha's traditional leaf, it was of Suna, the hidden village of sand.

**That hurt you little piece of shit. **The darkly dressed ninja said as he picked Konohamaru from the scarf around his neck.

**Don't, we'll get yelled at later for this. **His partner said. The person next to the darkly dressed ninja was a girl that wore an outfit that consisted of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

**PUT HIM DOWN RIHGT NOW! **Naruto said dangerously.

**Oh, and what are you going to do about it huh? **The older individual challenged.

Naruto charged towards him with his fist coiled back but with the flick of his opponent's wrist, Naruto fell and tripped on what seemed to be something invisible. He looked at his feet and noticed a string made of chakra was attached to his right leg.

**Konoha ninja's are weak. **He stated with a glare.

His anger now at its boiling point from his taunt, he didn't care who he was, he was going to pay dearly.

**I'll show you, Rasengan! **Naruto shouted forming a ball of chakra, effectively cutting the string and creating a smoke bomb for him.

**Is that supposed to impress me? **He boasted as he threw Konohamaru aside. Out came from the smoke was four shurikens. The darkly clad ninja just smirked at this simple and obvious maneuver and took out a kunai to defend himself but was then shocked as the shurikens transformed into his perspective opponent and tackled him to the ground, grabbing each of his limbs and making sure he stayed in place with the the real one coming out of the smoke with the same ball of chakra in his hands, jumping and ready to finish this fight in the bag. The girl next to him got into position just in case but stopped as sand covered around said boy, protecting him from Naruto's Rasengan.

Naruto was pushed away from the force of his attack and backed up. Ht elder boy got back up and shakily turned his head to the nearby tree.

**Ga… Gaara. **He said shakily.

**Pathetic, you're an embarrassment to our village Kankuro. You actually needed Temari or my help in order to beat insects like them. **Gaara said.

**Hey that's pretty funny considering that most tend to underestimate me and regret the moment I beat them to a pulp. **Naruto said.

Gaara continued to size him up until ….

**What are you doing in our village? **

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice that was Uchiha Sasuke right next to the branch that Gaara was residing in.

_Hmmm, quite sneaky, interesting. _Gaara thought.

**Listen Gaara, they started it and …. **Kankuro stammered.

**Enough with your excuses, the fact is, is that you lost. Why do you think we came to this village? **Gaara said in a calm and monotone voice.

**Shut up … I'll kill you. **Gaara said.

_This guy has some strange eyes; he must be the leader with these guys shaking in fear of him. _Sasuke concluded.

**My apologies to you guys. **Gaara simply said as he was surrounded by sandand teleported to his fellow teammates.

**It seems we got here too early but we didn't come here to play around. **Gaara said while staring at Kankuro, making him shake.

**Let's go already, people are waiting for us. **Gaara said.

**Wait; state your business here and judging from your headbands, you guys are from Suna. Even if you guys are our allies, you need special permission in order to be here. **Sakura said.

**We're here for the Chunin selection exams or Chunin exams for short. **Temari said while showing them their special permits of entry.

Sasuke jumped out of his branch and landed next to his teammates and asked them who they were, specifically the leader.

**Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara, I would also like to know your names as well as your friend with the whiskers. **Gaara said.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Uzumaki Naruto. **

_Hmph, interesting. _Sasuke thought.

-Meanwhile-

Goku was walking by himself as Chichi had to leave early for some kind of group meeting with her team.

_Hey BG, you've been silent throughout the whole week especially when Chichi's around. I know that you're trying to give me some privacy but this is getting out of hand, is something the matter. _Goku asked but still received no reply in which he sighed.

_Minds as well get some training in. _Goku thought to himself.

-The next day-

Everyone of team seven was summoned early in the morning by Kakashi to meet at the nearby bridge near the training grounds.

**Wonder what this is about? **Goku said out loud.

**Why does he have to wake us up so early when he's just going to end up being late himself? **Sakura said.

**Whatever it is, I'm sure it's important if sensei called us out so early in the morning. **Naruto said.

Two hours passed which Kakashi finally appeared.

**Good morning, sorry I'm late. I got lost in the road of life. **Kakashi said.

**Enough with the crap already, why did you summon us? **Sasuke said having a good idea as to why from yesterday's events.

**Right … I nominated all three of you in the Chunin selection exams. **Kakashi said as this sparked everyone's interest. Kakashi handed them each of their perspective tickets and continued on with his explanation.

**Although I nominated you, it's all up to you whether you want to go or not. Those who want to go and enter the Chunin exams, please fill out that form and turn them in room 301 by 4pm tomorrow. **Kakashi said as he poofed away.

**Hmph, winning this exam could bring me on step closer to being Hokage. **Naruto said.

**Calm down, nobody said you would win. We've got some major competition here. Are you forgetting that eventually we're going to have to fight each other? **Sasuke said.

Everyone turned their attention to Goku as he hummed a tune to himself while looking over his ticket; no doubt that he was going to be one of the biggest obstacles for them.

_This exam is definitely going to make me stronger, maybe strong enough to beat … him. _Sasuke thought.

_This could be a chance to see how far I got with my training and show Sasuke-kun how strong I've become. _Sakura thought

_This sounds like fun. _Goku thought.

Goku turned his direction to Naruto. Through some unspoken language that these two brother s shared, they seem to know what other wanted and smirked as Naruto formed a seal in hands.

**Kagebunshin no jutsu. **Naruto said.

**Kaioken x2! **Goku screamed.

Goku then turned his head looking at Sasuke and Sakura which they both smirked. Sakura took off her weighted clothing and charged up her fists while putting on her new leather gloves while Sasuke activated his Sharingan now having two tomes in each eye.

**Let's get in some good last minute training in alright. **Goku said with a smirk.

**3 2 1 let's make some noise! **Naruto shouted as all of team 7 charged to one another.

-One day later-

Team7 made it to the academy with scratches and buries on their faces. All in all, each of them got some good last minute training and felt ready to take this thing head on.

The place was really crowded as they continued making it up the steps within the familiar walls of the academy bringing back some good memories. As team 7 made their way up, Goku and Naruto discussed how awesome this exam was going to be while Sakura conversed with Sasuke wanting some last minute pointer tips considering her Taijutsu style was that of the Uchiha way.

They made it to the second floor and saw a huge group of people gathered around the door being guarded by two guys.

**Is it me or is there something is wrong with this picture? **Goku said remembering they only made one flight of stairs.

Sakura nodded as she explained to Goku the fact that they were currently in a Genjutsu.

They noticed a teen wearing a green jumpsuit and a bowl like haircut desperately try to get past the Chunin in front of the door. The two Chunin pushed the teen to the ground and told him to get lost.

**Why don't you quit the crap and put a end to this charade of yours. **Sasuke said.

The two guards glared at him until Sakura stood up and told everyone that they were currently under a Genjutsu.

**This is the second floor. Those who easily fell for this should just quit and go home. There's no room for idiots like you. **Sasuke said as he along with team seven continued on to go up the stair case that would lead them to room 301.

Before they got the chance to proceed, the same guy with the green jumpsuit appeared before them and wanted to challenge Sasuke in which he refused seeing as he was still a bit sore from the all out brawl he had with his fellow teammates however Goku was not one to decline a challenge.

**How bout you and I go then? **Goku said to the one in green.

The bowl-cut boy just looked at Goku with a funny face as he counted 4 instead of 3 within the team.

**Who are you and how come there is four of you here instead of three? **He asked.

**That's because there was an uneven amount of people graduating last year with two extras. I was put in another team which happened to be this one. My name is Goku, fourth member of team 7. **Goku said.

The other boy smirked and nodded his head in understanding.

**Yosh, my name is Rock Lee, second green beast of Konoha, please to meet you and those two behind me are Neji and Tenten. **Lee said.

**Go a little easy one them if you are going to fight will ya, they less experienced then we are. **Tenten said,

**Sorry Tenten but the flames of youth will not allow me to do that as that would be disrespectful to my fellow opponent and from the look of things, he's a Taijutsu expert. **Lee smirked.

Goku grinned as they moved to another location to fight in which both fighters got into stance.

_**Don't take them lightly. **_BG said finally hearing form him from what seemed like forever.

_BG, where the heck have you been?! I haven't heard form you since, well ever. _Goku said.

_**It's been less than a week, calm down. I was just … reminiscing my earlier days that's all. **_BG said only half lying. What he was more concerned about was the fact that Chichi is here and alive again and he knew this wasn't just some other girl named Chichi, this was a reincarnation. During his time off and detached from Goku, he contacted Shenlong and asked him to do a little digging for him around the other world and found that Chichi was found missing. According to Shenlong, she formed a request to King Yemma that she wanted to live again and become a reincarnation. It took a while for her to get approval as she was the wife of the hero that was Son Goku. In a way, she had a few favors that she could have used up. Once BG found out, he was flabbergasted and in disbelief. He had whole sorts of mixed feelings about this as it seemed a bit suspicious that she wanted t live again and was born the same day that he was resurrected from the world of the dragons.

Goku got out of his thoughts as Lee came charging towards him.

**Konoha Senpu! **Lee screamed as he made a high kick in which Goku dodged. Lee followed it with a second kick making a low sweep effectively hitting his spot on the face.

**Konoha Senpu, a Taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. **Lee explained but was shocked as Goku absorbed the attack head on and followed it with a counter attack to Lee's gut.

Lee gasped from the unsuspecting pain and was met with a kick to the face, sending Lee crashing into a wall creating a big hole.

His fellow teammates were shocked to see that Lee got outmatched from a complete stranger that's supposed to have less experience then them but it seems they don't know Goku very well.

**Never suspect your opponents to be down just because you got the first hit**. Goku said.

**You are right Goku-kun; I just didn't expect such a youthful surprise. **Lee said while getting back up and retaking his stance.

Both Lee and Goku charged at each other trading blows at each other while smirking and having the time of their life. Goku fist connected to Lee's while Lee's connected to Goku's. Goku was first to recover thanks to his insane resilience, stamina and dense skin as that provided a secondary effect on Lee as his face was much harder and dense then Lee's providing less time to recover for him. Goku head-butted Lee in the forehead which Lee clutched his head in pain and was met with another knee strike to the chin. Goku grabbed his opponent's right leg while he was sent flying to the air and started to spin Lee at a rapid pace. Lee managed to recover and kicked Goku in the face making him let go which he back flipped and landed gracefully landed and used to the momentum and launched himself to his opponent and kicked him in the face using Konoha Senpu.

Goku recovered from the kick and started laughing as his blood was boiling in excitement. Lee started to laugh as well as he hadn't had this much fun in a while. He believed he found a new friend and sparring partner as he found his opponents Taijutsu capabilities to be amazing for one his age.

They both stopped laughing and got into stance once again. Lee vanished from Goku's peripheral vision and reappeared in front of him and kicked Goku towards the sky. He got into position that resembled that of a track runner and disappeared once again and reappeared behind Goku, ready to take the cloth attached to his arms and tie it around Goku.

_This looks familiar. _Goku thought as he remembered Kakashi using this on him. The cloth wrapped itself around him and was grabbed from behind as they made a pitfall towards the ground. The only difference between this and the one Kakashi was using was that this was less dangerous of a maneuver since Lee wasn't spinning him to add power.

_Sorry pal, I don't fall for the same things twice. _Goku thought.

**Kaioken! **Goku screamed as he got a power boost for a brief moment and got out of his restraints and elbowed Lee in the face with the force knocking him down to the ground that made a small crater while he himself managed to land gracefully. Lee clutched his face in pain and tried to get back up until …

{poof}

**Might Gai has arrived! **

Everyone just blandly stared at the man silently as they presumed him to be Lee's father while Neji and Tenten were face palming in embarrassment.

**Gai-sensei. **Lee said before he squarely got punched in the face which got some confused looks from team 7.

**Lee, I thought I told you that that was a forbidden jutsu. You broke my rules and started a fight; your punishment shall take place after the exams with … 500 laps around Konoha with bare hands only! **Gai screamed with enthusiasm.

**You four should make it to 301, time's running out. **Gai said while pointing at team 7 in which they nodded.

Goku walked back to his team and sighed as he was a bit put off that his fight was cut short but the man had a point.

**You alright bro? **Naruto asked.

**Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just minor bruises are all, now let's go. **Goku said.

Team seven climbed the last step and entered the third floor of the Academy. As they approached the door of 301, they saw Kakashi standing outside reading his favorite orange book.

**So you decided to enter the exams after all. **Kakashi said as he placed his book away and smiled proudly at his team.

**Well … good luck and do your best out there. **Kakashi said.

All four of them smirked and made it past the double doors to see their competition.

There were at least over 100 people here in this room as all of them were sizing them up.

_Such numbers. _Sakura nervously thought.

_Competition sure is going to be tough, how exciting. _Goku thought.

_Hmph, mere stepping stones. _Sasuke thought.

_When is the exam going to start already? _Naruto impatiently thought.

Everyone got out of there thought as Ino, came out of nowhere and tackle hugged Sasuke from behind. Again with her shameless flirting, when it came to Sasuke, he was such a ladies' man. Too bad for the ladies that he was a heart breaker as he would avoid them as much as possible.

It was then Sakura and Ino started arguing over Sasuke again and glared at one another. Goku just sighed as he thought he never would understand girls. Speaking of girls ….

**Goku! **Chichi screamed as she followed Ino's example and tackled hugged him from behind only for him, he accepted it and returned the hug as he turned around.

This was completely shocking from both team 7 and 8. Sure they were already told of their current relationship status but it's much different seeing it than hearing it.

**You know, Chichi, you really shouldn't be hugging the enemy. **Kiba said with amusement.

**Shut up Kiba, we're all form the same village after all so why would he be our enemy. **Chichi said in which Kiba held his hands in defense.

**Calm down, it was just a joke, he's my friend too you know. Sheesh, you're so uptight when to come to Goku~. **Kiba said exaggerating the name Goku which made the Uchiha blush and go red.

**Enough teasing, you're going to get yourself hurt. **Shino said.

Hinata remained quiet as she watched Sakura and Naruto conversing letting her eyes droop a little.

Shikamaru and Chouji appeared next as they started to greet Naruto and Goku.

**Shikamaru, Chouji, man it's great to see you again after all this time. **Goku said with excitement, them beginning one of his first friends.

**Likewise, anyway, are you still using that cloud of yours? **Shikamaru asked. He had a hard time finding a substitute to relax on as the nimbus cloud was quite soft.

Goku just laughed at that and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

**Gee Shikamaru, you make it sound like you're happier to see nimbus than me, what's up with that. **Goku said. They both shared a laugh which Shikamaru hardly does considering he's always scowling.

**You guys should keep it down for your own good; some of the others in this room would like to shred you to pieces right now**. The speaker was a guy with hair almost as silver as Kakashi's. His hair was styled into a ponytail and he had round glasses. Team Seven, Eight and Ten looked around the room and true to this guys words, the others were glaring heavily at them.

All the team members paid no mind to them as they continued to look at the stranger.

**My name is Kabuto and this … is my 7****th**** time being here. I have all the information of everyone that is participating in this year's Chunin exams with these cards, even yours. **Kabuto said.

**Really than I would like you to look up two specific people for me if you wouldn't mind. **Sasuke said in which Kabuto nodded his head.

**The first one would be Sabaku no Gaara and the second guy would be … Uzumaki Goku. **

This got confused looks from everybody as Goku was on the same team as Sasuke in which Sasuke started explain himself

**We're going to have to fight each other eventually if we make it to the final rounds of this exam. I want to know what I'm dealing with as we all know that Goku is our ace in this team. **Sasuke said which surprised everyone as Sasuke is not really a person who compliments others.

Kabuto placed some chakra into a card and first showed Gaara's status.

**Since Gaara comes from another country and this being his first year here, I have limited info on him. According to this card, Gaara has taken 8 c rank missions and 1 b rank mission all unscathed. **Kabuto said which took everyone by surprise.

**And the other …. **Sasuke said.

**Shouldn't you ask Goku's permission first? **Sakura said which Sasuke turned towards Goku in which he waved his hand saying he didn't really care.

Kabuto nodded his head and whipped out another card showing Goku's status.

**Son Goku, 12 d rank mission and one c/b rank mission. That's strange, it says Son Goku here and not Uzumaki and the pentagon that supposed to show his stats on all fields are filled to the brim. **Kabuto said.

_I think he just measured your stats BG. _Goku thought.

Everyone around him suddenly became nervous and took a step away from him besides team 7 and Chichi.

**Umm … guys, is something the matter? **Goku said.

They stood their ground and still looked at Goku nervously.

**Aw c'mon, don't get your hopes down just because of a silly little card. Son Goku isn't my name it's Uzumaki, alright. **Goku said sternly as that managed to calm everyone down.

**But it still has your picture though. **Kabuto said.

**Even so, those aren't my stats; just trust me on this one. **Goku said.

Suddenly an explosion appeared infront of the room and it revealed a man as frightening as Kakashi.

**Alright you idiots, shut the fuck up and listen. I'm Morino Ibiki and I'm the proctor for the first portion of the Chunin Exams. **The shinobi said and a new heavy silence hung throughout the room.

**Okay come get a number and be seated. **Ibiki said.

Ibiki started to explain what the first portion of the exam was and began telling them the rules of taking it.

_Shit. _Naruto and Goku thought, not being one who usually does well when taking a test.

**And begin! **Ibiki shouted.

Everyone started taking the test while two boys were having a panic attack.

Goku started to sweat until a voice started to call him.

_**Goku, you're allowed to cheat on this test. **_BG said.

_But the instructor specifically said cheating would reduce our point by two and being caught twice would disqualify us. _Goku said.

_**That's the hint of this test. You're supposed to cheat without getting caught. The point of taking a test is to see how well you do but the moment you get caught cheating, tests would normally end right here and there. Why would they just take out two points instead of failing you on the spot? **_BG said which got a nod of understanding as he smirked.

_I get it then, now, how to cheat, hmmm? _Goku thought and smirked.

Goku took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and concentrated in the world around him. He felt the felt the rhythm of pencil strokes and the constant movements of everyone that was taking this test and tried to locate a certain individual that was moving the most rapidly and … bingo. Goku opened his eyes as he tried to mimic the person he located and sensed as he felt said person's rhythm and was writing everything point by point as he continued following the rhythm of pencil strokes.

_**Heh, nice one. **_BG complimented.

Meanwhile for Naruto ….

Naruto was flipping out and he had a good reason too. The Kyuubi container was no good at tests and his Academy scores showed proof of this. But Naruto had to answer these so he didn't fail his team. Hinata who already finished her test looked over to see her crush struggling with the test.

Hinata then whispered to him that she could copy her answers in which Naruto refused, not wanting to take the dark road that is cheating. The only thing Naruto could do was rely on the tenth question.

**Times up, pencils down. **Ibiki said. He looked around the room to find around only 101 left.

**Now before I continue, does anyone of you want to quit now or risk permanent demotion? **Ibiki asked and a heavy silence hung throughout the room. Some hands went up and a total of twenty Genin were dismissed from the room with a total of 81.

Naruto raised his hand that shocked his team until….

{Slam}

**DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME. I WON'T RUN. I DON'T CARE IF I'M A GENIN FOREVER, I WILL STILL BECOM HOKAGE! I'M NOT AFRAID; I'LL TAKE THIS THING HEAD ON! **Naruto screamed.

**I'll ask you again, your life is riding on this decision; this is your last chance to quit. **Ibiki said.

**I follow my unbending word … that's my ninja way. **Naruto said, completely killing everyone's doubts.

**Well if none of you are going to leave then... you all pass the first exams**. Ibiki smiled proudly.

This got a lot of confused look from everybody in which Ibiki started to explain but was soon interrupted by a rude awakening from the second proctor Anko Mitarashi as she entered the room through a window while setting up a banner to the wall of the room.

**My name is Mitarashi Anko and I'm your second proctor of the Chunin exams. **Anko said.

She then counted the number of teams that passed and looked at Ibiki wit confusion.

**Ibiki, there are 81 people that passed that's 26-27 teams those that include four in a group. This test was too easy. **Anko said.

**This time, there are a lot of outstanding ones hear in this exam. **Ibiki said.

**Hmm, whatever, half of them will be gone once I'm done with them. **Anko sadistically said.

**All right everyone, come follow me to the training grounds to begin your next exam.** The Genin followed after Anko who led them outside of the village and to a training ground that was fenced off.

**Ok you maggots, welcome to where your next exam will begin, The Forest Of Death, this will be your home for the next five days while you take the second part of the exams. And before I forget I need you all to sign a waiver**. She said while passing out the papers.

**What do we need to sign these for?** Sakura asked which gained a deadly smirk on Anko's face.

**In case you die, Konoha won't be held responsible**. Anko said which made Sakura's face turn white in color.

**Challenge accepted**. Goku told Naruto who looked at his brother with a smile and a nod. Goku's battle instincts became on high alert as his hand that wasn't holding the waiver flashed out and caught an incoming projectile. The Saiyan inspected the weapon and it turned out to be a kunai. Goku looked to where the weapon was thrown and was surprised to see Anko was the one who threw it.

**Hey why did you throw this at me? **Goku asked while his eyes narrowed at the proctor.

**Because brat this second part is no joke and Genin like you are always the first to die. **Anko said while taking back the weapon. In all honesty, Anko was surprised the kid caught the kunai but she didn't let it show. Anko turned her attention back to the others.

**The rules are to get one of the other team's scrolls and return to the tower that's about a mile from this location.** She said and had other Chunin lead separate teams to other parts of the forest. The Chunin gave Team Seven a scroll and unlocked the gate.

**The second part of the Chunin Exams has begun. **Anko announced over the Chunins radio. Team Seven shot off into the Forest Of Death.

**AN: hooray, super long chapter complete. Now to move on to chapter 14…. Well I'll keep my promise of two chapters by Sunday or Monday night so don't worry. A little Goku and Chichi romance here and there. Such love at such an early age, just like dragon ball, well at least this wasn't one sided. Zabuza and Haku lived happily ever after with their new lives. They'll make a few cameos but won't show up in any serious events until I think at least Shippuden series. So what do you think, what's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please review and see you at 200 for the next double feature! **


	16. Chapter 14 Curse

**AN: kind of tired but here is chapter 14. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku and Kyuubi talk and now cursed people hence this chapters name)**_

Chapter 14 Curse

As soon as team 7 entered the Forest of Death, screams were already heard from where they stood. They didn't mind though as they knew it wasn't their own thanks to Goku taking lead with his ki sensing ability. All of Goku's friends had very high power levels with 3 of them being complete monsters with one of them being on his team. Goku would normally fly when it comes to traveling fast but he didn't want to leave his team behind so he opted that out and decided to run. They had to make a quick pit stop as Naruto announced that he needed to go to the bathroom.

**I told you, you should have gone before we went to the exams. **Goku said.

**Hey, I thought this was going to be a walk in the park; it's not my fault that I didn't know that this exam was going to be months long. **Naruto defended.

After a few minutes later, Naruto came back with an unconscious guy being gripped by the huff of his collar.

**Hmmm, strange, I didn't sense anyone coming this way. **Goku said.

**Yeah well, this guy was weak. I'm getting pretty sick and tired of people underestimating me. What should we do with this guy? **Naruto said.

**Did he have the scroll we need? **Sasuke asked in which Naruto shook his head.

**He didn't have any scrolls on him. His teammates must have it while he went and try to scout out weaklings. We have to be careful though, this guy tried to transform into me when he thought he had me when he tied me up in a rope. **Naruto said.

**Then what should we do? **Sakura said.

**There's nothing to worry about, I can sense ki and everyone as his or her own different signature. They may be able to mask their presence, but they can't fool us if they are going to come up and front with us trying to trick us into thinking that they are one of us. Now, let's tie this guy up. I don't think he's going to say anything useful. **Goku said.

**But what if we get separated, then what? **Sakura said.

**Well, if worse comes to worse, we ask each other questions only we know, like for me and Naruto, who our mother is. **Goku said.

**Or his girlfriend. **Naruto interrupted as that made Goku's face go red.

**Anyway…. **Goku said feeling a bit irritated.

**As for Sasuke, we ask him to activate the Sharingan as that is a Kekki Genki that can't be copied by anyone and for Sakura … hmmm; you tell us how much your weighted clothes weigh. **Goku said which got a nod from everyone.

From the shadows, a wicked smirk crossed his face as he left and escaped to go and unfold his plan as he watches his prey get away from him.

Team 7 continued pacing forward only this time, Naruto up front, leading the group until suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew through the area where Team Seven was standing. Goku would have been fine but Naruto was sent crashing into the Saiyan. Both went tumbling into the woods, leaving their two teammates behind. Sakura and Sasuke jumped behind the tree, the shinobi was still dangling from. And after the gust died, an eerie silence hung throughout the forest. No sounds, not even the animals that inhabited the forest dared make even a squeak. Just utter silence, Sakura could feel shivers running through her body and her senses were on high alert. Both Genin knew something was out there in the forest and it definitely wasn't friendly.

They pushed their fears down as they took deep breaths and went to go look for their friends. The silence didn't go away which was having an effect on both of them as fear continued to creep up and significantly slow down their progress as they took hesitant steps. After a while, a rustling sound was made which forced Sakura and Sasuke to pull out their kunais upon instinct. A figure stepped out of the bushes to show that it was Naruto.

**Naruto, you're okay … where's your brother? **Sakura asked looking around.

**I don't know but let's go look for him together. **Naruto said with a smile.

**Wait, answer me this … who is Goku's girlfriend? **Sasuke asked.

**That's easy … it's that Uchiha girl we saw at the exam, the one that hugged him. **Naruto said sheepishly.

**What's her name? **Sasuke said.

… **Darn, guess I shouldn't have pressed my luck that you wouldn't ask me that, how very cunning of you, Uchiha Sasuke. **Naruto said as he poofed to reveal a ninja from the grass country.

**The real Naruto would have known in a heartbeat. When he's not giving me a hard time, he usually goes after his brother next. There is nothing they don't know about each other. **Sasuke said.

The grass-nin just smirked while showing them his scroll, the earth scroll, the one that they needed.

**Is this the scroll you need? Then let's battle for it. **He said while swallowing the thing hole which completely shocked the two genin.

**Let's battle a real battle … with our lives on the line. **The grass-nin released a heavy amount of killer intent that shook Sakura and Sasuke to the core, they were paralyzed as they were given glimpses of their death.

_It can't be what the heck was that? _Sasuke thought.

_Can't … move. _Sakura thought.

Both genin shook it off and slowly got back up on their feet.

_We can't beat this guy, I hate to say it but we need Naruto and Goku. We need to run. _Sasuke thought.

**My, my, how impressive, you guys can still stand after all that. **He said.

**Don't screw with us. KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU! **Sasuke screamed as he exhaled a huge fire ball out of his mouth. The grass-nin just smirked and got out of the way at the last second and dashed towards Sasuke. Thinking quick, Sakura immediately took off all her weighted clothing and charged her chakra to the brim and appeared in front of Sasuke.

**SHANNARO! **Sakura screamed as she punched the ground with the force to physically damage the entire terrain, stopping the grass-nin at his tracks from surprise.

**Tsunade…? **He whispered. Taking care of the advantage of this situation, Sasuke threw many shurikens at his opponent which surrounded his foe and effectively trapped him with wires while Sakura stepped forward and punched his head, sinking him to the ground.

**It's all or nothing! Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! **Sasuke screamed as he exhaled and even more powerful fire than Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu, catching his wire and his opponent on fire, the only thing that they heard were his screams.

Both genin were panting hard as they use a good chunk of their chakra but none the less, they were smiling from their victory.

**Guess we could have handled him ourselves. **Sasuke said.

**Yea … we didn't need Naruto's or Goku's help. We kicked but. **Sakura said as she continued panting. They smiled to each other and set out to go look for their friends.

As they walked they didn't see that the grass-nin come out of the flames unscathed and smirked at this interesting turn of events.

_Trust me; you're going to need all the help you can get. _He said as he dusted himself off and went to go pursue his target, waiting for the right moment to attack.

-Meanwhile-

Goku and Naruto found themselves to be inside of a giant snake, debating what to do as to how to escape without going to the obvious.

**How the heck did this happen? **Goku asked as he tried to push away the muscles inside the snake that was trying to physically crush him.

**I don't know but there is no way I'm going to wait to be snake shit. Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu! **Naruto screamed as the snake's innards started to expand until …

{Boom}

Out came Goku and many Naruto clones. Naruto dismissed them as both Goku and Naruto panted from the constricted space that snake provided for them which got worse once Naruto summoned his clones.

**A little warning next time before I literally almost get crushed to death? **Goku said.

Naruto just shook his head sheepishly and muttered an apology.

**Let's go find our friends; it shouldn't take long with my senses. **Goku proudly said pointing to his head. Naruto nodded his agreement as he followed Goku at a rapid pace.

-Back to Sasuke's group-

Sasuke and Sakura were taking a short brake to gather and muster up some lost chakra and catch their breath, the battle being more taxing then they thought on their bodies. As they stayed where they were, the mysterious grass-nin looked from above still waiting for that perfect opportunity to strike as he continued to look at Sasuke's face which conveyed distrust and knew that he even though he was resting, he was on high alert.

**SAKURA-CHAN, SASUKE-TEME! **Naruto screamed which caught the attention of said people.

**Geez Naruto, when are you going to stop calling him that? Anyway they should be nearby. **Goku said.

**Over here! **Sakura screamed as she waved at them.

Before Sasuke could ask them questions; they already answered their perspective questions as they ran to them.

Sakura and Sasuke got up and felt much at ease now that they had their full team back.

_NOW! _The grass-nin mentally thought as his neck stretched and extended towards the unsuspecting Uchiha.

**Sasuke look out! **Goku screamed.

However Sasuke didn't have a chance as his teeth sunk in to Sasuke's neck which started to form three tomoes in the right shoulder area. Sasuke felt really heavy as pain erupted all over his body and screamed in pure agony. He dropped to his knees while clutching his wound as he glared at his enemy.

**I thought I killed you, who the hell are you?! **Sasuke screamed.

**Hmph, even you would succumb to a surprise attack. You're talented but you're not exactly your brother's level yet. **The grass-nin said amusingly.

**ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! **Sasuke screamed as he was feeling livid from hearing his brother's name.

**My, my, how impatient of you, the name is Orochimaru, if you wish to seek power, power strong enough to defeat your brother then and survive and pass this exam and come seek me but first … I'm quite interested in other candidates. **Orochimaru said while looking at Goku, the one he overheard Sasuke give praise to. At this point, Sasuke passed out from the pain and couldn't handle it anymore.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson from anger from what Orochimaru did. For putting Sasuke through pain and suffering as well as being a smug bastard and reminding Sasuke of his treacherous brother, Uchiha Itachi. He really needed to move on from that but this guy just had to remind him of it.

Naruto charged towards Orochimaru, planning to rip him to shreds as Goku made it to where Sasuke and Sakura were. He took a long look at Sasuke and still sensed a weak signal and sighed in relief. He turned his back on them as he watched his brother go after the enemy.

**Sakura, I need you to take Sasuke far away from here as you can. Naruto and I will handle this. We'll catch up later. **Goku said**, **seething with anger.

**But, you can't beat him, he's just too strong and … **Sakura said but that's all she could get out as he turned his face back at her with teal eyes.

**Just do as I say before I completely lose it. **Goku warned dangerously which made Sakura shiver to the bone from his unforgiving eyes and nodded her head. She picked up Sasuke and ran as fast she was able.

Goku turned back to the enemy at hand as Naruto was swatted away from a fist the face from Orochimaru coming his way. Goku caught his brother and landed a few meters away from Orochimaru and let go of Naruto. Goku sensed something that felt a bit different from what Naruto usually gave out from his energy signature. It felt more … evil and sinister but powerful and essential; he knew that his brother was still in control.

**You think we can take this guy? **Naruto asked while giving Orochimaru his intense crimson eyed glare in which Goku just chuckled.

**Of course we can, we have each other after all. **Goku said which got a surprised look from Naruto.

**It's just like with Kakashi back then, as long as we have each other, there is nothing that can keep us down, we're unstoppable. **Goku said. Naruto relished that memory and closed his eyes and smiled a genuine smile despite the situation and chuckled himself.

**Let's go then! **Naruto screamed as he jetted towards Orochimaru in great speed.

**Kaioken times 5! **Goku screamed as he made it to the skies.

**Hmph, Kuchiyose no Jutsu! **Orochimaru screamed as a giant snake appeared ready to devour Naruto. Naruto didn't falter though as he entered inside the snake.

**Hmmm, finished already? **Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto came out of the snakes head as he punched through it using the immense power he was getting form the fox inside which surprised the Sannin and punched Orochimaru in the face sending him flying. The Sannin recovered from the harsh punch and back flipped and used the tree behind him as a spring to go for a counter attack against Naruto.

**Sen'eijashu! **Orochimaru screamed as snakes came out his arms which effectively tied all of Naruto's limbs, immobilizing him. The Sannin's right hand started to glow from each finger tip as he slammed it to Naruto's stomach.

**Gogyō Fūin! **Orochimaru screamed as Naruto gasped from the pain. However Orochimaru was met with a surprise as an image of a golden dragon attacked him making him for once, scream out in terror. Naruto absorbed the blow to his stomach and grabbed the Sannin's right arm using both of his and started to spin him around, faster and faster and when Naruto felt that it was enough, he released him towards Goku's direction and threw a shuriken as well. Goku slammed his fist down to the Sannin's stomach, sending him spiraling to the ground. The shuriken that Naruto threw morphed to a clone of himself with a Rasengan in his left hand out and ready. Goku grabbed the clone's right hand and tossed him towards Orochimaru with a great force. The Sannin crash landed which made a small crater. As he tried to get up ….

**Rasengan! **The clone shouted as the purple orb connected to the Sannin's already damaged stomachand screamed in pain making the crater even bigger.

Both Naruto and Goku landed, waiting to see if they defeated him or not as the smoke started to clear up. The clone came out of the smoke first as he was attacked and punched in the face, poofing him away.

Orochimaru got out of the rubble with a amused look on his face.

**Never knew the Yondaime had children. **He said which shocked both of them.

**How … how do you know our dad? **Naruto asked.

**Rasengan is his signature technique after all. I actually met him once after all; I was a Konoha ninja once. **Orochimaru said which further shocked them both. Using this chance, Orochimaru quickly formed a seal and screamed ….

**Mandara no Jin! **As many snakes came out of his mouth charging towards Goku and Naruto. The snakes opened their mouths to reveal blades of steel ready to stab and kill. Goku flew away while grabbing Naruto along with him as the snakes tried to stab them. Naruto in the meanwhile took out some explosive tags and tied them to some kunai and threw them at the snakes, destroying dozens upon dozens but no matter how much he threw, there seemed to be no end to them. One of them managed to get the slip on Goku and stabbed him in the shoulder area making him lose his grip on Naruto. Naruto fell and screamed as all the snakes changed courses and rushed towards him. He landed with a thud as snake upon snake stabbed him in many vital areas.

**Naruto! **Goku screamed in panic.

-Meanwhile-

_**You pathetic weakling, do you really need more of my power? Hmph guess I have no choice if I want to live. So be it Naruto, I'm only going to do this for my own benefit, understand that! **_

-Back to Goku-

All of the blades that the snakes used to stab Naruto immediately broke as all of his wounds instantly healed. Naruto glared at all the snakes that surrounded and released and explosion of power using all of the power's Kyuubi provided him, burning all the snakes to pieces. He fell unconscious from the release of energy as he overexerted himself but there was nothing to fear as the demon fox within Naruto wouldn't let his host die even if he really disliked him.

**Interesting, he's still alive, seems the nine tailed fox isn't going to let it be easy to kill him. How pathetic that this boy has to rely on another's power in order to be strong. **Orochimaru said with a bemused look.

Goku was literally shaking in rage from what Orochimarujust said as well as his own incompetence. If it weren't for the fox, Naruto would have died and it would have been his fault.

**Unforgivable. **Goku said as he looked at Orochimaru with livid eyes while feeling guilty from Naruto's limp form. Orochimaru turned his attention to Goku with a bemused look of interest and laughed at his enraged look.

**Do you hate me, do you want to kill me, then go ahead and try. I would really like to see what you're made of Goku-kun. **The Sannin mocked while clapping his hands in fake amusement.

**GRRRRR Kaioken times 10! **Goku screamed. He immediately felt the immense strain but using his anger as his fuel, he dulled it down as he looked at Orochimaru with disdain.

**I'll rip you to pieces. **Goku screamed and charged at him holding nothing back. Goku disappeared from Orochimaru's vision and reappeared in front of him giving the Sannin a hard punch to the face which sent him flying while knocking down tree after tree and crashed down to the ground in a loud thud.

The snake Sannin groaned as he stood up. Orochimaru coughed up a little blood onto his hands. The Sannin stared at his hands in a little bit of shock and fear. This child had not only caused him to bleed but was now matching him in terms of power.

Goku appeared right in front Orochimaru once again and glared at him with unforgiving eyes.

_This boy … he's full of surprises, someone I could use. _Orochimaru thought with a bemused smirk.

Goku rushed towards Orochimaru and threw another punch at him but with the Sannin's snake like reflexes, he easily dodged and returned Goku the favor by kneeing him in the stomach and kicking right across the face. Goku quickly recovered from the punch and hand springed to balance himself and tried to look around for his opponent's ki signature.

_Where'd he go? _Goku thought as he felt searing pain erupt from his back as it was getting scorched from Orochimaru's attack.

**Fūton: Daitoppa**! Orochimaru screamed as he blew a great gust of wind out of his mouth while using the newly summoned snake ignites it with fire.

Goku took out his power pole and started to spin it rapidly, blocking the attack.

**What do you want from us? Why are you doing this? **Goku screamed.

**What I want is the power of the Sharingan. I want to learn all the jutsus in the world but that would take a lifetime to learn, no even more than a lifetime. I need a quick pick me up or a handy tool to learn it fast. **Orochimaru said.

**The Sharingan. **Goku said with realization.

**You want Sasuke because of the Sharingan don't you? **Goku screamed which got a smirk from him

**Grrr I won't let you! Power pole extend! **Goku screamed as the flames dispersed. The pole he used started to get bigger and bigger which shocked the Sannin as the only pole he knew that could do that was his master's, Sarutobi. The attack hit its mark as Orochimaru was sent flying off his feet and into a tree. Goku kept his grip on the power pole using his left hand and coiled his fist on the right and his left hand started sliding against the pole itself until his fist connected to Orochimaru's gut, sending the Sannin flying once again. Orochimaru bounced a couple of times from the blow's force and got back up to his feet.

**If things continue on from here, he's even going to be stronger than Tsunade soon. **Orochimaru groggily said.

Goku landed right next to Orochimaru while panting from fatigue as well as the immense pain from the strain of Kaioken times 10.

**I don't care if you're a million times stronger than me, I must stop you here and now. Your way to ambitious and dangerous and must be ridden of this world. I don't usually take the lives of my enemies but you can be the one exception. **Goku said.

The snake that the Sannin summoned charged at Goku from behind in which Goku just elbowed the snake's nose and placed his hand inside the snake's mouth. A second later, a giant ki blast came out the other end of the snake putting an end to its life. The Sannin tried to get back up and deliver a counter attack but Goku ducked at the last second and punched Orochimaru in the gut while giving him many kicks at the same place of where he punched in which the Sannin doubled over and was met with a right hook to the face sending him flying.

Even through this beat down, Orochimaru managed to get up from his feet and stand. As he got to his feet he heard some chanting that he was unfamiliar with for once.

**Ka … me … ha … me …. **Goku screamed while a bright sphere of energy formed in the palm of his hand.

Orochimaru sensed great amount of energy putting forth against this attack and he wasn't a sensory type. Beads of sweat started to pour off his face from actual fear and he wasn't usually one who feels that kind of emotion.

Thinking fast he summoned three giant walls of steel as his last line of defense. If he gets hit by that, it's all over for him.

**Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!**

**Ha! **Goku screamed as he stream of pure blue condensed energy erupted from his hands and towards the giant steel gates.

The attack slammed into the first gate and broke through. The blast slammed into the second gate which held up more force than the first. But eventually it as well caved in and the Kamehameha slammed into the third gate. Orochimaru seeing his last line of defense was denting, was for the first time in his life, scared to die but the attack couldn't break through the third gate as the blast just stood there. Orochimaru's face smirked at this small victory that all three gates stood but had to admit that he was impressed that mere child was able to accomplish this feat.

Goku was running low on energy as the kamehameha continued to get smaller and weaker having no effect on the third wall, he was getting desperate and had to pull something very risky that could kill and end his life right there.

_**Goku don't, it's already bad enough that you're using times 10 but any further can kill you! **_BG screamed.

_I have to try! _Goku screamed back.

**Kaioken times 20! **Goku screamed as the kamehameha bursted to life and returned to its physical peak power from the initial blast of the Kaioken times 10 kamehameha.

The final gate breaking down, Orochimaru could only watch as the blast engulfed him demolishing him to nothing.

Goku panted and fell on the ground now feeling the intense pain of Kaioken times 20. He screamed in agony as he started to salivate from his mouth. Tears formed in his eyes as his body was literally every part of his body felt broken. BG wasn't kidding, he felt like he was going to die any second. Goku passed out right there, not being able to handle it anymore which he was actually fine with.

**As long as everyone is safe from him … I'm alright with dyeing. **Goku said as his eyes clenched shut.

-Meanwhile-

**Huh? **

**Is something the matter? **

… **No, nothing at all, thought I just sensed something. **

-Back to Goku-

Goku was floating in blackness; an endless abyss that enveloped his body and only lent him the feeling of cold. He felt no pain, no fear, and no sensation at all other than the penetrating cold. He tried to move but discovered that no part of his body would respond. He couldn't even move his head to see the rest of himself. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing.

**Am I dead? **Goku asked himself.

**That's right … I am. **Goku said.

He tried to sigh but that also proved impossible and Goku realized that it was distinctly possible that he no longer had a body at all. The thought should have shocked him but he was surprised to find that it didn't. But then again he had collapsed fully knowing the severity of the injury he had sustained from using Kaioken.

With this new-found enlightenment Goku resigned himself to the darkness. It wasn't so bad, all in all. Despite the cold, he felt at peace and would not have been surprised if he had already been floating for days or even years. He had no sensory perception at all to judge the passing of time and even the cold he felt may merely be his consciousness adjusting to losing his warm body. Goku could very easily slip completely into oblivion and he would never realize it. Even now his thoughts were the only things that made him realize he still existed, but those were quickly slowing down as well.

He attempted to keep his thought processes going and struggled against the surprising difficulty of doing so. He thought about his past, his family, and friends. He remembered his mistakes, his trials, and his struggles. He recalled so many moments with such clarity that it almost felt like he was looking at his life through a third person view. He had lived a good life, a short life but a good one and felt satisfied with it. Sure there were things that he had wanted to do and accomplish but for the time he had done a lot and felt little regret. As long as his friends are alive and well, it didn't matter to him.

_**Oh really? BG said.**_

Goku opened his eyes in surprise which soon changed one of sadness.

**I'm sorry BG I failed you. You warned me and I didn't listen and now I'm dead but hear my out. I'm actually ok with this. My friends are safe, snake face is gone and this feels pretty relaxing. **Goku said.

_**And what about future threats hmm. **_BG said.

**Huh? **Goku said in confusion.

_**Goku, you said it yourself. No matter how much stronger your enemies are or how much stronger you get, there will always be someone out there that is stronger. Exactly who's going to protect them from that and you're not dead but you will if you give up here and now. You're currently in the plane of life and death. You're not alive but you're not exactly dead either. There are two directions you can take, one back to the world of the living or the other world. There is only one exit it to the world of the living while this entire plane is death itself. It's up to you to go and find that door. **_BG said.

**You're, you're right; this is no time to be relaxing right now. I simply have too much on the line to just give up here and now. What the hell was I thinking? I have too much regrets. I need to fulfill a dream, protect my village and see to it that I live out your expectations! **Goku screamed.

If there's anything Goku knew, a dead plane shouldn't have an energy signature. One road leads to the road of the living while the other leads to death. Living things have different signatures than sentient ones like BG.

**THERE! **Goku screamed as he flew towards the direction of the signature he was picking up.

Goku gasped and woke up with the same stinging sensation of immense strain. Goku groaned but the pain wasn't as intense as when he first felt it. He managed to get up on his feet using his power pole as a cane.

**NIMBUS! **Goku screamed as the yellow cloud appeared before its master, never one to be far away. Goku fell on the soft cloud gave it some directions as to where to go.

Goku looked up in the sky to see that it was dark out.

**Sakura's waiting but I need to get to Naruto first. **Goku said as the cloud made its way to Naruto's fallen body.

-A few hours before-

A fallen and charred up body of what was once Orochimaru opened its mouth as Orochimaru's true body emerged out of it panting and groaning in pain.

Rage erupted in Orochimaru as he slammed his fists into the ground. Not only had this Goku matched him in strength and power. But he also gave him a beating and almost killed him. The snake didn't finish that train of thought thinking how it shouldn't be possible for a brat to have such power. But the snake suddenly had an idea; his pale face grew a greedy cruel grin. He wanted the power this Son Goku possessed. He would have to find some way to mark the Saiyan and he had a great idea.

**Yea … that could work. **Orochimaru said as he smiled a crude smile at the simple but effective maneuver.

-Back to Goku-

Goku continued lying down on the nimbus cloud and felt some relief as the pain was starting to subside.

_**Since your saiyan body is already used to immense stress, it seems healing is going to be much faster than normal. **_BG said in which Goku nodded.

Goku saw the fallen body of his brother and smiled upon seeing that he was alright. The cloud made its dissent and when Goku was about to reach for him and put Naruto's body on his back, Goku felt a sharp stinging pain in his neck as Orochimaru's fangs sunk deeply into his skin. Goku screamed in agony and elbowed Orochimaru's face and gave him a right hook to his chest, pushing him away.

**Mission success, now it's time for me to go heal my wounds. **Orochimaru said as his body suddenly lit in flames from bottom up, the body flame technique.

Goku clutched his neck in pain as a seal that formed the letter Z. he shook the pain away and using his will power, forced himself to stay awake until he at least made it back to where Sakura was.

**Mustn't fall asleep … mustn't give in to the pain. **Goku said to himself as he holstered Naruto to his back. When he tried to get on the nimbus, the cloud for some reason deemed him unworthy. Goku fell face first to the ground and had great difficulty getting back up.

_What happened? BG what's happening? _Goku panicked but was met with utter silence.

_BG, are you there? BG answer me, BG! _Goku mentally screamed. Goku could usually tell when BG is ignoring him like the time when spent the majority of the week after the wave country mission with Chichi. Goku would still be able to feel his presence nearby but now he just felt … nothing.

Goku cursed at the seal concluding it was the source of his problems. Whatever it did, it severed his connection with BG and the nimbus cloud. Goku sighed as complaining wasn't going to do anything and trudged along using the power pole as a cane and made his way to Sakura's energy signature.

After a few hours, Goku fell on the ground from pure exhaustion but the signature was nearby.

**Who's there?! **Sakura screamed coming out of her hiding spot which was under a huge tree, kunai at hand. Sakura's eyes widened to see that it was Goku and Naruto and immediacy rushed towards them. She got a good look at them as she got closer and was shocked to see how bad in shape they were, especially Goku. She then gasped as she saw a black Z on Goku's neck and backed away little.

_He's been marked … just like Sasuke-kun. _Sakura thought.

**Sakura…. **Goku said which snapped her out of her thought.

**Sorry … for making you wait … so long. **Goku said with droopy eyes.

Sakura couldn't help but smile despite herself. No matter how much she trained, she would always be the weakest link and tears started to form in her eyes.

**What are you sorry for you idiot. There is nothing to apologize for. **Sakura said as her tears were now on full blast. Goku just chuckled and before he knew it, he passed out. Sakura gasped and immediately started to carry both of them back to the hiding place while avoiding the traps. She had to try extra hard for Goku and use chakra on her hands thanks to Goku's weighted clothing. She wasn't sure how or why but his clothing seemed to be really durable.

-Meanwhile-

It's been total chaos outside of the exam with Konoha was freaking out from the news that Orochimaru was here during this Chunin exam. The parents were worried about their children that was currently participating the exams, especially Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. They've already lost one son; they weren't ready to lose another.

The Sandaime summoned the Yondaime up front and ordered an investigation with Anko to go and look for him without interfering with the exam. Minato nodded his head as he got his equipment ready and was ready to go investigate with Anko as tracker.

The Sandaime announced that he would go and send the Yondaime himself to deal with Orochimaru which seemed to drown out most of the peoples worry while some remained uneasy.

**Promise you'll put an end to this guy before he attacks our children. **Kushina said.

**I'm not even sure that I can considering Master Jiraiya wasn't even able to beat him and it might be a little too late for that but I'll do my best. **Minato said as he hugged Kushina in a tight embrace.

**Come back safely alright. **Kushina said giving him a tender kiss.

**You know me, I always come back. **Minato said as he finished packing.

**Don't worry, I'll stop him from whatever he has planned, believe it. **Minato said as he dashed out of the door heading towards the forest of death.

-One day later-

It was morning and none of the guys of team7 have woken up yet. She was astounded to see how fast Naruto's and Goku's injuries were healing and smiled as that was a good sign.

Sakura heard deep rustling of the bushes which caught her attention to see three people up front demanding they want to see Sasuke.

**Who are you?! **Sakura screamed.

**We're the genin of the hidden village of sound. My name is Dosu, that over there with the spiky haircut his Zaku and finally, the lady here is Kin. We want to kill Uchiha Sasuke, hand him over. **Dosu said.

**Over my dead body. **Sakura said.

**That can be arranged. **Zaku said sadistically.

**Your traps are too obvious, just give up now. It's obvious that you're the weakest link. **Kin said.

Sakura sighed as there was no avoiding these guys, they're professionals. She took out her leather gloves and placed them on her fists and started to charge them with energy.

**I may be the weakest of the group, but even I can handle second rate rejects like you alone. **Sakura said.

**Why you little …. **Zaku screamed as he rushed towards her. He pointed both his wrist forward and screamed ….

**Zankūha! **Supersonic blasts of air erupted out of his hands heading towards Sakura's direction.

Sakura punched the ground and lifted the biggest piece of rubble to use as a shield. The attacked pierced though the giant rock but managed to soften the blow to make the attack weak and insignificant to Sakura. She took out a few shurikens in which he easily blew away and smirked.

**Is that all you got? **Zaku said but was shocked as he lost his target.

**Behind you. **Sakura said as she punched him in the gut sending him flying.

Dosu appeared right behind Sakura as he was about to crush her with his metal amplifier fist.

**Konoha Senpu! **Lee screamed as he kicked Dosu before he could harm Sakura.

**You … why are you here? **Sakura said surprised.

**I'm here to save you. We're all Konoha ninja's right? We have to stick together.** Lee said in which Sakura smiled in gratitude.

_Though 3 on 2 is still a disadvantage. _Lee thought.

_As long as I take down the leader, I think Sakura should be able to handle the rest. _Le concluded as he began to un-wrap the bandages tied to his fists.

**Let's see what you can do. **Dosu said. Lee suddenly vanished from Dosu's line of vision until a swift kick was made to his chin.

**It's not over yet! **Lee screamed as he wrapped the bandages to his opponent and grabbed him from behind. They were about to make their dissent as Lee was about to pile drive Dosu to the ground.

**Kaimon! Omote Renge! **Lee screamed as he along with his foe started to spin, increasing its power.

Zaku managed to recover and panicked when he saw Dosu about to reach for his doom.

**Not good, Zankūha!** Zaku screamed as he dug his hand into the dirt below, softening it.

{Boom}

Lee back flipped out of the rubble he made and started panting from releasing the first gate as well as performing a move that would strain his muscles, this was a onetime move.

Lee and Sakura gasped as Dosu got out of the rubble looking absolutely fine.

**God damn it that hurt. Guess it's my turn then. **Dosu said while turning around to face Lee.

Dosu charged towards Lee and tried to punch him. Even when fatigued, Lee managed to dodge suddenly felt loopy as the world started to swirl around him with his right ear bleeding.

_What the …? _Lee thought.

**My attacks are unavoidable. If my fist doesn't catch you than the sound this amplifier makes will reach you via my chakra. Using the vibrations I make, the thing that is attacking you is sound. There's no escape for you. **Dosu said.

Dosu then made his way to Sakura thinking that Lee was done and finished now that his sense of balance was gone. Sakura prepared herself until Lee appeared before her and tried to kick Dosu away only to end up with failure as Dosu pushed the kick away using his other arm and attacked with the amplifier again. Lee blocked it but the sound that the amplifier made was even louder and made its way to his ear. Lee fell from the pain and was unable to get up now that his sense of balance was completely shattered.

Sakura tried to save Lee but got hit from a surprise attack from Zaku's Zankūha which hit her in the gut pushing her to the ground.

When she tried to get up again, her hair was harshly grabbed by Kin.

**Hmph, if you have time to do your hair then why don't you spend more time improving your skills you female swine. Zaku, why don't we teach this girl a lesson and kill Sasuke right in front of her eyes. **Kin said.

**Not a bad idea. **Zaku said.

_No! I won't allow that. I done having people protect me. I won't be the damsel in distress, not now not ever! _Sakura mentally screamed.

Sakura took out a kunai and the next thing she did shocked everyone … she cut off her own hair. Now that she was freed, she elbowed Kin in the gut followed it with a vicious kick to her face sending her flying.

Unknown to them, team 10 was watching from the sidelines as they were quite impressed from the level of skill that Sakura had developed. Ino was especially surprised to see that her childhood friend cur off her own hair making it short. Memories of childhood days started to erupt within her brain as the only reason that Sakura grew her hair long was for Sasuke.

-Meanwhile-

Sweat started to pour off of Goku's and Sasuke's pace as steam was coming out of their bodies. Both of them were having recurring nightmares plaguing their minds.

-Back to Sakura-

After Sakura managed to get the upper hand on Kin, she was met with another air pressure blow from Zaku. She wasn't able to get up this time.

**This is the end for you. **Zaku said.

Not being able to handle it anymore, Ino jumped in to go and save her childhood friend along with Shikamaru and Chouji. Although they managed to get the upper hand on them from a surprise attack, even they fell and succumbed to their lethal attacks.

**IT'S OVER! **Zaku screamed.

**Enough. **

Everyone turned to the source to see.

**Neji … Tenten…. **Lee quietly said.

**How sad that you minor sound-nins bully these 2****nd**** rate ninjas and declare victory. You've made a mistake of attacking my teammate and for that, you'll pay dearly. **Neji said activating his Kekki Genki, the Byakugan. He immediately released it as he sensed a powerful chakra.

**What giving up already? **Dosu said.

**Hardly, it's just not necessary for me to intervene. **Neji said while looking at the tree where the boys of team 7 reside.

Everyone turned to the direction to see Sasuke getting back to his feet.

**Sasuke-kun you're all ….. **That's all Sakura could say as she watched Sasuke come out with many dark markings all over his skin.

He turned his direction to Sakura and started quivering with rage.

_**Who did this to you**_**? **Sasuke asked rather demanded.

**It was us; you've got a problem with that? **Zaku said.

Sasuke suddenly vanished as he appeared right in front of Zaku and delivered a powerful punch to Zaku's face. Zaku bounced a few times from the force and when he got up again, he lsot sight of his opponent.

Where'd he …? But that's all Zaku could get out as Sasuke appeared right behind him grabbing both of Zaku's arms with his leg right attached to his back and ready to break.

_**You're pretty proud of these arms aren't you? Well, let's see your expression once I go and break them**_**. **Sasuke said darkly while pushing his leg forward.

Time seemed to slow down as Sasuke continued to push his leg as he seemed to have some sick pleasure of torturing his opponent.

_This isn't Sasuke, this can't be Sasuke. _Sakura thought as tears formed in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Goku continued to sweat and produce heavy amounts of steam coming out of his body until suddenly, his eyes shot open that now had a dangerous gleam to it. He put on a sadistic smirk as he placed two fingers on his forehead.

Right when Sasuke was about to finish, an unseen force crashed into Sasuke's face effectively knocking him out in the process as he was sent flying.

_**Now, now Sasuke, let's not do anything rash. I still haven't had my fun yet. **_

The boy that wasn't Goku turned towards the sound-nins and grinned evilly.

_**Is this really my competition … how boring. Well I'm in a good mood so why don't every one of you surrender your scrolls and buzz off or things might just get … complicating. **_

**Don't screw with us! **Dosu screamed charging towards Goku.

_**Are you sure you want to do that, last chance. **_He said. When there was no sign of him stopping, he smirked.

He completely vanished from everyone's eyes, even Neji's for that matter as he reappeared in front of Dosu.

_**Boo. **_He said which made Dosu back off a little. Now getting enraged Dosu flung his arms forward in hopes to mess this guy up. The boy that wasn't Goku just smirked again and easily side stepped to the right and coiled his fist back using his left and punched Dosu in the center of his chest. However, he wasn't done there, he continued to punch deeper and deeper until a loud crunch was heard. Dosu gasped in and screamed a silent scream as he was starting to sputter out like a fish out of water.

_**Is this your heart I feel? It's still beating … let me fix that. **_He said as he giant burst of energy exploded out of Dosu's chest leaving behind a giant hole which made everyone gasp.

**You're … you're not Goku. Who are you? **Sakura said shaking with fear unlike anything else as Goku just killed somebody without a second thought.

… _**Hmph. You're right, I'm not Goku and if I'm not Goku who am I?**_ He said mockingly which made Sakura harden her gaze.

_**Why so serious? Well, it's been a while since I last used my name. The name's Kakarot, the original Goku, pleased to meat you. **_Kakarot said.

**What do you mean … original Goku? **Sakura asked.

_**Huh well never mind that, all that you need to know is that I'm Goku's dark side.**_Kakarot said.

**Goku doesn't have a bad bone on him. It's the curse seal, don't make up lies. Goku, I know you're still there, fight it and get back control! **Sakura screamed.

Kakarot just roared with laughter at what Sakura said and sneered at her.

_**There is no such thing as someone that doesn't have a dark side. Everyone has one, they just hide it better than others. This curse seal here only brings it out. Not only that though, it manipulates chakra to something more sinister and powerful but since I don't use it, it has absolutely no affect on me. **_Kakarot said.

Zaku not caring about any of this crap, charged at Kakarot to avenge his fallen teammate.

**Zankūha! **Zaku screamed as supersonic blasts of air erupted out of his hands heading towards Kakarot. Kakarot just smirked and held out his hand and caught the blast head on which shocked everybody.

**Let me show you what real power is. Kaioken times 20! **Kakarot screamed as his body should be able to be used to this kind of pressure.

-Meanwhile-

_There it is again, it's strong… finally a challenge. _He said as he rushed towards the direction of the energy signature.

**Exactly where are you going? **Kankuro asked.

**Shut your damn hole and mind your own business. You're the weakest of the group, know your place. Honestly, it embarrasses me to be the same age group as you. **

**Why you! **Kankuro but was quickly dismissed from none other than Gaara.

**Do you want to go alone? **Gaara asked which the older male nodded his head while having a hard time containing his excitement.

**Very well then, go. **Gaara said. Not needed to be told twice, he immediately left the scene heading towards the strong energy signature.

**You think he's going to be alright? **Temari asked.

**He'll be fine, he's strong. He wouldn't be my best friend if he wasn't. **Gaara simply said.

-Back to Kakarot-

Kakarot powered up to the very limit was pleased with the results.

Zaku shook with fear and tried to get away only to be face to face with Kakarot with his hand right in front of his face.

_**Bye! **_Kakarot said as he blasted away Zaku's entire body to oblivion.

_**Humph I don't even need Kaioken to defeat chumps like you. **_Kakarot said as he dispelled Kaioken.

_**Who's next? **_Kakarot said as he eyed Neji and Tenten.

He dashed towards Tenten first as he hardly gave a crap about beating women and appeared right in front of Tenten which took Neji and Tenten by complete surprise from his speed. Goku slapped Tenten in the face using his backhand which immediately knocked her out from the powerful force that is Kakarot.

**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! **Neji screamed which surprisingly managed to hit its mark.

**2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes … 64 strikes! **Neji screamed as each attack hit its mark, now with the final strike and it would be all over. Right when the attack was about to connect, Kakarot caught it and started laughing maniacally.

_**Is that all you got? I admit that hurt like a bitch but I just said I don't use chakra didn't I and even if I did…. **_Kakarot said as his aura suddenly turned red.

_**My Kaioken would have fixed the clogged holes you blocked as the canals can only hold so much pressure. **_Kakarot said as he gave a knee strike to Neji's gut and was harshly picked up from the gruff of his collar.

_**Hahaha, is this all the Hyuga clan can offer? **_Kakarot taunted as he continually kept Neji in place while punching him in the gut over and over. After around the 8th strike did Neji finally pass out.

_**Hmph is that really all you can give … what a bore. Well I'm done playing these childish games; it's time to say good night along with the rest of them. **_Kakarot said as he pointed his now glowing hand to Neji's chest. Before a Kakarot could fire however, an unseen force forced Kakarot to lose his grip on Neji as he was struck in the face.

Kakarot managed to recover quickly and looked at the source of attack and smirked.

**Well … never thought I would see you ever again … Vegeta. **Kakarot said.

**AN. Oh snap, another conscious for Goku, talk about schizophrenia. Yea Vegeta's in this story as Gaara's best friend. Well I kept my promise of two chapters by Sunday. Hope you guys enjoy it. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More! Please Review! **


	17. Chapter 15 Destined Rivals

**AN: Kakarot vs. Vegeta. What's going to happen? Find out in this exiting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please Review. **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku, Kyuubi and cursed people talk)**_

Chapter 15 Destined Rivals

_**Well … never thought I would see you ever again … Vegeta**_**. **Kakarot said.

… **How do you know my name and who are you? **Vegeta said.

_**Hmph, I'm shocked, after all this time I thought we were friends, after all, you're lifelong goal was to surpass me, no? Well it's Kakarot, ring any old bells Vegeta? **_Kakarot mused.

**I don't know who the hell you think you are but I don't care right now, you're strong, that's all that matters to me. Fight me now. **Vegeta said.

_Guess he along with Chichi haven't come in contact with their original selves yet, interesting, this could turn this battle to my favor. _Kakarot thought.

_**Well Vegeta, it seems you have to be put back in your place by my hands once again. Why don't we take this to the skies or can you not fly yet? **_Kakarot taunted.

**Tch, don't underestimate me freak. **Vegeta said as he floated high in the air.

_**Very impressive. **_Kakarot sarcastically said as he too was floating in the air meeting Vegeta's level.

_**Hmmm, let's see what you can do, Kaioken times 10! **_Kakarot screamed as energy pumped thorough his veins and surged throughout his body. Vegeta only watched as his foe was encased in red aura.

**Is that the best you can do, pathetic! **Vegeta screamed as he was encased in a purple aura giving the same energy signature as Kakarot.

_Hmph, even without guidance he's still this strong, well, talent can only take him so far. _Kakarot thought.

_Why does he seem so familiar? His name alone just aggravates more than what Kankuro can ever do. _Vegeta thought.

**So what … are we just going to have a stare down all day or are we going to fight? **Vegeta said impatiently.

_**Your move. **_Kakarot simply replied.

**FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY THEN!** Vegeta screamed as he was suddenly in front of Kakarot in a split second head butting his foe's forehead which he followed with a swift kick to his face along with an elbow blow to his gut sending Kakarot plummeting down below.

Vegeta's fist was then encased with fire as he concentrated, pulling out his natural affinity element and chucked it towards Kakarot.

**EAT THIS SCUM! **Vegeta screamed. Kakarot just stared at the flame and smirked.

_**Is that the best you can do? I actually expected more from you Vegeta. **_Kakarot said. As he was about to get out of the way from the giant flaming ball of death, he looked down to see team 7 still below and watching.

… _**Tch, dammit. **_Kakarot said as he stood in place and took the blast head on. He placed both his hands forward and screamed as ki started to surge towards his hands keeping the ball of fire in place as it gradually shrunk but was met with another elbow strike to his neck, while getting engulfed from what was left of the fire ball.

**And here and I thought you were actually tough. **Vegeta mocked.

_**Do get so ahead of yourself now. **_Kakarot said as he suddenly appeared behind Vegeta and gave him a knee strike to the gut once Vegeta turned around along with a head charge to his forehead sending him flying however Kakarot wasn't done yet as he was in hot pursuit. He grabbed Vegeta's face with a tight grip and immediately slowed down, gathering momentum and chucked his head deep into the forest, pushing him deep into the ground. It didn't take long for Vegeta to resurface as he made his way back to the skies. He dusted himself off from the dust rubble and glared at his opponent.

**Lucky shot. **Vegeta said as he spat out some blood.

_**Well for you the shot you already had will be only ones you're going to get. **_Kakarot said with a confident and arrogant smirk.

**Hmph, I highly doubt that. **Vegeta said as he screamed to the heavens gathering more power.

_**Oh, it seems you still have some power you were hiding from me, no matter. I'll crush you, Kaioken times 20. **_Kakarot said as he powered up to his very limit.

**NO MORE GAMES OR WARM-UPS, LET'S MOVE ON TO A REAL BATTLE! **Vegeta screamed.

_**Fine by me; give me everything you got, come at me and don't hold back! **_Kakarot screamed.

Both fighters started to circle around each other sizing each other up until they both suddenly vanished from the eyes of the spectators below.

Many shockwaves can be felt as it was destroying the land around them as these two fighters continued fighting.

Team 7 along with the other decided that now would be a good time to get out of there while they still could before things got too hazardous. Team 10 was the first to get out of there while Sakura picked up Sasuke along with Naruto while the now conscious Lee picked up Neji and Tenten, leaving behind the charred remains of the sound-nins.

Both fighters connected their fists to the other's faces, momentarily stopping the many shockwaves they were causing. Vegeta was the first to recover as he was the older male meaning longer arms which led to a stronger punch and punched Kakarot in the gut and raised his hands together and did an over swing strike against Kakarot's head, sending him flying towards the ground. Kakarot managed to recover fast enough to land on his feet and deliver a counter attack against Vegeta's face. He grabbed Vegeta's leg before he was sent flying and started to spin in a rapid pace and until he was at top speed and let go of his opponent, sending him towards the ground effectively cutting down a few trees along the way.

Kakarot raised both his hands up and pointed it towards Vegeta's direction. His hands started to glow in a bright yellow color and released a volley of ki shots towards Vegeta. The ki blasts hit its mark which destroyed the terrain around where Vegeta resided causing a giant dust cloud preventing Kakarot from seeing the damage he caused.

A few minutes passed as the smoke settled down and showed Vegeta taking the skies once again with a barrier surrounding him.

He dismissed the barrier and smirked at his foe and started laughing.

_**What's so funny? **_Kakarot asked.

**Heh, nothing, it's been a while since I let loose. **Vegeta said.

_**Well then, why don't we stop talking and continue fighting already. **_Kakarot said as he got back into stance.

Vegeta just smirked and held his hand up in front of Kakarot.

**Big bang attack! **Vegeta screamed as that made Kakarot's eyes widen.

Kakarot placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported a few feet behind Vegeta as the shock was slowly starting to fade.

_Hmph, even though he hasn't made contact with his original self, he must still see the dreams of his past like Goku did before he met Son. Who knows what else he has up his sleeve. _Kakarot thought.

_**That was quite dangerous Vegeta, let me return the favor! Solar Flare! **_Kakarot screamed as a giant and bright light emitted his body blinding Vegeta as he clenched his eyes shut while tending to them providing an opening.

Kakarot immediately rushed towards Vegeta and gave an elbow blow to his gut and followed it with an uppercut. He grabbed Vegeta's leg again and started to spin him around once more only this time he was flying down towards the ground while spinning. Vegeta's face made contact to the ground as Kakarot continued flying forward and kept at it until he let go and sent him flying towards a tall tree, the force making him go right through it. He wasn't finished though as he placed two fingers on his forehead and teleported right where Vegeta was and slammed his fist against Vegeta's gut, sending flying towards the ground below. He bounced a few times but when he thought it wasn't over, Kakarot appeared in front of Vegeta and gave him a good round house kick sending him towards the skies.

_**Not yet, kamehameha! **_Kakarot screamed as he giant stream of energy erupted in his hands, flying towards Vegeta. Vegeta recovered from the kick and held both his hands forward in order to block and grabbed the blast head on. Vegeta continued to struggle against his foe's blast but eventually, his arms couldn't handle the pressure anymore as the blast engulfed him.

_**Instant combo; a series of blows and kicks using instant transmission to pursue and prevent the opponents from escaping or giving them time to breath with the final attack being a super kamehameha. That should have at least slowed him down. **_Kakarot said as he watched the dust cloud settle to reveal a battered and bloodied Vegeta.

He was glaring at Kakarot with contempt as no one has ever pushed him this far before and it was humiliating to see that a Konoha ninja did this to him. Kakarot made his way towards Vegeta and started laughing in his face.

_**Maybe that should teach you to not mess with me, princess. **_Kakarot mocked.

For some reason, even though he didn't come from a rich or noble family or even had a family for that matter, something snapped as he was now blinded by rage.

**I've had enough! I'll teach you to not make a fool out of the prince of all saiyans! **Vegeta screamedeven though he didn't know what a saiyan was.

Vegeta's ki signature, sky rocketed as he was once again encased in a purple aura as it was starting to make sparks. He continued screaming to the heavens as Kakarot just watched with amusement.

_**Hmph, that's the way. **_Kakarot said as he shielded himself from Vegeta's sudden transformation as great winds started to pick up.

**I'll kill you! GALICK …! **Vegeta screamed as Kakarot just cupped his hands together to launch another super kamehameha.

**That's enough Vegeta; you're going to destroy this planet if you continue on. **

Kakarot and Vegeta turned towards the source of the voice to see that it was none other than Gaara. Vegeta and Kakarot just stared at him, not realizing how or when he arrived as he was floating on sand.

_**Hmph, what a nuisance. **_Kakarot said as he fired a powerful ki blast towards him. Vegeta instantly appeared in front of Gaara and deflected the blast with ease and glared at Kakarot. Kakarot himself at this point was surprised to see this as he never suspected him to protect anyone of all people.

**It seems you finally found someone that can match your power and it seems you two also share something in common. **Gaara said with a monotone voice as he gestured towards both of their tails.

Vegeta and Kakarot just glared at one another until Vegeta just sighed.

**We'll finish this another time but know that I would have kicked your ass if Gaara here didn't show up to stop me. **Vegeta said.

_**Yea, whatever. **_Kakarot sarcastically said, losing interest fast.

**You're lucky you're my best friend Gaara, anyone else; I would have blown you to smithereens for interrupting a fight, my fight. **Vegeta whispered bitterly as he wiped some blood out of his face as they both flew away from him.

**I apologize but I along with the others have grown rather impatient for your arrival. We already have the necessary scrolls to take part in the next event of the Chunin exams while you were away. He must have been really something for you to be in your current state as well as the time duration of the fight. Any fight you actually participate in usually end instantly. **Gaara said.

**Hmph, there is no doubt that Kakarot is strong but I will emerge victorious the next time we meet. **Vegeta said as he angrily flew ahead of Gaara, eager for the exams to end already so that it can happen.

_Your lifelong goal was to surpass me, no? _Vegeta thought, remembering Kakarot saying those words as he was further enraged from the comment.

_We'll see about that! _Vegeta thought as an image of his rival appeared in his head, smirking arrogantly at him, taunting him and plaguing his mind with vengeance.

Meanwhile Kakarot just stood where he was and watched as Gaara and Vegeta leave, contemplating his next move.

_**Well … now I'm alone and bored out of my mind. Well, my time is almost up. Like Son, I'm only limited on my control over this boy and this Curse mark only furthers my time duration. I think it's time I have a little chat with the 'king' of this body. **_Kakarot said as he made his way back to the ground. He went over to the corpse of Dosu and searched around his now dead body and found what he was looking for.

_**It's the scroll we're looking for, lucky me. **_Kakarot smirked.

**Stop right there.**

Kakarot turned towards the source of the voice and it was none other than the third member of the sound-nin, Kin.

She was panting from all the destruction and mayhem that he along with Vegeta caused as well as recovering from the mind control jutsu that Ino put her through.

**You'll pay for what you did to Dosu and Zaku, mark my words! **Kin screamed as she took out a senbon needle with an attached bell to it. Kakarot just blankly stared at her with confusion.

_**Do you really think that poor excuse of a weapon can kill me? **_Kakarot asked.

**Shut up and watch! **Kin screamed as she tossed it towards Kakarot. He just sighed as he surrounded his body with ki, effortlessly reflecting the needles.

_**Listen, I don't really have much time to be playing these childish games so why don't you run along and cling on to life unlike your two pals did before. I warned them to get away but they didn't listen. Normally you wouldn't be any different but I'm not in the mood right now so buzz off. **_Kakarot said. Kin only smirked as she attached the senbon needled bell with a string and gave the bell a jingle. Kakarot suddenly lost his sense of balance as he clutched his head and looked up at his foe only to see many copies.

**What are you going to do now huh, there's many of me and only one you? Which one is the real me, can you tell? **Kin smirked as she tossed more needles towards Kakarot.

_**You know, my host almost died from these so I particularly don't like needles. You're really starting to piss me off. **_Kakarot said as he dodged the needles and appeared right in front of Kin and gave a right hook to her gut. Her eyes widened in pain as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach in agony as she looked at Kakarot with confusion.

_**Idiot, even if you managed to disorientate my sense to see or hear, I still have other ways of tracking you. I may not look like it but I'm pretty adept at sensing one's ki and your little illusion doesn't have any and even if I wasn't a sensory type, I still have a rather powerful nose to smell where you are. **_Kakarot said.

_**I should kill you here and now but like I said, I'm running out of time. **_Kakarot said as he placed two fingers to his forehead and searched around to find his 'teams' ki signature.

_**There. **_Kakarot said as he suddenly vanished in front of Kin's eyes and reappeared before Sakura and Lee. They got into stance with Sakura charging up her fist with chakra with Lee about to release the first gate once again and fight him to protect both Sakura and his fallen teammates. They both gave him a good glare but Kakarot just ignored them as he made his way to a comfortable looking patch of grass and laid down on the ground which got some consumed looks from his host's friends.

_**Oh, don't mind me but if you can do me a favor and look after this body while I'm gone, that would be much appreciated. **_Kakarot said as he closed his eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

-Goku's mind-

_Goku looked around the world around him and saw that much of it has changed. The once fluffy sea of yellow clouds was gone and what was placed was just a plain rocky surface with dark horizon, the only source of light being the stars in the sky. It felt like he was in space. _

_BG! BG where are you! Goku shouted. _

_**Yo! **_

_Goku turned towards the source of the voice and found a mirror copy of himself with some noticeable difference. His GI was black over red instead of orange over blue and his eyes were steeled giving him a visage of a cruel, cold and unforgiving outlook. _

_Who … are you? Goku asked._

_**I'm you or should I say Son's dark side. No, that's not right, Son is my light. I'm the original Goku. **_

_I meant your name. Goku said. _

_**My name you say … I'm offended that you don't know, I just said I was you didn't I but to make things less confusing, call me Kakarot. **_Kakarot said.

_What have you done with BG? Goku asked._

_**I didn't do anything, it was snake face remember, cursed seal and stuff? **__Kakarot said._

_Where is he and what did this curse seal do to me? Goku asked._

_**My, my you're a curious one. Son was right; you do ask a lot of questions. Well … let's start with what the curse seal that snake face gave you did. For one thing, it forced me out of my restrictions that Son placed me in and substituted me with him which is why you can't hear or see him. Right now Son is within the deep confines of your mind where I'm supposed to reside. I was originally a part of Goku until he detached me from him and placed me there so that I could fulfill a certain mission for his future plan, what it is I can't tell you. There is a way to free him from those chains that bind him but it's up to you to do it. **__Kakarot said._

_What makes you so sure I can trust you? You attacked my friends and even killed someone! ___

_**Friends? I didn't attack your friends. **__Kakarot said._

_Neji, Tenten, what about them?! Goku screamed._

_**Really those guys are your friends, how naïve. Listen boy, just because you know their names, does that really make you their friend? **__Kakarot asked which confused the small boy._

_**You know nothing about them yet you call them your friends. Last I recall, those guys didn't really take you seriously and one of them thought you were just trash because of some hocus pocus garbage about fate while the other undermined you by telling Lee to go easy on you just because you were younger. Kill … if you hadn't noticed Goku but those guys that I killed hurt your friends. I counted Lee as a friend because you fought him and there is no better way than that to really get to know someone. In fact it seems my oh so bad deeds made you turn a blind eye from the fact that I protected your friends form Vegeta's fire ball. If I dodged, the flames would have burned your friends along with the entire forest. Son is my friend and if he sees something in you that can even surpass his skill, than I don't mind helping you along the way because I believe in his ability to change the lives of others like he has done with mine which is why I protected your friends in the first place, you'd be surprised from the kind of strength they can give you. Normally, I don't give a rat's ass about the well beings of humans. If there is anything I hate, its weakness and to be frank, humans are the most fragile creatures I ever laid my eyes upon. You're supposed to be his successor and if he really detached me from him, he means business. **__Kakarot said. _

… _I … I don't know how to respond to that. Goku said._

_**Forget it, it's not like I'm mad or anything. Anyway, to free Son, you have to pull the same method that was supposed to free me from my confines. **__Kakarot said._

_What … what do I have to do? Goku asked which made Kakarot smirk._

_**Become a super saiyan. **_

_What! But … but BG said I can't become one until I receive his permission saying it's too dangerous for me to handle that kind of power. Goku said._

_**Well BG isn't here is he? For now, you'll have to be under my guidance, my rules. Originally you were supposed to have the power and ability to become a super saiyan but BG placed some mental blocks to further decrease and restrict your powers after some incident that happened during your infantile years. So basically, you were stronger as a baby than the way you are now. **__Kakarot said._

_What … what happened that made BG do that? Goku asked._

_**Simple, you turned super saiyan after some guys took you away from mommy dearest and you transformed, the shockwave of the transformation pushed the two guys that were taking you away from her making you fall to your doom. If it weren't for your dad, you would probably have seriously injured yourself. Now that I think about it, I did survive a fall from a tall mountain when my caretaker accidently dropped me which led to another consciousness, Son Goku, so no, you wouldn't have died. Anyway, Son feared that this power would be too much for you to handle and be dangerous for both you and your family so he placed some mental blocks weakening and restricting your powers until you were just as strong as he was when he was your age. The only difference is that your growth rate is much bigger than anyone he's or I've ever seen, so to be honest, I think you're ready. **__Kakarot said. _

_Son already told me how to become a super saiyan but … I'm not sure how I can achieve it honestly. Goku said. _

_**Hmmm … just let things happen naturally, there's bound to be an event that would happen to make you so angry to force the transformation or maybe someone to pressure you in order to become one, after all, the power comes from a need, not a desire. Anyway, my guidance and control over this body is far more potent than Son because I am literally a part of you, I'm no sentient being. Even though I was originally a part of Son Goku, he separated me from him so that I could be a part of you. I still have the experience that he does but my powers are only limited to the things you can do, both in and out of your body. Sakura wasn't lying form the fact that you don't have a bad bone on your body but there had to be at least some dark embodiment inside you and it seems I fit that role perfectly. Just because I'm a bad guy, doesn't mean I'm a bad guy so there is no need for mistrust. Since I'm a part of you, your desires are mine as well. The only difference being is our sense of moral. I'm not as forgiving as you, I only give my enemies one chance or a fair warning. Like I said, I don't give a rat's ass about humans because they literally disgust me to a fault but I admit, not all of them bad and that they're worth protecting, that's what Son taught me. **__Kakarot said._

_This … this is too much to take in all at once. Why me? Why do I have to partake in all of this? Goku said honestly. _

_**Because if you don't, who will? **__Kakarot asked._

… _BG wasn't kidding that a hero's life isn't all that easy but if anything, I wasn't born a quitter. Goku said with determination._

_**That's the spirit but know that you don't have to take things alone. You have your friends, family, me and soon, Son will come back to help you every step of the way. **__Kakarot said which got a happy nod from Goku. _

_The already dark world started to get darker which Goku and Kakarot looked around. _

_**It seems dream time's over. Remember Goku, for now on, I'll be your teacher until Son comes back but remember, that's up to you, remember that. I can't break these mental blocks myself, only you can. Do your best out there for both me and Son! **__Kakarot shouted._

Goku woke up with a jerk and found himself … tied to a tree with chains.

**Ummm … guys? **Goku said as Lee and Sakura turned to Goku with fists raised.

**There's nothing to worry about guys it's me. Kakarot's not going to be bothering anyone anymore, I'm the one that's in control. **Goku said as they both sighed in relief. Sakura made her way to Goku and untied him. Goku felt really sore once he got out of his restrictions and went about to stretching his limbs but felt even more powerful than ever.

_That Vegeta guy must have been really something. Speaking of which, how is he alive? That was one of BG's rivals wasn't he? _Goku asked.

_**He wasn't just any rival Goku; he was Son's best and constant rival. Son had other rivals before but none were as dangerous or as strong as he. He might just be the key for you transformation but be wary though, I'm not kidding when I say that this guy is strong. As to why he's here, I'll ask Son about this. Unlike you, I can still communicate with him which he will ask Shenlong to do some digging. **_Kakarot said.

Goku nodded his head until he heard the name Shenlong.

_Wait how does this Shenlong guy tie with me and BG? _Goku asked.

_**Shenlong was and probably still is Son's final teacher. **_Kakarot said which shocked Goku.

_You mean there is someone as strong as BG? _Goku asked.

_**Well … no. Son has surpassed him but he still follows under his teachings. **_Kakarot said.

_So what now? _Goku asked.

_**Continue on with the exam Goku. Check your pockets; I left a present for you. **_Kakarot said.

Goku did just that and found ….

**The earth scroll, the one we need. **Goku said which got the attention of the others.

**You have it! **Sakura said with excitement.

Goku tossed it towards her while Goku made his way to his fallen teammates as well as Neji and Tenten. Team 10 just stood where they were and quietly conversed to themselves.

**Hey Goku, feeling better? **Chouji asked.

**Yea, thanks Chouji. **Goku replied.

**Man, what the heck happened to you? **Shikamaru said.

Goku just pointed to the side of his neck which had the letter Z on it showing that he had the same mark Sasuke had which got a nod from Shikamaru.

As he made his way, Goku concentrated on each of their ki signature and found most of them to be alright. It was then Tenten and Neji awoke and immediately got up into stance while taking a step back away from Goku. Tenten subconsciously touched her cheek while Neji clutched his stomach from the multiple blows that Kakarot put him through, both of them wincing.

Goku held his hands in defense and quickly apologized for his actions. Tenten and Neji dropped their stances but were still wary of the saiyan warrior. Goku just sighed as he looked at his brother and Sasuke. Sasuke woke up with a stir and was back to normal again without the marks around his skin.

**What happened? **Sasuke said while clutching his head in pain.

**I don't really know myself but I think Sakura might know something. **Goku said which got a nod from the Uchiha as he made his way over to her.

**Well now that everyone's ok, I think it's time we split up and search for the other scrolls. **Shikamaru said.

**I agree. **Neji said as he along with his team got on their feet and were about to leave.

**Lee! **Sakura said which made Lee stop.

**Thanks for saving me back there, I really appreciate it. **Sakura said which made Lee smile. He gave her the nice guy pose and promptly left with his team, searching for the scroll they need.

Team 10 said their goodbyes and went to go find their own scroll. Sasuke got the full story from Sakura and touched the cursed seal on his neck.

**Sasuke-kun, are you going to be alright? **Sakura asked worriedly.

**I'll be fine. **Sasuke replied a bit harshly, angry for the fact that they needed Goku's help again. It made him feel weak and although no one knows about it, Sasuke hated Goku. He's always there to save the da**y **and for the fact that he was born with a natural talent far beyond his own, no amount of training would be able to close the gap between him and Goku and don't even get started with Naruto. He felt like he had hit some invisible wall, stopping him from his tracks while Naruto and Goku just continuously get stronger and stronger.

**Why don't you watch your tone Sasuke-teme, Sakura's just worried about you, no need to bite her head off. **Naruto said as he groggily got back to his feet feeling very sore.

**Naruto, you're all right. **Goku said with a smile however Naruto didn't really reply back.

**We have two scrolls now right? Let's get moving then. **Naruto said as Naruto's current behavior shocked everyone.

**Is something the matter? **Sakura asked but was left ignored as Naruto wordlessly made his way over to the tower.

_What's up with him?_Goku thought as everyone followed pursuit.

-A few hours back-

_Naruto woke up to find that he was currently within what appeared to be a sewer of some sort. Naruto sensed a vast amount of chakra coming from behind and say a huge cage. _

_What the heck is that? Naruto said._

_As Naruto approached the cage, an invisible force knocked Naruto back from getting any further. _

_What the heck was that? Naruto said as he got back up only to see a white dragon in front of him _

_**How are you here? He spoke.**_

_Who the hell are you? Naruto asked._

_**Hmph, I'm the gatekeeper caging the monster inside from escaping you. My name is Omega Shenron, now answer my question, how did you get here? **__Omega asked._

_I don't know how I got here but what do you mean monster? Naruto asked._

_**The monster I speak of is the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi, sealed by none other than Son Goku. **__Omega said._

_Wait … what do you mean Goku? That's my brother, how could my brother seal a monster like Kyuubi inside me? Naruto said._

_Before Omega could answer, Kyuubi's claws stretched out to attack only for Omega to provide a protective barrier to shield both him and Naruto._

_**Release me right now. **__Kyuubi said._

_**You are in no position to make demands monster. Do you need to be taught another lesson in pain? **__Omega said which made the Kyuubi growl in rage. It was then that Omega was covered in powerful chains and tied up, unable to move or escape. _

_**What the …? **__Omega said._

_If everything you said were true then, this is my mind and I'm the one in control here, now answer my question. How does my brother tie into all this? Naruto demanded._

_Omega just snorted but seeing he was unable to do anything else, he decided to answer his questions._

_**It's not your brother per say but Son Goku, the one you refer to as Hero of Konoha. **__Omega said._

_So it has nothing to do with my brother, my bro was just named after the hero then. Naruto said with relief._

_**Yes and no. The one you know as Uzumaki Goku is nothing but a reincarnation of Son Goku. So in a way, he did and did not seal the Kyuubi within you. **__Omega said which shocked Naruto._

_Why … why would he seal the monster in me? Naruto asked angrily. _

_Naruto didn't know what to do as he had mixed feelings about hearing all this. He didn't know whether to be mad at his brother or not. Everything was suddenly making sense as to why the villagers hated him. _

_**Don't be so angry with Son. After all it was upon your parents request that he seal it within you. **__Omega said._

_My parents …? Naruto said._

_**You inherit a special type of blood that was passed down to you from your mother, the previous host of the nine tailed fox so there was no other better candidate than you. This blood of yours specializes in sealing things which is why your parents asked that you handle this monster. Since this seal is of the strongest caliber, no one but Son can unseal it besides the user of course which is why when you called for its power, a power to defeat your enemies, I couldn't stop the Kyuubi's influence on you the day that ice warrior attacked. **__Omega said._

_Then how the heck did you get here? Naruto asked. _

_**I am a part of the seal that Son placed, to make sure that the fox stays where he is but I have to pull two shifts as there is somebody else I need to make sure stays where they are but of these recent events, the first one has been inactive for quite some time so I remain here for the most part.**__ Omega said. _

_Does … my brother know about this? Naruto asked which got a nod from the dragon. _

_He knew and didn't bother to tell me. Naruto said bitterly. _

_**I don't think he wanted to tell you because currently he has to face his own problems concerning Son and a great destiny he must fulfill. He needs to fill in the shoes of the hero that is Son Goku and trust me, it's not an easy task as others have tried and failed to meet his standards. I also think he didn't want to burden you with something so trivial. You always believed that as long as you had your family that you were going to be all right. If you still believe in those words that you've been following for your whole life, then there should be really nothing to get so angry over. **__Omega said. _

_I still deserved to know, I have the right to know. Naruto said._

_**True but you know what you humans say, ignorance is bliss and … some things are just better left unsaid. **__Omega replied._

_How long … how long has he known? Naruto asked._

… _**Since the day he awoke from the mission you had concerning a bridge builder while returning back to Konoha. **__Omega said which made Naruto seethe with anger._

_**I'm sorry you had to hear it from me but don't let his ruin what you have with your brother. It's friendships like these that are pretty hard to come by with this crazy and putrid world. Humans always only think of themselves and it disgusts me. It's because of human nature that the shadow dragons existed in the first place. If there were more people like you and Son around, perhaps this world wouldn't look so bleak and filled with sadness. **__Omega said._

_Naruto just remained silent as he absorbed what he was hearing. He snapped his fingers and released Omega Shenron as tears erupted from his eyes. Omega went over to Naruto and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. _

_**Time heals all wounds. Give it time and adjust with this new found revelation. You were bound to know sooner or later I just didn't expect so soon. Don't give in to sadness or hatred or you'll become the same monster as the one in the cage, forgive him. **__Omega said._

**Sasuke-kun, are you going to be alright? **_Naruto heard which he recognized as Sakura._

**I'll be fine. **_Naruto heard Sasuke as his reply seemed a bit harsh and cold._

_Naruto looked at Omega which he nodded._

_**It's time for you to wake up. **__Omega said as he placed a hand over Naruto's forehead. _

Naruto woke up to see that Sasuke was glaring at the floor beneath him with Goku and Sakura watching him.

**Why don't you watch your tone Sasuke-teme, Sakura's just worried about you, no need to bite her head off. **Naruto said as he groggily got back to his feet feeling very sore.

**Naruto you're all right. **Goku said with a smile. Naruto slightly flinched from that feeling rage build up inside him.

_Forgive him. As _Naruto remembered Omega saying that to him. Naruto wanted to be angry with his brother but he can't.

Naruto was a fighter and he has raised his fist but has no idea what to do with them making him feel irritable. The only thing he could do was ad heed Omega's advise and let time pass as he cools downs but right now, he wants nothing to do with anyone right now.

**We have two scrolls now right? Let's get moving then. **Naruto said as he turned his back on everybody.

**Is something the matter? **Sakura asked but was left ignored as Naruto wordlessly made his way over to the tower.

The tower came into view after a few minutes of traveling. They arrived at the tower and they decided it was time to open their scrolls. When both scrolls poofed, a man wearing a Chunin jacket appeared. He had a scar across his nose, brown hair and eyes that showed a sense of pride.

**Iruka-sensei! **Naruto said with surprise while a smile formed on his face at seeing his old sensei.

**AN: Dun Dun Dun, Naruto feeling a little angst, certainly a lot of drama and what's this, Omega is in this story as a good guy. Well it's about time to reach the one on one fight between the 6 teams (21 people) that passed but who am I going to pick to fight each other. Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. **


	18. Interlude: Missing Goku

**AN: well, what did you expect? It's been too long since the last interlude. What's that you say? You say you want the see the Chunin exam fights? Well too bad, we need some closure to how Chichi and Vegeta came back to life and this is how it went down. Problem, deal with it. New chapters every week between Saturday and Sunday night. Please review. **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku, Kyuubi and cursed people talk)**_

Interlude: Missing Goku

Heaven, a place where most would like to end up once he or she leaves behind the world of the living. It's nothing but pure bliss, tranquility and happiness all around to share. This is where our heroes ended up after a few thousand years.

Speaking of earth, it was now a technology free world after the catastrophe of world war 3, humans vs. androids and cyborgs as technology became too advanced and too smart as they started to act on their own but thanks to Goku Jr.'s valiant effort of teaching the human race about ki and self defense, the humans were successful in defeating the robots that was the era of terror as the human population was cut down in half. Goku Jr. had made it to the history books as one of the greatest heroes that have ever existed with one of his quotes being that he wouldn't be anywhere or anybody without the help of his grandmother Pan as well as his role model, his great great grandfather, Goku. Humans have been really successful with ki however it soon became too dangerous for them to use as people were getting arrogant and cocky becoming too ambitious. Goku Jr. stopped teaching what he could provide and banned anyone from teaching it to the next generation of fighters. There were a few problems here and there as a few started to rebel against his wishes but Goku Jr. has put a stop to them as they tried to achieve world domination. There was plenty that he did but that's another story and soon, the age of ki warriors was put to an end as the humans were starting to go back to their roots as the era of samurais were reintroduced.

Around a few centuries later, a wise sage/monk has appeared adoring strange but powerful eyes and brought an end to another era as he introduced a new energy source known as chakra and thus, starting the era of ninjas. He became a legendary figure, even overshadowing Goku Jr's legacy as he became known as the god of ninja and founder of Ninjutsu.

Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Vegeta has grown quite restless from these times of peace and not even Bulma was able to satisfy his needs. The mighty prince of saiyans has grown weary as none of the fights in other world were providing him any entertainment, filling his days with meaningless conversations and boring fights, he just didn't feel complete. He was now a shadow of his former self as his once vibrant eyes dimmed as the years go by. He missed the fights, missed the excitement he felt when fighting a worthy fighter and most of all in which he would never admit, he missed Goku. In a way, Goku was his best friend, his only friend and worthy rival. They may have had their differences in the past but they respected each other. They always competed against each other whether it be fighting or even eating. At this point, his rival probably far exceeded him but that only made him more eager to just go and find him and challenges him to see where he stands and give him a reason to train or at least do something. Bulma worries for him but he doesn't convey anything being the stoic man that he was.

**Vegeta …. **Bulma said as she watched her beloved come back from hell when he sought out an opponent. She was not worried when he left and go down to the world below as her husband was the strongest man in the afterlife. He came back unscathed and with a disappointed look on his face.

**Bulma. **Vegeta whispered as he brushed past her as he continued his way back to their shared room in heaven and take a nice relaxing back to relive his troubles away.

**I … wish there was a way I can help you. **Bulma said sadly as she followed him to help scrub his back. However, Vegeta wasn't the only one who missed Goku.

-Meanwhile-

Now that Chichi was dead, she retained her youth at her prime. She felt giddy at first but remembered the empty loneliness she felt of not having her husband around. She was of course use to that feeling but he usually came back and compensated for the lost but it's been far too long. Her beauty was enough to catch a few other residence of heaven but she only wanted one man and that man she knew she wasn't going to ever see again. She always complained of how much older she looked compared to Goku thanks to saiyan physiology because she feared that one day, Goku would just leave her for another women that was far more prettier and younger than her as ridiculous as that sounded. She had much insecurity and even wished that she was a saiyan herself to not only understand her husband better but to look attractive for him and make him notice her a little more. Now that she has gotten her wish to become youthful and young again, it just felt pointless without him around.

Her sons and daughters in law come for visits daily but that didn't really fill the void in her heart she has sustained for so long. She was a strong willed and enduring women that most of the z fighters really respected and somewhat feared due to her feisty and fiery attitude and temper but they know that she means well. She missed a lot of things about Goku and just wished once that she could see him again, just at least once. She missed his smile, his naïve nature and boyish charm, his strength, his unbending will, his affection, his touch, his love, his essence, everything about him just screamed perfection.

Not many know that there is a side that Goku only shows her and only her. When Goku doesn't go fighting, training or eating, his whole entire undivided attention goes out to her. His eyes become enflamed with passion and held a lot of emotion and demanded her attention and screamed for her touch and affection. People usually forget that even though Goku was childish, he's still a man and a man that really loved his wife. She loved that side of him as it was always spontaneous. He made her feel spoiled and special, like a princess with her prince charming but unfortunately, those days were over. He's the protector of the universe and as such, he must fulfill his duties all times. She laughed to herself from the times that Goku would sometimes go overboard at their acts of passion as he would go super saiyan. People would question why Goku's power level suddenly spiked at random intervals of the day which only Vegeta seemed to know the reason why much to her horror and humiliation as Vegeta would call her from harpy to vixen.

She sighed to herself as it was just another day, by herself as she lived her days in solace while doing laundry of already clean clothes and cook exceedingly too much food for two. A small portion for herself and much of the rest for her husband but she kept on forgetting that he no longer belonged to her and that he wasn't here. The world took him away from her and sometimes, she cursed for ever living in that planet she used to call home.

-A few centuries later-

Vegeta finally snapped as he made his way down to hell and wreaked havoc on the poor souls below, especially Frieza. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr., and Piccolo had to go down there to stop and restrain him with much difficulty even with their numbers. It's pretty difficult to stop a full powered super saiyan four. Thanks to Goten and Trunks fusion to Gotenks with their galactic donut technique, they finally managed to suppress him long enough for mystic Gohan to knock him out.

The others had to carry him and present him to King Yemma as to what to do with him. They decided to make this a court hearing with Yemma as the judge.

**Alright Vegeta, how do you plead against your crimes and why have you attacked the residents of hell even when they haven't down any harm to anyone. **King Yemma said.

**Why does it matter, they're evil remember.** **The reason why I did it was because I was getting bored with this life of mediocrity. I'M A SAIYAN WARRIOR AND I SHOULD BE TREATED AS SUCH. IF HEAVEN IS SUPPOSED TO BE A WORLD WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY THEN HOW COME I'VE NEVER BEEN SO ANGRY, DISAPPOINTED AND UPSET WITH MY LIFE? THERE'S NO WARRIOR IN THIS PLACE, HELL OR EVEN OTHER WORLD THAT CAN MATCH MY STRENGTH AND I'M SICK OF IT. THE OTHERS MAY BE ABLE TO TOLERATE IT BUT I CAN'T BECAUSE I'M FULL BLOODED SAIYAN AND MY BLOOD DEMANDS A WORTHY CHALLENGE. **Vegeta screamed.

**That doesn't excuse you from …. **Yemma started but was soon interrupted.

**Oh what are you going to do huh, send me to hell? I'll just end up destroying anyone anywhere that you send me to. C'mon say something, what are you going to do? **Vegeta smirked as he was getting interested.

King Yemma started to sweat at a loss to what to do. If he sent him to hell, he was just going to endlessly torture its inhabitants. The other world would be no different. Letting him off the hook and let him remain in heaven would just probably turn him more crazy. He turned to the jury which happened to be his entire family and friends as to what to do which they haven't had any luck finding out either.

**Ahem, then what do you want to do then, what do you suggest? **King Yemma asked which genuinely surprised Vegeta.

**I demand you return me to earth. If I cause havoc there then Kakarot would have no choice but to confront me. **Vegeta smirked.

**ARE YOU CRAZY VEGETA! YOU CAN'T JUST DO THAT! **Bulma yelled.

**Order, order in the court and exactly, why should I let you get another chance in life just to attack earth? **Yemma said.

**Not the residents you idiot just the terrain. That would be enough to catch his attention. **Vegeta said.

**Hmmm, I'm afraid I can't do that Vegeta, I don't have the power to bring people back to life but there is another alternative but I doubt you would want to take it. **Yemma said.

**Oh, try me then. **Vegeta said.

**I can't provide you with another living body but I can reincarnate you but all of your powers will be gone and you would be born as the way you were born originally with that exact power level and you won't be able to remember anything of your past life. However I can place you into a deep consciousness with the new you while you watch over and guide him once he is able to hear your voice. Normally this process of being able to do that all depends on the other you whether if he can understand and accept those dreams you provide him which is your own memories or when he is placed in a crucial near death experience in which you can take over his mind and take him to where you reside. Knowing you however, it most likely the second choice. **Yemma said.

**So basically I'm not the one in control. **Vegeta said seeing this as pointless but it did seem like a challenge to teach another him.

_Hmmm, who knows, maybe I just might get to see Kakarot this way. I don't mind how long it takes as long as the new me is able to hear me, I can tell him to wreak havoc on the new world. Humans aren't as useless this time around. _Vegeta thought.

**Very well, I accept. **Vegeta said which got a few shocked faces from the jury.

**Approved, this process will take some time to do it, maybe even a few years. If you behave yourself until then, you will be granted another chance at life. This court is adjourned. **Yemma said which got a smirk from Vegeta.

The journey back to heaven was quiet while Vegeta was actually smiling for once. Bulma was especially quiet feeling a little heartbroken form the fact that she wasn't enough for him.

Vegeta looked at his wife and sighed from the up and coming argument.

**Why … why do you want to see Goku so much? Aren't I enough for you? **Bulma asked as she was getting teary eyed.

Vegeta was actually feeling a little remorseful and guilty for doing this to her but he's a saiyan, without fights, his life is meaningless.

**I'm sorry Bulma but I can't stand this life anymore. Call it a curse but my blood desperately needs a good fight and if one is promised to me, I can wait until the end of time for it and sacrifice anything for one. I do admit I love you and I'm sorry for not telling you enough of this but you should have known than to go off and marry the prince of all saiyans. I'll miss you in the days that I will be gone. **Vegeta said.

**But it won't be just days it will be years, an entire lifetime! **Bulma screamed as the tears were now at full blast.

**I know what I'm doing is selfish of me but if I stay any longer, I'm going to go crazy and I might just do something I just might regret. My frustrations have reached heights like never before while I take it out on the bastards in hell. Next time it might just be you. Bulma you have to be strong, just look at Chichi, she's survived a very long time without her mate, you can do the same. **Vegeta said.

Bulma couldn't do anything as she couldn't do or say anything to make him change his mind. Bulma just embraced him while Vegeta allowed her to cry in his chest while trying to comfort her, the best that he could.

**King Yemma said this would take some time for me make my departure, why don't we spend the time that we have with each other while we still have the time? **Vegeta said as his lips connected with hers with all the passion he could muster in which she responded kindly in return. The shared the last of their days together and for Bulma, it was the most magical time of her life and she felt happy that her husband was once again returning back to his old previous self as his eyes had the same fire that she completely adored.

_Maybe … I can do this after all. What's another hundred years right? _Bulma thought to herself.

-Many months later-

King Yemma sent one of his attendants to go and pick up Vegeta as the time was now and ready for him to take his leave from the afterlife. Bulma and Vegeta shared one last moment together as he said his goodbyes which were painful to both of them.

**Take care alright. **Bulma said.

**I will. **Vegeta said as he flew to where King Yemma resided with great haste. Once Vegeta was out of sight, did she finally collapse underneath her feet as she cried her heart out. How pathetic she must have felt, as it hasn't even been ten minutes and she already misses him dearly. Her family and friends were there to comfort her in her time of need while Chichi was having troubled thoughts ever since Vegeta's court hearing.

Vegeta arrived and was met with a giant portal in front of him.

**This is it Vegeta. Once you go through that portal, your body will eventually grow shorter and younger and it will transport you to a random location since this was made as soon as possible. If you gave us a little more time we could have given you a family and transported you to a specific location. **King Yemma said.

**I don't care about any of that shit. I already have a family thank you. **Vegeta said as he entered through that portal and immediately felt its effects as his power was growing smaller and smaller as well as his height. He checked his dog tag just in case as he really didn't want to be called anyone else besides his own name. Once Vegeta closed his eyes, his entire body glowed as it instantly transformed him to a baby and once he opened his eyes, Vegeta found himself in what he recognized as planet Vegeta, the blood ruby planet. Vegeta smirked to himself as the portal transported him and his new self a few feet away from a sandy village. The fourth Kazekage, the Kage of the hidden village of sand was informed of a sudden appearance of a baby in the outskirts of the sand village. Once he checked it out he most certainly did find one and a strange one at that as it had a tail. His wife followed him and instantly picked up the poor child and cradled it while looking around for its supposed parents.

**Now who could just leave a poor defenseless baby out here all alone in the desert? **She said however the Kazekage looked at the baby warily as this could just be a really messed up trap but seeing as nothing happened yet, he decided to take him in as his own as something about him screamed power and authority. His predictions came true once the baby was able to walk and boy were they surprised. His siblings didn't really consider him as a brother or anything of the sort as he wasn't really family. The Kazekage did take care of him but no one except the mother really called or treated him like a son. After things got a little difficult, they threw him out into the streets to take care of himself at the age of 2 once Gaara was born. From that point on, the young Vegeta really hated his village but his story comes later in another time.

-A few days after Vegeta's departure-

Chichi's days have grown restless ever since Vegeta's court hearing. Once she heard that Vegeta was granted another chance at life did she wonder if she herself could ask for this as well. She knew she would never see Goku ever again if things remained as they are but she feared that even if she was to be reincarnated, she wouldn't be able to be herself and she might just fall for another man and she didn't want that. She might not even see him as it would all depend on Vegeta or some other worldly crisis. She also didn't want to burden anyone that is lucky enough to find her. She might not even be able to see Goku at all so there would be no point.

A few days after Vegeta left, she had a strange dream. She dreamed that Goku was fighting off some 9 tailed fox beast while helping out a man with blond hair with handsome features as well as a beautiful young woman with long red hair that was chaining up said beast. She saw her husband transform into super saiyan 4 and saw a bright red light and that was when she woke up.

She visited fortune teller Baba about this and she had to pay handsomely for a vision of the future as well as the current state of the world but thanks to her relations to the hero Son Goku, she had a few favors. She saw a heavily forested village that had rock statues of supposedly famous people as well as a sign that said welcome to Konoha. Baba showed everyone that was famous and spotted the very blonde man that she was seeking. He was with three children, one with white spiky hair adoring a mask, a boy that wore orange goggles and a young brown haired girl with two purple markings on her face. It seems they were currently in war with someone as she watched one of them get crushed by a huge boulder while the other two was soon surrounded by many ninjas.

**How awful. **Chichi said as they were just children. The white haired one was in tears from his fallen friend but she noticed only one of his eyes were crying and it was red. He charged as his hand turned to lightning and next thing that happened, happened in a flash. The scenery soon changed to one of that of the present, three years after that incident.

The blonde haired man was currently going out with the red haired women she saw in her vision in a simple ramen restaurant called Ichiraku's. They seemed happy together which put a smile on her face as it reminded her of her time with Goku. It soon changed again to one of that of the future.

**Know that this isn't something I'm normally supposed to show you. **Baba said.

**I understand, thank you Baba. **Chichi said as they both watched the same blonde man fighting a masked figure while a giant fox with nine tails was attacking the village. That's all she needed to see as she got up and left Baba and smiled to herself.

_He's going to come back and in that village too. I may not know why or what he's doing there but I don't care. I must see him again. Something tells me, something big is going to happen there. _Chichi thought to herself as she left heaven and went to go visit King Yemma.

-A few moments later-

**Are you crazy?! You know how long it takes to reincarnate someone and it's not something I can just grant anybody, I just did it out of a whim for Vegeta, why should I do it for you? **King Yemma said.

**Please understand King Yemma, I've suffered long enough. It's not fair that the planet has taken my husband away from me and I know that Goku will reappear in that specific date, two years from now. That gives you plenty of time to do it. **Chichi said.

**I am grateful for the times that your husband saved the universe but this isn't an option that I can just give anyone even you or Goku for that matter. I know how much you miss him and it's true that it's not very fair for you and how hard you are dealing with this but I'm sorry, if I gave you access to this, everyone would want one. **King Yemma said.

**What do I have to do, I'll do anything please. **Chichi pleaded.

King Yemma saw the desperate look in her eyes and just sighed.

**Fine, very well Chichi, you shall have your wish but remember you won't be yourself. **King Yemma warned which she nodded.

**Any specific location or details you want to reincarnate as? **King Yemma asked.

Chichi thought to herself and nodded her head and smiled.

**I want to be reborn in a place called Konoha and …. **Chichi continued thinking. She soon remembered the eyes that the one with goggles had, the one he gave away to his white haired friend. He came from a specific clan and she thought the Sharingan ability was pretty cool.

_What was the clan called again … U … Uchi … Uchiha that was it! _She remembered.

**And I want to be reborn as an Uchiha, the one with the ability to have those red eyes plus their features match my own. **Chichi said which was true with the black hair and the black eyes plus, the name Uchiha sounded pretty good with her name.

**I see good choice. I hear that clan is pretty tough in terms of strength and skill with only having one rival which was the Senju clan if I can think back. Plenty of people died during the first ninja war. Perhaps this could be done in two years. It's going to be a little different than Vegeta's as you will be actually reborn from a mother instead of just crash landing to a random village like Vegeta now that you are giving me more time to do it. I'll send you an attendant when preparations are made and done. **Yemma said.

Chichi gave a slight bow in gratitude for both agreeing with her pleas as well as some the time he took for meeting her in such an unexpected time; he's a busy man after all.

For once she was actually feeling excited and giddy. She no longer had to put on the mask of indifference and adore fake smiles to anyone anymore, she was actually genuinely happy. She couldn't wait for the two years to come.

She told the news to all her friends and family and at this point, it seems everyone wanted to get in on the action but unfortunately, they were all denied. It seems Yemma was right when he said that everyone would want to ask for a reincarnation as all of them deeply missed Goku as well.

Two years came and went as it was nothing for them now that they were many centuries old. Like Yemma promised, the attendant came and picked her up to take her to where Yemma resided. She said her goodbyes to her friends and hugged her family while all of them wished her luck and best wishes on her journey back to the world of the living.

She arrived to where King Yemma resided and smiled expectantly at him.

**Are you ready Chichi? **Yemma asked which she nodded.

The next thing she knew, she was encased in a bright light as she was soon turned into a small ball of light.

**A baby's about to be born today Chichi and I found an exact match that has the same genetic makeup as you. You know when they say that somewhere in the world; there is someone that looks just like you, well I'm applying that here. Well you'll be reborn in that child's place. The reason I don't like doing this is because I'm practically playing god here and that alone isn't something anyone should have. **Yemma said.

**I'm … taking away a child's life just for my happiness? **Chichi said now having second thoughts.

**No,** **the soul of the child will be sent back into the stream of souls that get sent to earth but it won't harm the person's place. The child will just be reborn in another time with another family. **Yemma said which didn't really ease her any that much, it still felt wrong to her.

Yemma snapped his fingers and then the ball of light that was Chichi was then sent down plummeting towards the earth and the next thing Chichi knew, she was by herself again in her old castle back when she and her dad used to live together when she was just a child before it was caught on fire.

A worm hole of some sort showed what the new her was supposed to see as she watched her supposed mother Xing smile with tears in her eyes along with her supposed father Ko. She then eyed the person that the father was holding hands with. It was a little girl and it somewhat looked like her granddaughter Pan with the red shirt and white training pants. The only thing she was missing would be an orange bandanna.

Her vision then turned to the window and saw that it was still early in the morning, many hours before Goku would arrive in her vision.

**Can I hold her can I can I. **The girl said excitingly.

**Shhhh, the baby is still asleep Pema. You can hold her later. **The mother said.

**Pema … so that's her name. **Chichi said as she continued watching her new family.

**What should we call her? **Ko asked.

**I don't know why but I like the name Chichi. **Xing said with a smile.

**Chichi it is then. **Ko said as he kissed his wife in the forehead.

The family then check out of the hospital and went home and as they arrived, they placed her in a crib while her parent watched with pride along with Pema, a sleeping angel.

**I'm afraid I have a mission today. Pema you're in charge until I come back. Protect your mother and sister while I'm gone. **Ko said as he placed a hand on Pema's shoulder which she nodded and kissed her father in the cheek which he returned, such a daddy's girl.

**One more thing Pema, you're strong alright, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. **Ko said as he looked at her seriously before leaving.

Pema nodded her head however her thoughts were thinking otherwise.

_I'm not strong at all. I don't see what you see in me dad. Everyone hates me because I'm weak. I'm not the girl you should be proud of. _Pema thought as her eyes drifted to the baby.

_You're only hope would be her. _Pema thought with a sad smile. She went over to the crib as she watched her little sister sleep while fondly touching the baby's cheek and when she woke up, it surprised her. The baby started giggling which put a smile to her face.

**You may be adorable now but I know how you're going to turn out. You're going to be strong like mom and dad, the daughter they always wanted while I'll be left behind in the dust being the envious sister. **Pema said.

**Don't sell yourself too short. **

Pema turned around to see the source of the voice only to see it was her mother.

**Pema I'm very disappointed in you. How many times do I along with your father have to say to not believe what the other clan members think of you? You're strong, why can't you believe that? Chichi needs a sister that she can look up to. You're going to be her role model but how can you be that if you don't think of yourself as anything? **Xing said.

**Because what they say is true. I'm nothing but a crybaby princess that gets pampered from her parents that can't fight or do anything right. **Pema said which made her mother sigh.

**It's because you never really apply yourself. Your father along with me knows better than that. You have so much potential Pema, you just have to try is all and prove them wrong. Show a little self confidence. **Xing said while placing a comforting hand on Pema's shoulder as well as a smile on her face. Pema nodded her head and smiled back returning back to her cheery self.

**It's getting pretty late and the stores closing pretty soon. I needed to go buy some diapers too as well as formula. You're father and I should have been more prepared for this. **Xing said.

**I'll go get some. **Pema said as she rushed towards the door, grabbing her coat.

**Be careful out there alright. **Xing said.

**Alright mom, I will. **Pema said.

Pema soon arrived at the convenient store and bought the things she needed and once she made it outside, the store was soon crushed by a large monster.

Pema turned around to see a giant fox attacking everyone and everything in sight. She screamed in terror and tried to make it out of there but she tripped on her own two feet. She looked up to see that she was about to get crushed from falling rubble.

_This is the end for me. _Pema thought as she screamed in terror as tears came out of her eyes. She then heard a loud explosion and was suddenly picked up into the arms of a random man.

**You're going to be alright I promise. **A man with spiky hair said.

**AN: well, that's the end of that interlude. So what do you think? The thoughts of many of the characters as both Vegeta and Chichi were brought back to life as well as the timeline of how the ninja world was made. Even the thoughts of Pema were introduced as we see her mindset before Goku came to her life. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please review. **


	19. Chapter 16 Chunin Exams part 1

**AN: I'm back from spring vacation and boy was it relaxing. I come back to see my story hasn't really changed much apart from any reviews. That was depressing but I'm back. Let's be honest, how many of you guys actually missed me or at least my story. It's only been like 1 or 2 weeks and I feel a bit rusty. Well, here goes nothing. Please review.**

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku, Kyuubi and cursed people talk)**_

Chapter 16 Chunin Exams part 1

The few days have been a blur for Goku as he along with team 7 had a few days to themselves as they were among the first to pass the second portion of this exam. Naruto has been talking nonstop to Iruka once he appeared out of that scroll but every time Goku was even near him, Naruto would just shut him out and give him the cold shoulder. It was quite surprising to say in the least and even Sakura and Sasuke picked up on this and also wondered on Naruto's strange behavior.

_Hey Kakarot, did you do or say something that upset Naruto or anything? _Goku asked.

_**No, last I checked, he shouldn't even know my existence considering he was still passed out when I came out to play. **_Kakarot said, bemused at how stressed his host seem to be.

Goku just did what he always does when put under a stressful situation, he trained. It helped him take his mind off things from all this craziness that has been happenings in these past short months. First a great destiny was laid out for him from his current sensei Son Goku, he just recently received the curse mark from an asshole of a shinobi not to mention he almost died in the most painful way imaginable, he just made possibly the most dangerous rival anyone could possibly have thanks to a certain someone and now his own brother was shunning him out of his life, things can't possibly get any worse than this.

_**I'm surprised you didn't lose your mind yet. **_Kakarot teased.

_I'm surprised too with all these annoying voices in my head; BG was a much better company than you. _Goku retaliated.

_**Ah you'll get used to it, we are the same people and I was eventually supposed to meet you and it's not like I enjoy your presence either. So in a way, I agree; Son is better company than you. **_Kakarot said with a smirk.

_Smartass._

_**Dumbass.**_

_Freak._

_**Loser.**_

**SHUT UP! **Goku screamed which got a few odd stares from his teammates.

**Err …. **Goku said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

**Are you sure you're ok? **Sakura asked worried for her friend.

**Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. **Goku said which she really didn't buy but decided to trust Goku's judgment.

**So do you know what's up with Naruto? **Goku whispered to Sakura.

**I'm not really sure, I tried talking to him but he says it's nothing I should be concerned about, he seemed angry and nervous about something, I just can't tell what. **Sakura whispered back.

_Hmmm …? _Goku wondered to himself as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes in concentration.

_Well … whatever it is, he's bound to get over it sometime soon. _Goku thought as he came with that conclusion.

Suddenly Kakashi appeared before them and told them to follow him where the next event of the exams was going to take place.

Team 7 entered a rather large stadium of some sort with the Sandaime in the dead center along with all the Jounin instructors and proctors in which soon Kakashi joined with them. Suddenly their father along with the second proctor Anko appeared before them and whispered something to Sandaime's ear.

**I'm sorry to say but we searched the whole forest and couldn't find him even with Anko's tracking sense via the cursed seal. **Minato whispered which the Sandaime nodded.

**Very well, I want you and Anko to stay here just in case he attacks anybody or interrupts this exam. We must try to act as normal as possible to not invoke a state of panic. **Sandaime said which both Anko and Minato nodded. Minato turned around to see his two boys alright and smiled but noticed something amiss about Goku. His eyes widened when he saw that a black Z was on his neck. It wasn't any of the cursed seals he's ever seen before but it was without a doubt a cursed seal. However everything seemed normal and unchanged about Goku. There were no strains, pains or anything of that matter as he still looked normal in which he breathed a sigh of relief. He then whispered this information to the Hokage in which he nodded and decided to let Goku continue on with this exam.

_Goku doesn't use chakra so he should be unaffected by the curses evil influence. _Minato concluded.

Goku looked around and was happy that his fellow graduates also passed the exam along with Lee's team and Kabuto's. His eyes then trailed over to the sand-nins specifically Vegeta. He seemed agitated but that could just be his normal face. In his flashbacks, he seems always scowl and look angry.

Vegeta then turned his attention to Goku which Goku instantly looked the other direction which he just glared at.

_Odd … he doesn't have that arrogant look on his face. He seems … different. I can't explain it but he's changed and I don't like this. I want to fight the other warrior, I want to fight Kakarot. _Vegeta mentally complained as he clenched his fist.

**Congratulations to all the Genin teams who have passed the second exam. You have all been gathered here to take part in the next test. However this is not the final part of the test. **Sandaime said which gained a few confused looks.

**This is the preliminaries, only a few shinobi can take the final part and as you have all noticed, to many of you have passed. Things are going to be a little different though. Normally we would have random matches until we have 8 remaining finalists but we decided to change it to 16 instead unless 5 or more people of the 21 decide to quit here and now. Is there anyone who would like to cease and compete here and now in the Chunin exams. **Sarutobi asked.

There was a moment of silence until one hand rose which was none other than Kabuto's.

**I like to quit. I'm too tired to finish the rest of this exam, I'm beat and I'm not ready to willingly risk my life for an exam. **Kabuto said as he exited the premises.

After a few more minutes no one else raised their hands as they came this far, they might as well finish what they started.

**It seems the 16 bracket tournament will take place instead of the usual eight. With Kabuto, there are only 20 of you meaning 4 matches will be selected randomly. Now I repeat, is there anyone else who would like to retire? **Sarutobi asked.

Suddenly waves of pain started to surge through Sasuke's body as the cursed seal started to pulse which didn't go unnoticed by his teammates as well as the Hokage. 

**Sasuke-kun! **Sakura said worriedly.

**I'm fine, just stay quiet about this. **Sasuke said.

**I won't, you've been hurting ever since you got that mark, I won't stay quit, I can't stay quit. **Sakura said.

**Shut up. **Sasuke whispered.

**But … **Sakura started but couldn't finish.

**I said shut up. **Sasuke said darkly.

**Why are you so stubborn! Anymore and you just might lose yourself just like Goku! **Sakura practically shouted which made Naruto's eyes widen and made Goku flinch.

_When … was this? What … happened to my brother? _Naruto thought to himself as he slowly turned towards Goku for the first time since he woke up and finally noticed the black Z on his neck. 

_HE'S BEEN MARKED! HOW! WHY! HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN! _ Naruto mentally screamed to himself immediately forgetting his anger towards him and feeling great shame.

Meanwhile Sasuke started to shake from what Sakura said. It's not like he forgot what he and Goku became because of this cursed seal. He wasn't afraid form his own transformation per say as he had to admit the transformation felt pretty good as power unlike anything before surges through his body but he loathed using it considering it wasn't his own power. For Goku in the matter was a whole other story. He's always known Goku to be the gentle giant so to speak as he was more protector than fighter but to see the thing he became was terrifying. He remembered how cold and ruthless Goku looked and he was conscious long enough to see what he did to Dosu and he wasn't even remotely trying. That was someone he didn't want to become but if he found a way to either control or suppress it, there was nothing to really worry about. Besides he needs to stay in order to see his worth.

**This isn't just a test to me Sakura, I don't care if I become Chunin or not. I just want to know if I'm strong, to fight strong guys so I myself can get stronger and they are here. I can't forgive you if you take that away from me. **Sasuke said in which Sakura just stayed silent from.

**What about me then? I don't care if you don't forgive me and hate me for this but if your life is in danger then I won't let you do anything reckless, even if it means our friendship ends here. **Goku said which enticed a glare from the Uchiha.

**Don't you dare. **Sasuke said threateningly.

**I'm not afraid of you Sasuke, I never was. I held nothing but respect for you but it's not like I said I was going to report you. What I want to know is if you can control and handle that kind of power. My dark side has already been dealt with. What about you? **Goku asked as he kept a hard gaze.

Sasuke just stared him down and eventually a smirk crossed his face.

**If you can do it, I can do it too. **Sasuke said which made Goku smile.

**Alright then since I don't know you to be a liar or anything … **Goku said which seemed to calm Sakura to some extent.

Naruto sighed a breath of relief once he heard that Goku had everything under control with his cursed seal and decided now would be a good time to confront him as the Jounin and the Hokage seemed to be conversing about something.

**Hey Naruto what's up? **Goku said cheerfully.

**I think we need to talk. **Naruto said.

**Sure … **Goku said as he put on a serious face as they both took a few steps back away from the crowd.

**First I like to apologize for giving you the cold shoulder for the past following days but I had a lot in my mind concerning you. **Naruto said a bit bitterly.

**Is something the matter? **Goku asked.

**Why … why didn't you tell me about Kyuubi? **Naruto asked as he tried to hold back the malice in his voice.

Goku remained quiet after hearing what Naruto said as he was shocked that Naruto found out.

**It's not like I'm mad or anything because Kyuubi is inside me but I'm angry for the fact that you would keep this secret from me, me, your own brother. **Naruto said.

**Naruto … I didn't tell you because I thought it were irrelevant to do so. We always had the same belief that all we ever needed was each other and our family and … that I was a coward … I was ashamed. **Goku said as that shocked Naruto hearing those words coming out of Goku's mouth. He's always known his brother to be fearless except his phobia of needles but regardless it was still shocking.

**Everything that is going on in my life has been … stressful for a lack of a better word. I just … wasn't ready to tell you. I really was going to tell you eventually but I wasn't sure if I could handle the fact that you could possibly hate me but now it seems I screwed up big time. **Goku said sadly which Naruto immediately responded by hugging his brother.

**I could never hate my own brother. You've done so much for me and you didn't even give a second thought of giving up your own life for my own. You've always been there when our parents cannot. You've given me strength and supported me pushing me to my absolute limits so that I could grow strong. I always revered you as a hero but more importantly, as a brother and you mean the world to me. There was really nothing to worry about, I was just angry and needed to vent so I kept my distance is all.** Naruto said.

Goku was surprised and moved from all this but eventually returned the hug and which they both sheepishly smiled as they returned to their teammates. Minato watched the whole spectacle when nobody was looking and smiled proudly at his two boys while pretending to listen what the others were saying.

**You know it weird. I had to learn all this from a freaking white dragon. **Naruto said which made Goku laugh out loud.

**Really, I've always known that you had a fox inside but not a dragon. **Goku replied as they both shared a laugh.

Sasuke and Sakura smiled that things were turning back to normal. It was then a Jounin walked up to the center of the place with heavy bags under his eyes and upon observation, he looked a little sick.

**I Gekkou Hayate will be your referee. If I say stop the match, it will be stopped. Fight until the death, if the other can't compete anymore or if I stop it. There will only be 4 matches that will be selected randomly while the final 16 will have one month of training being watched by shinobi all over the world. First match will be …. **Hayate said as he watched the board show different names and faces.

**Vegeta vs. Misumi**

Everyone that saw the fight between him and Goku knew that Misumi was practically screwed and hoped that none of them ever crosses his path. Everyone left the stadium but the selected fighters as they both glared at one another.

**Give up or I'll destroy you. **Vegeta warned.

**Hmph, as if. **Misumi said.

**Ready … begin! **Hayate screamed.

Misumi immediately rushed towards as he gave a simple right hook to Vegeta in which Vegeta easily caught. Misumi then smirked in which Vegeta was then caught off guard as Misumi's limbs started to entangle all over his body. Misumi started laughing sadistically as he continued to constrict Vegeta's body tighter and tighter.

**I've got you now and I'm not going to let go until you're physically crushed. **Misumi said which he continued laughing.

**Are you sure about that? **Vegeta said smirking which only made Misumi constrict his body even more.

**It's a promise, I promise I'll never let go. **Misumi said as he continued on until …

**What the …. **Misumi gasped as he wasn't able to push any farther and that Vegeta was starting to push back. It was then his turn to smirk.

**Never huh, what's the matter? You seem to be under a lot of pressure. **Vegeta said as he placed himself in his original position.

Vegeta then made a barrier forcing Misumi to release Vegeta from his hold on him and kicked him in the gut with Misumi holding it in agonizing pain as he slumped to his knees. It was then Vegeta pointed a hand in front of Misumi's face.

**You really should have just given up like I said you should have, now die! **Vegeta screamed as an energy wave exited out of his hand and blew off Misumi's head reducing it to ash. His body fell as a head was no longer present which made everyone gasp.

Goku started to grit his teeth in rage and screamed in protest.

**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM! **Goku screamed form the sidelines which actually surprised Vegeta.

**Hmph, what do you care Kakarot, it's not like you cared about taking my life so why should you care for his. If you didn't recall you did kill off those sound-nins as well as almost killing that Hyuga. **Vegeta smirked.

**My name is not Kakarot its Goku and the person you fought wasn't me! **Goku screamed.

**Hmph whatever, Kakarot, Goku, it doesn't matter. In the end, I'm going to be the one that defeats you so don't lose or get weak on me you low level scum. **Vegeta said as he made his way back to Gaara.

_I don't like this guy, he's dangerous. _Goku thought.

_**No shit Sherlock. Didn't you hear me when I said that this guy is strong? **_Kakarot said.

_Shut up K. _Goku said.

_**Great now I got a nickname. How very original of you. **_Kakarot said sarcastically.

**Next match will be … Yoroi vs. Sasuke**

_**Stop him for a sec. **_Kakarot said which Goku complied not knowing where this was going but decided to trust his other voice and sensei.

Sasuke was about to step up to the ring until Goku held him in place.

**What's the deal Goku, I said I can handle this, you said you wouldn't interfere. Don't back on me now. **Sasuke said angrily but was pushed into a secluded corner where they were by themselves.

_**Why don't you shut-up a minute and let me help you out. **_Kakarot said which completely took Sasuke by surprise as this wasn't Goku's voice but a voice he would probably recognize anywhere back when he was smacked across the face when they were still in the forest of death, right when he was about to break Zaku's arms.

_-Flashback-_

_Now, now Sasuke, let's not do anything rash. I still haven't had my fun yet._

_-End flashback-_

**What do you want? **Sasuke asked angrily.

_**Now that's not a tone I usually like to hear Sasuke. **_Kakarot said as Sasuke was almost floored from killer intent but ended as soon as it started as Kakarot placed a hand on Sasuke's cursed seal.

_**Like I said, I'm here to help you. **_Kakarot said as he started concentrating.

_Are you sure you know what you're doing? _Goku asked.

_**Relax, it's not like I just sat around while Son was learning sealing techniques form Shenlong. **_Kakarot said as the kanji for dragon appeared on Sasuke's cursed seal which immediately disappeared. Once it did, Sasuke no longer felt any pain or held any dark feelings.

_**I placed a seal on you that is the lowest caliber of the dragon sealing technique. This seal will only stay active as long as you have the bare minimum of 50% of your energy. It will become inactive once it crosses the line. The cursed seal that we both share is supposed to force out chakra and transform it to something more sinister and powerful as well as bring the evil out of you aka me for Goku for example. So anything you would have used that takes up chakra would have activated this little bastard. **_Kakarot said which he pointed towards Sasuke's seal.

_**With this seal, you're not as limited but don't go overboard. Like I said, once you go pass the 50% mark, the seal will become inactive. This should only last you until you get a much better one from somebody else like Kakashi but it should last you one fight. **_Kakarot said as he closed his eyes which revealed to a much kinder and friendly look.

**So good luck out there. **Goku said.

**Heh, you really do have this curse seal thing down. **Sasuke said.

**Last call for Uchiha Sasuke! **Hayate screamed in which he immediately rushed towards the center arena. 

_You know K; you're not such a bad guy after all. In fact, I think you're quite the softy. _Goku teased.

_**Screw you and everything that you stand for. **_Kakarot simply replied.

_Hmph jerk._

_**Why thank you. **_

_You really are a freak you know that._

_**I think you're forgetting the fact that we're the same person so you're kind of making fun of yourself. **_

_No, no we are not the same people. I refuse to believe that. Not uh, no way. _Goku thought.

**SHISHI RENDAN! **{Boom}

Goku immediately made it towards where everyone was and saw that it was Sasuke that was victorious.

**Man what a tough fight, who knew that Yoroi could suck up a person's chakra. **Chouji randomly said.

_I guess that seal of yours didn't really help Sasuke much after all but I guess it's the thought that counts right. _Goku smirked.

… _**Shut up. **_Kakarot said.

**Winner of this match, Uchiha Sasuke. **Hayate said.

Sasuke was then picked up from Kakashi as they were both discussing something that Goku couldn't make out but it seemed that they were going to leave somewhere together, possibly make a better seal like Kakarot said.

**Next match … Temari vs. Tenten**

The two girls steeped down from where they were and entered the center of the arena.

**Ready … begin! **Hayate screamed

Tenten tossed a flurry of shurikens and kunais at her opponent which Temari easily blocked and evaded. The fan that she used exhausted great gales of wind which showed a simple purple symbol.

**Once I use this fan three times which reaches the third stage it's over. Give it up! You're far outclasses here in both experience and knowledge. **Temari said.

**We'll see about that. Team 9 is not known to give up so easily. We fight till the end. **Tenten said with determination.

**Hmph how laughable, fine have it your way. **Temari said.

Tenten unlocked one of her scrolls and as if she was doing a graceful dance, rains of kunai and various other weaponry headed towards Temari in which she blocked by swinging her giant fan which exhausted a great gust of wind.

The fan opened to two stages in which the third stage Temari would declare victory and it seems she wasn't kidding around. Tenten was now in a pitch and decided now would be a good time to use her triumph card.

She opened one of her scrolls while biting her thumb on it while smearing blood on the scroll that she opened.

**Bakuryūgeki! **Tenten screamed as a giant fire dragon exited out of the scroll. Temari just smirked and swung her fan again which backfired on her as the dragon grew in size.

**You should have known that wind only makes fire stronger. Basic law of nature manipulation, each element has specific strengths and weaknesses over another in which this case, fire exceed winds. **Tenten said which the fire started to home in on Temari.

There was a huge explosion which clouded the area and once the smoke settled, Temari was nowhere to be found.

**I told you it would be over the moment it reached the third stage regardless of that dragon of yours. Once my fan reaches its final stage, I can escape any jutsu once and evade any attack and once that happens, I unleash my finisher. **Temari said as she was riding her fan and making her landing.

**Eat this. **Temari said as she swung her fan which made a tornado that caught Tenten. Tenten screamed in pain as the tornado was cutting her as she was trapped within it while her friends and teammates could only watch.

**It's over. **Kankuro said.

Once the tornado ceased, Tenten fell as she made her way to the ground as her back landed directly on Temari's fan hearing a loud crack in which Tenten groaned in pain. The next thing she knew, she fell into unconsciousness.

**Winner of this match, Temari of the sand. **Hayate said,

Temari smirked as she released Tenten by chucking her out of her fan towards a wall in which Lee was quick enough to catch her.

**That was very unyouthful of you to do that. She gave it her all, is that any way to treat your opponent? **Lee practically screamed.

**Shut up and take that loser and get out of here. **Temari said in which made Lee glare at her. Goku then appeared before Lee, restraining him from doing anything stupid.

**Save it for the match. **Goku said while also glaring at Temari which she just smirked and returned to her team.

**You just made yourself an enemy. **Goku said as Temari made her way.

**Is that a threat? **Temari said interested, stopping in her tracks.

**No, it's a declaration. Do that again with any of my other friends and I will give you the same treatment. **Goku said.

**Whatever, you Konoha brats are nothing but talk. **Temari said.

**Funny as your main weapon of choice is a freaking fan. What will you do once that thing snaps? **Goku asked.

**It's made of the strongest metal. You would have to be ridiculously strong in order to break it. **Temari said.

**I swear if I ever do get into a fight with you, the fan is the first to go. Then it will be your pride, and push me hard enough, it will be your life. **Goku said as his eyes became a shade of hard jade which she only ever seen happen with a certain pointy haired bastard of a teammate. Fear started to creep on her as Goku followed Lee up the step while they watched the medics take Tenten away.

Vegeta smirked in the sidelines seeing and hearing this.

_That's more like it. _He thought.

**Final match … Sakura vs. Ino! **Hayate screamed.

Both selected fighter gasped in surprise and shock at this turn of events. Lately they've always been fighting each other and their friendship hasn't been in the best of terms as of late.

They both looked reluctant but in a way, they both need this. It may be more of a guy thing but there is no better way to reconcile then to just duke it out in a fight and that was what Sakura was planning to do. She wasn't going to have any of that mercy and holding back shit. They need to fight because personally, she missed Ino and talking would only lead to arguments.

**Ino … I really respected and admired you ever since we were little. I've always wanted to become just like you but … that's not how things work. I need to be my own person so that's why I ended our friendship, not just for Sasuke. I changed my mind … I didn't want to become you, I want to surpass. Don't hold back on me because frankly … I miss you. If you hold back on me I won't forgive you. **Sakura said as she put on her leather gloves.

… **Heh, you know what, I feel the same way. **Ino said as she grabbed two kunais in hand.

**Ready … begin! **

Ino threw one of her kunais at Sakura in which Sakura just punched the ground, breaking the a large piece of rubble, effectively blocking it by using it as a shield. She then kicked with enough force to send the giant piece of rock hurdling towards Ino which she gasped and dodged by rolling. The next thing she knew, Sakura was in front of her in which she quickly punched only for the image of her opponent to disappear.

**That's ….** Goku started.

Ino was then kicked squarely in the gut from a vicious kick which sent her flying a few feet away.

**I didn't infuse that kick with chakra Ino, get serious already! **Sakura yelled.

Ino just glared at her rival and sighed.

**I didn't want to use this but I've got no choice. **Ino said as she used the kunai in her hand and went over to her hair as she cut it clean which surprised everyone.

**What are you …. **Sakura said but was cut off.

**You'll see. **Ino simply said as she started concentrating.

**You know what Sakura; I made a friend when I visited the academy to help out Iruka-sensei on day. She's really tough and taught me a few things. I don't really remember seeing her during our days spent there but she was a pretty good teacher. Her name was Yachiru. **Ino said which made Sakura gasp.

_Haku …. _Sakura thought.

**Kaminokeshinjixyutsu! **Ino yelled as she released her hair as strand by strand became pointed needles.

**You know, I believe the great Sannin Jiraya had a similar technique but his was a shield instead of a flying projectile. Yachiru used the power of ice but she was kind enough to teach me to use an alternative. **Ino said.

**Was it really worth your ponytail? **Sakura asked.

**If you can do it, I can do it too. **Ino said.

Ino then started to then move her hair pieces which then started to surround Sakura, there was no escape.

**This looks exactly like Haku's Harino Sename he used on me. **Goku said out loud.

Sakura looked around as trying to find a way to escape but found none.

**Give up Sakura, they may be hair but they really sting. They're sharper then kunais now. **Ino warned.

**I refuse. **Sakura said which made Ino glare.

**Don't be an idiot Sakura; this jutsu can really kill you. **Ino yelled but nothing changed.

**Fine then … then I'll just have to force you. Shintenshin no Jutsu! **Ino screamed as the hair pieces fell and Ino's body slumped.

**I'm sorry this has to end this way, but I don't have it in me to kill you. You've become strong and came a long way but I won this match. **Ino said in Sakura's body.

Everyone gasped as they watched Sakura raise her hand and about to admit defeat until ….

**What the … **Ino said.

**One must always have a fortified mind Ino, the one that loses … is you. **Sakura said as her inner her started to crush her.

**Can't hold on much longer, release! **Ino screamed as she returned to her body but was then met with a harsh punch to her gut only this time, chakra infused. Ino's form started to slump into unconsciousness as her body fell but was caught by Sakura.

As Ino's eyes started to close, she saw a child like version of the friend that she used to have and smiled.

**Sakura … we're friends right? **Ino asked as she lost consciousness.

Sakura just looked at her sadly but at the same time with happiness.

**Yeah … we are friends, best friends forever. **Sakura smiled as she too saw a much younger version of Ino, smiling like the old days now returned.

**Winner of this match … Haruno Sakura. Congratulations to the 16 finalists. **Hayate said.

**It's not like any of us fought. **Naruto muttered.

**Each of you will have 1 month to prepare for the next commencement of this exam. It can be used relaxing or training. How you spend the time is up to you. Now … Anko here will be passing around a box that has a piece of paper with a number on it. Depending on the number you have will decide the person who you'll be fighting next. **Hayate said as everyone grabbed their perspective paper.

**There are eight brackets and meaning the top two finalists will fight 4 times. Two fights in one day and two fight in another. Here are the selected fighters in each bracket. **

**Round one: Naruto vs. Kankuro**

**Round two: Kiba vs. Chouji**

**Round three: Neji vs. Hinata**

**Round four: Shikamaru vs. Temari**

**Round five: Rock Lee vs. Gaara**

**Round six: Vegeta vs. Goku**

**Round seven: Sakura vs. Chichi**

**Round eight: Sasuke vs. Shino**

**Now that that has been established, you are dismissed. **Hayate said.

Everyone had mixed feeling towards this arrangement, especially Hinata.

**I'm … fighting Neji on the third round. **Hinata said shaking with fear.

**Relax you're going to do fine. If he beats you up, I'll kick his ass twice as hard. **Chichi said.

**That's real comforting. **Hinata said sarcastically.

**Who knows, maybe you can reach the semi-final and fight Naruto. **Chichi smirked while exaggerating the name Naruto which made the young Hyuga blush red and start to sputter which made Chichi laugh.

**That was mean. **Hinata said.

**Well at least you're not shaking like a kicked puppy anymore. There's nothing to worry about Hinata, you're going to do great. **Chichi said.

Vegeta and Goku glared at one another. Actually it was Goku that was doing all the glaring, Vegeta was smirking from anticipation. Naruto glared at Kankuro not forgetting what he did to Konohamaru as well as mocking his village. Everyone else just remained neutral.

It was at this point everyone left to do their own thing.

Asuma bribed Chouji and forced Shikamaru to train along with him in which they couldn't really refuse for different reasons.

Sakura decided to do her regular training routine of weighted clothing and exercises as well as perfect her Taijutsu.

Lee decided to train under Gai even further while Neji went to go check up on Tenten.

Hinata as well as the rest of team 8 decided to train together like they always have, trying to compliment the others weakness so that each of them could find a way to cover or overcome it.

Temari decided to relax and study a bit more on her opponent as well as future opponents while her mind was still on the plan that Suna was plotting against Konoha.

Kankuro decided to polish his puppet while make plan to make another one that he could use during combat instead of just using crow.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke soon awoke from his sleep after he passed out form the sealing ceremony made by Kakashi. Kakashi was sitting right next to him reading his filth and looked up to him.

**Ready to train? **Kakashi asked which enticed a smirk from the Uchiha.

-Meanwhile-

Naruto along with Goku returned home where a surprise was waiting for them.

**Uncle Jiraya! **Goku and Naruto said excitedly, tackle hugging the toad sage while the older man just laughed a hearty laugh.

**It's good to see you too Naruto, Goku. **Jiraya said.

**When did you get here pervy sage? **Naruto asked.

**Jeez how long are you going to keep calling me that, I'm not being a pervert, it's all professional research for my novels. **Jiraya said with all seriousness.

**Right. **Kushina said disbelievingly.

**Che, honestly no one respects me anymore. **Jiraya said.

**Ne, ne can you and dad train me for the Chunin exams? **Naruto asked excitingly.

**Why would you need me if you already have your father? **Jiraya asked.

**Because dad is always busy. He might have to leave during my training for a mission as we can't really have any suspicions going around that the Yondaime would train the nine-tails brat of all people. **Naruto said in which the room fell silent.

_Crap, I forgot nobody knew that I knew. _Naruto thought.

**Naruto I can explain I …. **Kushina began but was then silenced by Naruto.

**I know, don't worry all the anger in my system already left me. Well now that we have that established, how bout it pervy sage? ** Naruto asked.

**Hmmm, fine but only if you call me the Great Toad Sage Jiraya and not pervy sage. **

**Deal! **Naruto said as they both rushed out the door to look for Minato.

**Geez they completely forgot about you, what are you going to do Goku? **Kushina asked.

**I guess I'll take a nap and figure something else out in the meantime for my training, I'm tired. **Goku said as he made his way to his room.

-Meanwhile-

Gaara and Vegeta were alone and by themselves in an empty plane far from the village of Konoha. They stared each other down and smirked at one another.

**Release the beast Gaara. I want to fight the monster inside you until I can't possibly move anymore. **Vegeta said.

**Fine but don't forget that I would also like to train a little if you don't mind. **Gaara said.

**What are best friends for? **Vegeta said as he watched Gaara get surrounded by a ball of sand as his friend's eyes turned yellow with the black sclera.

_**I'm going to kill you this time, boy! **_The monster screamed.

**We'll see about that. **Vegeta said as he powered up to the heavens now encased in a purple spark.

**Galick Gun! **

-Meanwhile-

Goku awoke from his two hour nap and groaned.

_What now? _Goku asked himself.

He went over to the calendar and saw the date and marked the day of the final exam.

**What do you know, we passed our birthdays and we're 13. **Goku said genuinely surprised.

**Guess with all this craziness, it made me forget about my own birthday. Wait a minute … **Goku said as he started pondering.

_-Flashback-_

_Goku examined all his presents and came to the conclusion that the boxes with the number seven on it meant his age while the other's he could not open until that day. He tried opening the box with the number 13 on it but found it futile proving his conclusion so he opted them out and went to the ones that said 7 on them._

_-End flashback-_

**I'm thirteen; I can open one of those boxes. **Goku said excitingly.

He went over to his closet where he kept the boxes stashed and took the box that had the number 13 on it. He tried opening the one with the question mark on it but still was unable to open.

**Guess I'll just have to keep waiting. Now let's see what's in this box. **Goku said.

He opened it to find … an even smaller box, one that would fit an engagement ring as well as a letter.

_Dear Goku,_

_Now that you are 13 I wish you a happy birthday. Inside the small box is a sure fire way to make you stronger. At this point of your life I suspect that you have officially made contact with the other you as well as make the connections with all those dreams and illusions. I want you to find a secluded area where only you would know and nobody else and open the box inside once you do that, everything else should be self explanatory. _

_-Shenlong_

Goku sighed as he left his room through the window and flew to a heavily forested area where he would train alone by himself.

Goku then opened the box to find a mechanic pill of some sort. He looked at it for a second until …

_**Press the top button and throw it you idiot, that's a Dynocap. **_Kakarot said in which Goku nodded. He pressed the button and threw it to reveal … a giant hunk of metal that was round and circular.

Goku looked at it mesmerized and stared at it left and right until he found a door. When he opened it, it was just an empty room with red tiles as the floor with some sort of machine in the dead center. Goku went over to it and found a button that said start and pressed it.

**Welcome to the gravity room. Please select the gravity you wish to train under. **A voice said within the room in which Goku just smirked.

**AN: well that was a pain in the ass to write but I'm back. So what do you think? I know you guys are probably mad that I kept a few things canon such as the Sasuke fight but hey I just got back from, I think I have the right to be lazy. I changed a few things such as the 16 instead of 8 finalists, could be interesting. What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 17 Chunin Exams part 2

**AN: my apologies for the delay but I've been kind of losing my motivation to write as writing my story has started to become blank. I know the story in my head but I don't really know how to write it. I've been wondering how to start off for over a month now but thanks to watching a bit of DBZ and reading Naruto, I think I'm getting my edge back. I guess in short, I got a momentary writers block. **

**Anything bolded means talking**

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_**Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku, Kyuubi and cursed people talk)**_

Chapter 17 Chunin Exams part 2

It was the day the final part of the Chunin exams would take place as the stadium was crowded with people from various countries both rich, poor, old, young, men and women. With the sudden change in rule of the tournament due to Sarutobi's actions, there are now 16 contestants instead of 8 in hopes to delay whatever Orochimaru has planned. He knew that this sudden change might throw Orochimaru's plan off as this wasn't traditional or at least delay it long enough to see what he has planned.

The event was to take place in a few hours but most wanted to come early so that they would get proper seating before it got too crowded. The fighters themselves had still yet to get here.

-Meanwhile-

**Big Bang Attack! **Vegeta screamed as Gaara dodged the incoming blast as they fought in the skies.

**Sabaku Kyū! **Gaara screamed as sand surrounded Vegeta and started to constrict him.

**Sabaku Sōsō! **Gaara screamed as the sand imploded, trying to physically crush him.

Gaara knew that Vegeta was still alive as there was no trace of blood anywhere in sight like he did with the Nins in the forest he fought to get their perspective scroll. Gaara's sand that surrounded Vegeta then exploded, pushing the sand away to show Vegeta unscathed and unharmed. Gaara remained impassive and just stared at his friend as he was encased in a purple spark.

**I think it's about time we go to the stadium. I don't want to lose too much chakra before this stupid tournament even starts fighting you. We have a plan to fulfill. **Gaara said.

Vegeta sighed and calmed down as his power started to decrease.

**I guess you're right. I'm going to need all my strength to defeat Kakarot in order to win. **Vegeta said in which Gaara just sighed.

**You're the strongest guy I know Vegeta, there's nothing to worry about. The gleam that Kakarot guy had is no longer there. Whatever happened, I think he is much weaker then the person you fought last. He has the eyes of those who want to protect meaning he will show mercy; somehow his heart has softened considerably. He's not going to win if he doesn't come at you to kill. **Gaara said.

**When it comes down to it, I'm sure Kakarot will do whatever it takes to win. His power … it just might be even greater than my own. Whether it is Kakarot or Goku, they are both the same person meaning they should still have the same power level, strengths and weaknesses. I know because there is no other like him besides me. **Vegeta said.

**Are you going to kill him? **Gaara asked.

**I think you know the answer to that. **Vegeta said as he flew towards Konoha.

… **I guess you're right. **Gaara smirked as he followed pursuit.

-Meanwhile-

**Shouldn't you guys be … oh I don't know, GO TO THE FREAKING STADIUM ALREADY TO GO FIGHT AND REPRESENT TEAM 10! **Ino screamed as she watched Chouji eat away his food while Shikamaru was asleep on the table and was rudely woken up from his screaming teammate while a sweat dropping Asuma just watched the whole spectacle.

**Says the person who lost in the preliminary rounds. **Shikamaru said which silenced his teammate.

**That was a bit uncalled for Shikamaru. I mean, we didn't even fight. **Chouji said.

**Sorry, sorry, you know how much I like to sleep and how much I hate being woken up. **Shikamaru said.

**Well in any case, Ino is right; it's about time we head to the stadium. We can't afford to be late. Why don't you go ahead of us Ino, we'll meet you there. **Asuma said as he paid for the bill.

Ino nodded her head as she rushed out of the restaurant and hoped to find an open seat.

**We have some tough competition this year, I hope you're ready. **Asuma said as he lit a cigarette.

Both Chouji and Shikamaru nodded their heads as they made their way to the stadium.

**To be honest Chouji, I think I'm going to lose. You're going to do the best out of all of us but I think it's going to come down to an Uzumaki as one of the finalist. **Shikamaru said.

**Which one? **Chouji asked in which Shikamaru just yawned and dismissed the question as they were in front of the entrance with roaring fans excited for the upcoming matches.

-Meanwhile-

**Huff … huff … alright Neji I think we're done here. It's about time to head out for your upcoming match. **Tenten said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

**Right, warm-ups over, it's time for the main event. **Neji said calmly.

**Do you think you're going to win? Lee's been training hard and after with the forest of death incident …. **Tenten started.

**I'll be fine. With the arrangements that Goku was placed in, he would be lucky to go past the semi-finals. Destiny has set a path for me to emerge victorious; it's my birthright as a Hyuga and show the main branch what I'm truly capable of. **Neji said with distaste.

**Destiny ….**Tenten said.

**Is something the matter? **Neji asked a bit concerned.

**Well it's just that … you say destiny just as much as Lee and Gai-sensei say youth. I'm not too familiar with the Hyuga way or if this is any of my business but maybe you should just let this matter go. Its true destiny is unchangeable but that doesn't mean you can't try. The moment you give up, that's when it's truly unchangeable. **Tenten said.

**And exactly what do you mean by that? **Neji asked interested.

**I'm just saying … there are some things that we just can't control but that doesn't mean we have nothing. We can shape our own destiny. That is why we have free will. **Tenten said in which Neji just smirked.

**I lost my free will a long time ago so I still fail to see your point. There are those that are born privileged, there are some that are not as lucky. You have no idea the kind of burden I have to bear of a destiny I cannot oppose. So yes, perhaps destiny can be changed but not mine. **Neji said bitterly as he walked towards the stadium for his upcoming match.

**Even with your Byakugan, you are so blind. I just wish I can open your eyes so that you can see things my way. Maybe you wouldn't be so miserable. **Tenten said sadly as she followed him and hoped to find some open seats.

**-**Meanwhile**-**

Chichi entered Konoha's gates with a smile in her face as she holstered the fishing rod that Goku gave her as well as a big bucket of fish. With all the training she's been doing, she needed some time to unwind and relax before upcoming matches. After all, she's going to fight one of her boyfriend's teammates and if she succeeds she would have to fight another which so happens to be her rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

She has nothing against him but he always seems to be brooding over something and he always gets credited for being talented and very skilled while she had to pick up all the slack saying she was only strong because of her bloodline even though they both come from the same background.

Both have siblings that were prodigies, come from the same clan and posses the same Dojutsu, the Sharingan. And if she somehow were to win that round, she just might have to face one of three monsters. One she saw murder the ninja's she as well as the rest of her team were about to encounter. The Nins she saw died were collectors and tried to take the scrolls from the ninjas from the Sand village but met their gruesome end by the leader, Gaara. She still can't get the image out of her head as she remembered it raining black.

The second monster being Vegeta, another ninja from the sand village. She has no idea of what he was truly capable of but she fears for the sake of others to those who have to face him after what he did to the last guy.

The final possibility would be that she fights the love of her life, Son Goku.

_Wait … why did I think Son Goku? I don't know any Son Goku's. I must be more tired than I thought. _Chichi thought to herself. Speaking of Goku, she hasn't seen or even spoken to him since the first part of the exam. She tried visiting him at his house but according to Kushina, Goku never returned home the moment he left to go train with the same being withNaruto. Well, at least today she might just get a chance before the matches start. She still had under an hour left.

Chichi hurried to the supermarket and sold her basket of fish before rushing home and returning her fishing gear and rushed towards the stadium.

_The others must be already there; I can't keep them waiting too long. _Chichi thought.

Along the way she met with a peculiar group in green jumpsuits that seem to be … racing her.

**Yosh! This girl is sure fired up, isn't she Lee! **Gai yelled.

**She sure is, she is quite youthful indeed; no wonder Goku-san really likes her! **Lee said which made Chichi blush and made her trip on her own two feet.

The two momentarily stopped running and quickly helped her get up on her feet again like a gentlemen.

**Thanks. **Chichi said feeling a little embarrassed.

**No problem, now let's get to that stadium! **Lee said excitingly as both Gai and Lee started running again.

**I think I'll walk this time. **Chichi said to herself.

She was now in front of the place she was supposed to be and took a deep breath before entering but as fate would have it, she bumped into a familiar face.

**Sakura? **Chichi said surprised to see her opponent so soon.

**Chichi …. **Sakura said as they both just stood where they were awkwardly staring at the other.

… **I … like what you did with your hair, looks nice on you. **Chichi said.

**Um thanks. **Sakura said genuinely smiling.

Both girls entered together as they conversed trying to get to know each other before the matches started.

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke stood alongside with Kakashi in front of a … bookstore.

**C'mon Kakashi, we're going to be late if we just stand here all day. **Sasuke said impatiently.

**But I hear the new Icha Icha comes out today! It would be a real shame if I didn't get a copy. **Kakashi whined.

**You're being childish, now hurry up. **Sasuke said.

**You can go on without me. You don't need me holding your hand every step of the way. **Kakashisaid as he continued to wait anxiously for the closed sign to turn open.

**How do you know if this shop is even going to open today? Today is the final day of the Chunin Exams, every where's closed so that they can watch** **the matches. See look, there is no one here besides us.** Sasuke said logically.

**I can't take that risk. **Kakashi said as he continued window shopping.

And thus they continued arguing until half the matches were over with Sasuke finally convincing Kakashi to leave for another day.

-Meanwhile-

Goku stood where he was in the gravity chamber at 100x gravity meditating while 3 other versions of himself were doing various exercises; pushups, sit-ups, and perfecting his form of the turtle hermit style.

Goku then stood up and called for his clones to return to him and as they did, he immediately felt the strain of the other 3clones and staggered to one knee and started panting. He headed towards the center of the machine and turned off the gravity and limped his way to the bedroom which laid a small brown sack. Inside it had 4 green beans which so happened to come with this ship. These beans were known as senzu beans which had the magical capabilities to heal any injury and bring back his energy to 100%. The beans themselves were a bit stale but very effective nonetheless. He took one and immediately gulped one down and felt his muscles expand for a second before returning to its original size. Not one for being a cheater; left them behind as he exited his home for the past month.

Goku's thoughts then started to trail to his upcoming opponent, Vegeta.

_**There's nothing to worry about. You can take this guy, you're ready. **_Kakarot said in which Goku nodded.

He looked at the gravity room one last time before promptly exiting and flew towards his destination, the stadium.

-Meanwhile-

**Boy there sure is a lot of people gathering for this one aren't they Minato? **Jiraya said.

**No kidding. What do you think Naruto, are you ready for this? **Minato said as Naruto gulped down the remainder of his ramen.

**Believe it. **Naruto said, red and blue eyes staring intently towards the stadium.

**-**Later**-**

Sandaime watches over the current 15 participants and notices that one is missing. After looking over the chart of the upcoming matches, it was Sasuke that was missing.

**Hmmmm … how unfortunate. Unable to participate due to tardiness one must always learn follow the rules. There may be times when rules must be broken but this isn't one of them but I think I will show a little mercy and be a little lenient, just this once. Tenzo! **Sandaime called.

**Yes Hokage-sama! **Tenzo shouted in respect.

**It seems we are off one player. Tell the ref that if he doesn't get here by the time his match starts, immediately disqualify him and move on to the next match. **Hiruzen said.

**Yes sir! **Tenzo said as he poofed away towards the ref to relay his message.

As Sarutobi watched on and looked at the mass of crowds, he noticed the Kazekage walking towards him and greeted him as such with respect, dignity and whole-heartedness as if friends for a long time.

**Good to see you made it here in one piece on your journey here Kazekage-dono. **Sandaime said with amusement.

**I am not so old that you should be treating me as such but if it were the other way around, I would probably say the same thing, though I am quite surprised that the Yondaime is not the one who would be seating with me no offense. **The Kazekage said.

**If you didn't know, Minato gave back his title to me saying he would wish to train even further as strong as he is. Speaking of which, there he is now. **Sandaime said as he looked towards one of the bleachers with him sitting right next to his wife along with Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha.

Minato watched with excitement as he watches both his sons lined up horizontally and anticipated for some intense matches. He looked over to the where the Kage's sat and looked towards the Kazekage suspiciously. He knew what the Yondaime Kazekage looked like and he never wore a veil nor had slits for eyes.

**I'll be right back. I would like to greet the Kazekage and apologize for not being up there with him today. **Minato said to his wife.

**Alright, just hurry back okay. **Kushina said in which Minato nodded.

He suddenly vanished and appeared right before them which riled up some guards but one instant look at him made them drop it returned to their perspective post.

**It's good to see you again Kazekage-san, I mean Kazekage-sama. **Minato said giving a slight bow.

**No need for formalities Yondaime-san. We're old friends after all. **Kazekage said made Minato grip his knuckles.

_You're not Kazekage, you're not my friend and you are certainly not going to fool me. Whoever you are, whatever you have planned, I'm not going to let you have your way, Orochimaru. _Minato thought.

**Well I just wanted to say hello and welcome back to Konoha. **Minato said holding his hand up reached towards him while placing a fake but convincing smile.

**Yes, I look forward to seeing you again in the next Chunin selection exam. **Kazekage said as he shook hands with Minato. 

_Got you. _Minato thought as he left a little present in the supposed Kazekage's hand.

**Sandaime-sama. **Minato greeted with respect, giving a slight bow before returning to his seat.

**Now, it's time to make the announcements. Shall you or shall I? **Sarutobi asked.

**It's your village. **Kazekage said as he looked at his hand that he shook with the Yondaime Hokage only to see it blank.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid, just a normal handshake, nothing to worry about. _Kazekage thought.

**Greetings to all and welcome to the annual Chunin selection exams. This year, we've decided to spice things up changing a few rules. Instead of the normal 8 contestants, it will be 16. This is a 2 day event with 12 matches today leaving the final 4 for tomorrow. So please, enjoy yourselves and watch until the end. **Sarutobi said as roaring fans continued screaming in excitement.

The ref then took a step forward and discussed the rules of this tournament.

**Alright, listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. This is the final test of the Chunin selection exam. I would first like to congratulate you on coming this far and hope that each and every one of you survives. Now the rules, you fight until one of you dies or admits defeat but if I determine if the fight is over, I'll step in and stop it and that's your cue to stop, understand? **The ref asked as he looked for anyone that would disagree.

**Now the first match …. **But that's all the ref could say as he was soon interrupted by a certain orange clad jinchuuriki.

**Wait, Sasuke's not here, we can't start without him. **Naruto said.

**Well the Chunin exams are to be started right now. If he doesn't show up until his match starts, he's immediately disqualified. He should have learned punctuality back in the academy. **The ref said impassively.

**But our sensei is Kakashi. **Naruto said.

_That explains things. _The ref thought.

**That is beside the point. He is supposed to be disqualified the moment he didn't show up here and now but the Hokage was feeling quite lenient today so consider him lucky. Now the first match … Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankuro. The fighters that haven't been called please leave the stage at this time. **The ref said.

Naruto just huffed a sigh as he didn't like being scolded like a kid but just pushed it aside as a minor annoyance as he has a fight to start.

**Tear him to pieces. **Goku said patting Naruto's shoulder.

**You bet! **Naruto said with a smirk.

As Naruto thought the match was about to start, another voiced encouragement towards him.

**Good … good luck Naruto-kun. **Hinata said shyly.

Naruto turned back stunned that another would voice her support towards him. It wasn't Sakura as he hoped it would but it was quite touching none the less.

**Umm … thanks Hinata. Good luck on your match with Neji alright. **Naruto said with a genuine Naruto smile.

Hinata flushed a little nodding her head before exiting the stage.

**Are we going to fight or are you going to just continue talking to your girlfriend. **Kankuro mocked which made Naruto scowl.

_I should be reserving myself for tomorrow but one or two matches couldn't hurt. _Kankuro thought.

**You know I'm still pissed what you did to Konohamaru. I'm going to beat you to a pulp. **Naruto said, red and blue eyes glaring.

**Che, whatever. **Kankuro saidas he revealed his puppet crow.

**Ready … begin! **

**-**Meanwhile**- **

Iruka sighed to himself as he was wondering what was happening at the stadium where his previous graduating class are fighting with his current class doing some writing assignment.

He looked over to the door window to see student … leaving the building?

**Hey you! Where are you going? **Iruka shouted as her rushed towards the door.

**Oh Iruka … I was about to fetch you. **

Iruka looked towards the source of the voice to see …

**Zabuza I mean Zaraki. **Iruka said surprised.

**Hello Iruka. **Kenpachi said with a friendly voice and voice with his assistant not too far behind.

**So what's with all … this? **Iruka asked.

**Class field trip. **Kenpachi simply said.

**Field trip, to where? **Iruka asked.

**The stadium of course where the Chunin exams are taking place, I reserved 2 classrooms worth of seat for you and I since you were the only person to actually accept me in this academy. **Kenpachi said.

**That's kind of you but we should be really teaching the students to … **Iruka started but was quickly interrupted.

**Listen Iruka, I know you want to watch what's happening right now and this might be your only chance. I don't really like anyone else here and it would be a waste to give it to someone else. And who said this isn't educational. I'm teaching the students that becoming a ninja isn't all fun and games and show what they are going up against in the near future if they decide to continue on this path. The road to becoming a true ninja is long and daunting but rewarding. That's what I'm teaching them. Plus it provides good entertainment. **Zabuza said.

**Hmmm … kids pack your things; we're going on a field trip! **Iruka shouted which enticed screams of joy knowing full where they're going.

_I can see boss fight! _Konohamaru thought excitingly.

-Back to Naruto-

Naruto and Kankuro stood at a standstill glaring at one another.

**Go Naruto you can do it! **Kushina shouted encouragingly which made Naruto blush in embarrassment as his mother was being especially loud even amongst a crowd of people.

**Hmph, didn't take you for a momma's boy. **Kankuro mocked.

Naruto glared at him and looked around the stadium in which no one was shouting anything towards his opponent.

**At least I have a mom, jerk. **Naruto said which immediately stroked a nerve.

**SHUT UP! **Kankuro screamed as his puppet crow rushed towards him.

Temari started clenching her fist in anger while Gaara remained impassive but below the surface, he was seething with fury, anger and major irritation. Vegeta on the other hand didn't know what all the fuss was about and just watched amused at how angry Kankuro was.

Kankuro launched crow towards Naruto as its arm started to grow in length and incapacitate Naruto completely.

Kankuro smirked as crow's hold on Naruto started to constrict and tighten around his foe and hear his cries of pain.

Naruto continued screaming in pained agony as it grew tighter and tighter.

**Get out of there, Naruto! **Sakura screamed.

**Give up or do you want to die. **Kankuro said as he knew one more push would lead to a broken spine.

**GRAAAAAAAAAA … psych, what do you take me for a weakling? **Naruto asked as he started to flex his muscles and break Crow's hold on him, eventually tearing crow's wooden limbs to pieces.

**Impossible. **Kankuro said shocked that his puppet wasn't able to hold him.

**Improbable maybe but not impossible. **Naruto said.

**Geez that idiot had me worried for nothing. **Sakura huffed in annoyance.

**How!? How did you escape!? **Kankuro screamed in disbelief.

Naruto just sighed and glared at his opponent which made Kankuro stop in his tracks in fear once he got a good look at Naruto's one red eye. It gave a feeling of absolute despair and he only felt this way around a certain monster that was inside his little brother.

**Simple … I broke it with my strength. That's all there is to it. **Naruto said.

**The materials that made crow were meant to be extra durable, just as durable as steel! Even a rampaging rhino wouldn't be able to piece through it. **Kankuro said.

**Guess I have some explaining to do. **Naruto smirked.

**Right now as you see, I'm not the same person as I was when you first met me. Hope you can keep a secret but there is a powerful monster inside me that just absolutely loves destruction and mayhem, not one who like to sleep. I made a pact with him and signed a contract giving me a portion of his power in exchange for a little freedom or at least for a certain white dragon to leave him alone. **Naruto said.

**You're not making any sense! What does a white dragon have to do with anything!? **Kankuro screamed.

**Oh, I'm just babbling on. Let me get straight to the point. The powers provided to me gave me three different forms. Pure mode which I have no influence from the monster at all giving back all the chakra that was used to suppress said monster increasing my capacity roughly 20x the amount give or take, a sign being blue irises on both eyes. **Naruto said which made Kankuro pale.

**Next would be state of equilibrium. My chakra levels return to normal in exchange to have a portion of the monsters. I have superhuman capabilities which gave me the power to break through your little puppet. I can make best of both worlds so to speak, a sign being a red and blue iris. **Naruto said.

Kankuro started to grit his teeth from nervousness from Naruto's explanation.

**Finally would be demon mode which is the most dangerous for me and you. I purely use the monster's chakra alone since the connection to my own chakra source becomes severed in exchange to utilize roughly 25% of the total monster's power. My superhuman capabilities become even more enhanced and the 'cloak' that comes with the transformation that used to hurt me now protects me. All injuries I sustain slowly heal over a course of a battle. The more damage I do, the faster I heal. A sign of this transformation would be to have two red eyes but a flawed part of this transformation is that I burn the most chakra in this form so it's only used as a last resort and switching between forms takes 10% of my total chakra as well as 10 seconds of meditation. Now that you have been educated, would you like to continue?** Naruto asked.

Kankuro remained silent until he just suddenly started to laugh out loud.

**Fool, while you were having your little monologue speech, crow managed to sneak right behind. I can work my puppets even if dismembered. **Kankuro said as he jerked his back to show crow's body encase itself around Naruto while the dismembered arms started to float. Each arm sprouted out blades and made its way to one of crow's many holes and stabbed right through.

**Naruto! **Everyone screamed in worry.

Kankuro continued to laugh madly at his victory over his match.

**Not so cocky now! You should have just given up already from the start. **Kankuro said.

The next thing that happened shocked the entire crowd as a giant transparent orange claw sprung out of crow's body and grabbed Kankuro directly. Naruto emerged out of the puppet now encased in what appeared to be an orange cloak that was shaped like a fox with one tail. Naruto started to squeeze tightly around his foe gazing at his helplessness as his foe screamed in pain. The searing pain of what was holding him was too much for Kankuro to bear let alone being crushed to death.

**I give up! I GIVE UP! **Kankuro screamed as Naruto let go. Kankuro passed out before he reached the floor. Naruto calmed his nerves as the cloak dissipated to nothing and looked at the stadium as it was in utter silence. People gave him a look of disgust but Naruto didn't pay them any mind as he made his way to where his fellow participants were, as then Minato stood and started clapping which soon followed with Kushina as well as the Sandaime himself. People looked around in confusion as more and more people started to stand and clap until everyone started to cheer Naruto's name. Naruto smiled and took a slight bow and returned to where he was supposed to be. Doctors immediately came to the scene as they picked up Kankuro and rushed towards the hospital.

_Impressive, to think he would have such mastery in such a short amount of time. _Sandaime thought.

_He's … just like me … no, not exactly. _Gaara thought to himself.

_Man I don't want to fight him in the next round. _Chouji and Kiba thought_._

_What … was that just now? _Everyone else thought.

**Congratulations bro! **Goku said excitingly.

**Thanks! **Naruto said.

The ref then appeared once again in the center of the stage as he called out the next participants.

**You were pretty cool out there. **Sakura said playfully punching him in the arm in which started tending too.

**Yea but those needles things still managed to pierce through, it kind of stings. **Naruto said feeling a bit wobbly.

_**Idiot you've been poisoned. I can destroy the poison that will enter your blood stream but you have to close your wounds right now. **_Kyuubi said.

**WHAT! **Naruto said trying to find a way to heal.

**Something the matter? **Goku asked.

Naruto started panicking and immediately rushed towards the exit.

_Shit, shit, shit! _Naruto thought as he came to a simple store hopes to find some healing cream only to see it closed. He checked various places only to see it closed. He even tried visiting the hospital but to no avail. People only saw it as a minor flesh wound and could wait as other patients needed the nurse's help at the moment. He returned back to the stadium in hopes that Kyuubi could keep the poison at bay while the poison that remained in his wound wasn't that strong.

_**Kid, I don't like playing doctor so hurry up! **_Kyuubi shouted.

_I'm trying here. _Naruto thought.

**Naruto-kun. **

Naruto turned around to see that it was Hinata.

**Oh hi Hinata, what's up? **Naruto said feeling a bit glittery as he suddenly lost feeling in his arm.

**Well … I have some healing cream here if you would like some. **Hinata said as she shyly extended her arm to give it to Naruto. Naruto took it gratefully and hugged Hinata in gratitude much to her liking and immediately started spreading the cream which now started to instantly vanish.

**Woo that was close. Thanks Hinata. **Naruto said as he started to relax.

**Your welcome Naruto-kun. **Hinata smiled as she started twiddling her fingers out of habit when she's happy or nervous.

Naruto blushed as Hinata continued smiling at him like that.

_Man, she needs to smile more often if she looks like that. She always seems so … bleak but she's nice so I shouldn't really say things like that to her. Maybe I should return the favor somehow. _Naruto thought.

**Hey Hinata? **Naruto asked.

**Umm yes? **Hinata answered.

**Umm… want to … **_man why is this suddenly so hard …_** watch the other matches together? **Naruto asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

Hinata looked surprised and pinched herself that she wasn't dreaming.

**I'd love to. **Hinata said smiling once again which lit Naruto's face up more than he realized.

Meanwhile another couple, so to speak was having a discussion from not seeing each other for quite some time.

**So how have you been lately? **Goku asked.

**Fine you? **Chichi responded.

**Great. **Goku said as they both just stood there not knowing what else to say.

Goku attentively reached for her hand and grasped it and closed his hands on hers while looking at the other direction in embarrassment. Chichi smiled at this small little gesture and nothing more needed to be said as they were both content, just holding hands.

-Meanwhile-

**You're not going to win Chouji! **Kiba said huffing in fatigue with Akamaru barking agreement.

**The fight isn't over yet. **Chouji said as he popped a food pill in his mouth.

**Baika no Jutsu!** **Nikudan Sensha! **Chouji screamed as his body expanded to a giant round ball and started rolling towards Kiba.

**Garōga! **Kiba screamed along with Akamaru now Kiba replica and started to spin in a tornado towards Chouji.

Both techniques clashed but in terms of power, Chouji won. Akamaru and Kiba were sent spiraling to the air as Chouji returned to his normal form.

**Bubun Baika no Jutsu! **Chouji screamed as his fist increased in size dramatically and slammed Kiba and Akamaru towards a wall effectively knocking them out.

**Winner Chouji Akimichi! **The ref saidas Chouji started panting in fatigue and made his way over to Kiba. He lent him his hand and helped Kiba up in which he took gratefully and started to tent to the bruise on his head.

**You sure know how to give a guy a good beating. **Kiba said as he placed Akamaru on his head.

**Sorry. **Chouji said though couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

Kiba started laughing and placed his arms around Chouji in a playful manner and started dragging him towards where the others were.

**Next match … Neji vs. Hinata! **The ref called.

Naruto immediately saw Hinata tense and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack any second.

**Hinata, is everything alright? **Naruto asked worried in which she didn't answer.

**HINATA! **Naruto screamed which immediately caught Goku's and Chichi's attention.

**Huh? **Hinata said as she looked towards Naruto, visibly shaking to the core, pale faced and erratic breathing.

**Hinata what's wrong. **Naruto asked in which Chichi immediately stepped.

**If you could give us a few seconds? **Chichi said in which Naruto nodded as he made his way to his brother to give the girls some space.

**You knew this day was coming. **Chichi said.

**I know but … **Hinata started.

**No buts, you've been training your butt off for this moment and if things get too dangerous for you, the ref would immediately stop the fight and if he doesn't I will. Your cousin isn't as great as you make him out to be. Show him what you're made of. **Chichi said.

**There's more to it than just him being better than me. **Hinata said.

Unknown to the girls both Naruto and Goku were using their superhuman capabilities to eaves drop on the conversation.

**Hinata's afraid of Neji? Why would she be afraid of her own family? **Naruto asked.

**I don't know but this fight is going to reveal everything. **Goku said.

**Well better get down there. **Chichi said in which Hinata just nodded as she made her way to the center stage.

Both Hyuugas stared at one another, one glaring, and the other trying to understand why her cousin hates her so much.

**Before we begin, I would like to say something. **Neji said.

Hope started to spring forth inside Hinata as she thought Neji might just settle this dispute through words and have a proper fight only for her hopes to be crushed.

**You don't make a good shinobi, forfeit now. **Neji commanded which made Hinata raise her eyes in shock only for them droop in sadness.

**WHAT NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! **Chichi screamed but her voice couldn't be heard from the mass screaming fans surrounding this stadium.

Hiashi as well as Hanabi watched with mild interest seeing what his daughter/sister would do under this circumstance.

**You are gentle and kind; you avoid conflict as much as possible. You can't think for yourself and immediately agree with others without much resistance or any at all. You have no self confidence and it was a mistake for you to even consider participating. I'm sure you didn't even want to join but you felt obligated too because you didn't want to disappoint your teammates. Am I wrong? **Neji asked.

**I … I … wanted to join because I wanted to. I wanted to prove myself and others I'm not the person they think I am. What you say is true … well most of it but I wanted to change myself to someone that a person can rely on. **Hinata said.

**Change yourself? Don't make me laugh. People cannot change themselves that is the truth. **Neji said which made Hinata raise her eyes in confusion.

**Losers are born losers. Their personality and strength will not change. Because people cannot change, differences are born … expressions like elite and losers are created. Looks, brains, ability, size and personality … all people judge and are judged in these values. Based on these unchangeable factors, people discriminate and are discriminated against. And they suffer within their own means. Just like the fact that I am from the branch family and you are from the main family. I have seen through many things with this Byakugan so I know, that you are only just acting strong but deep inside, you just want to run and hide away from here hence why you were shaking before you even entered this arena when our names were called. **Neji said sporting an intense glare.

**No really I …. **Hinata sputtered but was too nervous and scared to say anymore as she continued to shake.

Naruto started to shake with anger while Chichi continued her failed attempts to reaching her friend to not believe anything that he says. Goku just watched with disappointment in his eyes with both Neji and Hinata. Hinata for not being able to stand up for herself and as for Neji, Goku was seeing his true colors beyond his calm and collective exterior.

_**See what I mean when I say I didn't believe that this guy and his girlfriend were your true friends? This guy screams bad aura and now that you see him for what he really is, what do you think of him. **_Kakarot asked.

_The thing is K., I don't really agree with Neji. People can change, he can too. _Goku thought.

_**Che whatever, we'll see who's right in the end. **_Kakarot said.

**If Hinata can't shake out of this and lose this fight before it even began then it was the right choice in choosing you to be the next heir Hanabi. **Hiashi said.

**Yes father. **Hanabi said as she watched with uncaring eyes as her sister was getting verbally tortured.

**Byakugan. **Neji calmly said as veins started to surround his eyes, giving him a menacing look making Hinata shake even more as she look up , then down and raised her arms while one of her hand reached to her lips as she continued shaking.

**Hmph interesting. You can't fool my eyes … against my pressure just now … you floated your eyes to the upper left, a sign that you are remembering your past experiences, your painful past. Afterwards, you looked to your lower right, a sign that you are imagining great pain both physical and mental. Basically, you are thinking about yourself and from all the experience until now, you are imagining the results of this match, imagining that you will lose. **Neji said as he intensified his look with Hinata now in the verge of tears.

**The action of raising your arms in front of your body means that you are trying to create a wall between us and create some distance from me. Trying to prevent me from figuring out how you truly feel because everything I said so far is right. Furthermore, touching your lips is a personality trait revealing a disturbance … a defense mechanism to soften the nervousness and worrying. So basically … in reality … haven't you already realized? That you cannot change …. **Neji said but was quickly interrupted by a loud scream dwarfing the sounds of the entire stadium itself.

**SHUT THE F**K UP BECAUSE YOU CAN. EVERYTHING YOU SIAD IS COMPLETE BULLSH*T! STOP DECIDING THINGS ABOUT PEOPLE WHEN YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY****NOTHING AT ALL! KICK HIS ASS HINATA! STAND UP FOR YOURSELF BECAUSE FRANKLY, THIS IS HARD TO WATCH! **Naruto screamed.

**He's right Hinata show him who's boss! **Chichi screamed now being heard.

_Naruto-kun … Chichi … thank you. _Hinata thought as her resolve and desire to win intensified and now, she no longer shook with fear.

_Her demeanor completely changed, seems like I have to fight after all. _Neji thought.

**So you're not going to forfeit? I'm not going to be responsible for what happens. **Neji said in which Hinata stood her ground.

**I've been training for 3 months for this moment; I will show you how much I improved.** Hinata said.

**No matter amount of training, it won't be enough. **Neji said.  
**It doesn't matter if it's not enough, I'll be satisfied in the end once this is all over. **Hinata said.

**Why you! **Neji said as he was growing irritated and quivering with rage but nonetheless retained his cool to not let anger cloud his judgment or hinder his skills.

Hinata flinched from the brief second that Neji was about to succumb to rage but shut down her nerves and remained calm as the next technique would require intense focus and a lot of chakra.

**What are you …? **Neji asked as he watched Hinata's arms incase itself in blue flames.

**Thanks to the training of Chichi's older sister Pema, I've been able to master my unique element of azure fire. **Hinata said as the fire started to take shape.

**And thanks to Kurenai sensei, she helped me learn shape manipulation, now the finishing touch. **Hinata said.

**Akumahi Kobushi. **(Demon fire fist) Hinata said as her hands now had two demon heads attached to it that was made of blue fire. Hinata started panting from the cost of this jutsu to work but if she manages to land at least 2 or 3 hits, the fights over plus she has a backup plan in which she hopes she doesn't have to use.

_What the heck is that? _Neji thought.

Hinata got into stance in which Neji soon followed.

**Ready … begin! **The ref shouted.

Hinata made the first move as she lunged towards her cousin and started to make rapid strikes using the Hyuga fighting style, Juken. Neji met her blows but remained wary of her attacks due to the flames as he could feel the heat. He dodged and parried instead blocked as his instincts told him to not get caught.

Hinata made another strike only for Neji to sidestep to the left and was about to counter until Hinata placed in additional chakra into her attack which bursted the demon heads to life making Neji back off. Hinata started to pant from fatigue as the usage of this jutsu takes away 2/3 of her total chakra and more to maintain it.

Getting tired of being in the defensive, Neji charged towards Hinata and went for an 'opening point' but Hinata ducked and landed a counter blow. Neji tried to back away only for one of the demon heads to reach forward and open up its gargantuan mouth and took a bite off of Neji himself. Neji felt the searing hot pain of the flames but not only that, he felt … drained. He looked towards Hinata to see that there was more color to her normal pale face and that she was pushing him to fight harder while she herself was filled with life and energy. Neji backed away from his cousin to make some distance as he started panting.

**What did you do?! **Neji demanded.

**My jutsu takes away a lot of chakra to use but this jutsu is highly dangerous as it's a complete technique of both shape and nature manipulation. Not only does it burn you but it absorbs chakra. These things are alive Neji, they decide what to do with your energy, whether to make itself bigger and stronger per blow or replenish my own chakra reserves. Today it was feeling quite merciful and gave back some of my chakra. It absorbs 10% of my enemy's chakra to either increase the strength behind this technique two fold or replenish 50% of my chakra. **Hinata said which made Ne**ji **start to sweat in nervousness.

**How can absorbing so little provide you with so much? **Neji demanded.

**This is a high risk jutsu Neji, big price for big rewards. **Hinata said.

**No matter, fate has already decided that I shall be the victor. **Neji said as he charged towards her.

Hinata parried and dodged to the best of her abilities and her demon friends helped to try and protect her as they made Neji back off once they got close but however the range of this technique is very low. She then thrust her left arm towards Neji in which he grabbed her wrists much to her surprise and horror. Neji made a quick jab and hit an opening point disrupting the chakra flow of her entire left arm. The demon on her left hand started to scream in agony before dissipating away to nothing now that it didn't have a source of energy. Neji then kicked her squarely on the stomach sending her flying. Hinata groaned as she painfully got up but was met with another blow from Neji only this time, it was a palm thrust sending her flying once again.

Hinata looked at her final demon head attached to her right hand and directed him towards her shoulder saving him for another time to conserve some chakra. Now it was going to be a one on one match battle between Hyuugas to see who the better Juken fighter was. They exchanged blow after blow but everyone could see who the superior fighter was. Hinata managed to land a hit on Neji's shoulder but too weak for it to be effective in which she was open for a counter attack in which he struck her heart.

Sensing her master's distress the demon on her right shoulder leapt into the fray as it returned to her hand and came for an attack making Neji back off to create some distance. Hinata started to cough up some blood as she clutched her heart in pain. The demon looked towards her, blinking and shrieking as if to try to say something.

**No I can't. **Hinata whispered but the demon says otherwise.

**If I use it, you're going to die you do realize that don't you. You're my only lifeline right now. **Hinata whispered once again in which the demon just blinked as if to say "so what?"

Hinata's eyes darkened as she really didn't want to use this next jutsu to not only hurt Neji but take away a life even if artificially made.

_Forgive me. _Hinata thought. As if the demon heard her, the demon started to shriek and glare towards Neji's direction as if it was saying it was ready.

**Please survive this Neji. **Hinata said which made Neji look at her with surprise. She pointed her right hand towards Neji as she left it standing there.

**Kaminohi. **(Divine fire) The demon's mouth opened wide as it was forming a giant ball of energy. Using her left hand as support she pointed it towards Neji as the ball grew in size. Once big enough, the demon ate its own energy as its cheeks grew in size.

**This looks like …. **Minato and Sarutobi thought.

Neji backed up a little as he was starting to get unnerved and uneasy.

**What is she doing? **Hiashi thought as he watched his daughter deliver a never before seen attack.

The monster then opened its mouth and out came a huge bursting stream of blue fire as it was coming towards Neji's direction, engulfing him completely. The fires didn't let up until several more seconds passed as it was starting to die down and weaken, gradually growing smaller.

Hinata got on her knees and started panting from her exhaustion and looked at her right hand as the blue fire started to fade away as the demons face looked at her, blinking and smiling, as if saying "goodbye and good luck." The fire left behind huge amounts of smoke, clouding her vision. She used Byakugan and was shocked to see what was within the smoke.

Within the smoke was Neji completely unscathed and unharmed.

**How? **Hinata asked as shock was written on her face.

**I just did what you asked, I survived. **Neji said as he got into stance with Tenten having a knowing smirk knowing what Neji did and used.

**Shin Hakke Rokujūyon Shō! **Neji screamed as he rushed towards her.

**2 strike, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes … 64 strikes! **Neji screamed as his final thrust sent Hinata flying, lying on the ground, motionless.

**Hinata! **Naruto and Chichi screamed.

**Ref, the fights over. **Neji said as he about to leave until …

**No … not yet. **Hinata said as she slowly but surely made her way back up.

**Impossible. **Neji said.

**Improbable maybe but not impossible. **Mimicking what Naruto said in his last fight which only made Neji grow furious. He launched himself at her in which she tried to block in vain as she was hit strike after strike. Every time she fell she only got back up trying Neji's patience. Having enough, Neji went for another strike to her heart in which she coughed up blood in which she clutched her chest while getting on her knees. Before she could do anything, she was then kicked in the face sending her flying once again. Thinking it was the end he glared towards Hiashi's direction in which he glared back or that could be his natural expression, no one can really tell.

As he was about to leave again …

**Don't go … I'm not finished yet. **Hinata said which Neji turned back around in shock eventually turning back into a glare.

**Why do you stand? If you keep pushing yourself, you're going to die. **Neji said.

**Because it's not over, not yet. **Hinata said.

**Acting tough is useless. You can barely stand. From the time of your birth the responsibility of the Hyuga main house was forced upon you. You have always hated yourself for your own weakness but people cannot change, that is destiny. There is no need to suffer anymore, let it go! **Neji demanded in which Hinata only looked sincerely at him in response.

**That's not true Neji, because I can see it … it's not me at all. The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch family is you. **Hinata said which made Neji's eyes grow dark and menacing as he charged towards her, aiming to kill.

Feeling the hatred that Neji was feeling thanks to his link with Kyuubi, Naruto knew that Neji was aiming to kill was about to leap to the fray until something surprising happened.

**I think you've done enough. **Minato said as he was holding Neji's hand a few centimeters away from Hinata.

**Call the match, this fight's over. I'm sorry if I interfered. I will leave if you wish me to. **Minato said whichhe looked up to the Kages in which they just dismissed it. Hinata looked at Minato in gratitude but Neji was reciprocating the same feelings.

**More special treatment for the main family, typical. **Neji thought bitterly.

**Winner, Hyuga Neji! **The ref called but no one cheered seeing the brutality of this fight. Naruto and Chichi leapt in the fray and went to go check up on their friend.

**Are you alright? **Chichi asked worried.

**I'm fine. **Hinata smiled but once she took a step forward, she started to cough up a storm as she was coughing up blood. She clutched her heart and her world started to go dark.

**Hinata! Hinata! **Naruto screamed. Hinata looked at Naruto seeing the concern in his eyes and despite the situation as it was looking pretty grave for her; she smiled at him before losing consciousness.

**Hmph, in the end, a loser is a loser. They cannot change. **Neji said which angered Naruto profusely as a red cloak started to surround him from the bottom up but stopped once he felt his father shaking his head in disapproval. Chichi stood up to him glaring as well which only made Neji smirk until …

{slap}

A resounding slap was heard all over the stadium a red hand print was left on Neji's face.

**YOU'RE FAMILY! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HER! **Chichi screamed.

**I don't need a lecturing from someone like you Uchiha. **Neji said as he activated his Byakugan in which she returned with her perfect set of Sharingan.

_She has a perfect set! _Sakura thought as she knew that she was going to go up against her and if she failed she was going to go up against Sasuke who doesn't possess that power yet.

As another fight was about to start Goku and Minato stepped into the fray with Minato standing between them preventing Chichi from doing anything reckless and Goku in front of Neji glaring at him and telling him enough was enough.

**You can settle this for another time. Save it for the tournament both of you. **Minato scolded. The fighting stopped however the glaring continued much to Minato's annoyance.

The paramedics arrived and picked up the young Hyuga and rushed towards the hospital. Naruto looked at their direction before going through the contents in his pocket and took out the healing cream that she gave him.

**Yondaime … is Hinata going to be alright? **Naruto asked remembering that he can't address him as dad when out in public.

**She'll be fine son; there is nothing to worry about. **Minato reassured.

**Good. **Naruto said as he breathed a sigh of relief and then glared at Neji as he was gritting his teeth with anger.

**You best hope you lose the next round because if I do fight you in the semi-finals, I'm going to beat you to a pulp. **Naruto said.

**I like to see you try loser. **Neji said.

**Well the next match is going to start now so if all of you could just leave and let me do my job. **The ref said in which everyone muttered an apology.

**It seems Hinata has failed yet again. **Hiashi said looking at the stadium with what was akin to disappointment. Hanabi looked at the arm rest of her father's seat to see it cracked and dented from too much pressure which put a smile on her face as this stadium wasn't that old.

_No matter what you say or do father, I know how you really feel. You care deeply for Hinata but you're doing this all wrong. _Hanabi thought.

**Next match, Temari vs. Shikamaru! **The ref called.

**Good luck. **Vegeta said sarcastically.

**Shut up Vegeta. I got this in the bag. **Temari said.

**Man why do I have to fight a woman? This is going to be a drag. **Shikamaru said as they both entered the arena.

**Ready … begin! **The ref shouted.

**Let's get this over with. **Shikamaru said.

Everyone with mild interest as everyone knew who the winner was going to be. The girl started the first attack and since then, nothing happened as Shikamaru would either hide or run to another spot to hide.

_I wonder what the heck he's planning. _Goku thought.

_**What do you mean? **_Kakarot asked.

_Well to be honest, Shikamaru is almost unbeatable. He's too smart to lose to anyone and predict many moves before you even execute them. It's his laziness that gets in the way. Maybe if I gave him the right motivation. _Goku thought.

**HEY SHIKAMARU! IF YOU WIN THIS I WILL GIVE YOU TOTAL CONTROL OF THE NIMBUS CLOUD! **Goku shouted which got Shikamaru's interest to win now.

Shikamaru got out of his hiding place in the tree and replied back to Goku.

**You better promise me that then. It's not like me to actually try! **Shikamaru shouted which only made Goku smirked.

**It's not like an incentive is actually going to change anything. **Temari scoffed.

**You would be surprised what I would do if it was getting something I want which if you didn't know, I don't want much things besides a good place to sleep. **Shikamaru said as he placed a kunai in his mouth.

**By the end of this fight, I'll be the victor. **Shikamaru said.

Everyone continued watching until ….

**Sakura! Goku! … Naruto. **Sasuke called casually.

All three genin looked back to see Sasuke along with a disappointed Kakashi.

**I'm not too late am I? **Sasuke asked.

**No, your 2 matches away from starting yours, you're lucky that the Kage's were feeling merciful and decide not to kick you out before your match started. **Naruto said.

All of team 7 turned back to the fight as everyone looked at the stadium in shock. Temari was caught in the shadow made by the self made balloon by Shikamaru and she couldn't move at all. (Remember Kankuro is not there to warn of Shika's balloon tactic nor, was there a hole made by Naruto so not the original ending)

Shikamaru stepped forward in which she did the same. As they closer and closer, Shikamaru stopped once they were a few feet away from each other. He reached for the kunai in his mouth in which Temari did the same only she didn't have anything on her mouth. Shikamaru pointed the kunai to her neck in which she started to shake from fear that she would lose her life here and now. Shikamaru just looked at pitiful state and sighed as he didn't like to do this to girls.

**I give up. **Shikamaru said as he dropped the kunai. Everyone just sat there in shock as Shikamaru was moments away from victory.

**What?! **Temari said in confusion.

**You may have been scared but seeing how you are, watching you throughout our entire battle … you wouldn't have surrendered you're too proud to say so. **Shikamaru said.

**Maybe you were just too scared to actually do anything. **Temari mocked.

**No … I'm not. **Shikamaru said as he looked at her with a serious face which for some reason made her shake in fear.

**We all know who really won this match and taking a life from one of our allies would just hinder our alliance as you could be proven useful with your skills. You're possibly the strongest kunoichi I've seen so far, even Hinata and possibly Chichi. **Shikamaru said.

**Wait how does he know how I fight? **Chichi asked.

**Don't know how to break this to you but Shikamaru has been spying everyone when he's not out training to gather some information. I caught him trying to follow me when I went to go find some place to eat when I wasn't training myself. If you did catch him following you, he would openly admit what he was doing do that's how I know. **Goku said.

**Hmmm interesting but a bit creepy. **Chichi said.

**You have no idea what I had to sacrifice to give up this match so I guess you owe me one. **Shikamaru said nonchalantly as he left the premises.

_**Quite the dark horse friend you have there. **_Kakarot said.

_No kidding. _Goku replied.

**Hmph pathetic. **Vegeta said.

**Shut up Vegeta. **Temari said sourly as her face was a little flushed as she watched Shikamaru leave which didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta in which he started snickering much to Temari's ire.

**Next match! Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara! **The ref shouted as Lee immediately appeared in the center of the arena, excitement written all over his face.

**Remember the rules that we both share. **Vegeta said warningly.

**You've practically beaten it to my skull Vegeta, I won't forget. **Gaara said as a gust of sand surrounded him vanishing where he once was and reappeared in the center of the arena.

**Ready …. **The ref started.

_Rule 1: if you know you are going to win without much effort, warn the future victims to give up as he is not worth killing and if he or she doesn't however it's fair game. _Gaara thought.

**Give up … you're not going to win and I highly doubt you're going to even touch me. **Gaara warned**.**

**I've gone this far in the tournament I'm going to give up now. **Lee said.

_Rule 2: its common courtesy to show 100% percent of your ability even if your opponent is much weaker than you however this rule can be voided if the opponent can't land a hit for the first 2 minutes. So I got 2 minutes to play around to size him up. _Gaara thought.

**Begin! **The ref shouted in which Rock Lee immediately charged towards his foe and a quick burst of speed and tried to land a punch across his foe only to be blocked from Gaara's sand shield.

_Fast but not fast enough. _Gaara thought as Lee continued his efforts. Gaara reached his hands forward and the sand in his gourd immediately rushed towards Lee in which Lee somersaulted backwards and landed safely away from Gaara's reach.

**LEE! THIS GUY IS PRETTY PTOUGH TAKE OFF YOUR RESTRAINTS AND SHOW HIM WHAT THE POWER OF YOUTH HAS PROVIDED YOU! **Gai shouted which put a smile on his face. Lee kneeled down to his ankles and took off two familiar looking weight sets in which Team 7 familiarized as the weights that Goku wore fully knowing how heavy they were.

**Yosh! Prepare yourself Gaara! **Lee said with a happy face as he suddenly vanished from Gaara's line of vision only to reappear in front of him as Lee tried to land a punch in which Gaara's sand shield barely blocked the hit.

Gaara then felt a blow from behind that his shield once again barely blocked. Gaara looked left and right for his opponent but couldn't find him.

**Above you! **Lee shouted as an ax kick landed across Gaara's face but much to Lee's shock … Gaara was smiling and not the friendly kind. Gaara countered Lee's kick with a quick punch to Lee's nose as well as a round house kick to Lee's chin sending him flying.

_1 minute and 36 seconds. Guess I have to try. _Gaara thought and as if Vegeta could read his mind, had a smirk across his face. The sand around Gaara started to swirl in a vortex as Gaara was giving plenty of Chakra to his sand now providing it with more strength and speed as it rushed towards Lee. Lee managed to dodge and rushed towards Gaara, dodging the obstacles set out from Gaara. He was about to land a hit and expected the sand to protect him and rush to the side to land another hit but instead of that, Gaara caught Lee's punch and now he was open for an attack.

**Suffer. **Gaara said as sand surrounded both of them as they were both encased in a sand vortex in which Gaara simply started to float away with sand beneath his feet while was still trapped in the center of the vortex getting cuts much similar to how Tenten lost consciousness. When the vortex started to die down, Gaara reached forward and applied sand to his right arm, making the sand hard and very dense and punched Lee across the face. Lee landed with a thud but it wasn't over the entire arena started to morph into sand.

**Ryūsa Bakuryū! **Gaara shouted as a giant wave of sand rushed towards Lee. Lee tried to dodge but his feet were stuck from the sandy ground.

**Guess I have no choice … Kaimon! **Lee shouted as a burst of energy empowered and managed to escape with a great leap.

**You're open. **Gaara simply said as Lee was now surrounded with sand unable to find an exit.

**Sabaku Kyū! **Gaara shouted as Lee was encased in hard sand as he felt his bones getting crushed and his muscles tightened.

**Sabaku …. **But that's all Gaara could say as his sand exploded that surrounded Lee.

**Shōmon! **Lee shouted at the fifth gate knowing full well the lesser gates wouldn't have allowed him to escape. Now red face and high in chakra, Lee rushed towards Gaara in which Gaar couldn't block as he was sent flying from some kind sonic boom that came out of Lee's fist.

Gaara fell helpless as Lee was attacking him at all angles and even Vegeta and Goku were surprised from his ferocity.

**The final attack … URA RENGE! **Lee shouted as he attacked Gaara in the using his left fist sending him flying towards the ground but stopped as Lee wrapped some cloth around him and pulled him towards him and attacked again using both his right fist and right leg, sending him even faster towards the ground I which Gaara landed with a loud thud but made the mistake that the ground was now made of sand and cushioned Gaara's fall.

Slowly got off the ground and wiped the blood off his mouth and nose, his sand armor also providing him some protection

**You certainly stand out amongst the rest of your peers but you are still nothing compared to me. **Gaara said as Lee was panting in exhaustion from opening the other gates. Gaara his arms forward and sand that was shaped like a fist landed on Lee's stomach as Lee coughed up blood. All of his limbs were then encased in sand and was being pulled towards Gaara as he was he just watched Lee's helplessness.

_Rule three: Show mercy to those who have provided a good fight by asking them to concede defeat. Nothing beats a worthy rival to fight against. This is the only time to ask for a second chance. _Gaara thought.

**I'm going to ask again. Give up or else I'm going to break all of your limbs. You'll never become a ninja ever again if I do. **Gaara said.

Lee started to from nervousness and gulped down his pride as his gaze darkened.

**I … give up. **Lee said as Gaara gently lowered Lee to the ground as well as himself. He placed his hand in the stadium returning it to solid ground after he refilled his gourd.

**It was nice fighting you. Train some more so we can fight again. **Gaara said impassively.

**Winner, Sabaku no Gaara! **The ref said in which Lee fell to the ground as his muscle tissue snapped from opening the fifth gate. The paramedics entered the fray and immediately took Lee to the hospital.

**I can't believe Lee lost. **Sakura said.

**He fought bravely, that's all that matters. **Goku said.

_**Pretty impressive for a normal human. **_Kakarot said.

_You would be surprised what human are capable of. You should really have a second opinion of them. _Goku said.

**Next match! Goku vs. Vegeta! If you would please come on down! **The ref called.

Goku was about to leave but was stopped by Chichi holding hhand as her gaze darkened.

**Be careful. **Chichi said as she was shaking in fear of losing him to this monster.

**I'll be fine. I'm not going to lose alright. Believe in me and I'll win. **Goku said in which Chichi slowly nodded.

Goku jumped towards the center of the stadium landing in a thud and glared at Vegeta who was waiting patiently while Goku was talking to Chichi.

**So are you really going to go through with this again Kakarot? Give up now and save yourself from the shame. **Vegeta said.

**My name is Goku not Kakarot alright. Get that through your thick skull. **Goku said.

**Hmph whatever in the end, I'll be the victor of this match. **Vegeta said as he got into stance.

**We'll see about that. **Goku said as he got into stance as well.

**Ready … begin! **The ref shouted.

**AN: I'm stopping here. I know I promised the first eight fights but that would be like 20000 words long. I think I'll save the 3 other fights for the next chapter along with the quarter finals. Who's going to win, Vegeta or Goku? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next exciting chapter of A Hero Once More! Please Review! **


	21. Chapter 18 Chunin Exams part 3

**AN: The long awaited and probably most anticipated chapter, Goku vs. Vegeta. I really hope this chapter becomes a success. Who's going to win? Just read, enjoy and review. Rights to DBZ and Naruto go to Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. I own nothing.**

Anything bolded means talking

_Italics means thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

ALL CAPS MEANS SCREAM

_Bolded italics, the monster within. (Son Goku, Kyuubi and cursed people talk)_

Chapter 18 Chunin Exams part 3

**Ready … begin! **The ref shouted.

**Wait! **Goku said as both the ref and Vegeta stared in confusion.

**Before we begin I like to fight in my maximum potential. This fight is not going to be easy. Just let me take some unnecessary clothes off. **Goku said with a smirk as he started with his wristbands.

**Grrrrr … just hurry it up. **Vegeta said as he was gritting his teeth and tapping his foot in anticipation, patience clearly not his forte.

After the wristbands he then took his boots off and replaced them with spare unweighted boots and then took his final article of clothing off which was his shirt.

**Annnnnnnnd there. Woo that was kind of tough**. Goku said as he dropped the 100 kilo shirt.

**Let's not forget these. **Goku said as he took off Gai's ankle weights.

**Any day now Kakarot! These people came here to see a fight not a freaking strip tease! **Vegeta shouted.

**Calm down, I'm ready jeez and my name is Goku! **Goku said as he got into stance.

**Announcer, restart the call. **Vegeta said.

**Tch … fine. **The ref said as he didn't really like being bossed around by a little kid.

**Ready … begin! **The ref shouted.

As soon as he said those words Goku was immediately in front Vegeta and gave him a direct elbow blow to his face and followed with a quick knee strike to his gut.

_Fast, guess those weights are heavier then they look. _Vegeta thought as he countered with a left hook to Goku's right cheek. Both opponents immediately backed up and started powering up to the very limit.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Vegeta screamed now encased in a purple spark.

**KAIOKEN TIMES 10! **Goku screamed now encased in a red aura.

Craters were being formed, the world started to quack, harsh winds started to pick up as if it was the end of the world and rocks started to float as everything began to slow down as if time had completely stopped, both opponents glaring at the other waiting for other to mess up.

**My gosh, was Goku always this strong. **Chichi asked wide eyed with team 7 just watching with impassive looks as if it was to be expected.

A falling leaf started to descend from the tree it was being blown from by the winds and as soon as it landed, right between these two fighters in the dead center did both these warriors make their move.

Goku and Vegeta took it to the skies as they slowly made their way up.

**Look those boys are flying, is that even possible?! **

**Wish I can do that! **

**Awesome! **

The crowds were in mass hysteria from this but both saiyans ignored them as their only focus was to win and defeat the other. Once high enough did they both have another standoff.

**Last chance Kakarot, give up or else I'm going to send you to the next dimension. **Vegeta warned.

**No way Vegeta, I've been training for this moment and I intend to win. **Goku said.

**Hmph your funeral HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Vegeta screamed increasing his already impressive power. The heavens above started to grow dark as Vegeta continued powering up.

_What kind of training has this guy been through? I knew he was going to be tough but he's much stronger then when we last met. _Goku thought as he was shielding his eyes.

_I can't mess around here it goes. _**KAIOKEN TIMES 20! **Goku screamed as his red aura increased in size matching Vegeta's.

**So much for warm ups. **Goku said

**Heh, sorry Kakarot. It's not going to be one of those fights. This is not a game or a sparring match; it's a battle to the death! I admit you're strong but now we will see who will remain supreme now that you witness true power! **Vegeta screamed as he charged towards Goku completely vanishing from the spectators below with Goku following pursuit.

Suddenly shockwaves could be felt from left to right as they kept appearing and then disappearing from the eyes of everyone. Vegeta suddenly appeared as he crashed to a wall right in the stadium below as his back connected to the steel frame. As he tried to free himself, Goku soon appeared right in front of him and delivered a knee strike to his gut, taking the breath right out of him. Through gritted teeth, Vegeta absorbed the pain and grabbed Goku by the collar and connected his forehead with his own in which Goku started clutching in pain. With an explosion of power, Vegeta pushed the steel wall behind him back which was once trapping him before and proceeded to further punish Goku using his fist as he connected with a revenge strike to Goku's gut using his knee and followed with a barrage of blows as kept hitting Goku in the same spot over and over. Once Goku doubled over in pain did Vegeta finally finished his combo attack by planting a knee strike to Goku's face followed up with an uppercut to his chin finishing it with a hand stretched out to Goku's chest.

**LOOK OUT, GOKU! **Naruto shouted as Vegeta released a powerful ki blast sending Goku flying.

**Let's finish this with a bang. **Vegeta smirked, hand extended forward towards Goku's direction.

_Don't want to kill anyone just yet that comes later. Better make this a weak one but strong enough to finish him off. _Vegeta thought as his hand started to glow.

**It's over, Vegeta won. Don't know what Vegeta really saw in him to make him look like a threat. **Temari said.

**Don't be so naïve Temari. The battle isn't over until it's over. Don't you remember how battered and beaten up he was the last time I left him alone? **Gaara said.

**Eat this, Big Bang Attack! **Vegeta screamed as a giant ball of energy was sent hurdling towards Goku.

**Goku! **Everyone shouted in worry.

Goku finally recovered from Vegeta's ki blast as he looked above him only to see a big ball of energy come towards him.

**Like this will stop me HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Goku screamed as he landed in the ground and stood perfectly still and anticipated for the blast to come to him.

There was a large explosion as everyone shielded their eyes from the recoil of the blast.

**GOKU NO! **Chichi screamed in worry as she was about to jump to the battlefield herself only to be held in place by Naruto.

**Let me go! Vegeta must pay! I'll kill him! **Chichi screamed.

**My brother is ok, can't you feel that, his energy. **Naruto said as Chichi looked again in the stage as the smoke started to clear up.

As the smoke began clear from the explosion it was shown that Goku was completely fine and unscathed, a little tattered but fine none the less. The front torso of his entire GI was ripped to pieces.

**Man, that was my only copy. Guess that attack was stronger than I anticipated considering it managed to rip this fabric. **Goku said as he looked up towards his foe who was laughing at him.

**Grrrrrr, darn you, I'll make you pay! **Goku screamed as he pressed his hands to the ground and blasted an energy wave to the ground as he was now jetting towards Vegeta.

**What the! **Vegeta saidas a fist was connected to his facebut soon recovered and delivered a swift kick to Goku's side. Goku absorbed the blow and grabbed the leg and started to spin around in a circle at a rapid pace.

**Hey, let go! **Vegeta screamed

**Alright you asked for it! **Goku smirked as he launched Vegeta down below.

With great difficulty, Vegeta managed to recover in time and land with his feet and glared at his foe. Vegeta's auras raged and sparked with life as he started to power up again and restore some of his lost energy. When he felt that it was enough, he jetted towards Goku intending to bring him great physical pain. Goku braced himself and blocked the incoming Vegeta as he continued to give Goku blow after blow of punches and kicks. Goku caught one of his fists and tried to deliver a counter attacks using his other hand only to be caught by his opponent both now in a stalemate, faces only inches apart. Vegeta tried to give Goku a knee strike to the gut only to be blocked with his opponent's knee. Goku tried to counter using his other leg with a knee strike only for Vegeta to counter with the same blocking technique. They kept at it until one or the other managed to fail and screw up. Both minds in sync copying the other move per move, blow per blow. Having enough, Vegeta changed the pace a little and head butted Goku's forehead once again and quickly delivered a right hook to his gut. Vegeta was about to deliver an over head swing only for Goku to disappear on him and reappear behind him now trapped in a headlock.

**Why you! **Vegeta screamed as he struggled to free himself. Goku backed up a little and delivered a knee strike right to Vegeta's spine making Vegeta cough up some blood. {Static}

_-Flashback-_

_Feel free to jump in any time my little friends. A white and purple lizard spoke._

_Where the heck am I? Vegeta thought as he saw himself or what appeared to be an older version of himself getting choke hold from the lizards white tail while getting mercilessly pummeled in the back while the other three just watched in fear behind them. _

_GRRRRRRRRRR …. COWARDS! Vegeta screamed as he tried to rescue him but found himself unable to move. _

_What the …? Vegeta said as he tried to move only to be put in vain. _

_When the body finally went limp Vegeta thought that the lizard freak was finished only to sucker punch him to the rocky wall as the lizard's foot was now on top of his fallen body. _

_The lizard started talking but Vegeta couldn't make out what he was saying considering he was whispering. _

_Good night sweet prince. The lizard spoke with a wicked smile on his face. _

_Vegeta started to shake once he did as something inside him snapped. Something about that smile really agitated him to no bounds as he was quivering in rage. That smile … was so much worse than Kakarot's as he watched his older self about to be killed. _

_THAT'S ENOUGH! Vegeta screamed._

-_End flashback-_

Vegeta returned to the real world as another knee strike was delivered to his back. Vegeta screamed in pain but retaliated as he elbowed Goku's gut and delivered an uppercut as he turned to face him and finished with a swift kick to his face.

_What the heck was that? Was it another hallucination; is my mind playing a trick on me?! It's just like before. It's been awhile since I had one of those but I can't focus on that now. I got a fight to win. _Vegeta thought.

**Hmph, not bad Vegeta, I was sure I got you that time. **Goku said with a smirk as he wiped the blood off his face.

**I won't be beaten that easily Kakarot, I will defeat you even if it kills me. **Vegeta screamed as he tried to punch him in the face only for Goku to dodge.

**Why do you want to beat me so badly?! **Goku screamed as he caught one of Vegeta's fists.

**Because strength is the only thing that matters in this world Kakarot! You may not understand considering you were showered with love, held back by foolish emotions but I'm a true warrior and I won't lose to a clown like you! **Vegeta screamed as a punch landed across Goku's face only for Goku to return that punch to Vegeta's gut.

Vegeta tried to deliver another punch only for Goku to appear right behind him and deliver a crushing overhead swing across Vegeta's back as he crash landed to the ground. As Vegeta tried to get up a sudden blue ray of light came crashing on him.

**Kamehameha! **Goku screamed as the blast hit its mark.

**Gosh who do you think is going win? **Kushina said as she watched her son up above panting from fatigue.

**Can't tell for sure, Goku is faster than Vegeta but Vegeta has more endurance than Goku but in terms of strength, they're both equal. **Minato said.

Vegeta groggily tried to get back up on his feet as he griped the dirt floor in pain, battered and bruised all over and bleeding in lots of places. Goku wasn't that better off either as they both looked like they've seen better days.

**Really it can go either way. **Minato said

Vegeta got on his feet and spat out some blood and looked above once again, both of them panting yet at the same time smirking as they were having the time of their lives.

**So Vegeta {pant} strength is the only thing that matters to you is that it? {Pant} **Goku asked.

**That's right Kakarot, {pant} friends and loved ones are for the weak and because you have so many of them and are this strong {pant} bothers me. **Vegeta said as he started to clench his fist until they were practically white.

**So you don't {pant} have any {pant} friends at all, not even that Gaara guy and your team? **Goku asked.

**Hmph, Gaara is only my training partner that is it. Everyone else … Temari and Kankuro … are meaningless to me! **Vegeta said as he rushed towards Goku in a fit of rage. Vegeta landed a punch across Goku's gut and grinned in satisfaction only to be shocked as the punch was completely ineffective. Goku looked angrily at Vegeta and screamed.

**Liar! **

**Huh! **Vegeta said as he was punched across the face and hard.

**I don't buy it! **Goku screamed as he delivered a left hook to his gut and spun around and finished it with an elbow to his face sending him a few feet back. Vegeta's vision was shot and things were looking a bit blurry as he looked at his foe. For a moment he could have sworn he saw a much older version of his opponent only with blond spiky hair, golden electric aura and jade eyes but only for a second while Goku had a similar vision only with Vegeta as he had golden spiky hair as well but for some reason had a black M on his forehead. Both warriors stood looking at one another panting from exhaustion.

**Talk all you want Vegeta but you better convince yourself of it first. You wouldn't protect Gaara from Kakarot if he was just a training partner. In more than one occasion I've heard you call him you're best friend yet you try your hardest to deny that they mean anything to you. As for Temari and Kankuro, you may deny it but you care for them as well which is why you always protect them from whatever evil that's inside Gaara! **Goku screamed which the sand nins eyes widened in confusion.

**Now tell me why! Why do you try so hard to deny that? There is nothing wrong with having friends but I'm not going to stand for the fact that you value friends as meaningless and see them as only a hindrance for you to have. You enjoy having them around yet you demean them every chance you get and try to push them far away as possible. Tell me why! **Goku screamed.

**That's none of your business! **Vegeta screamed.

**TELL ME! **Goku screamed.

**FINE! It's because … it's because I promised their mother to protect them to the best of my ability! **Vegeta screamed.

All eyes were now on Vegeta as he screamed that information.

**I was only two at the time but I remember everything. Gaara's, Temari's, and Kankuro's mother was on her death bed and knew just how powerful I was and was going to be. She was the only one to ever treat me like a human being and made me promise to protect them, to protect Gaara and to protect everyone else from Gaara in case Shukaku ever attacked. **Vegeta said.

_Especially from father and his power hungry mind. Only thinks for the village my ass. _Vegeta thought bitterly as he glared at the Kazekage above.

**Vegeta ….** Temari said.

_What … does he mean by that? Mother … hated me._ Gaara thought.

**They treat me like crap and I hate their guts but you are right Kakarot … I do care for them. **Vegeta said.

**Vegeta …. **Goku said having new found respect for him.

**Now if we're done with the sentimental crap, I would much rather continue the fight. **Vegeta said, powering up what was left of his remaining power with Goku following pursuit.

**Why don't we finish this in one go, high stakes, winner take all. This will be our final attack. How about it, Kakarot? **Vegeta suggested.

**Hmph fine by me, no hard feelings when I win this thing. **Goku said as he started to power up to his very limit.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Both warriors screamed as the world around them started to tremor once again.

**Galick … **

**Kamehame … **

**This is it! **Minato said.

**GUN!**

**HA!**

Time seemed to slow down as blue clashed with purple in a brilliant clash of power. The stadium started to crack form the pressure of the blast as both warriors kept at it staring at the other both of them having mutual respect for one another.

**Not bad Kakarot, I'm surprised your blast is equally as strong as my Galick Gun but your finished! **Vegeta screamed as he put more energy into his blast pushing his Galick Gun a bit further towards Goku.

**HA! **Goku screamed as he also placed more energy into his blast returning the positions as to what it was before.

Both warriors were smirking even though whoever wins this little struggle would probably be in front of death's door but it only got the adrenaline flowing through their veins as they were still having the time of their lives. Both opponents for the last time looked at one another now with emerald eyes.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA! **

The clash between these two blasts were so great, they merged into one resulting in a powerful blinding explosion.

**GOKU! **His friends cried in worry.

Once the explosion died down did these two warriors start falling from the sky as they landed with a thud, panting from exhaustion. The ref looked at one and then to the other as he was about to call for a draw only to see both of them getting back up again.

After a few minutes, both stood tall and proud but neither of them could move so it was the one who fell first would be the one that loses.

**I'm … going … to win this … Kakarot … just wait and see. **Vegeta said.

**You're … staggering … Vegeta. If anyone … is going to win … it's going to be me.** Goku said in between breaths.

Goku fell to his knees and when the ref was about to call ….

**Wait …. **Vegeta said as the ref stopped the call.

**I … lost. **Vegeta said as he fell to the floor face first now unconscious as Goku groggily got back on his feet and started grinning.

**Winner, Uzumaki Goku! **The ref shouted and the fans went wild as they cheered and cheered for Goku's victory.

**Heh heh … I won. **Goku said as he grinned his usual grin.

Naruto as well as the rest of team 7 and Chichi jumped towards the arena and checked up on him as well as congratulate him.

**He did it, he won! **Kushina screamed as she hugged Minato in a bear hug much to his displeasure.

**Yes honey I know, I was there too to see it. **Minato said now getting blue in the face from lack of oxygen.

**Do you think you can stand? **Naruto asked,

**Yea … I'll be fine. **Goku said as he took the power pole and started to use it as a cane again.

The medics took Vegeta as he was in critical condition … for human standards that is. Goku took one last glance at Vegeta and smiled.

_We definitely have to fight again. _Goku thought and as if Vegeta heard him, a smile crossed his face.

**I … can't believe Vegeta lost. **Temari said in disbelief.

**It's happened but don't worry, I'll be facing him the next round. **Gaara said with anticipation.

_**Nice job kid, you did well. Had me worried for a second. **_Kakarot said.

_Yea … that Vegeta is one tough customer that's for sure. _Goku said.

_**And to think that loud mouth of a prince has a heart. **_Kakarot snickered.

_You're such an asshole. _Goku said.

**Are you alright? That looks like that really hurts. **Chichi said examining Goku's body.

**Trust me it hurts a lot. Vegeta wasn't holding back any punches on me. **Goku said as he chuckled to himself as he winced from laughing.

**No kidding. **Naruto laughed along with him.

**Why are you laughing? Can't you see how badly you're hurt and you're laughing? **Chichi yelled which made Goku and Naruto flinch and back away in fear.

**Don't worry Chichi; I've had much worse than this. **Goku said with a sincere smile which froze Chichi to her core.

**Worse … than this? **Chichi said as she looked at Goku up and down again from the large bruises, cut lip and blood spots all across his chest.

**Goku … if this wasn't your worst … does that mean that … you've felt … this kind of pain before? **Chichi asked which made Goku pause and the rest of team 7 quiet.

**As of late … yea I felt much worse than this. **Goku said. 

**How can you? **Chichi asked.

**Huh? **Goku said not understanding the question.

**If this isn't the worst pain you've felt then I don't even want to imagine how you look even more painful than this and you still find a way to smile and laugh like everything is right with the world. You're this hurt and you still find a way to put everyone in a good mood as if it's nothing. Yea sure everyone laugh while you're in pain. How can you be like that? **Chichi asked with everyone suddenly feeling guilty.

**Gosh Chichi, I didn't know you cared so much. **Goku said which made her face go red which made Goku's grin even wider than it already was.

**I guess it's because it's in my nature. **Goku said simply which put a smile in everyone's face.

**Pain is something I can endure Chichi. Besides these are physical wounds, they heal over time. As long as I have my friends and family, I'm happy. So I just express it as loudly as I can either with a smile or a laugh. **Goku said.

… **Ok, I think I understand. **Chichi said finally smiling back.

**This is the ninja world Chichi. Everyone is bound to get hurt sometime around. It comes with the job. **Kakashi said as Chichi nodded.

_But nobody has to fight in that intensity every time. _Chichi thought as doubt started to cloud her mind. 

**Next match Haruno Sakura vs. Uchiha Chichi. **The ref called.

**Wish me luck. **Sakura said which got a smile from everyone from team 7.

**You'll be watching me right Goku? **Chichi asked.

**Of course! **Goku immediately replied which made her smile.

**That's all the strength I need then. **Chichi said as she kissed his cheek and made it to the ring.

Goku scratched the spot he was kissed in confusion while Naruto snickered.

**Are you ready? **The ref said as he eyed both girls.

**May the best girl win. **Sakura said in which Chichi nodded.

**Begin! **The ref called as Sakura charged towards her foe in which Chichi just dodged as Sakrua tried to attack her blow after blow.

**Eat this! **Sakura yelled as she punched the ground breaking a piece of rubble, and kicked it towards Chichi.

**You think the same trick used against Ino is going to work against me! **Chichi yelled as she jumped over it and made some seals.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! **Chichi screamed as a large fire ball came hurdling towards Sakura.

Sakura just looked at it and started concentrating as she had no way of dodging it.

**Shannaro! **Sakura screamed as she punched the ball of fire and dispersing it to nothing. Sakura started to fan out her hand as it was stinging from the pain from the heat. She looked around trying to find her opponent until ….

**Got you! **Chichi screamed as she jabbed one of her arms. Sakura pulled back and tried to make a counter attack only to see that she wasn't able to move her right arm.

**What … what did you do to me?! **Sakura screamed as she was now left with her legs and her damaged and burnt hand.

**Pressure points. Before I decided to become a ninja I wanted to be a scholar as a doctor so I studied human anatomy as well as medical Ninjutsu. Ever since I learned how to fight I managed to mingle my studies with my training. You won't be able to feel your arm for a while. **Chichi said as she got into stance in which Sakura just glared at her until she smirked herself. She jabbed her right arm in another place and soon it was fully functional again.

**You're not the only one who wanted to be a scholar. **Sakura said as she charged towards Chichi and tried to land a hit only for her to fail.

**You're strong and you're smart but that won't do you much good if your opponent is equally smart but faster than you. You can have all the power in the world but it won't do you much good if you can't hit your opponent. **Chichi said.

**Speed huh…. **Sakura said as she stopped what she was doing and took off some unnecessary clothes off much too some peoples enjoyment. 

**I see you train like Goku does. I might have to be serious. **Chichi said as her eyes suddenly became red with three tomes in each eye.

With speeds unlike most people would expect from her, she was in front of Chichi in less than 2 seconds, 30 feet away. Sakura started off with a high kick only for Chichi to dodge much to Sakura's delight. It was then a low kick reached and connected to Chichi's face.

**I have to thank Lee for that one. **Sakura said.

**Konoha Senpu …. **Chichi said as she got back up on her feet.

**Your Sharingan may be used to your advantage but if you can't react in time the moment you see my movements, then you're done for. **Sakura said.

**Is that so? **Chichi said as she was instantly behind Sakura.

**What the …. **But that's all she could say as she was struck in the neck, knocking her out.

**My Sharingan is at full power. I can copy and perceive anything before you could even pull it off. I managed to copy Lee's speed during his match in which he is much faster than you. You got lucky with some of the hits you landed but in the end, I'm the one that emerges victorious. It may be unfair I know but … you gave it your all that's all that matters. **Chichi said.

**Winner, Uchiha Chichi. **The ref shouted.

Sasuke watched with mild shock as they were among the same age group and she has already gotten a perfect set but he still believes that he can take her as long as he wins the next match.

The medics took Sakura as Chichi made it back where her fellow teammates were.

**You did great out there. **Kiba said with smile on his face.

**Thanks. It's your turn now Shino, good luck. **Chichi said.

**That won't be necessary. **Shino said as he eyed the sand-nins with distrust.

**Next match Uchiha Sasuke vs. Aburame Shino. **The ref called.

As Sasuke was about to make his way down to the arena something shocking happened.

**I FORFEIT! **Shino yelled to the ref.

Everyone looked at him with surprise as Shino is known to be one tough genin and he of all people to give up … impossible.

**Are you sure? **The ref asked in which Shino nodded.

**Alright then … winner by default, Uchiha Sasuke. **The ref said.

**Shino why did you …. **Kiba started angrily.

**I have my reasons. **Shino said.

**Well ladies and gentlemen, that concludes the first eight battles and onwards to the quarter finals. We will now be taking a 1 hour break. Please enjoy yourselves here in Konoha until the next matches start. **The ref said.

_One hour isn't enough to return to my ship and get a senzu, I'm too tired to fly and I'm going to be facing Gaara of all people. Guess I'll just have to accumulate what I have left and restore some energy while I still have the time. Food sounds good right now. _Goku thought.

_Hmmm … didn't know that the Kazekage had a 'second' weapon in their village. He can be useful … no, I've already chosen my warrior. _Orochimaru thought as he eyed Sasuke and Goku.

**Hey Chouji you're going to be fighting Naruto after this intermission is over. What are you going to do? **Shikamaru asked.

**Hmmm … you think I should give up like Shino? **Chouji asked.

**That's just disgraceful. **A new voice said as they both turned around to see Ino.

**I mean sure Naruto has gotten stronger with whatever he did with that puppet guy but I'm sure you'll put a much better fight than he did. **Ino said.

**She's right you know. **Asuma said as he was following close behind.

**Sensei …. **Chouji said.

**You're the only one that made it to the quarter finals Chouji but if you really think you can't handle it, you don't have to fight. **Asuma said in which Chouji nodded.

**I'll do my best. **Chouji said as he bowed to his sensei in respect.

**Hear that Chichi, that goes for the same for you too. **Kurenai said as she patted her head in pride for her star pupil.

**Thanks sensei. **Chichi said as she fixed her hair feeling rather flattered.

**I knew that Goku was strong but not that strong. Are you sure you can win this tournament? **Tenten asked Neji.

**Like I said, the match ups for this exam puts me in a more favorable position, just look how exhausted he looks and he's going to be facing … him. **Neji said as he eyed Gaara warily.

Temari looked around the arena and saw how devastated it was from the match between Goku and Vegeta.

… **I'll be leaving Temari, do what you want, I'll be back within the hour. **Gaara said.

**Where are you going? **Temari asked in concern.

**That's none of your business. **Gaara said dangerously making her shiver to her core from fear.

Gaara calmed down and looked at Temari once again feeling a bit guilty.

**I just … need time to think. **Gaara said.

**Is it about what Vegeta said? **Temari asked but got no answer as he was already gone.

**Hey guys … I'm going to go to the hospital and check up on Hinata if that's alright. **Naruto said.

**Eh, what's this? Here and I thought you would go and visit Sakura. **Goku teased which made Naruto's face go red.

**SAKURA WILL BE FINE! SHE ONLY GOT JABBED IN THE NECK WHILE HINATA WAS PRACTICALLY BEATEN TO DEATH! CAN'T A FRIEND JUST CHECK UP ON ANOTHER FRIEND WITHOUT GETTING RIDUCULED IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK! **Naruto screamed as everyone just looked at him funny.

**Uh … ahem. I mean I'm really worried about Hinata considering what the bastard did to her. **Naruto said as he cleared his throat.

**Uh-huh. **Goku said as he continued to look at Naruto funny as Naruto was about to leave.

**Wait I'll go with you. **Many voices said as team 7 turned around to see it was Team 8.

**We're worried about Hinata too ya know. **Kiba said.

**Well nobody's stopping you Kibble. **Naruto said with a smug look.

**WHAT DID YOU SAY! **Kiba screamed grabbing Naruto by the collar while everyone just laughed at the scene.

**Hey Chichi you coming? **Kiba asked as everyone was about to leave and visit the hospital.

**I'll be right there you guys go on without me. **Chichi said.

**Alright then but I think Hinata would be really happy if she saw you there with her if she is conscious that is. **Kiba said.

**Just give me 5 minutes. **Chichi said as she waved goodbye to her teammates and Naruto.

**Goku … are you …. **But that's all she needed to say to get her point across as Goku understood what she was about to ask.

**Yes Chichi, I'm going to fight Gaara once I go get something to eat, I'm starving! **Goku said with a smile on his face as he too was about to leave. 

**Goku can't you take this seriously. We're talking about your life here. If you fight Gaara right after you just fought Vegeta you could …. **Chichi said as she suddenly became quiet.

**Well it's really not your decision whether I fight or not. I appreciate that you care about me but this is my fight. I could die yes but … I wouldn't be a ninja if I didn't plan to put my life on the line in order to succeed. **Goku said.

**But you've already proven how strong you are. You don't need to win in order to become a Chunin. Everyone saw how strong you were and it would be stupid of them if they didn't already make you Chunin here and now. Please Goku think this through. You're tired he's not, you're gentle, and he's a monster. Trust me; I've seen what he's capable of. **Chichi said.

**Yea … with the way he easily beat Lee, he's no pushover and with the way that I am now … I'll most likely lose. **Goku said.

**Then don't fight him and throw in the towel. A promotion in your rank isn't worth your life. There is no shame in quitting. **Chichi said.

**You don't understand Chichi. I'm … I'm not normal. The prospect of a challenge excites me even if all the odds are against me. I love fighting and I love fighting a worthy challenger. Pain is the least of my worries. He can break my body, destroy my mind but he'll never have my pride as a saiyan warrior. **Goku said.

_**Well said. **_Kakarot said.

**Pride! This is all about your sense of pride! Look Goku, I don't care if you're not normal. You can be a green Martian from outer space with pointed ears and I still wouldn't care. You're too important to me for me to just sit and watch from what could be your impending doom, don't you understand! **Chichi screamed almost in the brink of tears while Goku just stared at her with a blank look on his face and soon changed to one of a smile.

**I understand perfectly. **Goku said as he grasped her hand pressed his forehead against hers.

**What a way for you to beat around the bush but I love you too. **Goku said as he kissed her forehead and hugged her closely.

**Just please … don't fight … for me. I don't think my heart could take it if I saw you die. **Chichi said as she hugged him back.

**I'm sorry Chichi but I 'm not going to back down from a fight. Listen, if things get really tough for me, I promise I'll forfeit the fight that way he can't possibly kill me. He's a type of fighter that prefers counter attacks over a head on charge so I'll have the first strike. **Goku said.

**Promise? **Chichi asked.

**Promise. **Goku said as he broke the hug and held her hand as he began to drag her out of the stadium with a loud rumbling sound coming from his stomach which made Chichi giggle.

**What are going to do Sasuke? **Kakashi asked.

… **I'll go check up on Sakura. **Sasuke said as he left the now empty stadium.

Kakashi just looked at Sasuke for a moment before taking a seat in the bleachers and continued reading his book.

**It seems sparks are flying in this generation. **A voice said towards Kakashi. As Kakashi looked up, he found his sensei looking at him with a smile on his face while taking a seat right next to him with Kushina doing the same.

**All these couples forming and at such a young age, Hinata and Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, and of course the obvious Goku and Chichi even if some of them don't really see it just yet. **Kushina said referring to Sasuke and Naruto.

**If I remember correctly, you and Minato weren't better off either. You two wouldn't stop looking at each other the moment you actually met. **A new voice said. All three Jounins looked to their left to see it was Mikoto that spoke with Fugaku following close behind.

**Yeah I guess so. **Minato said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head like his two sons did when put under an embarrassing situation while Kushina turned a little shade of red.

**It's not like you were any different Mikoto. **Kushina said.

**Yea if I remember correctly, you actually liked Minato too right before you met Fugaku. **Kushina said while Minato just looked smugly at Fugaku with Mikoto turning red herself.

**Put a sock in it Minato. **Fugaku said while glaring menacingly towards Minato while he just laughed and wrapped his hand around Fugaku in a friendly manner.

**Aw c'mon, it's not like I look at Mikoto in any other way then just a friend and besides, it was you who married her in the end. **Minato said.

**Yea … I guess you're right. **Fugaku said calming down.

**Maybe it's about time you yourself get a girlfriend Kakashi. **Kushina said while Kakashi stopped reading his book once again to engage conversation.

**I can get one if I wanted one but I'm not interested in women right now. **Kakashi said while returning to his book.

**So … you're interested in men? **Kushina asked while Kakashi just glared at her with his one eye.

**I'm kidding. **Kushina said laughing in amusement at his expense with everyone else doing the same.

**Anyway … I want everyone to be cautious for the rest of the exams. **Minato said as everyone looked at him for some kind of explanation.

**Orochimaru could be lurking anywhere and I have a bad feeling he has something planned, something devious concerning our sons as well as the village. I'm sure you two noticed the cursed mark on Sasuke's neck? **Minato asked in which they looked down in sadness. 

**Orochimaru is trying to sway him off from the village in search of power and the seal is his alluring bait. I'm sure you also know his deep hatred for his brother as well right? **Minato asked.

**Minato! **Kushina said thinking he was crossing the line.

**Yes … we know. **Fugaku said.

**So it won't be long until Sasuke will make up his mind whether to leave or stay. **Minato said.

**He's a strong and talented boy! He won't need a reason to leave with all his friends and family here, he …! **But that's all Mikoto could say as a sharp look from Minato shut her up.

**Wake up Mikoto, he doesn't feel like he's getting any stronger. I saw the way he looked when he found what could possibly be a tough match up for him against Shino and now that he's forfeited, a heavy disappointment lingers in his mind from the fact he couldn't test himself against challengers like he intended to do. I'm sure he also feels constricted with the cursed seal weighing him down and from the fact he was given an opportunity to be better than Itachi. I don't mean to bad mouth both of your sons but Sasuke is currently searching for power like his brother. **Minato said.

**AND WHAT ABOUT YOU'RE SONS! **Fugaku screamed.

**Naruto was never marked and even if he did, the Kyuubi inside him could probably do something about it considering he is even more powerful and evil then Orochimaru. As for Goku … the cursed seal doesn't affect him at all considering the seal's effects on those who use chakra. Goku doesn't use Chakra, he directly uses his chi or ki in his case. The cursed seal brings the evil within one's heart in this case, both boys seem to have good control over them but Goku isn't struggling against his inner darkness because frankly, he doesn't resist. He embraced his darker half and now they're practically best friends. Since his dark half is an extension of himself, Goku's desires are his own which his dream is to become a hero. He doesn't get stronger because he wants power; he gets stronger in order to have the power to protect his friends as well as the love for the sport of fighting. He was born to be a warrior. **Minato said.

**You have to forgive me if I say I sense a little bias towards your perspective in things. You have no idea where he is even from or what he really is yet you make rash judgments about my own son, he has a tail for god sake. **Fugaku said

**I know who he is and he is my son, tail or not. I didn't mean to rip on your son like that, I'm just giving my two cents of what I think is going to happen. For all I know, Sasuke might just overcome his hatred and move on with his life, I don't know but my gut is telling me to not trust him until we are sure he lets go of his past. **Minato said,

**Are you this way because he's an Uchiha, because of our blood you think everyone from our clan is a power hungry monster? **Fugaku accused.

**FUGAKU! **Mikoto screamed but stopped as a hand was held from Minato signaling that it was fine.

**You know I don't believe in those stereotypes Fugaku. We've been friends for a long time now; do you really think I am capable of hating someone for traits they cannot control? **Minato asked while Kushina and Mikoto remained silent awaiting his answer.

… **No, I'm sorry Minato you're right as always. There has been so much bad blood between the Uchihas with the rest of the other members of Konoha. I've been distrustful ever since I heard a rumor saying someone issued an order to exterminate my people to secure Konoha's safety many years back. I'm his father and I hate it when you say bad things about him as well as Itachi. **Fugaku said.

**That's a normal reaction of a parent Fugaku, its fine. Let's just get back to the original topic. Keep an eye for Orochimaru as well as Goku and Sasuke. Also be aware of the sand nins. I don't know why but I'm getting some bad vibes from them especially the Kazekage. **Minato said with Kakashi nodding.

**I noticed he was wearing a veil which the Yondaime Kazekage normally doesn't wear in such an occasion. **Kakashi said.

**Something is not right here which is why I'm telling you to keep on eye open. **Minato said in which everyone nodded.

**Well looks like our hour is almost up. **Kakashi said as he watched people gathering in the stadium once again.

-Meanwhile-

Goku sat alone at Ichiraku's eating his troubles away while at the same time, replenishing his energy. Chichi left early as she promised her friends she would be at the hospital for Hinata. After his 27th bowl did he sigh in content as he looked at the clock to see he that didn't have much time left before the matches start.

**It's time to go. Well Ichiraku, put the bill in my tab, I'll eventually pay you back like always. **Goku said as he waved goodbye.

**Good luck out there Goku; you're going to need it with all those injuries. **Ichiraku said.

**-**Meanwhile-

Gaara stood alone in the hospital looking at Vegeta's still body and listened to his steady breathing.

… **We've been friends for a long time now Vegeta and you always taught me that strength is the only thing that mattered in this world and loyalty was something to be valued. We both trusted each other and hid nothing yet … here you are weak and pathetic, keeping something hidden from me all this time. As of now, you are everything I pictured you would never be. I don't know who to trust anymore. **Gaara said as the only sound in the room was Vegeta's steady breaths.

**Did mom ever love me and if she did … why would you keep this from me? **Gaara asked with no response making Gaara clench his fist, his anger rising to new heights and slammed his fist against the wall in frustration.

**TELL ME WHY! YOU'RE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAVE, THE ONLY PERSON I CAN RELY ON, SOMEONE WHO I CAN TRUST AND YOU'VE BEEN HIDING SOMETHING BEHIND MY BACK THIS WHOLE TIME! IF MOM LOVED ME WHY WAS I TOLD THAT SHE HATED ME, CURSED ME AND WISHED FOR MY DEATH?! THAT DAY … THAT DAY THAT YASHIMARU DIED WAS THE DAY I WAS ALMOST DRIVEN INSANE UNTIL YOU SAVED ME FROM MY OWN PERSONAL HELL NOT IN WHICH TEMARI OR KANKURO EVEN DID! They are my siblings yet they only watched while I suffered! Everyone was afraid of me, hated me without even knowing why just because their parents told them to stay away from me. You yourself didn't have parents yet you knew everything about me … the monster inside me. You challenged me and for the first time, injured me as well. I finally knew what pain felt like. I remember that look on your face when you actually managed to pierce through my barrier and punched me across the face and then called me weak. You picked me off the ground and started to lecture me on how to defend myself without relying on my shield and you continued until I became a fighter like you. That was when we actually forged a friendship. You didn't fear me but you constantly challenged me to become stronger and so that I can get stronger, to even be stronger than the monster within so that I can rely on no one but my own strength, always making sure that I wasn't slacking. You hated our village just as much as I do now. I didn't know it back at the time considering I used to be nice and soft, always believing there was a shred of goodness within this village only to realize I had no one. I always wondered why you knew so much about me and my family, why you hated father, Temari and Kankuro but spoke nothing of my mother. Temari and Kankuro always told me to stay away from you and they always made fun of you saying that you were the reason that mother got sick and died. Father said that too …. Yashimaru told me that I was hated by everyone … the day I killed him. That was the day of my first transformation. I don't remember much, even to this day but I remember seeing you grabbing me by the collar once I snapped out of it and lecture me once again even with all the blood and bruises. You told me that you were my friend but now … I don't really know what to think of you or anyone else for the matter. Did mom love me or not … that's all I want to know. **Gaara said as a sudden chill enveloped his body. Something he hasn't felt in a long time but remembers all too well as his eyes darkened to more of a deranged look. He looked at the clock to see he didn't have much time left.

_**We'll finish this little chat when I return and I expect you to be awake by then but for now … enjoy your sleep. **_Gaara said as he left the hospital with a sudden darkness awakened within him whom he only ever experienced once which was the day he first transformed, the day in which would have driven him to the point of insanity had Vegeta not intervene.

_**Uzumaki Goku … you're dead. **_Gaara said as one of his eyes turned black.

_-Dream world-_

_Vegeta found himself in a beautiful terrain filled with mountains, trees and a ruby sky. For some reason, he felt at home. _

_Where am I? Vegeta said as he looked himself over to see no injuries. _

_**I think it's about time you and I have a little chat. **__A mysterious voice said in which Vegeta turned around._

_You're …._

-Meanwhile-

**Is she going to be alright? **Chichi asked.

**You're late but yea, she's going to be fine and be up and ready to go by tomorrow. **Kiba said.

**That's good to hear. **Chichi said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

**Just wait till I get my hands on that Neji. **Chichi said darkly.

**You don't have to because I'm going to be the one who beats him. **Naruto said.

**But …. **Chichi began.

**I know she's your friend and all but seeing how Neji handled her and all … how he treats family … I won't stand for that. **Naruto said clenching his fist.

**I guess that would make the most sense. If you beat Chouji, and Neji beats Temari, then you two would fight each other. I would have to go through two more in order to pass. **Chichi said.

**I'm going to teach that guy a lesson in humility. **Naruto said.

**Hey guys, it's almost time to go. **Shino said.

**Oh geez you're right, we have to go, now! **Chichi said as everyone left the room.

Naruto lingered a little and fingered through his pockets to take out the healing cream that actually saved his life. He looked at it for a little while before walking up to Hinata's bed side and clasped one of her hands.

**Here, you'll probably need this more than I do at this point heh heh … thank you, Hinata. **Naruto said as he placed the healing cream in her hand and closed it before running towards the stadium.

**After I beat Chouji, you're next Neji! **Naruto screamed as he exited the doors of the hospital.

-Stadium-

The mass of fans and spectators filled that stadium once more as screams of excitements were everywhere from left to right, up and down and side to side, everyone anticipating for the matches to start already. The stadium now fixed as well as the arena with earth style jutsu users evening out the terrain under Hokage's orders.

**Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the annual Chunin selection exams with the final eight fighters in the quarter finals. They are all here and accounted for so don't you worry about any delays so let's get this under way. Before the matches start, here is the line up for the upcoming battles. **

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Chouji Akimichi **

**Neji Hyuga vs. Temari Sabaku**

**Gaara Sabaku vs. Goku Uzumaki**

**Chichi Uchiha vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

**2 Uzumaki's, 2 Uchiha's and 2 Sabaku's. Who's going to win? Well your guess is as good as mine. Let's get this started. First up, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Akimichi Chouji please come on down. **The ref called.

Naruto entered with a bounce in his step, eager for the match to start. Chouji on the other hand took his time getting there as he took out a bag of chips and ate his troubles away until he either finished the bag of make it to the arena.

Once Chouji appeared did the match finally start.

**Ready … begin! **The ref shouted.

Baika no Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha! Chouji screamed as he turned to a round ball and steam rolled towards Naruto. Naruto just stood still as he held both hand forward catching and stopping Chouji in his tracks using his immense strength of dual mode aka state of equilibrium.

Let's see how you like this! Naruto screamed as he started spinning Chouji around and around until he released him to the skies and screamed.

Kagebunshin no Jutsu! Naruto screamed as many clones appeared in a puff of smoke as they gathered in a large circle with smiles on their faces.

Ready, go! One of the clones screamed as he jumped and spiked Chouji across the face and sent him hurdling towards another clone. The second clone kicked him in the air making him open for attack as other clones kicked him higher and higher making a game out of him with Chouji as the ball making sure he doesn't land in the ground.

Chouji, hang there! Ino screamed as another Naruto clone spiked him sending him towards another clone.

Having enough of this 'game' Chouji screamed.

**Nikudan Hari Sensha! **As many spikes formed around the ball as they pierced through the clone. Chouji started spinning again and rushed towards Naruto challenging him to do the same trick.

**Aw, I was kind of having fun their ya know. **Naruto said as clone after clone was poofing away.

**No choice then. **Naruto said as he stood still in full concentration.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Naruto screamed with his palm out as a sudden shockwave escaped out of his hand towards Chouji, cutting down the spikes to nothing as Naruto grabbed Chouji once again using one hand.

**What did you do?! **Chouji screamed in worry.

**It's called nature manipulation. I used my natural affinity of my element wind and cut down your spikes without cutting you. I wouldn't want to unintentionally kill one of my friends. **Naruto said as a ball of energy formed in his hand.

**Sorry Chouji but this is the end, RASENGAN! **Naruto screamed as he slammed the blue ball to Chouji's gut him flying to a wall.

There was a resounding clank as Chouji's body connected to the steel wall as his body grew smaller and returned to his original size to see that he was knocked out.

**Winner, Uzumaki Naruto! **The ref called with screams everywhere chanting his name while the medics took another one to the hospital.

**Seems dad and uncle Jiraya taught you well Naruto. **Goku said.

**Yeah, there training was very tough for me but there's no way I was going to be left behind in your dust. **Naruto said.

**Wouldn't dream of it. **Goku said with a smile on his face.

**Next match up, Hyuga Neji vs. Sabaku no Temari. **The ref called.

_With Kankuro and Vegeta out of the picture, seems like it's just me and Gaara to execute the plan but … that Neji guy doesn't seem like a pushover. It would be best if I conserve my strength. _Temari thought.

**I give up! **Temari screamed much to everyone's surprise..

**Another forfeit huh … very well, winner by default, Hyuga Neji. **The ref called.

**Wait that means … so soon! **Chichi said.

**Next up, Sabaku no Gaara vs. Uzumaki Goku, please come on down! **The ref called.

Temari looked at her brother as he slowly made his way to the arena.

**Gaara … are you alright? **Temari asked in concern but no reply.

**This doesn't sound good …. **Temari said.

Sweat beads could be seen on Goku's forehead signaling that he was still tired from his last match as he was breathing heavily.

_**Think you can do this? **_Kakarot asked.

_Nope but mind as well try right? _Goku said.

_**Well then … this could be the push you need in order to free Son if you catch my drift. **_Kakarot said.

_You mean become a super saiyan? _Goku asked.

_**Perhaps, that is if he can pressure you into becoming one. **_Kakarot said.

_I won't let you down K. I'll try my hardest. _Goku said.

**Hey bro, they called your name. **Naruto said.

**Huh … oh right. **Goku said as he was about to leave, Chichi grabbed his arm and looked at him with serious

**Don't forget your promise. **Chichi said.

**I won't, if things get bad for me I will forfeit, I haven't forgotten. **Goku said.

**Good. **Chichi said with relief as she released her hold on him as Goku made it to the center stage.

**Sorry for the wait. **Goku said.

**You seem to be good at doing that. **The ref said as Goku just gave him the Son grin while sheepishly scratching the back side of his head.

**Let's do this. **Goku said as he got into stance.

Gaara just stood in place, still as a stature as his eyes were shadowed and very visible.

**Ready … begin! **The ref called as he backed away and as soon as he said those words, Goku charged at Gaara with a jump start as he pulled his fist back tried to deliver a solid right hook only to be blocked by sand. Gaara formed a barrier and pushed Goku back as the barrier made spikes and sent balls of sand towards Goku's direction. Goku managed to dodge most of them but one of them scraped his shoulder, bruising it heavily as Goku was sent flying back now clutching it in pain.

Gaara released his barrier of sand as he placed both hands to the ground as the earth soon so morphed into sand. Goku immediately took it to the skies before the sand could reach him and trap his feet like it did Lee.

_**Don't think you're safe just because you can fly! **_Gaara screamed as he raised one of his hands and the now sandy arena began to rise as a giant wave of sand was rushing towards Goku.

**Yikes! **Goku screamed as he dodged the wave of sand but now the sand was starting to circle around Goku as it soon became a ball trapping Goku inside.

_Sabaku Kyū!_Gaara shouted as the sand started to constrict around Goku's body.

_**Sabaku Sōsō! **_Gaara screamed as the sand was about to implode but ….

**Kaioken times 10! **Goku screamed as the sand around him exploded, freeing him from his confines. Goku immediately released it as it took the majority of his energy to execute it as his breathing became labored.

Gaara just looked at Goku impassively as his hands touched the ground once again. The whole arena soon turned to a sandy vortex as it was about to trap and ensnare Goku in the dead center as Goku kept spinning and spinning while getting cuts everywhere across his body.

_**Sabaku Fuyū! **_Gaara screamed as the sand beneath his feet became hardened at began supporting his weight as it took him to the skies right in front of Goku.

Gaara grabbed Goku by the collar to keep him still as his other hand was now encased with very dense sand.

_**You're weak. **_Gaara said as he punched Goku in the face and hard.

_**You are nothing! **_Gaara screamed as he punched Goku in the face once again.

_**And you'll never amount to anything! **_Gaara screamed as he punched Goku in the gut as Goku coughed up some blood.

_**Friends … who needs them? **_Gaara said as he released Goku as he was left floating in the air only to be punched across the face sending Goku flying down to the arena below. Goku screamed in pain as he was sent flying but managed to land on his feet only to get on his knees and cough up more blood. His breathing became labored as just watched from above looking down on him.

**Goku give up! You can't beat him! **Chichi screamed.

**Chichi's right Goku, there's no shame in calling it quits after fighting Vegeta of all people! **Naruto screamed.

**NO, I WON'T GIVE UP! … There's no way … I'm going to lose to this creep! **Goku screamed as he got up on his feet again now encased in a red aura.

**You're no different from Vegeta Gaara. Being alone is the worst kind of feeling in the world trust me I know because for a moment, I felt the same way after I witnessed something truly horrible. **Goku said as he looked at Gaara straight in the eye.

**We have friends so we don't have to feel so alone, because they are people we can count on whenever the going gets tough. Since your family can't fit for the job you've always relied on Vegeta to be there for you. Actually … you're nothing like Vegeta. Vegeta has friends but he would never admit that he likes having them around. You on the other hand … you seem to actually think friends are meaningless to have and aren't worth having. You actually hate having them. **Goku said.

… **why do you care so much about your friends. All they do is hold you back. You would be twice as strong if you had no one but yourself. **Gaara said with Sasuke paying close attention.

**You're wrong … I wouldn't be anywhere without them! **Goku screamed as he charged towards Gaara. {Static}

As Goku charged towards Gaara, many visions were going through his head. He saw many faces as he got closer and closer. One with blue hair and a beautiful complexion, one with a scar in his face adoring the same GI as his own, a cat, a pig, a green faced alien with pointy ears and a turban with a matching cape, one with three eyes, one with white skin and red cheeks, an old man with a white beard adoring a black suit with matching hat and shades, and finally a short bald man with six dots on his forehead also wearing the same orange GI smiling at him.

Gaara encased himself in a barrier of hard sand in order to protect himself. Goku poured every bit of his remaining energy into his fist as it started to glow blue with energy.

**TAKE THIS! **Goku screamed as his fist connected to the barrier as it easily pierced through and connected to Gaara's stomach. Gaara clutched his stomach in pain as Goku kept punching and kicking Gaara all over the place in a relentless assault. The final attack going straight to his gut, Goku backed away he was preparing for his final attack.

**Kamehame …. **Goku started but couldn't finish as Gaara's face started to … change.

The right side of his face was covered in sand as blue veins started to appear around the sand as one of his eyes turned yellow with a black sclera. The sand that covered his face reached all the way to his right arm as it soon became a giant sandy claw and slammed it across Goku's face sending him flying to the ground making a small crater. Gaara landed to ground as well as his hands touched the ground once again.

Goku got on his feet once again to do a double take on his foe. The side where the sand covered his face made him look like a nightmare come to life as half of his teeth became razor sharp fangs and his right arm was twice the size of his regular one while the sand started to spread throughout his entire body.

_**DIE! **__Ryūsa Bakuryū!___Gaara screamed as a giant wave of sand rushed towards Goku at a rapid rate. Not having enough energy to move, Goku wasn't able to dodge as he was buried alive within a ton of sand.

_**Sabaku Taisō! **_Gaara screamed as a loud crunch was heard as the sand the whole arena of sand was now compressed, anything that was buried now crushed to pieces.

**GOKU! **Naruto screamed.

**GOKU NO! **Chichi screamed as she was now in tears.

**Gaara you …. **Temari said as the whole crowd watched in horror.

**GOKU! **Kushina cried as she was about to leap to the arena to save her baby boy only to be held back by Minato as he looked seriously at the spot Goku was buried.

**Minato let me go! **Kushina cried but Minato didn't listen as he didn't believe, not for a second that one of his sons is dead.

-Meanwhile-

_So … heavy … can't breathe. _Goku said as his body felt crushed and broken just like the time when he first executed Kaioken times 20.

_**So this is the end huh, pathetic. I didn't train you to be this weak Goku. Now get up on your feet and fight, tap into your hidden powers and pull it out. Embrace your inner saiyan and do it, DO IT NOW! **_Kakarot screamed.

_**HAHAHA I win, you lose. **_Gaara screamed as he was about to return to his original form, a sudden explosion of power caught his attention. A giant golden aura bursted within the sand where Goku was buried as a hand came out from beneath as Goku tried to get out of his sandy coffin.

_**Impossible. **_Gaara said.

**That aura … could this be …. **Minato said as Kushina had the same thought.

Goku finally emerged out of the sand with a giant golden aura surrounding him as he glared at Gaara with pure malice.

Minato studied his features and found something a little off about Goku's sudden transformation. For one thing, Minato remembers for the fact that a super saiyan is supposed to have golden hair and green eyes along with the golden aura but in this case, only the golden aura was in place. His hair turned a very dark shade of red as for his eyes, the irises and pupils were no longer present. The energy output of the transformation was almost the same but a little weaker.

_**You … what are you? **_Gaara questioned as he backed away only for Goku to suddenly be in front of him and punch him in the gut. Gaara clutched his stomach in pain as a hand was now in front of his face, in which he felt heavy amounts of pressure pushing him away, sending him flying to the steel walls of the arena.

**I am your demise. **Goku saidas he began powering up.

_**My demise you say … don't make me laugh. This is only the beginning. **_Gaara said as the sandy arena started to be drawn towards Gaara as his body grew in size tenfold as Gaara was no longer present, only a monster.

**Gaara … no. **Temari said as she backed away in fear.

**That's …. **Minato said.

**Shukaku. **Sandaime said.

_**C'mon monkey boy, let's see what you got. **_Shukaku challenged.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Goku screamed charging directly towards the monster of the sand.

**AN: Well damn, 11000 words. To those who say two year olds shouldn't be able to remember anything I say you are perfectly right but in this case they aren't human like us. If you remember the fact that Broly remembers Kakarot constantly crying the day that he was BORN, then you would know that Saiyans can remember things from the moment they are born unless you say Broly is a special case. Goku is also special case as well as he can't remember the things when he was a baby due to bumping his head. He was supposed to be conditioned to kill all life on earth and he REMEMBERS his objective if not for the head injury as he was out of control before the accident. Anyway, false super saiyan vs. the bijuu Shukaku? Who's going to win? Find out in the next and final chapter of the Chunin exams Saga of A Hero Once More. Please Review! **


End file.
